Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future S4
by SOLmaster
Summary: Fic series. Twenty years in the future, a new generation of Nicktoons has formed. Following in the parents' footsteps, Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron unite to protect their worlds against evil and have adventures with old and new friends. NICKTOON GENESIS ZERO PART 1 UP!
1. Season 4 Bios

_Search: Nicktoons…Enter_

 _Searching…_

 _Results: Nicktoons 1.0_

 _Nicktoons 2.0…Enter_

 _Nicktoons 3.0_

 _Loading…_

* * *

Name: Darrel Scott Fenton

DOB: August 15

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Species: Human/Ghost Hybrid

Birthplace: Amity Park

Parents/Guardians: Daniel Fenton, Samantha Fenton (nee Manson)

Occupation: Part-time hero, Axion Delivery Service

Education: College

Weapon/Special Ability(s): Flight, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, shadow manipulation, ghost rage, ectoplasmic blast

Name: Tamera Tabatha Turner

DOB: September 24

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Species: Human

Birthplace: Dimmsdale

Parents/Guardians: Timothy Tiberius Turner, Tootie Turner

Occupation: Science intern

Education: College

Weapon/Special Ability(s): Access to magical weaponry

Name: Thomas Thaddeus Turner

DOB: September 24

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Species: Human

Birthplace: Dimmsdale

Parents/Guardians: Timothy Tiberius Turner, Tootie Turner

Occupation: N/A

Education: High School

Weapon/ Special Ability(s): Access to magical weaponry

Name SpongeTron-Unit 001

DOB: May 1

Gender: Male

Hair Color: N/A

Eye Color: Blue

Species: Robot

Birthplace: Retroville

Parents/Guardians: James Isaac Neutron, SpongeBob SquarePants

Occupation: Patrol officer

Education: N/A

Weapon/Special Ability(s): Robotic gadgetry

* * *

 _Back…_

 _Results: Nicktoons 1.0_

 _Nicktoons 2.0_

 _Nicktoons 3.0…Enter_

 _Loading…_

* * *

Name: Yukiko Camilla Fenton

DOB: October 12

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Species: Human

Birthplace: Amity Park

Parents/Guardians: Daniel Fenton, Samantha Fenton (nee Manson)

Occupation: Astrologist, Nicktoon Agent

Education: College

Weapon/Special Ability(s): Ghost sense, access to Fenton manufactured ghost weapons

Name: Sydney Ishmael SquarePants

DOB: July 8

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Species: Sea sponge

Birthplace: Bikini Bottom

Parents/Guardians: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandra SquarePants (nee Cheeks)

Occupation: Nicktoon Agent

Education: High School

Weapon/Special Ability(s): High pain tolerance, blue belt karate

Name: Twitchy SquarePants

DOB: January 20

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Black

Species: Squirrel

Birthplace: Bikini Bottom

Parents/Guardians: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandra SquarePants (nee Cheeks)

Occupation: Nicktoon Agent

Education: High School

Weapon/Special Ability(s): Rapidity from sugar intake

Name: SpongeBob SquarePants Jr.

DOB: April 1

Gender: Male

Hair Color: N/A

Eye Color: Blue

Species: Sea sponge

Birthplace: Bikini Bottom

Parents/Guardians: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandra SquarePants (nee Cheeks)

Occupation: Part-time Krusty Krab dishwasher, Nicktoon Agent.

Education: High School

Weapon/Special Ability(s): Enhanced strength

Name: Princess Kida

DOB: November 5

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Green

Species: Human/Juju

Birthplace: Pupununu Tribe

Parents/Guardians: Tak, Jeera

Occupation: Apprentice shaman, Nicktoon Agent

Education: Homeschool

Weapon/Special Ability(s): Juju magic

* * *

 _Exit…_

 _Search…Max Neutron…Enter_

 _Searching…_

 _Results: Max Neutron…Enter_

 _Loading…_

* * *

Name: Maxwell Albert Neutron

DOB: June 21

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Species: Human

Birthplace: Retroville

Parents/Guardians: James Isaac Neutron, Cynthia Aurora Neutron (nee Vortex)

Occupation: N/A

Education: Elementary School

Weapon/Special Ability(s): ?

* * *

 _Exit…_

 _Select…Nicktoons 2.0_

 _Copy to SE_DRIVE (E:)?_

 _Yes_

 _Select…Nicktoons 3.0_

 _Copy to SE_DRIVE (E:)?_

 _Yes_

 _Select…Maxwell Albert Neutron_

 _Copy to SE_DRIVE (E:)?_

 _Cancel…_

 _Exit_


	2. Time Of Change: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 01: Time of Change**

 **Plot:** _With the Cadets finally graduated to full-fledged Nicktoons, things seem to be going great in the future- except for SpongeTron who notices changes in his friends and fears what other changes may be coming around him. Things are also turning strange for Jimmy as a shape-shifting robot wants to assassinate him and a hooded figure wants to protect him. Jimmy must now task the Nicktoons with solving this mystery by investigating an old nemesis of his._

 **Part 1**

* * *

About one year has passed since the defeat of Dark Dan Phantom. On the other hand some things never change. The residents of Retroville ran off in panic as Poultra wreaks havoc (likely sent by the Yolkians as revenge against Earth). _**"Buck-caw!"**_ It bellowed when it grabbed an unlucky civilian with its beak. She throws him in the air and opens her month to fulfill a snack.

The man screams, falling, and was about to be eaten when a yellow blur rescues him right as Poultra bites down. "Phew!" SpongeTron said in relief and told the civilian, "You must be glad you didn't get eaten for lunch."

Then, Darry's voice spoke through SpongeTron's communicator, _"SpongeTron, how much time do we have?"_

SpongeTron checked his watch, "About seven minutes left. We better finish that monster off!"

 _"We only need two minutes."_ Darry said confidently.

Tammy then appears, riding on Tommy's shoulders. "Hey, you big turkey! It's time to play Chicken!" Tommy made clucking noises while waving a handful of gummy worms. Tommy runs away while carrying his sister on his shoulders as Poultra clucks and chases after them.

Darry was flying around two light posts that were across the street from each other and wrapping a thick wire around both of them. After he finished, he spoke into his Recaller again, "Tammy and Tommy are almost here. The rest is up to you, ST."

"On it!" SpongeTron responded as he puts the male civilian to safety and zoomed toward Poultra.

Tommy and Tammy ran toward the trap and disappear in a POOF! Poultra ran toward them to find its meals missing. She stomped around when she got tangled in the wires between the two posts. Poultra screeches trying to get outta the wires when SpongeTron came. He activates his Robo Chargers and zaps the wires. Electricity conducts through the wires and electrocutes Poultra, causing her to collapse. The Nicktoons meet each other near its head as SpongeTron lands. "Great job, team!" Darry congratulated.

"Thanks," SpongeTron said, glancing at his watch, "And we only have five minutes to spAAAAREEE!" the robot screamed as Poultra wakes up and grabbed SpongeTron around his torso.

"SpongeTron!" The three humans cried as Poultra shakes him and keeps biting the robot like a chew toy.

Darry flew toward Poultra and tried to pry SpongeTron off its grip. "Let go of him, you overgrown chicken!"

"What if we don't make it in time?" Tommy asked his sister in worry.

"How much do we have left?!" Tammy called off.

"Four minutes and counting!" SpongeTron said and shouted, "You guys have to go without me..."

"No way! We're not leaving you behind!" Darry yelled, trying to open Poultra's mouth.

"You have to!" SpongeTron pleaded, "You only have less than four minutes before we-" but Poultra throws him up in the air as SpongeTron shouts and Poulta eats him in one gulp.

Poultra slurped her tongue with the twins saying, "Ewww..."

Darry had enough. "Oh, forget this!" He said and activates his Ghost Rage. He flies backwards and forward, punching Poultra's stomach. Poultra gags and regurgitates SpongeTron as the robot falls in the concrete, covered in saliva. Next, Darry flies up and grabs the monster's neck, using his enhanced strength to lift Poultra in the air, swing her round and round, and finally throws her out of Retroville.

Tammy uses her Recaller to summon a portal into space where Poultra flies inside and is heading towards the sun. The three watch and block their eyes from the flare with the portal closing. "Hope the aliens like fried chicken," Tommy chuckled.

* * *

Outside of HQ, Jimmy was standing outside, wearing a fancy tuxedo as he looked at his watch. Looking bored as if he were waiting for something. Suddenly, a poof of pink smoke appeared in front of him and the Nicktoons appeared. "Sorry, how late are we?" Darry asked in worried tone.

Jimmy checked his watch and replied, "Actually, you're a minute early. Everyone is already here and ready."

"Gnarly." Darry grinned as he changed into human form, revealing he was wearing a tuxedo. "Let's get this party started." Poof waves his rattle and changes him and Tommy to wear tuxedos and Tammy into a pink dress. SpongeTron pushes a button on his watch and a glow appears around him until he too is dressed in formal.

Soon everyone was inside a large room that had a large stage inside. On the stage, Jimmy was standing at a podium with the Nicktoon Cadets standing behind him, all dressed up in nice formal attire. Sitting in the audience were the Fentons, Turners, SquarePants family, Kida's family, Cindy, Max, and Goddard; all of whom are dressed up as well.

"Thank you all attending for what is a grand moment for our next generation of future Nicktoons," Jimmy announced into a microphone, "Today we induct five young but strong heroes." he turned to the five and asked them, "Do you all promise to use your abilities for the benefit of others, to work together as a team, and to protect your worlds whenever there is a threat of evil?"

"We promise!" Yuki, Crash, Twitchy, Junior and Kida saluted.

"As Commander and founder of this organization, I hereby make Yuki Fenton, Crash SquarePants, Twitchy SquarePants, Kida of the Pupununu, and SpongeBob SquarePants Jr. official agents of Nicktoons HQ," Jimmy said, taking out a briefcase and opens up five Recallers each for the five. Amazed, the Cadets take out their new Recallers and the audience roars with applause. Unknown to them, a dark hooded figure watched them backstage from above the high beams.

* * *

Eventually after the ceremony, there was a party in HQ. Most of the adults gathered and talked while drinking as they celebrated, which is the same for the Nicktoons, old and newly promoted. SpongeTron caterers and waiters served as one offered 001 a drink. "Thanks 029," SpongeTron said as he sips a fresh serving of motor oil. He walks over to a table where the Cadets are. "Great party, guys! Congrats again!"

"Thanks SpongeTron," Kida said with a smile.

Once SpongeTron finished his drink, he throws it aside and announced; "Now how about we get this party going with a game of..." SpongeTron stood still for a moment when most of his parts fell apart, "'Pin the parts on the robot!'"

The Cadets glance at the disembodied head when Yuki states, "Um, no thanks, SpongeTron. We're discussing battle strategies for a new mission the Commander will assign us to."

SpongeTron looked surprised, "Are you sure? I thought you guys enjoyed playing that game."

"Sorry, maybe next time," Twitchy apologized and shrugs before shoving a large slice of cake in his mouth.

SpongeTron frowned, but said, "That's okay. I'm pretty sure my teammates wanna join. Congrats again!" He hops to his friends' table followed by his disembodied arms and legs.

"Hey guys," SpongeTron's head greeted while sitting below his friends' table. "You up for a little game?" He noticed something different about the three: Darry is reading some paperwork and books, Tammy is on her phone, and Tommy is on his laptop with a headset. "Uh guys?" SpongeTron asked when he got Darry's attention.

"Huh?" Darry looks up and answered, "Oh, maybe later, ST. I'm looking up good schools to attend after I graduate from Casper High."

"Already?" SpongeTron asked, disappointed. "But you still have a few years ahead of you."

"I'm a sophomore now. That means I have two years to decide on a good college," Darry explained, "There's many out there like Harvard, Berkley, maybe find a school abroad in London or Germany. Guess anything's fine as long as I become a diplomat."

"'A diplomat'?"

"Yep, or a congressman. I wanna fight for the rights of both humans and ghosts everywhere," Darry said proudly until he pondered, "Then again; I can benefit humanity if I become a scientist. A doctor maybe," He continued reading while thinking about his career with SpongeTron staring.

He then looks at the twins and asks, "How about you guys? You're still kids in elementary school, wanna have fun?"

"Sorry, but no." Tammy answered, tapping the screen of her phone. "I'm busy chatting with my club members. We're planning to bring new members into our Jimmy Club."

"I'm busy playing this new MMORPG I discovered." Tommy explained. "I'm meeting a ton of other kids on here from all over the world."

"But guys, this is a party." SpongeTron complained, "Don't you wanna hang out and have fun?"

"We always have parties like this and there'll be more to come," Tammy answered.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow we go to one of your favorite places, okay bud?" Darry suggested.

SpongeTron looked down as he automatically resembles himself, "Uh, sure, I guess." SpongeTron sadly leaves his friends as they go back to their business.

Darry then reaches into his pocket and pulled out something. "Whoops, almost forgot." he stood up and ran over to Yuki. "Hey Yuks. I got you a little something to congratulate you. Jimmy helped me out and we got you this."

Yuki took the present and noticed it was a ticket. "The Retroville Tech Con. You're taking me to a technology convention?"

"Jimmy says it's really gnarly. And while we're there, I'll get you something cool like a new phone."

Yuki grinned in joy at the wonderful present and hugged Darry in gratitude, "You're the best brother ever!"

SpongeTron was leaning on a windowsill, watching the scene, though he's not too happy about it. Outside, something slithered on the wall and looked through the window with a gleaming orange and yellow eye. SpongeTron sensed something and turns to the window, only to find it disappeared. SpongeTron rubbed his chin, "Is it just me or is something weird going on?"

Then SpongeTron 911 slowly rose from behind just as SpongeTron turned in surprise. "It's… _ **CHANGE!"**_ He said in a dark ominous tone. SpongeTron squealed when 911 coughed and cleared his throat. "Ahem! Sorry, was using my scary Bad Cop voice." He said in his normal tone, "But be warned! Change is in the air!"

"C-Change?" SpongeTron repeated, "What is this 'change'?"

911 laughed, "Oh, it's a sign of them growing up. Just look at them: Darry making career-decisions, Tammy and Tommy contacting friends their own age, the Cadets now fully trained members of our corps... And look at lil' Maxie." SpongeTron looked at Cindy, holding Max as he giggled, showing his first and so far only tooth. "Pretty soon, Max will take care of himself and won't need you anymore," 911 continued.

"Won't...need me?" SpongeTron said meekly, eyes widened.

"Yep, once the change is completed, your friends will go on their own paths and go their separate ways. You can say goodbye to the Nicktoons forever."

SpongeTron could feel his lip quivering, "F-f-forever?"

911 wraps an arm around SpongeTron, "Ah, too bad us bots won't ever grow up. We'll always stay the same. Serve and protect until we outlive humanity... Possibly become prime overlords for centuries until eventually... We'll become _**NOTHING but scrap metal and rust!**_ " he said those last words in his scary voice. He laughed as he slapped SpongeTron 001 on the shoulder and leaves while waving, "Okay, see ya, 001!"

SpongeTron gulped in fear and quickly ran towards the adults while calling, "Commander!" He reached Jimmy while he was talking to his friends and grabbed a hold of his leg, "Commander, why did you guys stop being the Nicktoons?"

"Why did we stop being the Nicktoons?" SpongeBob repeated after hearing the robot. "Hmm...Why did we stop being the Nicktoons?"

"The answer is simple." Jimmy answered. "We got older, we started taking different directions, and we just felt it was time to stop coming to each other's worlds and stop saving the worlds."

"It was actually your idea." Timmy reminded.

"Yeah, but it couldn't be helped," Danny added, "We were all changing, growing up. It happened to us and will happen to them." He explained, pointing to the Nicktoons.

"NO!" SpongeTron yelled, pulling Danny by the shirt, "They're not growing up! They're not changing, I FORBID this change! Why can't we all be ageless and never grow up like they do on cartoons?!"

"But ST, sometimes change can be a good thing." Tak assured. "You don't have to look at it in a bad way."

"Well, it won't happen in a bad way, and I'll make sure of that." SpongeTron said in determination. "By not letting it happen at all."

"SpongeTron, you can't stop change," Jimmy informed him, "It's a phenomenon that's bound to happen. You can't predict the future and expect the possible outcome by current events happening around us."

"Except that invention you said will change the world." SpongeBob said, elbowing him playfully.

"Don't I know it?" Jimmy said with a sly grin.

"Working on another world-changing invention?" Danny guessed.

"Oh yes," Jimmy nodded, "Come to the lab and I'll show you." He gestured the adults and SpongeTron in the lab, not noticing the strange being watching from the window. It seeps through the window and inside HQ like a black puddle as it slithers upward on the ceiling and towards the main lab.

In the lab, Jimmy opened a drawer and took out a large folded paper. He put it on a table and unfolded it, revealing it was a schematic. "It's still in the developing stages, but I have all the basics planned out." Jimmy explained.

"So what does it do?" Tak wondered until Jimmy folded it back in place.

"That's top secret," Jimmy explained, "Sadly; I don't yet have the materials or funds needed to complete it."

"But if anyone can build a life-changing invention, that'll be you, Jimbo," Timmy encouraged.

"Positive," Jimmy nodded, putting the schematic back in the drawer, "Guys, I'm telling you. Once I create this gadget, the world as you know it will never be the same." As he talked, the black liquid entered the lab as it eyed Jimmy. "I mean, almost anything can happen in the present that leads to paths of potential outcomes," Jimmy continued, "With my invention... Almost anything can happen, even things unexpected."

Suddenly, the ooze shot a black spear at Jimmy when SpongeTron instantly spotted it. "Look out!" SpongeTron shouted and tackled Jimmy to the ground as the spear pierced the wall where the genius could have been.

"What was that?" Danny asked in shock. They all look near the door to see the black ooze form up from the ground. It retracts its spear back to its liquid-like body until it morphs into a large humanoid, a large glowing yellowish orange eye in front of its face. It screeches as its arms form into razor sharp blades. Danny quickly changes into ghost form and creates a ghost shield that the blades clash on.

SpongeBob runs pass the shield and jumps forward with his leg stretched out toward the robot. But while he lands the karate kick, his leg gets stuck in its liquid body. SpongeBob screeched in horror as he tried to pull his leg out, but he couldn't budge free. The thing's chest expanded and morphed into a third arm that holds SpongeBob upside down.

Tak charged after it and used his staff to hit it until blocked by a newly formed fourth arm that seeps onto Tak's arms. The blades seep through Danny's ghost shield and grab him around the neck with its tentacles. The creature hummed as it threw Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak aside, its arms merging into two again.

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeTron were shocked that the strange being was able to take out three of their allies. But Timmy frowned and called, "Cosmo, Wanda." With a POOF, the two appear as Timmy's Star Flinger. He fired dozens of stars at the creature and landed direct hits all over its body. But the creature seemed unfazed by this and the stars absorbed into its body. Its body changed to the color pink and its arms morphed into a weapon that fired magical gold stars at Timmy. All the stars hit Timmy and knock him back into a corner of the wall. The creature then turned its eye to look directly at the agape Jimmy Neutron.

From the creature's POV, its vision resembles a yellow computer screen that had Jimmy in its sight. A targeting scope moved directly over Jimmy's face and the words _"Target located: ANNIHILATE"_ appeared in front of the screen.

The creature's arm turned into a large hammer that almost resembled the one Timmy used Cosmo as sometimes and pounded it on the ground as it approached Jimmy with what seemed like the intent to kill. It raised its hammer arm and hurled it towards Jimmy until SpongeTron blocked it with his electric sword. SpongeTron swung its sword at the being and shifted his arms into his Robo-Chargers. He plugs them into the ground, sending a shockwave that blasts the pink creature away.

"Thanks SpongeTron." Jimmy said with relief, but then stared at where the creature went. "What in Ptolemy's name is that thing?"

"I don't know." SpongeTron replied. "But it sure is strong."

The rest of the adults recovered and walked over to the two. "Whatever it is, I think we got it." Danny assumed.

However, a blast of lightning shot out and the creature re-emerged from a pile of debris, only it was now the color yellow and its hands resembled a pair of Robo-Chargers like SpongeTron.

SpongeTron's eyes widen in surprised, knowing he is the only robot what that special weapon. "How did it..." but the creature attacked SpongeTron with the very same method he used against it.

The shockwave went through the ground and sent the whole group back flying in different directions. While everyone was lying on the ground knocked out, it walked only toward Jimmy, who was trapped under a desk.

Jimmy attempted to struggle out from under the large object, but was unable to. But once the creature stopped in front of him, the genius glared up and demanded, "Identify yourself."

The creature said nothing as it morphed its right arm into a bright blue beamsword. It winds the sword back, intending to stab Jimmy with it. Danny was the first to wake up and see the scene. He looks up and notices a pipe above them and he aims and shoots a green ecto-ray from his finger and blasts the pipe away, releasing steam. The pipe shoots out hot steam at the creature's arm, making it screech loudly as if in pain. It backs away, noticing its arm had returned to its original black color. SpongeTron quickly got up and used his strength to lift the desk off of Jimmy.

The creature almost backed down as steam continued blasting its shoulder until it stretches an arm to punch through the window. The creature morphs back into its liquid form and hops through the window, making its escape.

"We can't let it escape!" Jimmy shouted as he was about to run after it, but a strange force hit him as he approached the window and knocked him across the ground. Jimmy sat up and held his head, opening his eyes to see the air vent pop off the ceiling and a small person in brown shorts and a blue hoodie that was covering their face dropped down onto the floor.

Jimmy was surprised when the hooded stranger turned to him. He points at him and points back at the direction the creature went, then "slices" his neck with his finger as if giving him a silent warning of the danger if finding it. "Wait, who are-" but the hooded stranger leaps out the window, without a word, to chase after the thing. Jimmy was baffled when Timmy and Danny ran over to help him stand up. "Well, this has been a really weird night," Timmy commented, "Who was that guy?"

"More importantly, what was that thing?" Jimmy answered, "If he hadn't interfered, we would have gotten evidence of what that creature really was."

"Found your evidence," Tak called out. The three adults turned when Tak pointed down at a small black ooze, possibly the remains of the creature before it ran off. Unlike the thing, it moved at a slower pace as if trying to get away.

A glass jar suddenly dropped on top of it. The ooze suddenly went crazy, sliding around the jar as if trying to escape, but was unable to break out. Standing above it was SpongeBob, who had trapped it. "I think you have something new you can research, Jimmy." SpongeBob stated. SpongeBob hands over the jar to Jimmy as he glanced curiously at the thing that tried to kill him.

* * *

The next morning went as usual; SpongeTron was eating some metal bits in a cereal bowl while reading a newspaper and Cindy was feeding Max some carrots. Max has outgrown the green jammies and is now wearing an orange shirt with blue trimmings on the sleeves and an atom symbol in the middle. He still wears a diaper, but no longer needs the bonnet as his blonde hair has grown and sticks out of his head.

Cindy feeds Max a small piece of carrot which Max willingly eats, chews, and swallows. Cindy gasped, almost squealing in delight. "Did you see that?" she asked Goddard excitedly, "Max ate his first hard food! That's my big boy!" she said, pinching Max's cheek cutely. She sighed, "It seems like almost yesterday when we first fed you puree. You're growing up so fast..."

Goddard responded by licking Max's feet, tickling the baby as he giggled.

Her last words startled SpongeTron as he puts the newspaper down. He chuckled nervously, "Hee hee, yeah. That's great."

Cindy nearly sheds a tear, "My Maxie, now a one-year-old. Pretty soon, he'll start walking, speak his first word, and get potty training. My little boy is gonna be big man someday, won't you, Maxie?" Cindy said, raising Max in the air as he giggled happily.

SpongeTron gulped as 911's voice echoed in his head. _"Change is coming... Change is coming... Change is coming..."_ He noticed the voice was almost TOO real and turned to see 911 beside him, chanting on a megaphone, "Change is coming!"

SpongeTron puts down 911's megaphone and hissed at him, "You better have a GOOD reason to be here, 911."

"I do actually!" 911 saluted, "After I received word about Jimmy being nearly clocked by the mysterious assassin, I thought it'd be best if me and my best officers be bodyguards for the time being."

"Thanks for the offer, 911, but that won't be necessary." SpongeTron replied. "My team and I are already tasked with the job since he's taking us to Tech Con today."

"But I had everything planned out already." SpongeTron 911 said in a disappointed tone. "I have these x-ray specs so I can notice if people are in disguise, this taser if someone gets too close, these glow wands to direct people away from Jimmy, and these handcuffs for when I catch the perp." When he puts on the x-ray glasses to test them, he stares at Cindy for a brief moment, only for her to immediately whack him on the head with a newspaper, knocking off the glasses.

"You can keep all that stuff. I'm sure you can trust the Nicktoons to handle the job." SpongeTron assured.

"Are you sure?" 911 asked, skeptically. "I'm sure you recall my previous warning about...change."

SpongeTron was about to retort when- "SpongeTron!" Jimmy called out after a night's work of research. He noticed 911, "Oh, you're here, 911. Why don't you two come to the lab so I can tell you about my latest discovery?"

911 and 001 glance at each other and follow Jimmy to the lab. When they came inside, Jimmy was looking at the black ooze contained in a petri dish and looking at it through a microscope. "So you found out what the mysterious assassin was?" 911 asked, "Was it an alien, a phantom, a human affected by radiation who mutated and melted into a puddle of abomination?"

"It's neither of those things," Jimmy answered, "It's a robot!"

The two robots gasped in shock by this discovery. "It can't be a robot." SpongeTron pointed out. "Not when it can do all those 'changing-things'. I can't even do that."

"Well, see for yourself..." Jimmy said as he allows SpongeTron to look through the microscope. SpongeTron peeks and is surprised that within the black ooze are tiny insect-like bots.

"Nanobots?" he asked.

"Exactly," Jimmy said eagerly, "It's incredible. That robot is actually made up of millions...no...BILLIONS...of nanobots the size of molecules. At that size, these bots can move like liquid or even solidify as a hardened object."

"Guess that explains its liquidy state."

"I know!" Jimmy said, impressed, "I think within the robot, one of the nanobots must be the brain that commands and controls all the nanobots, almost like a hive mind." His eyes begin to gleam as he continues explaining, "What's more amazing is each of these nanobots are self-changing, allowing it the ability to adapt. Whatever the nanobots touch, they scan and emit a signal, enabling the brain to signal the nanobots to adapt and mimic a power to use against the enemy."

SpongeTrons 001 and 911 are a bit weird out. "Wow Neutron, you seem TOO happy to discover this thing, despite the fact that it tried to kill you," 001 stated.

"Well, yeah," Jimmy admitted, "I am a scientist after all, always intrigued by a new discovery. What surprised me is that this... morphing robot is so advanced...TOO advanced, it's nearly impossible for today's technology to create this thing. It's almost like...it's from the FUTURE."

"That's absurd." 911 said in disbelief. "Nobody can come from the future. You're the only one who has a time machine, and who would wanna send a robot to kill you?"

"It's a theory, but can't say for sure," Jimmy stated as he looked at the nanobots through the microscope, "We need to catch this...Morph... Bring it alive if possible. Who knows what things it can benefit for the future? The robots and inventions that can be formed from its nanotech? Heck, this thing makes all robots of today look obsolete!"

SpongeTron frowned even more after hearing how Jimmy was amazed by the robot, especially naming it. Then, Jimmy's watch beeps and he glanced at the time, "Oh, it's time for the Tech Con. Better get ready." He leaves the two robots alone as he prepares.

SpongeTron looked a bit anxious when 911, arms behind his back, says slyly, "Change..."

SpongeTron, agitated, formed his right arm into a sonic cannon as it whirs with power, "You know, I'm obligated to use weaponry against anyone or anything I deem a threat."

911 chuckled nervously and quickly said, "As you were." and rushed out of the room to resume his police officer duties.

SpongeTron looked at the nanobot robot through the microscope again and stated, "Nothing is gonna change us," he looked at the robot, "Not even you."

* * *

Meanwhile out in Retroville, a large cardboard box in an alley way tumbled down and from out of it fell a bunch of newspapers and the small hooded figure from the previous day. He stood up, having apparently spent the night in the box.

The figure shook his head until a hovercar drove pass the alley and the figure turned around to see he was next to a large convention building that crowds of people were going into. A large neon sign was hung outside that read _"Retroville Tech Con"._

* * *

Inside, there were many booths that sold many different kinds of technology from cell phones, laptops, music players, ect. Walking around the conventions was Jimmy Neutron pushing Max in a stroller, and was accompanied by Darry, Yuki, Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Goddard. "Wow, this is amazing!" Tommy shouted excitedly, "Look! They're selling GPSs over there!"

Tammy gasped as she rushed over to another booth. "Oh my gosh! These won't even be released until the next six months!"

"So enjoying your day, Yuki?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, thanks again," Yuki smiled, "Isn't technology grand?"

"Tell me about it," Tommy agreed, "Who knows what new tech will come to replace old machines and make things better."

SpongeTron, feeling irked, scoffed loudly. Darry noticed his behavior, "Are you alright, ST?"

The robot dourly replied, "Oh nothing. Just thrilled to be around all this life-changing technology that will replace good functioning robots and change all our lives forever."

Darry positively replied, "Of course. All this electronic stuff is useful and handy. It makes me wanna go into business like this, maybe I can create a gadget that can do anything like Tucker is trying to do."

SpongeTron rolled his eyes and asked, "So you wanna check out where they're displaying the new V-Cube 6?"

Before Darry could answer, Yuki ran over to him and shouted in excitement, "Darry! I found the phone I want! Come see!"

"Sure thing!" Darry called out and said to SpongeTron, "Um...we can check out the V-Cube later." then ran over to his sister.

Goddard walked over to a disappointed SpongeTron and he sarcastically asked the dog, "You're not growing older, are you?"

The two Fenton kids ran over to an unsupervised display table that had a bunch of handheld devices. Yuki grabbed a cellphone and showed it to her brother excitedly, "Check it out. It's the latest smartphone device and I heard everybody over there talking about it."

Tammy then walked over. "Check out this tappad." then she spotted the same kind of device on the table. "Check out THAT tappad!"

Tommy then showed up and picked up a laptop. "Oh yeah? Look at this. It comes with a free wi-fi chip."

While the kids were ogling at the devices, Jimmy and SpongeTron walked over and the robot warned, "You guys shouldn't really trust just any technology. Especially if you don't know who manufactures it."

"It says so here on the back," Yuki pointed out as she looked at the back of the phone, "'Strych Enterprises'."

"'Strych?'" Jimmy asked, nearly alarmed, "Wait, as in... Eustace Strych?"

"Yeah," Darry nodded as he holds up a flyer, "It says here in the brochure that he was the one who helped invent Tech Con."

Jimmy stared at the flyer, feeling dumbfounded, "Gas planet, how did I miss that?" he groaned in annoyance.

Tammy noticed his expression. "Are you feeling okay, Jimmy?"

Jimmy didn't answer, but Yuki excitedly announces, "This phone is so cool; I think I'll take it."

"You know, SpongeTron has a point," Jimmy mentioned, "You don't even know if Strych Enterprises is the best company to buy a phone from."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked as a magazine appeared in his hand, "Strych Enterprises is one of the top 10 most successful corporations here. It even owns about 75 percent of tech companies that apply its software and tech to Strych products."

"Which is all the more reason for me to get it." Yuki said with a nod and waved the phone to her brother. "Darry, I've decided to get this one."

"Excellent choice, little girl." a British voice said that Jimmy immediately recognized. "You'll certainly have the best phone money can buy."

The kids see a handsome-looking man with slicked back brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a gray business suit. Jimmy kept his back turned to everyone, hoping to remain inconspicuous. "Are you the one who owns all this stuff?" Tammy asked.

"Indeed," the man answered. "My name's Eustace Strych, owner and founder of Strych Enterprises and the richest man in all of Retroville."

"OOOOOHHH..." the kids said impressed.

Eustace then looked up to see a familiar person standing next to Max's stroller with his back turned to everyone and his arms crossed. But Eustace immediately recognized him. "Neutron? Could that possibly be you?" he asked in amusement.

Jimmy almost winced until he hesitantly turns to him, "Eustace, what a nice surprise." He greeted, nearly grimacing.

"I recognize your unflattering follicles anywhere, James." Eustace said to an unamused Jimmy. "So what brings you here? Trying to sell your juvenile inventions?"

"No, not today." Jimmy answered bitterly. "Just browsing."

"You guys know each other?" Darry wondered.

"Of course." Eustace pleasantly answered, "Neutron and I go way back. We used to spend a lot of time together, almost like good chums." when he pats Jimmy on the shoulder, the genius immediately pulled himself away.

"That's quite the opposite, Strych." Jimmy angrily reminded. "You practically made it your mission in life to show me up and ruin everything I did. Not to mention, cause trouble for me and my Nicktoon team."

Eustace just slyly smiled and replied, "Well, I did say 'almost'."

"So..." Tommy said as he watched the two adults. "You guys are more like rivals."

Tammy took a picture of Jimmy and Eustace with her phone. "I can't wait to show this to my club."

Eustace turned to the kids and said, "Well, if I'm correct, you must be Neutron's new Nicktoon team that I've heard so much about."

"That's right." Darry answered as he stood together with Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron. "We're the Nicktoons."

"Indeed," Eustace said impressed. "I was thinking of forming my own team of dimensional individuals myself. Shame though that it was Jimmy who thought of it first, along with that so-called Portal Machine of his." Jimmy just pouted when Eustace hands each of them passes. "How about you and your friends get free passes to view my company's latest invention? I guarantee you won't wanna miss."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll be busy looking at OTHER inventions," Jimmy excuses until the kids grab the passes.

"All right! Front seats!" Tommy said, looking at his pass.

"This is gonna be gnarly!" Darry exclaimed.

"Can't wait!" Tammy squealed in delight.

"Better hurry. Demonstration starts in five minutes," Eustace informed. The kids instantly rush to the stage, leaving Jimmy, the baby, and the two bots behind. Eustace puts on a smug face and walked away, making Jimmy growl in anger.

* * *

In less than three minutes until the show starts, everyone is in front. Jimmy crossed his arms when SpongeTron asked, "So what's the deal between you and Strych?"

"A lot of things." Jimmy answered angrily. "Eustace is a deceptive creep. He's always tried to beat me at everything and take away everything I had. He may be a rich entrepreneur, but I still don't trust anything he says."

"Aren't you being too judgmental?" SpongeTron asked. "I mean, you were just kids back then. Kids who...grew up and...changed." as he spoke, he became more depressed.

"Believe me," Jimmy said with a frown. "Some people don't change."

Then, the lights dim and everyone applauded as Eustace appeared on stage. "Welcome ladies and gents! First off, I'd like to thank everyone who came to Tech Con today. If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have been a huge success!" The audience roared in applause as Jimmy scoffed once more. "As you all know, Strych Enterprises is still a success in making products for your well-being; Phones, gadgets, and tablets. Now it's time to take our company to the next level. I am proud to present our next project...the RA-Unit 10X!" The curtains rise, revealing a large tank-like robot as everyone cheered.

Jimmy was not so impressed, "Oh, a robot." He said sarcastically, "So original..."

"I dunno, Neutron," Yuki said, looking impressed by the machine, "That thing looks kinda menacing."

"Looks and size don't matter in robotics, it's mainly the tools and weaponry it's designed for," Jimmy retorted when he wondered, "RA...where have I heard that before?"

"This is a robot made strictly for military use," Eustace explained, "It has what you expect: thermal scans, machine guns, missiles...but that's not what makes it special... Now I need a volunteer."

A round of hands rose up, but Eustace chose a nerdy man with a large particle beam device. "You there! Step forward."

The man grinned as he pushed his particle accelerator ray to the stage. "This thing? It's original, isn't it? Something you made with your own hands?" Eustace asked him.

The man nodded. Eustace smiled casually and announced, "RA-Unit 10X, activate." The RA-Unit rose up when it examines the crowd. Then, it spots the scientist's device. It quickly scanned it when a weapon identical to the man's weapon emerged from its back. Jimmy widened his eyes in surprise as does SpongeTron, both recognizing that ability.

Suddenly, the RA-Unit's particle accelerator charges up and fires a ray at the man's weapon, completely destroying it with a large 'boom'. Despite the large damage, the audience just cheered wildly. The man began weeping at the loss of his invention as he ran off stage, but Eustace remained oblivious with pride. Yuki then raised her hand and shouted, "That was amazing! How did it do that?"

"I'm glad you asked that, young lady." Eustace answered. "You see, my RA-Unit is a..."

"Robot Adaptoid." Jimmy spoke up. "Capable of copying anything it comes in contact with. Sound familiar?"

"Why, yes. Of course," Eustace stated, "While the RA can adapt the weapon, its power also increases tenfold."

"Then let me ask you something," Jimmy said, hopping onstage.

"Uh, Jimmy?" Darry asked, uncertain, but the genius ignored him.

"Is this your latest model? Or do you have a newer one? An upgraded model perhaps?" Jimmy asked suspiciously, "Something that copies more than just weapons, right?"

"Hmmm...An interesting theory," Eustace pondered, "However, this is the latest model."

"Really, then you don't mind if I check for any new features?" Jimmy asked, approaching the RA-Unit. The Nicktoons had an uneasy feeling when Jimmy shouted to the ghost boy, "Darry, fire a ghost ray at it!"

"Uh, I don't know if I want to..." Darry meekly said, turning his head away.

Jimmy frowned when he pulled SpongeTron onstage. "SpongeTron, Robo-Chargers." He commanded.

"Wait, Neutron," SpongeTron warned, "I think you should think this ov-"

"I said, Robo-Chargers!" Jimmy yelled. SpongeTron was nearly scared by his sudden behavior. Having had enough, Jimmy walked backstage and comes back with a crowbar. "Copy this!" He shouted and starting banging on the robot. The audience gasped as does Eustace, but Jimmy just kept hitting it when he said, "Come on! You don't wanna kill me now in front of witnesses?"

Eustace cleared his throat and says to the audience, "Seems we have a little dispute in our presentation. SECURITY!"

Two large men in security officer uniforms walk across the stage and grab Jimmy by his arms, dragging him away. "No!" Jimmy protested. "You should be apprehending Eustace Strych! He's behind an assassination attempt on my life!"

Goddard groaned and pushed Max away in his stroller. The Nicktoons were staring in agape at their commander being escorted from the building. Tommy turned to Tammy, "You recorded that, right?" he asked.

"Definitely." Tammy answered, holding up her phone.

* * *

 _"Local resident and renowned scientist, Jimmy Neutron, was arrested last night after disrupting the peace and vandalizing billion-dollar property. He was later released when business tycoon, Eustace Strych, decided not to press charges. What will become of the inventor now?"_

The morning news report is turned off by Cindy as she glared at Jimmy in disappointment. The Nicktoons and Yuki were with him when Jimmy chuckled nervously, "Are you mad at me, honey?"

"Me? Noooo," Cindy answered in a sarcastic manner. "Why would I be mad after you humiliated yourself in front of the entire town and set a bad example for our son?" she signaled to Max who was banging a plastic wrench on Goddard.

"But Cindy, you remember I told you about that Morph robot that attacked me the other day." Jimmy tried to explain. "I have reason to believe that Eustace is behind that thing."

"And I believe you," Cindy assured, "But you can't destroy billions of dollars' worth of property damage because of it. Trust me, I'm a reporter. If you accuse Strych of a crime without any proof, you'll be giving yourself bad publicity."

Jimmy sighed sadly, "You're right. I should have thought about this thoroughly. I don't know what came over me."

"What you need to do is find solid evidence," Cindy advised, "You have to find the connection between that thing and Eustace."

Hearing her, Jimmy smiled as he kissed her, "This is why I married you." He turned to the Nicktoons, "Team, new mission. I need you to sneak into Strych Enterprises and investigate." Darry, Tommy, and Tammy look at each other uncertain. "What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know if I wanna break into a major cooperation," Darry explained, "If I get caught, that'll put a bad rep on my record and I might not be able to get into a good school."

"Besides, Eustace knows about us," Tammy added, "He'll know you sent us and give him a good excuse to throw you in jail."

Jimmy rubbed his temples, realizing they're right, until he remembered and smiled at Yuki, "But he doesn't know about another Nicktoon team that's been newly promoted."

"You want me and my team to break into a big industry with possibly high surveillance just to find evidence at the risk of being caught by security?" Yuki asked him. She smiled in amusement, "This has been a good week for me."

"But what about us?" SpongeTron asked. "What are we, the original Nicktoons team, supposed to do if we can't investigate what's going on with Eustace Strych?"

"You can hang around HQ," Cindy suggested, "Make sure nothing happens to Jimmy with Morph still on the move." SpongeTron thought about it and nodded as his team agreed with the plan.

* * *

Soon, the rest of the Cadets are called in by Yuki as they stand tall for their leader. "This is for you, Crash," Jimmy said, taking out a new helmet almost similar to his. Crash replaces his helmet with Jimmy's as the genius explained, "Inside is a camera that allows us to see live feed from Goddard's screen. There's also a communications set on the right side so we can talk to you."

Crash turned to Junior as Goddard turns on his screen to show an image of Junior, who smiled and waved at the camera. Crash smiled in excitement, "Boy howdy, that is so cool!"

"And Twitchy, this is a heat signature radar." Jimmy explained as he handed the squirrel a handheld device. "It will detect any human presence within the area. It should tell you just how many personal are inside Eustace's corporation building."

He then handed Kida a bag of computer chips. "Kida, attach these computer chips to any security camera that may locate you. It'll shut them down just long enough for you to sneak by undetected."

"What about me?" Junior asked, jumping up and down excitedly. "Do I get a cool gadget?"

"Uhh..." Jimmy stammered since he obviously did not have anything to give the younger sponge. So he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a dollar. "Here's a dollar. If you see a vending machine, buy a snack."

Junior just smiled and took the money. "You can count on me!" he said with a large grin and salute.

"So, are you sure this Eustace is the one who sent that Morph thing to kill you?" Yuki asked Jimmy.

"Well, we gotta make sure," Jimmy said, "Let me ask you something... How can you tell a company's gadget apart from the other?"

The Cadets look at each other and shrug. "That's the thing," Jimmy explained as he held out Yuki's new phone, showing the Strych Enterprises logo on the back, "See? You can tell that this gadget is made by that company. It can be a logo, a similar feature from previous models; it can even be a flaw within the invention."

The others hear interestedly as Jimmy continued, "Assuming Morph is an RA-Unit, it could have the same traits as its precursors. So if we find a weakness in the RA's, then possibly, we find Morph's weakness as well."

"Don't worry, Commander." Yuki assured with a smile. "We won't let you down."

"Can we stop for ice-cream first?" Twitchy asked.

"No!" Yuki yelled.

* * *

Eventually, the new Nicktoons team rush out of HQ and they run past a bench with the hooded figure sitting on the bench, holding something in his hands. It appeared to be a medallion that was around his neck, but it had tinfoil covering it. He then stuffed it under his jacket and stared at HQ.

Suddenly, he spots a black puddle slide across the ground and speed through the door that the Nicktoons exited through just before it slides closed. Recognizing it as Morph, he jumps off the bench and tries to find a way into HQ to follow it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first story of the new season so far. So many changes are going to occur, are they good or bad? Please review what you think.


	3. Time of Change: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 01: Time of Change**

 **Plot:** _With the Cadets finally graduated to full-fledged Nicktoons, things seem to be going great in the future- except for SpongeTron who notices changes in his friends and fears what other changes may be coming around him. Things are also turning strange for Jimmy as a shape-shifting robot wants to assassinate him and a hooded figure wants to protect him. Jimmy must now task the Nicktoons with solving this mystery by investigating an old nemesis of his._

 **Part 2**

* * *

Back in HQ, Darry was reading a science book, Tammy was texting on her phone, and Tommy was on his laptop. SpongeTron noticed this was just what they were doing at the graduation party. "Come on, guys!" SpongeTron urged, trying to lighten the mood, "Don't you wanna have fun? Play games, watch cartoons? A lot better than a pile of boring books, clubs, and MMORPG, right?"

"Sorry SpongeTron," Darry replied, keeping his eyes on the book. "But I'm taking a look at Jimmy's science books to see if they have anything interesting that'll help make me a scientist."

"I'm looking at comments on that video I uploaded of Jimmy yesterday on my fan-club blog." Tammy explained. "It has over 2 million views so far."

"I'm with a couple other kids right now fighting a boss." Tommy explained. "I can't exit out of this to do something else."

SpongeTron made an exasperated groan. "What makes you guys wanna do all that? For the past few weeks, it really feels like you all...all...changed."

Darry then looked up at him and asked, "What was that, SpongeTron?"

"Nothing," SpongeTron sadly replied and walked away. He then sees Max in his walker and rushes over to him happily, "At least I still have you, Maxie. A small human infant who can't do anything by himself and still needs me." Max then reaches into his walker and pulls out his rattle that he throws up to knock a bag of cookies off the counter and fall right into his lap. He smiles and starts gnawing on a cookie.

SpongeTron frowned as he slowly walked away. Cindy was cooking something in the kitchen when SpongeTron came up to the fridge and pulled out a large can of motor oil that he slurps down. "A gallon of motor oil," she noticed, "That tells me something's up."

SpongeTron pouted, "It's nothing. Nothing that concerns you."

"If you feel down about something, you should tell me," Cindy stated, "Like it or not, we're a family, and family always comfort each other when something's wrong." SpongeTron stops chugging his motor oil, looking at Cindy. "You don't have to be afraid to talk to me about anything."

"Oh, I'm not afraid to express my feelings. I'm a robot, I'm built to overcome any emotion," the ST-Unit proudly stated, banging on his chest. There was an awkward silence between the two when finally... "I'm not scared...I'm TERRIFIED," SpongeTron admitted in a frantic manner, "It's like my friends aren't the same people I know anymore... Darry's choosing a career, Tommy's making friends online, and Tammy's being more pre-occupied with her fan-club. What's worse is Max is changing as well." He grabbed Cindy by her shirt and screamed, "This change is TEARING ME AND MY FRIENDS APART!"

Cindy pushed him off her and asked, "SpongeTron, who on Earth told you that change is a bad thing?"

"Well, 911 told me."

Cindy scoffed, "911, I should have known..." She sighed and explained, "You know what I think? You're not scared of them changing."

"I'm...not?"

"You're afraid that you may never change. That you can't grow up just like them," Cindy explained.

"What?" SpongeTron replied in surprise, "Pffth, that's crazy. I'm a robot, I've always known I'd never grow up...and would eventually outlive humanity."

"Of course you know that." Cindy continued, "That's why you're upset. Everyone around you is growing up and changing, but you're still the same. You wanna be like the rest of your friends, but you feel like you can't and that you're missing out."

"Upset that I'm missing out on this CHANGE nonsense?!" SpongeTron yelled. He turned away and began storming out. "I may be losing my friends, but I'm not done yet battling this change." he chugs his motor oil and realizes it's empty, "I'm out of oil. I'm going to get some more."

After he threw the can on the ground and left, Cindy groaned in annoyance. "Why did Neutron have to give him emotions?"

* * *

In the lab, Jimmy opened his drawer and took out the schematics for his new invention. "It doesn't matter what Eustace uses his money to build. My new invention is gonna put his business to shame." he then checked his watch and folded the schematic into small squares so he can put it in his coat pocket. "They should be at Strych Enterprises by now. I better grab Goddard and see what they're doing."

Seeping through the cracks in the doors, Morph watched through its one eye as Jimmy left the room. Jimmy goes back to the main room as Goddard barked, receiving a signal from the Cadets. Goddard opens his screen and the signal adjusts until the screen shows an image of a large building.

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Kida asked, staring at the tall building.

Yuki looks at the back of her new phone to see the Strych Enterprises logo on it. Then she looks at the top of the building to see the exact same logo on a large sign. "Yup, this is definitely the place." she announced.

"Great." Junior said in excitement as he began walking to the door. "Let's go meet Mr. Strych."

But Yuki grabbed his shoulder and snapped, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going inside." he answered in a confused tone.

"And get caught and blow the mission? No way," Yuki stated.

"We're supposed to barge in an' beat the stuffin' out everyone inside until we MAKE 'em tell us where Eustace is." Crash said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"No..." Yuki said with a dull frown. "We gotta sneak in past the cameras and guards, and if my hunch is correct, the boss's room must be at the very top. So you ready?"

"You know it!" they all said enthusiastically. Twitchy held his heat signature radar and the screen showed a bunch of dots near the front entrance. He pointed at the alley way and they all followed him until they find a door.

Yuki tried to open the door, but it was locked. She pointed at the knob and Junior turned it once, only for it to come off its hinges, opening the door. Junior felt guilty about breaking it, but the others just ran right inside. Yuki then backed everyone into a corner when they were almost caught by a security camera.

Kida takes out a slingshot and one of the computer chips. She aims and shoots the chip at the camera, causing it to spark and shut down. With the security cam out, the Cadets ran out and continued their mission. They run up the stairs until they reach a long hallway that led to an elevator. Twitchy used his monitor to see the rooms were full of people which they decided to avoid. Kida then slung another chip at a security camera to shut it down.

The Cadets stopped and hid behind a plant when they noticed a security guard standing by the elevators. Crash grabbed the slingshot from Kida and loaded it with another computer chip which he used to hit the elevator button. Once the door opened and the elevator arrived. They all run past the guard and jump inside the elevator just before it closed.

Watching the entire job through Goddard's screen was Jimmy, and was entirely impressed by their stealth. Once the elevator doors open, they come out and see a couple doors in the hallway. Kida took out another security camera and Twitchy looks at the device he held. He sees a red dot behind the last door and they rush over to see a door with a sign that read "Company President".

They smile at each other, assuming they have found Eustace's office. Junior looks the other way and spots a snack machine. Remembering Jimmy's "mission" to him, he takes the dollar out of his pocket and goes over to it. Seeing him wander off, Yuki loudly whispers, "Junior, what are you doing? We need you to get us inside."

"But Jimmy told me to buy a snack along a way," Junior reminded.

Yuki grabbed his arm, "We can do that later. Come on!"

Junior cried out, "But Jimmy will be disappointed if I fail!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, Jimmy slapped his head, watching the scene, regretting what he has tasked Junior with.

* * *

Yuki was about to say something until they hear the doorknob turning. She gasped and whispered to her friends, "Quick, hide!" The door opened and Eustace walks out of his office, not noticing the Cadets hiding around various objects in the hall. He enters another room and Twitchy quickly throws his device to ajar Eustace's office door slightly so they could get in.

Once inside, they all went through Eustace's things and drawers to find anything. Yuki looked at paperwork from the file cabinet, Kida looked through his desk, Twitchy checked the computer, and Junior just played with the desk lamp by flickering the lights as he giggled.

 _"Find anything?"_ Jimmy asked Crash as he searches though the drawers.

"Nope," Crash answered, shaking his head.

Yuki reads a couple of folders, saying, "I don't see anything about nanobot technology or blueprints for latest RA, except the 10X."

 _"Well, keep looking,"_ Jimmy commanded, _"There has to be something."_

Twitchy sighs in disappointment at not finding anything they were looking for until he spots a glass bowl of gourmet chocolates sitting on the desk next to him. He grins and grabs handfuls that he stuffs in his mouth. Yuki sees Twitchy and points out, "Hey! We're not supposed to leave evidence that we were here!"

But suddenly, they heard the doorknob turning. "Quick, hide again." She whispered loudly as everyone hid inside the room. Twitchy and Kida hid behind the curtains, Junior and Yuki hide behind the cabinet, and Crash hid under the desk. Unfortunately, Jimmy was unable to see what was going on due to Crash's hiding place.

"What do you mean the RAs aren't ready?" Eustace scolded at two of his employees and a RA-Unit as they came to his office.

"I'm sorry, sir. But it took a couple months to create a fusion core for the RA to function," a scientist explained, "No way we can make a thousand more within a week."

"Don't you see I promised the military I'd produce a thousand units for them?" Eustace shouted, "If I succeed, I get enough investment to produce thousands more to outnumber those so-called ST-Units Neutron is proud of! So I want a thousand RA-Units working properly ASAP!"

Suddenly, the RA-10X looked up and scanned more lifeforms present (likely the Cadets). It raised a plasma cannon at Eustace, though it may have been pointing at his desk where Crash is.

The two scientists were startled when Eustace groaned in frustration and simply ordered, "Cool it."

The employees took out a weapon and sprayed a freezing liquid at the robot. Soon, the RA put its weapon down and shuts off. "How's its power reactor?" Eustace asked.

"Good, but still unstable, sir," the employee stated, "We're still fixing the RA's core's sensitivity to extreme temperature."

Eustace sighed, "Put it back with the rest and make sure they function right, or you're fired!" The employees yelped as they push the deactivated RA away. Once he was alone, Eustace gave an exasperated sigh as he sat in his desk chair. "What am I gonna do?" he asked, holding his head. "If I don't come up with something that'll put Neutron's homemade inventions to shame, I'll be ruined." then he looked at his chocolate bowl, noticing the small amount inside. "Hey, who ate my imported gourmet chocolates?" he yelled. From behind the curtain, Twitchy looked at his paws that had traces of chocolate on it and he started licking his fingers.

Eustace then noticed his desk lamp not in its usual spot and moved it back into place. Under the desk, Eustace stretched his legs out and unknowingly placed them on top of Crash, who lied there trying to be quiet.

Jimmy bit his lip anxiously and quickly whispered to him, _"Crash, you all have to get out of there now."_ Crash nodded as he slowly takes Eustace's feet off him and places them on the ground. Eustace starts to snooze after a long day, giving the Cadets a chance to get out of their hiding place, open a window, and sneak out.

* * *

Once outside, Yuki closes the window after they jump out the ten story building, but Kida uses her magic to have them levitate to safety. "Sorry, Neutron," Yuki said in disappointment, "We couldn't find any connection between Strych and that Morph thing."

* * *

Jimmy sighed in disappointment and responded, "That's fine. At least you made it out safely. Return to HQ immediately." Goddard puts down his screen as Jimmy slumps back on his chair. Then a pair of feminine hands rubbed his shoulders.

"Feeling alright, Neutron?" Cindy asked him.

"I feel as if I was on a wild goose chase," Jimmy sighed, "We still can't find anything on that robot that tried to kill me. If only it were here, so we could get more physical evidence."

"Be careful what you wish for, Neutron. It may come true."

Suddenly, he noticed black liquid sliding down his shoulders and working its way around his neck. Before he could react, he was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed against walls and the floor. While pinned to the wall, Jimmy opened his eyes and looked down the black liquid arm to see it was connected to his wife. Jimmy stared in shock as he asked in a shaky voice, "Cindy?"

Cindy said nothing as she changed to its default form: Morph. It screeched as it raised its claw-like fingers. Goddard barked wildly as he ran forward to attack Morph before it could harm his master. But Morph simply swung its other arm and swats Goddard into a tub of equipment.

Jimmy closed his eyes, thinking it would finish him off. But the door opened and the figure in the hood ran in and raised his hands, shooting out a strange force that hit Morph. A wave of lightning zapped Morph and traveled down its arms, shocking Jimmy, but caused the robot to drop Jimmy on the ground. The stranger widened his eyes in surprise and angrily kicked Morph.

* * *

In the living, SpongeTron was dully watching a karate movie on TV while his friends are doing "grown-up activities". Darry was annoyed by the ruckus and asked, "Can you turn it down?" SpongeTron sighed and lowered the volume, but the noise is still heard. "I said, turn it down!" Darry snapped at him, looking up from his book.

"I did!" SpongeTron snapped back when he heard it too. The Nicktoons turn to the main lab, realizing where the commotion was coming from.

* * *

In the lab, Morph was now yellow as it shot lightning from its hands, similar to the figure in the hood. The hooded figure ducked down to avoid the blast while Jimmy hid behind the overturned desk with his robot dog. "Goddard, scan Morph for any company logos." Jimmy commanded. Goddard uses his eyes to scan Morph and then turns to Jimmy with a bark. "That can't be true." Jimmy replied. "If it doesn't have the Strych logo, then why..."

Suddenly, Morph stretches his arm and grabs Jimmy by his ankles and tried to drag him away. Goddard quickly grabbed Jimmy by his sleeve with his mouth to save him, but it proved too much for the little dog and a bit of Jimmy's sleeve tore off, knocking Goddard backwards and dragging Jimmy across the floor until Morph was holding him upside-down. Before Jimmy could try and get away, Morph shocks him with electricity, rendering him unconscious. Now unable to do anything, Morph sticks a black blade towards his neck when-

"Stay away from our Commander, you icky gooey changeling of evil!" Tammy shouted at fast speed. Darry Phantom charged a ghost ray and fired at it. Morph changed his blade back to a hand and used it to absorb the ecto-energy. The robot turns green as it charged a ghost ray from its eye and fired at them.

The Nicktoons jump out of the way. "Careful, guys!" SpongeTron warned, "That robot copies every move we throw at it." Morph suddenly hovers in the air and turns intangible, flying through the ceiling with Jimmy still in its grasp.

"Oh great," Tommy sarcastically said as he and the others stare in shock. "We just helped him escape with our commander."

"Well, that thing's not the only one who can fly." Darry said as he grabbed SpongeTron by his arm. "Let's go, ST!"

Darry phased both him and SpongeTron through the ceiling to follow after Morph. Tammy then informed Tommy, "Let's try and catch up with them."

"Hey, who's that?" Tommy asked, pointing at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure stood up and stared at the two. Without saying anything, the figure shot out a force of impulse at the window, breaking the glass, and jumped outside. "Come on! Let's follow him!" Tammy said as she and Tommy go after the hooded stranger.

* * *

In the sky, Darry and SpongeTron were flying after Morph to rescue Jimmy. "Boy, you and me in the beautiful sky chasing after criminals." SpongeTron said optimistically. "Just like old times, huh Dar?"

But Darry just narrowed his eyes at SpongeTron and said, "SpongeTron, can you focus please?"

SpongeTron's eyes widened in surprise and replied, "You used to love making jokes while on missions. You've definitely changed."

"And you haven't." Darry responded angrily.

SpongeTron seemed surprised as he asked, "How do you know I'm incapable of growing up and experiencing change like the rest of you?"

"Shut up, there they are." Darry quickly says as he spots Morph using its ghost powers to escape with its target. Darry fires a ghost ray at Morph, which it quickly dodges and turns to its pursuers. SpongeTron fires his sonic cannon at Morph, who quickly casts a ghost shield to deflect it.

Morph then looks at the unconscious Jimmy and decides to quickly dispose of him once and for all by throwing Jimmy down and letting him plummet to the ground. Darry and SpongeTron gasped. "You get Jimmy, I'll fight Morph," Darry quickly instructed. SpongeTron nodded as he rocketed away. Morph stretched an arm to stop him, but Darry tackled the robot to the ground.

Darry distracts Morph long enough for SpongeTron to catch Jimmy. "Gotcha!" He grinned with Jimmy waking up. "Fear not, Commander! Darry is fighting the monster while I get you to HQ. No way he can be in two places at once!"

Morph kept attacking Darry with its blades when its eye turned to see Jimmy had survived and is getting away. It was about to go after them when Darry grabbed it to prevent its escape. However, half of Morph's body splits up and goes after them. The lower half Darry is holding, reshapes to another copy of itself.

Jimmy and SpongeTron are surprised to see Morph coming after them, "Whatdoya know? It can be in two places at once." SpongeTron carried Jimmy off to downtown Retroville with Morph in pursuit.

* * *

Walking around were the Nicktoon Cadets as they walked down the sidewalk in disappointment. "I can't believe it. Our first mission as real Nicktoons and we failed." Yuki complained.

"It ain't so bad." Crash replied optimistically. "We'll always have our next mission. It might come sooner than we think."

Kida was in a slump until she looked up, "Guys, look!"

The Cadets look up and gasped to see SpongeTron and Jimmy escaping from Morph. Morph lashes out at SpongeTron using its now whip-like arms. SpongeTron quickly flies up and down to dodge it. Morph lands on a street post when it turns pink. It swings black stars at SpongeTron, which hits one of his rocket boots. The star shorts out his foot as SpongeTron spirals out of control. The Cadets watch as they fall out of the sky and into a large building. "They're heading to the Ice Cream Factory, come on!" she told her Cadets as they go after them to aid them.

Twitchy stood there for a moment and cheered, "Best...mission...EVAH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was still fighting the second Morph that still had control of the ghost powers he copied. Darry tried using his shadow powers to grab it, but Morph flew up in the air and stuck out his sharp arms, nearly hitting Darry left and right. The ghost boy fell back on the ground as Morph stabbed the ground between his legs.

Darry gulped when it looked like Morph was about to finish him off, but suddenly a large car flies at the robot, crushing it underneath. Darry turned to see the stranger in the hood with his arms up in the air.

Seeing the stranger's small size, Darry thought it was impossible for him to pick up a large hovercar and toss it at his attacker. "Who are you?" Darry curiously asked. "How did you do that?"

The stranger did not say anything and just turned his head to the side. Tammy and Tommy ran up from behind him. "Finally, we caught up with you." Tommy called.

"We saw what you did." Tammy added. "You picked up that hovercar without touching it. You move a lot of things without touching them."

The stranger still did not say anything, but Darry's Recaller suddenly goes off and Yuki's voice calls out, _"Darry? Are you there? We saw Jimmy and SpongeTron crash into an ice-cream factory and that Morph robot after them! We're headed there right now to investigate!"_

Hearing everything, the stranger immediately ran ahead of them while Tommy called out, "Hey! Come back!"

But the stranger continued onward. "Forget him." Darry insisted. "We need to get to Jimmy and SpongeTron before it's too late." The three Nicktoons run to their destination while the Morph copy in its liquid form slid out from under the wrecked hovercar.

* * *

In the ice cream factory, there was some minor wreckage until Jimmy Neutron sat up and held his head. "Jimmy? Jimmy?" he heard a voice called him. He turned as SpongeTron pulled the debris off him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jimmy answered with a smile. "I think we ditched Morph as well."

"Yeah, but not for long," SpongeTron said as he helped him up, "We gotta get outta here."

Once the two left to find a way out, the Cadets arrive inside. "Jimmy? SpongeTron?" Yuki called out when they saw the wreckage and something moving from underneath.

Junior shivered and held his arms. "Brrr...it's cold in here. Can we go outside where it's warmer?" Suddenly, something moved from under the wreckage. "Gah!" the Cadets yelped and held each other. Suddenly, the debris burst out and from underneath came-

"SpongeTron?" Kida asked as SpongeTron got himself out.

SpongeTron groaned as he rubbed his short-circuited rocket boot. He glanced around, "Neutron! Have you seen him?"

"We thought he was with you." Yuki answered.

"Didn't you guys both crash in here?" Kida mentioned.

"We did cuz we were running from..." SpongeTron suddenly gasps in realization, "Morph!"

Meanwhile, Jimmy managed to find the large doors for the factory exit. "I think we found our way out, SpongeTron." Jimmy said with a smirk as he ran over to it, but saw a lock on the door. "Gas planet. Can you break this off, SpongeTron?"

"Of course I can, Neutron." SpongeTron said as he walked toward the lock. "We'll be out of here in no time."

Jimmy sighed in relief when a familiar voice called out, "Neutron, NO!" Jimmy turned to see another SpongeTron with the Cadets beside him. "SpongeTron?" Jimmy asked and looked at the SpongeTron near the door, "But how-" but a black metallic tentacle grabbed his neck. Morph, still disguised as SpongeTron, raised the genius in the air.

SpongeTron and the Cadets watched in terror when a barrage of blue ghost rays and yellow star hit Morph's back. They look up to see Darry carrying Tommy and Tammy as they made it to the battlefield.

Morph morphed to its original form and threw Jimmy aside into a pile of empty boxes. "Let's get him!" Darry ordered. The Nicktoons ran out to help until another black puddle rose up. It was the Morph copy as it turned yellow, using Robo-Chargers. It released an electric blast, but the teams split to avoid it in time.

SpongeTron dashed toward Jimmy until a black tentacle grabbed his leg and swings him into a large vat. The robot dented the metal as he slid on the icy floor. The team peeks from behind vats of ice cream and empty packaging as the Morph copy intends to finish off the interfering robot. "There's no stopping that guy! He uses every attack we have!" Kida stated.

"I know," Tammy said shamefully, "How are we supposed to save Jimmy and SpongeTron from the ultimate killing machine? We're all done for!"

The Nicktoons and Cadets watch helplessly as the Morph copy holds up SpongeTron and slams him into the metal vat, raising a Robo-Charger. SpongeTron woke up when he saw the yellow robot delivering the fatal blow. He screamed and reacted by literally falling apart. The copy missed and pierced through the metal vat and released a stream of freezing liquid nitrogen.

The chemical reached into its arm as the copy screeched in pain and turned black. The Nicktoons looked interestedly as its arm tried to morph back, but freezes and breaks apart. This made Yuki remember what happened to the RA-Unit when they snuck into Eustace's office. "Wait a minute..." Yuki realized and told her friends, "Remember what Eustace said? While the RAs have a power reactor that makes them unstoppable, it also makes them sensitive to extreme temperature."

"You're right." Crash realized. "That thing is the same as Eustace's robot. It even has the same weakness." he pointed in the air. "Let's freeze that varmint till it's colder than an ice pop in the back of the freezer!"

SpongeTron began to reassemble himself when the Morph copy angrily approaches him. SpongeTron whimpered in fear when Yuki announced, "SpongeTron! We know its weakness! It can't stand the cold!"

Listening to her, SpongeTron loads up a freeze ray and fires at it. But the copy deflects it with its remaining whip-like arm. "It's not working!" he cried out.

"I think we need to ice him long enough with something much colder," Darry guessed, "Something so cold the nanobots can't stand it." He looked up to see a large hose containing liquid nitrogen. "SpongeTron! The hose!"

SpongeTron took off his left arm and ran over to the hose, attaching it to his left socket. His other arm transforms into an even larger hose and fires the liquid nitrogen at the Morph copy, stopping it in place. After he ceases the blast, the smoke cleared and the Morph copy now looked like a large ice statue. Its eye glows and looks straight at SpongeTron, but when it took one step toward the robot, its leg suddenly broke apart into pieces. Everyone cheered, now fully aware of the robot's weakness.

Somewhere in the factory, the original Morph swings Jimmy around and slams him hard into a pile of wooden crates. Jimmy lied in the wreckage unconscious as Morph walked up to him and morphed its arm into three blades, prepared to finish Jimmy off. It raised the blades when it heard SpongeTron calling out, "Commander!" Morph turned to Jimmy and narrowed its eyes as it sprung toward him.

SpongeTron, the Nicktoons and Cadets ran toward Jimmy's location. SpongeTron prepared his hose with the others latching on the one connected to his left arm. "We're here, Jimmy!" Tammy yelled out when everyone froze. Morph was nowhere in sight, but there were two Jimmy Neutrons! One is pinning the other against the wall with hands around his neck.

"Good! You're here!" the Jimmy holding the unconscious Jimmy against the wall shouted, "Now let's finish this abomination of an assassin before it recovers!"

Suddenly, the Jimmy being held against the wall groans as he wakes up and realizes his situation when he spots his double. "GAH!" he screamed as he grabs the other Jimmy's arm, trying to break free. "Guys! Stop him!" then he glances once more at the Jimmy in front of him, "Wow, is my head really that large?"

"Uh..." SpongeTron hesitated, worried, as he points his hose towards Jimmy, the other Jimmy, and back.

"Which one's our real Commander?" Yuki asked Darry.

"It'sthatone!" Twitchy pointed, "No,theotherone! OrisittheonehurtingJimmy? Ithastobebutmaybeit'snot. I'MSOCONFUSED!"

Jimmy looked at the groups as the grip around his neck tightened, "What are you doing?!" he struggled to shout, "Stop him! I'm the real Jimmy!"

"Don't listen to him!" the other Jimmy urged, "It's manipulating all of you into turning against me just as its programming states."

"That one is begging for our help, but that one is talking weird like the real Jimmy." Kida pointed out. "Which one do we help?"

"I...I...don't know." SpongTron said, panicking. "Let's ask them something only the real Jimmy would know." He then turned to Jimmy and asked at fast speed, "What's (x)= 2x + 2 and g(x)= x to the power of 2 - 4x +2, for which the exact value(s) of f(x)=g(x)?"

"Uh..." Darry began saying, "You know you can just scan them both to determine who the real one is."

SpongeTron chuckled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry, just got caught up in the moment." and he used his eyes to scan the two Jimmys. He then points his hose at the Jimmy holding the other Jimmy against the wall. "That's the fake!" and fired the liquid nitrogen.

The robot screeched as it turned back into its original form and was an ice statue. Jimmy stared in surprise as he was held in the ice statue. But then he kicked the robot, causing it to shatter into pieces, letting him drop to the ground. Jimmy stood up and stared at the remains of Morph, which did not reform. "That's amazing. The nanobots can't handle extreme temperatures. I can't believe you figured that out."

"Well, if you weren't so paranoid and sent the Cadets to investigate Eustace, they wouldn't have figured it out," Tommy credited.

"Yes, wasn't that fortunate?" they all immediately recognize the voice, especially Jimmy, and they turn to see Eustace entering the factory. "We should be grateful that James could never take a loss so easily."

"Uh oh," Yuki muttered.

Jimmy growled furiously and charged at Eustace, grabbing him by his collar and pinning him against the wall, as the Nicktoons and Cadets watch in shock. "What a coincidence that you show up here where your RA weapon was just finished off."

"Unfortunately for you, I didn't invent such an intriguing machine." Eustace calmly answered, "I caught your team's mission from the window of my office and had my limo follow you all here."

"Liar!" Jimmy angrily insisted. "It has your name and expensive funding written all over it."

"I can assure you it's all the honest truth."

"Yeah right!" Jimmy scoffed and commanded SpongeTron, "SpongeTron, analyze his voice and tell me what a BACK-stabbing liar he truly is!"

SpongeTron seemed unsure and pulled his tie so a microphone would come out of his head. Eustace then said, "As I already said, I didn't create that machine and I didn't send it to kill you."

SpongeTron analyzes the voice and seemed surprised once the analysis is done. "Well, ST, tell him," Jimmy said with a smirk on his face.

"He's telling the truth."

"HA!" Jimmy gloated, pointing an accusing finger at Eustace when he realized, "Wait, what?"

"He is." SpongeTron insisted. "My readings don't detect any lying."

"But...But that can't be." Jimmy said in utter shock.

"You heard the robot, Neutron." Eustace said with a sly smile. "Now's your chance to let me go before I decide to press charges this time." Jimmy reluctantly let go of his coat while Eustace noticed something sticking out of Jimmy's pocket. "What's this?" he asked, taking it out to have a look.

"Give that back!" Jimmy demanded, reaching for his schematic. "That's my-" But suddenly, Eustace lifted up into the air by a strange force and he was flung across the room into the side of a large vat.

Everyone looked in surprise. "Jimmy, what did you do?" Darry asked.

"I...didn't do anything," Jimmy stated when his schematic was lifted out of the unconscious Eustace's hand by that same invisible force. They eyed the folded up paper to see it land in the hand of the strange hooded figure. Jimmy immediately recognized him from the first time Morph attacked him. "I don't know who you are or why you keep showing up," Jimmy spoke to him. "But I'll take my invention back."

But the stranger unfolded the paper and stared at the contents, and then at Jimmy. He then folded the paper and stuffed in his pockets before running away. "HEY!" Jimmy called out.

Darry turned to the Cadets and instructed, "You guys make sure Strych is okay, we'll go after the thief." Yuki nodded while Twitchy chugged a large tub of ice-cream. Darry and his team ran after the stranger through the factory.

The hooded stranger went to the door, but found it still had a lock on. He turned to see the Nicktoons have caught up to him. "That's far enough!" Darry yelled, "Give Jimmy's paper back and we won't have to do this the hard way."

The stranger just glared at Darry and raised his arm, sending him flying to the ceiling. Darry gasped and quickly turned intangible as he flew safely out of the factory. When SpongeTron was about to fire is sonic cannon, the stranger waved his hand, and a large vat of melted ice-cream dumped on SpongeTron.

"Let's get that creep!" Tammy said as she and Tommy went after him as the stranger used the mysterious force to rip the chains and lock open so he can escape the factory. They followed him outside as Tommy quickly took out his chain hammer and threw it towards the stranger. It landed on the ground in front of him, causing the stranger to trip on it and fall on the ground. They slowly approach him, ready for a fight, but see the fall had knocked off the stranger's hood.

The stranger sits up on his knees and the twins see that it's actually a young boy with coifed blonde hair. He turns and faces them, revealing he also has blue eyes. Tammy and Tommy gasp in surprise, recognizing the boy as someone they had met a long time ago- in another time period. "MX-65?" Tommy asked, remembering his name.

"Max?" Tammy also remembered, knowing the boy's true identity. The boy did not respond to this name and instead held his hands toward the ground, sending a wave of energy at the twins, knocking them back as he took this chance to escape.

Tammy and Tommy sat up as Darry, SpongeTron, and Jimmy caught up with them. "Where's my schematic?" Jimmy asked. "Did you find him?"

Tammy and Tommy stared at Jimmy, remembering what had happened the last time they saw that boy. Tammy quickly answers, "Nope, he got away from us again."

"Darn it!" Jimmy snapped and sighed in disappointment.

However, SpongeTron rests a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Not to worry, Commander. Least we got one bad guy. The other one won't escape our grasp that easily." Jimmy looked at his creation and smiled.

* * *

Later that night, the remains of Morph were transported into the Hall of Villains where it is forced into a large glass cylinder that fills with liquid nitrogen and is sealed shut. Jimmy, Cindy, the Nicktoons, and Cadets watch when Crash asked, "So if that Morph fella wasn't created by Strych, who'd y'all think it was?"

"I'm not sure." Jimmy answered. "There's nothing on that robot that'll give us any clues as to who really sent it."

"At least you're not hurt." Cindy said as she held Jimmy. "Who would wanna send a robot to kill you?"

"I don't know," Jimmy answered solemnly, "But I think the one who stole my schematics must know the answers."

"We don't even know who he is." Darry mentioned. "Or why he would even want a schematic for your invention."

Tammy and Tommy stayed silent as SpongeTron added, "Do you think this is a new villain? One who will...change our fates...change our battle strategy? And change our lives for the worst?"

Darry stared at him and asked, "What's with you and change?"

"You're the one who's changing!" SpongeTron bitterly pointed out, "What with you always hitting the books," he pointed at the twins, "And them always online; while I'm just a robot who will live for years and years, never having fun with his friends."

"So you are afraid of never changing while the rest of your friends do." Cindy noticed.

SpongeTron crossed his arms and replied, "No. I just... don't think change is necessary."

"But change is a part of life." Darry explained, "It doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"Yes, it is!" SpongeTron cried hysterically, "You don't have to experience the change all around you!" then he ran away, crying.

Cindy sighed asking Jimmy, "Again I ask, WHY did you have to give him emotions?"

* * *

Back at Strych Enterprises in Eustace's office, Eustace continued wiping ice cream off his shirt, "Darn that Jimmy Neutron! No one should beat me and humiliate me! Nobody Nobody NOBODY!" He shouted as he kept kicking a deactivated RA-Unit until its head flew off. He turned and yelled out, "Your robot failed me! You said it was the perfect weapon to annihilate him!"

He pointed at a large monitor, showing a mysterious figure shrouded by shadows. "It was." the figure spoke in a deep tone; "However, an enemy agent infiltrated your town. He also has the device that is the flaw in my plan...but he also has the plans to it."

"Plans?" Eustace asked, "What plans?"

"The plans to Neutron's powerful invention. You get the schematics to Neutron's device, your victory is assured."

Eustace thought it over and responded, "Tell me more about this 'enemy agent' that's around here."

 **The End**

* * *

And that's the first story of the new season. Many things are changing, how will SpongeTron deal with it? Please review and stick around for the next story, "The Little Genius".


	4. The Little Genius: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 2: The Little Genius**

 **Plot:** _With the plans for Jimmy's new invention in the hands of the hooded boy, the Nicktoons try to track him down to recover it. Tammy and Tommy recognize the boy from their previous experience and try to get him to open up about his identity. What the Nicktoons don't know is that Eustace Strych is interested in the boy as well and wants him for his own secret reasons._

 **Part 1**

* * *

One morning, Tammy was laying on the sofa in her living room, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought as she recalled the previous day when she and her team were chasing after the stranger in the blue hood who stole Jimmy's schematic for his invention…

* * *

 _The stranger sits up on his knees and the twins see that it's actually a young boy with coifed blonde hair. He turns and faces them, revealing he also has blue eyes. Tammy and Tommy gasp in surprise, recognizing the boy as someone they had met a long time ago- in another time period. "MX-65?" Tommy asked, remembering his name._

 _"Max?" Tammy also remembered, knowing the boy's true identity._

* * *

While Tammy was still remembering this, she heard Tommy's voice and suddenly snapped out of her daze. "Tammy?" Tommy asked as she sits up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh...nothing!" Tammy quickly said as she grabbed her phone and started dialing in, "I...was thinking of topics to discuss with my fan-club on the next meeting."

"You're thinking about HIM, aren't you?" Tommy teased as Poof appeared and giggled.

Tammy blushed, "Okay...maybe I was. Not like I care or anything-but how is it possible? I thought we got rid of the dark alternate future along with the power-hungry evil self of Jimmy."

"That's what I was wondering too." Tommy admitted. "But it looked just like him. Plus he had those weird powers just like the ones MX-65 had, so who else can it be?"

"What if something happened and it made Jimmy evil again, so now the future is dark and twisted again?" Tammy asked in panic.

"I dunno," Tommy ponder, "If an evil future Jimmy is behind this, why would he send a morphing robot to kill himself?"

"I don't know, but what if it is MX-65?" Tammy asked, "Why would he not try and find us?" then she smiled, "I wonder if he remembers me."

Tommy scratched his chin, "Well, I remember he was pretty weird. Maybe he went back to his own time period." Suddenly, they heard pounding outside their house and they look out the window to see Timmy hammering a sign into their front lawn.

Poof transported them outside next to Timmy. "Dad, what's going on?" Tammy asked curiously.

The sign in the ground read "Room For Rent" and Timmy explained, "Well, you know that spare room we have? Your mom and I had the idea that we can make some extra money by putting it up for rent."

"You mean you're gonna let someone live in our house that has fairies?" Tommy asked nervously.

"We'll make sure they won't figure it out," Timmy assured, "And make sure our client won't be Mr. Crocker. Besides, we need the money. If you haven't guessed it, having a company that does mostly charity work doesn't make a lot."

"Don't worry. We understand." Tammy said in a positive voice, "And who knows? Maybe having someone new living with us could be fun."

Tommy crossed his arms and muttered, "Yeah, right."

Suddenly, Tammy's Recaller rang and she turned it on. "Hello?"

 _"Tammy, I need you and Tommy to come to HQ right away."_ Jimmy said from the Recaller, _"I have an important mission for the Nicktoons."_

"On it, sir!" Tammy saluted as she activates a portal for her and Tommy to jump in.

* * *

In Nicktoon HQ, a green portal opened as the twins hop out. "What's the prob, Command-" but the two flinch as an alarm blared out and an arsenal of weapons emerged and aimed at them.

 _ **"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"**_ the computer rang out, _**"Prepared to be annihilated!"**_

Tammy and Tommy hold each other as they screamed, "AAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, someone pushes a small button and a beep that sounded like a car alarm is heard, causing the alarm and the weapons to disperse. "Great! It works!" Jimmy said excitedly, "And Cindy thought it was a bad idea."

"James Isaac Neutron!" Tammy scolded, "What was that about?"

"Simple, I was testing HQ's weapons defense against any possible and lethal threats," Jimmy explained, "Even since we defeated Morph, I figured that I should upgrade our security systems in case anything happened again."

"So how do you shut it off?" Tommy curiously asked.

"Oh, only I can shut it off." Jimmy contently explained. "I'm integrating the DNA of every Nicktoon agent and family member into the system so it won't attack allies. But I'll need a blood sample."

Tommy whispered to Tammy, "I think he's starting to turn into a mad scientist again."

"No, he's not." Tammy angrily whispered, "That doesn't explain about him."

Jimmy then asked, "By the way, have you found out anything about the one who took my schematic?"

"NO!" Tommy and Tammy immediately answered.

Though Jimmy didn't notice their strange behavior. "Well, you don't need to worry anymore cuz I have a mission for the Nicktoons."

Tammy and Tommy stared at each other, wondering what the mission could be. Soon, they met up with Darry and SpongeTron, and they sat on the couch as Jimmy briefed them on the mission.

Jimmy held up a paused video surveillance footage of the blue hooded figure from the first time he appeared in HQ. "I'm sure you all recall the thief who has appeared whenever Morph attacked and stole the schematic of my new invention."

"I do." Darry answered. "He can even move things without touching them."

"Right, so there's only ONE thing to do," SpongeTron proposed, "We have to destroy him at all costs!"

Tommy and Tammy gasped in horror. "Dude, our purpose for this mission is to retrieve Jimmy's stolen schematic," Darry said dully.

"Right, we retrieve Jimmy's stolen schematic from the hooded figure and then we destroy him," SpongeTron corrected.

"Uh...we may have to capture him first," Jimmy suggested, "Have him questioned if he knows any information about why a robot was sent to assassinate me."

"Of course," SpongeTron nodded, "So we find the hooded stranger, get back Jimmy's schematic, bring him in for questioning, and once we're through with him, THEN we destroy him."

Suddenly, Max came over to them in his walker, cooing as he sucks on a cookie. Tammy eyed him as she hesitantly asked, "Are you sure this guy might be an enemy? He...might be here to help us or something."

"If he wanted to help, he wouldn't have stolen my important project." Jimmy mentioned. "So until we know for sure, he is considered a criminal and I'm trusting the four of you to bring him in."

"So we can destroy him!" SpongeTron raised a finger up, making the others stare at him in bewilderment.

* * *

Soon, the Nicktoons began their mission and left HQ to search for the mysterious hooded figure. "So, where do you think he can be?" Darry asked. "Does he have an evil lair he lives in or is he a free-ranged villain?"

"Are you sure he's even a villain?" Tammy asked in uncertainty.

"Of course he is. Why would you think otherwise?" SpongeTron insisted. "He stole the Commander's invention and beat us up."

"Well, yeah, but...what if he's just misunderstood?"

Darry looked at her suspiciously, "Do you know this guy?" he asked.

"What? No! Of course she doesn't!" Tommy quickly shouted, "None of us do!"

"We don't know who he is or what his motives are," SpongeTron pointed, "We don't even know if it's a male or female. Still, this person must be eliminated at all costs for he's a major threat to the Nicktoons. Most of all, he's the source of CHANGE!"

Tommy groaned, "Don't tell me you're still not over this change thing, are you?"

"Guys, think about it!" SpongeTron told them, "This...change...happened just when Morph and that guy arrived. Plus Morph can...CHANGE! Since the two arrived at the same time during the first attempt on Jimmy's life, they must be in cahoots with one another. The hooded stranger is mad that we took out his CHANGING weapon and is trying to get back at us by stealing Jimmy's plans for his CHANGING invention, so he can defeat us by invoking the CHANGE that's tearing us apart! Coincidence? I THINK NOT!"

The others stare at SpongeTron once more. "Sure, dude, just keep denying it," Darry said dully, "That'll help you with your sanity."

SpongeTron growled angrily and muttered, "This change has even blinded you to the truth."

Suddenly, a car horn was heard and they turn to see a white limo park right next to them. They wonder why it would stop next to them until the window rolled down and revealed Eustace Strych inside. "Why, hello Nicktoons. Out on a mission Neutron assigned you on I presume?"

"Oh, hey Mr. Strych." Darry greeted. "Yeah, you're right. We're doing our job."

"Why don't I give you all a lift to your destination." Eustace offered as the limo door opened. "Maybe I can help you find whatever it is you're looking for."

"Why, tha-" Tammy was about to say when SpongeTron cut her off.

"NO!" the robot shouted out, "Nada! Yada! Nein! No thanks, Strych, but a simple walk will take us to our destination."

"Hee hee," Darry chuckled as he pushed SpongeTron away, "'Scuse us, but I'll need to have a word with my associate." He pulls him away somewhere so they can talk without anyone listening, "Dude, what's your problem?"

"My problem? What's YOUR problem?!" SpongeTron pointed, "You wanna take a ride with one of Jimmy's arch-nemesis?"

"He's Jimmy's rival, not nemesis. There's a difference," Darry pointed out, "I'm pretty sure he's not involved with what happened the past few days. You even confirmed it yourself. Besides, one ride wouldn't hurt."

SpongeTron huffed as he turned around, "The 14-year-old Darry wouldn't say that."

"Well, the 15-year-old Darry knows you should at least give people a chance before you judge them."

"Well, we all agree that we're not accepting a ride from Eustace Strych." SpongeTron objected.

However, Tommy yelled, "Come on, you middle class bums!" the two turn to see Tommy and Tammy already sitting in the limo. "Aren't we on a mission here?" Darry smirks at SpongeTron, the latter whom slumps and sighs.

* * *

Soon they were all sitting in Eustace's limo as it drove down the streets of Retroville. "So have you found that horrible being that attacked me the other day?" Eustace asked.

"Not yet." Tammy answered. "We're actually looking for him right now."

"So..." Eustace said, trying to sound casual. "Neutron is a pretty good Nicktoon leader even after all these years, right?"

"Yeah, he's the best!" Tommy added.

"He's the genius and the one behind the Nicktoon team after all," Darry included, "After all, this wouldn't have happened without his Portal Machine."

"Portal machine?" Eustace wondered.

"Yeah. See, Jimmy created a Universal Portal Machine after he met Timmy Turner from Dimmsdale," Tammy explained, "It's the main source behind our Neutronic Recallers."

"Ironic isn't it?" Tommy chuckled, "Our dad and Jimmy are opposites of each other yet they became the best of friends. In fact, if the two hadn't met at all, the Nicktoons wouldn't be formed in the first place."

"How interesting." Eustace said, intrigued. "Years ago, I wanted to join the Nicktoons, but unfortunately, Neutron denied my request. Guess he didn't want me to steal his spotlight what with me being fabulously wealthy and all."

Tammy felt a bit of sympathy for him. "Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure you would've made a good Nicktoon member."

"Yes, I know. But if you were my Nicktoon team, I'd give you whatever you want. Enough money to buy yourselves toys, pay to attend whatever college you want, and to have powerful upgrades."

"Toys?" Tommy and Tammy grinned in interest.

"College?" Darry asked gleefully.

"Upgrades!?" SpongeTron said eagerly until he realized who he's talking to and slaps himself. "Um...thanks for the offer, Strych, but I think we'll pass."

"Really? Are you sure?" Eustace asked. "I mean, if I were your Nicktoon commander, I would reward you with anything you desire. Does Neutron do that for any for you?"

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy thought about this and the latter answered, "Well...not really."

"YES! But whenever we're in a pinch, Jimmy and the original Nicktoons would come and help us out," SpongeTron mentioned.

"Ah yes, robot loyalty...I appreciate that," Eustace said when he noticed, "Ah, there's our stop!" The limo stops at the Nicktoon's location as they open the door and get off. "Oh, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a little favor," Eustace suggested.

"What is it?" Tammy asked.

"If you ever find this hooded figure, keep me in the loop," Eustace asked.

"Huh?" Tommy wondered, surprised by the request. "But why?"

"Let's just say I have some business with him." Eustace answered slyly. "I'm sure with your reputation as heroes who help those in need, you all will do me proud."

"Well...the thing is we're kinda supposed to complete this mission for Jimmy." Darry awkwardly mentioned.

Eustace growled angrily and muttered, "Even his next generation of Nicktoons are stubborn." but then he straightened himself and told them, "Just think about what I have to offer, especially after you find that hooded assassin." and he closed the door and drove off.

The four Nicktoons look at each other. "Okay, now where would we find him?" Tammy wondered.

"I don't even know where to begin to look." Darry mentioned. "We don't know anything about him. We don't even know what he really looks like."

"Well, he could be blonde...and loud." Tommy supposedly assumed. "Maybe we should keep an eye out for someone like that."

"I thought we were looking for some little guy in a blue hood." Darry joked, "Not the commander's wife."

Tommy coughed when he quickly mentioned, "I'm just saying, dude."

"Hmm..." SpongeTron remembered something, "You know, the first time he showed up was when Jimmy was in danger. Second time was when Jimmy was in danger again. And after we saved Jimmy from Morph, he appeared the third time..."

"Yeah," Tammy agreed. "So what's your point?"

"Would he appear if Jimmy was in danger again?" SpongeTron suggested.

But Darry seemed appalled by the idea, "1) Jimmy isn't even here. And 2) You can't possibly be thinking about putting him in danger again."

"But what if he's in 'danger' right now?" SpongeTron asked. Darry raised a brow, wondering what the robot is up to.

* * *

Somewhere in an alley, the blonde haired kid in the blue coat is sleeping in his temporary cardboard home. _"Have to call you later, sweetie,"_ a voice called out, alerting the boy.

He turned to the streets where Jimmy Neutron is walking and talking on his phone. "I have to find a way to retrieve my schematics back. It's really important to me.

The boy tiredly rubbed his eyes and gasped to see a strange black shadow following Jimmy as the genius goes unnoticed. The boy wondered if that was a threat to Jimmy, or if Morph has somehow returned to finish the job. Thinking about it, he gets out of his cardboard, dons his hood, and goes after Neutron.

Jimmy eyes narrowed as he added, "Yes, I'll pick up more milk for Max on the way home. Love you, see you soon." then he hung up the phone.

Suddenly, the shadow springs up from under Jimmy's feet and takes the shape of a frightening monster that growls at Jimmy, startling him.

 _"Neutron..."_ the shadow monster hissed. _"You're dead..."_

Jimmy backed away as he reached inside his belt for a weapon to defend himself, but he ended up stumbling on a crack in the ground and falling backwards. The shadow approached Jimmy, but suddenly a strange force surged a light post overhead and the bulb fell out of it and a shock of electricity shot out of it and attacked the shadow, causing it to scream in a familiar voice.

The shadow fell on the ground in defeat. Jimmy stared in shock as he saw the shadow seep away and turn into Darry Phantom. He then saw the hooded figure holding his hand out after having been the one to defeat him.

"Darry?" Jimmy asked, in stun by what happened. "What in the name of Albert Einstein is going on?"

"There he is!" Jimmy turns to see SpongeTron leading Tammy and Tommy against the hooded boy. "Get him!" the robot screamed.

The hooded boy yelped and ran away as quick as he could while the three Nicktoons follow him. Darry lifted his head, still weak from the boy's attack. "They owe me big time." he muttered to Jimmy.

The hooded boy ran down the sidewalk and stopped, breathing heavily to catch his breath, hoping he had lost them.

"Think you can outsmart us this time, criminal?" the boy turned to see SpongeTron standing ahead of him, looking intimidating. The hooded boy appeared frightened and slowly backed away from the hostile robot. "You're gonna pay for all the changes you've caused around here." SpongeTron fiercely said as he charged his sonic cannon, "Well, that and stealing the commander's schematic."

The robot seems to have frightened the boy until the boy narrowed his eyes and stepped to the side to reveal a fire hydrant behind him. SpongeTron gasped as the boy used his strange power to unscrew the hydrant as it blasts water at SpongeTron. It pushes the robot out of the way as the boy heads into an alley. He turns a corner and is prepared to escape until he reaches a dead end.

He turns around and sees Tammy and Tommy approaching him. "MX-65?" Tammy asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

The boy said nothing and pushed an invisible force at Tammy. "Tams!" Tommy cried out and saw the boy trying to climb up the wall. "Poof!" Tommy called out as Poof appeared as his double chain hammer.

He threw the chain around the boy's arm and tugs it, pulling the boy from the wall as he fell with a hard thud. Poof finishes the job by flying out of Tommy's hand and wrapping the boy until he's trapped in chains.

He tries to struggle out of the chains, but they are too tight. Tommy helps Tammy to her feet just as SpongeTron arrives. "All right! You got him." he activates his sonic cannon. "Now let's finish this changer off."

"SpongeTron, you can't!" Tammy yelled.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason."

"Cuz-cuz-" Tommy stammered, trying to make a good excuse when he realized what he had to do and pulled off the boy's hood, revealing his blue eyes and blonde hair, "Cuz he's just a kid!"

SpongeTron widened his eyes in surprise when Jimmy carries Darry to the scene where they witness the boy's identity. Seeing the group surround him, the boy's lips quiver as he trembles in fear.

"It's okay, kid." Darry assured him gently. "Why don't you let us help you find your parents?"

But the boy shut his eyes in fear and as he groans even louder and suddenly screams at the top of his lungs. This lets out a sonic wave that cracks the ground beneath the Nicktoons, causing them to fly backwards. Poof even flies back, turning into a fairy as he hits the stone wall. When the boy finally stopped screaming, he holds his head and falls on the ground unconscious. Jimmy and the others surround him, wondering what they should do with him.

* * *

Soon, they are in HQ as they tell Cindy and Timmy the news. "A boy?" Cindy asked, "The one who stole your schematics and tried to attack you is a child?"

"Yes, and a mysterious one at that," Jimmy explained, "I analyzed his records through the computer and he has NONE. No birth certificate, no passport, no working documents, NOTHING on this kid."

"So what are you gonna do with him?" Timmy asked. The three glance at a mirror, which is a two-way as on the other side, the Nicktoons interrogate the boy.

"Okay kid, tell us who you are and where you came from," Tommy demanded.

The blonde trembled in fear, "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie! It's not a coincidence that you appeared at the same time that strange robot attacked Jimmy," Tammy mentioned.

"Are you the source of this change, hmm?" SpongeTron asked suspiciously, "Is it your goal to use change to tear my friends apart?"

The boy sniffled as tears pour down his face, "I just wanna go home."

The Nicktoons glance at each other, feeling sorry for the strange boy. "We'll get you back home, kid," Darry assured, "We just need to ask you a few questions. How about first we take back something you took from us..." he reaches towards Max's pocket to take back Jimmy's schematic. But before that happens, he kicked Darry hard in the shin.

"Yeow!" Darry cried as he held his leg.

"I've had enough of this," the boy retorted, his nice demeanor changed, his voice stern. "We're wasting valuable time here with your useless interrogation and you losers playing good cop, bad cop."

"Who do you think you are?" SpongeTron asked, disapproving of his bad behavior.

"I'm the one who saved you guys and your boss," the boy yelled out, "And I have nothing else to say until I have a lawyer."

"Lawyer? Dude, you're ten-years-old!" Darry mentioned.

"I'm eleven, doofus," the boy stuck out his tongue.

Darry crossed his arms when he cupped a hand, "Psst Commander, are you sure we can't send him to juvenile detention?"

"I still opt for destroying him!" SpongeTron pointed out.

"That's it!" Tammy slammed a palms on her desk, glaring directly at the boy, "Listen up, twerp, we know who you really are!"

"What?" the boy asked in shock. "You do? But...but how-"

"You know who he is?" Darry asked.

"That's right!" Tommy nodded, "We know EVERYTHING about this guy. We know who he is and where he's from!"

The boy was still surprised, "B-But how? How do you guys know I'm from the future?"

"Let's just say we know a lot of things from a bad experience-" but Tommy froze, "What, you're from where?"

"I...I'm from the future." the boy repeated.

The three kids stared in surprise, but SpongeTron just chuckled, "ha ah ah ah! That's a good one. You can't possibly be from the future."

"He's right." Tammy agreed. "You look like someone we've met before. You're MX-65."

"Will you quit calling me that?" the boy yelled in anger, "That's not my name!"

But Darry stared straight him skeptically, "Well, if you're really from the future, then answer this: Who's president? Do I become a famous hero?" he grew an excited smile as he continued asking, "Do they build a statue of me? Am I married to Francesca Baxter?"

The boy just glared and tried to get out of his chair. "Forget this! I'm going home!"

But SpongeTron pushed him back into the chair. "You're not going anywhere! We're not done interrogating you and we're not gonna be done until you give us answers! Such as why you're changing everything!"

The boy scrunched up his face and SpongeTron was suddenly thrown back against the wall. Darry was shocked by this and looked at him, appalled, "Hey, what's up with that?" But he was suddenly flung to the ceiling and he plummeted to the ground. He jumped out of the chair and tried to run, but Tammy and Tommy grab his shoulders. "MX-65, stop this!" Tommy demanded.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" the boy shouted when all the objects start floating in midair, including the Nicktoons inside. Jimmy, Timmy, and Cindy were watching all the commotion as they gasp in concern.

"Poof, initiate Protocol 257!" Tammy screamed at Poof.

"Poof poof!" Poof saluted and shifted his outfit into a SWAT team attire. He takes out a tranquilizer gun and fires a dart at the boy's left shoulder.

He winced as it hits his shoulder, but used his powers to blow the door off the hinges and run out. He ran down the hall, but didn't get very far as he felt dizzy, the dart beginning to take effect. He started unzipping his coat, showing something hanging underneath. "Now to...go home." Before he could open his coat all the way, he passed out onto the ground.

The adults caught up to him, staring at the unconscious boy. "This kid is dangerous." Timmy informed them. "You think we should call the police? Maybe they can find his parents."

"No!" Cindy shouted, making her way past the men and kneeling to the boy. "I mean...Let's keep him overnight and we'll talk to him in the morning."

Jimmy seemed unsure, but ultimately relented, "Alright, but he WILL tell us what we need to know." Watching from behind a corner were the Nicktoons, seeing the adults taking the rude superpowered little boy. SpongeTron growled angrily since he obviously didn't want him in his home.

* * *

What kind of information will they get from this psychic boy? Please leave a review and stick around for Part 2.


	5. The Little Genius: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 2: The Little Genius**

 **Plot:** _With the plans for Jimmy's new invention in the hands of the hooded boy, the Nicktoons try to track him down to recover it. Tammy and Tommy recognize the boy from their previous experience and try to get him to open up about his identity. What the Nicktoons don't know is that Eustace Strych is interested in the boy as well and wants him for his own secret reasons._

 **Part 2**

* * *

The next morning, Tammy and Tommy arrived in Retroville. "You think Jimmy got his schematics back from "MX-65?" Tommy asked his sister.

"If it is him, why doesn't he remember us?" Tammy asked, looking distressed. "Why doesn't he remember _me_?"

"You remember what a jerk he was." Tommy reminded her. "He's probably into someone else."

"Well, guess it's you and me who's gotta figure this out," Tammy stated.

"Us?" Tommy asked.

"We're the only ones who can understand him," Tammy explained, "Plus Dar's no help and SpongeTron's making it worse. I think we should talk to him when we're all alone."

"You mean like now?" Tommy asked as he pointed up ahead. Tammy turned to see the Retroville Park up ahead and sitting on a bench by himself was the blonde boy they encountered the previous day.

The boy reached into his pocket and noticed Jimmy's schematic still inside. He then unzipped his jacket and tugged at a medallion around his neck. "Mom…Dad…" he whispered with his eyes watering.

"Max!" Tammy called out; startling the boy as he quickly hid the medallion and zipped his jacket back up.

"What are you dweebs doing here?" he bitterly responded, turning his head away. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Relax, kid, we're not with Darry or SpongeTron," Tommy assured, "We just wanna talk. There's some questions we want you to answer and my guess is you have questions about us too."

The boy thought about it for a while when he sighed, turning to the twins, "Fine, but I'll ask first. First off, how do you know me and that my name is Max?"

"Long story short: alternate universe where an evil dictator Jimmy fights against tough rebel commando Cindy and her fleets of rebel Nicktoons. The MX-65 we met there was a creation of Jimmy by obtaining Cindy's DNA, whose only purpose is to be the host of the Retroville Crystal."

"The weird thing is you two look alike," Tammy added, "You even have the same personality as him."

The blonde listened interestedly, "Huh, sounds intriguing. He did mention about possible alternate parallel universes with alternate versions of its inhabitants depending on how history was modified and how it affects them."

"So you're not really the MX-65 we met before?" Tommy asked.

"Duh! Of course not, whatever that means." the boy answered. "I already told you my name is Max, but since there's already a Max in your timeline, just call me 'Maxwell'. Why I'm here in the past is none of your business."

"But that schematic belongs to Jimmy." Tammy told him. "Aren't you technically stealing from your dad?"

Maxwell's eyes shrink in anger before yelling, "You say you understand, but you don't!" he jumped from the bench and ran away, "I don't need your help!"

He ran out of the park and ran across the street, not noticing the limo coming straight at him. "Max! Look out!" Tammy cried.

Maxwell turned to see the limo coming right at him without stopping. This caused the boy to scream in terror and the limo crashed without even touching him, completely destroying the front of the car. The driver gets out of the car; luckily he was uninjured, and stared in shock at the damage. "What is going on?" a voice from inside the limo shouts in anger.

Maxwell seemed to recognize the voice and gasped. "We gotta get outta here now!" he yelled to the twins.

"What? Why?" Tommy wondered when Maxwell grabs him and Tammy.

"Hold on!" Maxwell said as he concentrates. Tommy and Tammy feel a strong force around them when the three burst out of the sky.

Eustace came out of the car and asked his driver, "What happened here? What did we hit?"

"I don't know." the driver franticly answered. "It looked like a child, but he suddenly disappeared."

Seeing the damage to his car that couldn't possibly have been made had they hit a child, he daggers his eyes off in one direction and muttered, "So he's still here."

* * *

Suddenly, a flash falls out of the sky and lands on the ground in front of HQ. Maxwell let go of the twins and they both looked nauseated. "Don't ever do that again." Tommy groaned as he held his stomach.

The doors open and SpongeTron sees the three kids. "You found the criminal!" he called out in joy, "Quick, I'll wrestle him to the ground and you guys cuff him."

"No SpongeTron, he's fine." Tammy told him, "Max isn't here to cause trouble."

"'Max?'" SpongeTron questioned, hearing his name is the same as the baby's. "His name is Max?"

"It's short for 'Maxwell', bolt brain." Maxwell rudely explained.

"How dare you steal my little brother's name!" SpongeTron angrily shouted, "That's probably another thing you wanna change, isn't it?"

"He seriously can't figure it out?" Tommy asked Tammy. Tammy just shrugs.

"Dude, did Neutron put a paranoid chip in your system?" Maxwell asked, crossing his arms.

"Hardy har." SpongeTron laughed sarcastically. "Just give back the Commander's schematics you took and be on your way."

"No way!" Maxwell refused.

"But Max, Jimmy NEEDS that schematic," Tammy pleaded.

"That's supposed to help him create his greatest invention yet." Tommy added.

"I know..." Maxwell darkly responded.

But SpongeTron grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, facing him. "If you won't give it back, then I'm gonna have to take it." his right hand turns into a pincer and he was about to reach inside Maxwell's coat pocket.

But then a voice yells, "STOP IT!" they stop what they're doing and see Cindy standing at the door. "Who do you all think you are, gaining up on another kid?"

SpongeTron stammers, "But...Mrs. Neutron, this is the thief, remember?"

"Thief or no thief, he's still a scared little kid who's separated from his parents." Cindy said sternly as she spoke gently to the blonde boy. "Maxwell, why did you run away? I've been really worried."

Suddenly, Maxwell's expression changed to remorse and he timidly answered, "I'm...I'm sorry. I was just...scared. I didn't know what to do."

"Well, I know what we can do." Cindy said with a friendly smile as she grabbed Maxwell's hand and led him inside. "Why don't you tell me what your favorite food is and I can make it for you." They were surprised to see Cindy acting so motherly towards the boy, but SpongeTron became even more upset that they again failed to retrieve the schematics from him.

* * *

Soon, the three met up with Darry and with no other choice they decided to leave Maxwell alone while he ate some of Cindy's waffles she made for him. "So he still won't fork over the schematics?" Darry asked as they walk through Retroville, telling him the story. "What does a kid like him want with something like that? Do you even buy his story about him being from the future?"

"But what if it is true?" Tammy asked. "Could he be stealing it for an important reason?"

"What can be so important that he would steal from Jimmy Neutron?" SpongeTron asked in disbelief.

Afterwards a limo pulled up next to them again and the window rolled down to show Eustace Strych. "Nicktoons, I thought that was you. How's your mission going?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," SpongeTron huffed and turned his back on him.

"So did you find this hooded menace?" Eustace asked.

"Actually, we-" Tommy was gonna answer until Tammy elbowed him hard, "Yeow! Nope, haven't seen him!"

"Oh, that's a real shame." Eustace said in fake sympathy. "I guess Neutron isn't having any luck finding him either. You all have such wasted potential working for him."

"Why would you think that?" Darry asked, confused about why he would say such a thing. "Jimmy does a great job training all of us. That's why he trusts us to keep everyone safe."

Eustace became irritated, hearing them compliment Jimmy again. "You all don't get it, do you? I'm asking you to join me."

SpongeTron was offended by this, and even Darry, Tammy, and Tommy are surprised. "What?" Tammy asked.

"That's right." Eustace continued to explain, "I can give you everything that Neutron can never give you in a million years. Fame, wealth, anything you want and more. All you have to do is ditch Neutron and I can be your Nicktoon commander." he opened the car door, expecting them to instantly come in, "What do you say?"

SpongeTron was about to speak their refusal to Eustace in his most overly-dramatic way until Tammy suddenly spoke up, "Sorry Mr. Strych, but we're not interested."

"Neutron may not be as rich and successful as you, but he's still the leader of the Nicktoons." Tommy added.

"And no ticket to any college is gonna make us reconsider." Darry seriously added.

While SpongeTron was surprised by this, Eustace frowned angrily by their refusal. "You've made a mistake by rejecting my offer. That boy in the hood is nothing but trouble; he'll change your lives unless you bring him to me. Which is all the more reason you should join me."

"Change?" SpongeTron asked in fear. "I knew it!"

"Sorry, but the answer is still no." Darry responded, "Jimmy is and always will be our one and only leader." They soon walked away, but SpongeTron lagged behind, pondering about Eustace's warning that Maxwell's change-bringing ruining their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxwell was sitting in the interrogation room again and was this time being talked to by Jimmy Neutron. "Okay Maxwell, I'm gonna ask this again: Where are your mother and father? And why won't you give me back my schematics?"

"Didn't your nice wife say that you weren't supposed to interrogate me?" Maxwell reminded.

"I gave my word that I wouldn't resort to execrable ways of making you divulge the needed information." Jimmy explained. "But you still won't leave until you return my schematic."

"Your inconsequential tactics are never gonna make me confess!" Maxwell shouted until he slapped his forehead, "Darn, not again!"

Jimmy was surprised by the boy's high vocabulary, but remained focused. "What is your mission objective?" he firmly asked.

"Confidential."

"Where did you originate?"

"Not gonna disclose any information." He retorted, turning his head and crossing his arms.

Jimmy growled at the boy's stubbornness until SpongeTron walked into the room carrying a tray with two glasses of purple flurp.

"So any luck with talking to Maxwell?" SpongeTron asked, giving them both the drinks.

"Negative." Jimmy answered as he took a sip of the purple flurp.

Maxwell took a sip and smiled, "Wow, I've never tasted original purple flurp before. High fructose corn syrup, vanilla extract, grape flavoring, and 15 teaspoons of sugar." but then he growled and pounded the glass on the table. "Not again!"

Jimmy was weirded out by his behavior and quietly asked the robot, "SpongeTron, did you put a truth serum in the flurp?"

SpongeTron gasped, "I wouldn't dare put something in the drink of a small child!"

"But then..." suddenly Jimmy's eyelids droop and he begins to yawn, "...how is it that…he's..." he then leans on the table and dozes off, "…Hebetudinous."

SpongeTron had a guilty look as he turned to Maxwell to see he has fallen asleep as well. "Well, not a small child who's the direct cause of change," SpongeTron said quietly as he looks at the sleep serum he has put in the purple flurp. He picks up Maxwell and carries him under his left arm. "I'm sorry, Commander. But this is for everyone's own good." he said to the sleeping genius before leaving with Maxwell.

* * *

Outside, Darry, Tammy, and Tommy were heading toward HQ. "I wonder if Jimmy managed to get Maxwell to give him his schematic." Tammy asked.

"I don't know." Darry replied. "But can you believe that Eustace Strych guy? He really thought we'd leave Jimmy and go work for him."

Tommy chuckled a bit. "Yeah, and he thought we'd go against Jimmy and bring him Maxwell. I wonder why he's so interested in him. Sure he attacked Eustace, but he can't send a kid his age to jail." They stop when, up ahead; they see SpongeTron exiting HQ with the sleeping Maxwell in his arms and use his rockets to fly off into the sky.

"Hey, what's ST doing with Maxwell?" Darry wondered.

"Yeah, I thought he didn't like the dude," Tommy added.

Soon, the three realize in horror as they chorused, "You don't think?!"

* * *

SpongeTron soon reaches a large manor and lands at the front door, ringing the doorbell until it was answered by an old butler. "Hi, you know Eustace, right?" SpongeTron greeted with an uneasy smile, "What am I thinking? Of course you know Eustace, why else would you be here working for him?" when the butler just stood there unamused, SpongeTron continued, "Listen, I have that hooded menace he's been looking for. If you can give him to Eustace, I'm sure he'll be happy."

He hands Maxwell to the butler and then leaves without another word while the butler carries Maxwell and closes the door. SpongeTron then left the property and smiled proudly as he walked down the street. "Well, 001, you saved the day and your friends' lives." But then he stops in front of his three friends who are glaring at him with their arms crossed. "Oh, hey guys." he greets in a friendly voice. But their expressions don't change. "What's...going on?"

"SpongeTron, did you give Max to Eustace Strych?!" Tammy yelled in panic.

"That's right!" SpongeTron answered proudly, wiping the dust off his hands, "Now we don't have to worry about that jerk...or any changes EVER AGAIN!" SpongeTron raised his arm, expecting something, "Uh, hello? Mission accomplished? Don't you wanna congratulate me with praise? High-five? A fist-bump?" He was answered when Darry punched him in the face, knocking him back. SpongeTron sat up, stunned by what happened. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

Darry shook out his hand that was aching from hitting SpongeTron's metal body, but his anger did not disperse, "SpongeTron, what were you thinking?! Don't you realize what you've just done?!"

"You don't even know why Eustace wants Max!" Tommy yelled as well.

"I just got rid of the thing that was changing our lives and drifting us apart!" SpongeTron argued. "Besides, what does it matter what Eustace wants Maxwell for? He's probably just gonna give him a lecture about not attacking people. He might even find Maxwell's parents for him."

"Max is from the future." Tammy reminded.

"Even better." SpongeTron said optimistically. "Since Maxwell's parents aren't in this timeline, Eustace might adopt Maxwell as his son and he can spend the rest of his days as a spoiled little rich human boy and live happily out of our lives forever. Problem solved, wanna go to the arcade?" he was about to take a step forward until Darry stopped him.

"Dude, have you even thought about the main objective of our mission?" Darry reminded.

"Yes," SpongeTron pointed out, "Find the hooded changeling, retrieve Jimmy's schematics, and get rid of him ASAP!"

"Okay genius, if you accomplished those, where's the schematic?" Tommy asked.

SpongeTron became dumbfounded when he realized his error. "Tartar sauce." but then brightened up, "Well, let's grab the schematic from Maxwell and leave him out of our lives forever."

He tries to open the front door until he realized it's locked. "What the?" he asked and tried to pry the door open, but couldn't for some reason. He started banging on the door, but there was no answer, not even from Eustace's butler.

"I guess no one's home." Tommy thought.

"That can't be true." Tammy realized. "SpongeTron just dropped off Max here."

"Oh well, let's just leave Eustace be and get going," SpongeTron shrugged as he walked away, "Who knows? Maybe Neutron has a backup of his schematics." However, Darry stops the bot from leaving.

* * *

From inside the house, Darry Phantom phased through the wall with Tammy and Tommy each in one arm and SpongeTron on his back.

They look around the foyer, but see no one in sight. Darry flies them to the living room, then upstairs with a long hallway with a bunch of rooms. "This place is so enormous, it's gonna take all day to find where they are." Darry pointed out.

SpongeTron jumped on the ground. "It looks like no one's home. Better get going before we're caught trespassing."

Suddenly, Darry's eyes widen when he hears Maxwell's voice in his head, _'Somebody help me. I don't wanna be here.'_

"Do you guys hear that?" Darry asked.

 _'Get me out of here!'_ Tammy and Tommy hear Maxwell's voice as well.

"I hear Maxwell too!" they both said simultaneously.

"I don't hear anything." SpongeTron said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Maxwell is somewhere in this house." Darry realized. "It sounds like he's in trouble. We have to find him."

"But he's the cause of this change." SpongeTron mentioned. "He's the reason we're gonna tear apart."

"What makes you think we're gonna tear apart?" Tammy asked.

"Have I not said it again and again?" SpongeTron asked. "It's this change. Ever since he showed up, it's been obvious that we're gonna disband, go onto different paths, and never fight crime or hang out ever again."

"Change is a part of life." Darry pointed out. "You can't stop it. The only one tearing us apart is you."

SpongeTron seemed baffled by this when he scoffed, "Now you're blabbering nonsense! No way I'm the cause, and you know why? Because I'm not affected by this...change."

"Not affected?" Tommy repeated, growing a smile. "Dude, when we met, you were a hostile robot bent on destroying us to get revenge. You've changed since then, was that a bad thing?"

SpongeTron thought about it when he remembered that event, "Oh yeah..."

"And Jimmy Neutron," Tammy added, "He was unwilling to find a girl to settle down with, especially with Cindy. But look at him now! He's not just a great inventor, but good husband and loving parent. If we hadn't changed that, Max wouldn't have been born."

SpongeTron was silent a bit, "Well, you have a point."

"Don't forget me. I was hesitant to control my Ghost Rage because I thought I would harm everyone I know and care about," Darry continued, "If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have had the courage to change myself and control it so we could defeat Dark Dan once and for all."

"Okay...maybe those changes aren't so bad." SpongeTron admitted. "But remember what happened to the original Nicktoons? They changed and they separated. What if we end up like that?"

"So what if we do?" Tammy asked. "Don't forget that if they hadn't, our dad, Darry's dad, SpongeBob, and Tak wouldn't have had us or the Cadets and we all wouldn't have become Nicktoons ourselves."

"That's true." SpongeTron admitted, brightening up. "I always thought change was a bad thing, but I never thought any of those things were changes that made things better for us."

"And more change will be coming." Darry added with a smile. "But good or bad, we'll be ready for it and the one thing that won't change is us being friends."

SpongeTron now smiled in happiness and the group tenderly embraces. But the three humans suddenly hear Maxwell's voice again, _'Will somebody come into the basement and help me?!'_

Darry narrows his eyes and asks the twins. "You guys ready to go downstairs to save Maxwell?"

Tammy and Tommy nod in determination as Darry grabs the three. But SpongeTron was confused, "Wait, what makes you think he's there?"

* * *

Below the manor was a large basement with a lot of machines and what appeared to be weapons. Maxwell was tied up with rope and inside a large tank, crying out, "Let me out! You can't keep me here!"

"Be quiet, you obnoxious brat." Eustace warned and tapped on the glass. "You know already that your powers won't do any good against the maxi glass containing you. I've already won."

Maxwell looked helpless until his eyes widen in surprise and smirked, "You really think so?"

"I KNOW so." Eustace replied smugly. "Just like he said, getting rid of you will ensure my victory for years to come."

Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground by a ghost ray and he turned around to see Darry holding Maxwell, having freed him from his containment, and was surrounded by the rest of the Nicktoons.

But Eustace did not seem intimidated by their arrival. "Well, well, well, Nicktoons." he said, dusting himself off. "Come to reconsider my offer. I thought you already had, given that you delivered that troublesome child to me."

"We're still on Team Neutron!" SpongeTron angrily pointed out. "And I may have made the mistake of bringing him to you, but I'm here with my team to take him back!"

"How could you do this, Eustace?" Tammy asked. "You're the head of the successful Strych Enterprises. How could you capture Max and do this to him?"

"Like you say, that's classified." Eustace replied with a smirk. "Though things would go a lot smoother if you Nicktoons would join me. Your parents made the mistake of refusing my offer years ago, but unfortunately you're just like them."

"Strangely, I find this as a compliment," Darry stated when he cleared his throat, "Nicktoons...GO!"

The Nicktoons prepared to attack Eustace and approached him. He growled and backed away, taking a device out of his pocket. He touched the screen and an electric force field appeared between them, shocking the Nicktoons once they ran into it.

Maxwell gasped in shock and fear while Eustace gloated, "You think you can defeat me in my element? I've had everything installed here to keep nosy do-gooders like you out!"

He then taps on the handheld screen again, making the force field disappear. "Let's test how the RA-Unit does on destroying you four."

His robot from Tech-Con comes out from inside a large closet and marches toward the exhausted Nicktoons, prepared to finish them off. But as Maxwell watches, his expression becomes filled with more terror as his eyes flash with a memory of having seen that robot before. "No...NO!" Maxwell cried out, "Not again...NOT AGAIN!" his yell caused the entire room to shake and a psychic force to push back everyone into the walls, including the RA-Unit.

Maxwell grits his teeth and pounds on his head as if trying to stop himself, but his powers still go out of control. Tammy sees Maxwell drop to his knees, struggling to get control. She quickly gets up and runs to him, having a hard time trying to move past the psychic energy around him. Once she gets close to him, she stretches out her arm to him until she's touching his shoulder. Suddenly, she hears Maxwell's voice in her head, _'Why are you trying to help me, even after all that I did?'_

"Because you're my friend," Tammy replied with a warm smile, "No matter what time period you come from. Whether you're MX-65 or a baby, you're still the same Max I've always known."

 _'So...you really know who I am?'_ Maxwell's voice asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Tammy assured him, "And we can help you. You just have to trust us." Suddenly, Maxwell takes a deep breath and his powers die down. But Maxwell falls unconscious afterwards and Tammy catches him before he falls.

Eustace sees the two kids defenseless, believing he has a chance, "RA-Unit, attack!" he commanded.

The RA-Unit released a barrage of missiles. But before that happens, SpongeTron steps in. He grabs a tiny black ball from his wrist and throws it, releasing a smokescreen.

SpongeTron, Darry, and Tommy ran over to Tammy and the unconscious Maxwell. "Get us outta here, Poof!" Tammy cried out. Poof transforms from a magic rifle to his normal form and waves his wand, causing them to disappear in a pink cloud.

The missiles explode at the spot, but the Nicktoons and Maxwell, were long gone. Eustace growls in anger and kicks the RA-Unit repeatedly. "Not again! Not again!" But then he sees a folded up piece of paper on the ground. He picks it up and unfolds it and stares at the contents, which cause him to smile slyly.

* * *

Sometime in HQ, Maxwell is in bed with electrodes on his body so Jimmy can analyze his condition with the Nicktoons, Cindy, and Timmy watching.

"His body seems stable," Jimmy noticed, "Quite intriguing though."

"What is?" Darry asked.

"According to the neuro-scans, his IQ is 500 and is slowly increasing," he explained.

"He's got an even higher IQ than you, Jimbo," Timmy chuckled.

"That may also explain the strange mind powers," Darry added, "When Maxwell was in danger, he spoke to us in our minds."

"Interesting," Jimmy noted, "However, this is not a normal condition. An average being cannot have their IQ heightened instantaneously or continue to grow."

"Says the genius who increased his dumb friend's intelligence and nearly made his head explode," Cindy dully recalled.

"So how is it that Max is a super genius?" Tammy curiously asked. "Does it have anything to do with...genetics?"

"Not sure. Though for some reason, the effects seem vaguely familiar," Jimmy said, trying to recall something. Then he realized, "Unless..."

Jimmy walks over to the sleeping Maxwell. He turns his back over and lifts his shirt. Jimmy gasped in shock, followed by SpongeTron when he saw it. "Jimmy, is that?" the robot asked in astonishment.

"It is..." Jimmy said dumbfounded as the others peek to see what the bot and genius are awestruck at. On the nape of Max's neck is a strange device implanted on him. Its tech seems too foreign and advanced for this timeline however.

"What is that?" Timmy asked. "And what's it doing on this kid?"

"It appears to be a neural implant that is increasing the intelligence in his brain. It also must be the cause of his psychokinetic abilities."

"But Turner's right. Who would attach it on a kid like Maxwell?" Darry asked, almost appalled by the discovery.

"Yeah, and how do you know about this?" Tammy also asked, looking at Jimmy.

"I don't know how he has it." Jimmy admitted, "I never intended for it to..." but he stops himself when he realizes what he's saying.

But Cindy crossed her arms and angrily demanded, "Jimmy, you know something about this, don't you?"

Jimmy ultimately relented and revealed what he knew, "That device is similar to the one I was planning to invent. It was a harmless neural device that could increase one's intelligence. I planned it all out on those schematics I showed Timmy and SpongeTron, but it would still take me years to build and perfect. However, I had never planned for the IQ to continuously increase or give PSI abilities, much less attach it to a child."

"Wait, so you're saying...THAT'S your world-changing invention? And you attached this to a kid as your test monkey?!" Cindy yelled out.

"No, no!" Jimmy flailed his arms, "I mean, yes, that may be my invention, but even if it was, why would I implant it on a harmless kid?"

"So if that is your planned invention years from now," Darry pondered when he figured it out, "That's undeniable proof that Maxwell IS from the future!"

Then SpongeTron realized, "And since he appeared at the same time as Morph, then Morph must be from the future too!"

"Let me get this straight," Timmy wanted to make sure, "So Morph is a robotic assassin from the future sent to the past to kill you; and Maxwell, who is also from the future, was sent to stop Morph from killing you and to steal the schematics of the planned invention that's latched onto him." He groaned as he rubbed his temples, "Ugh, time travel's giving me a headache..."

"If that's Jimmy's invention, how did he get it on him?" Tammy wondered. "And how did he come here from the future?"

Suddenly, Maxwell begins to stir and he wakes up. "What happened?" he asked in a tired voice, "Where am I?" he then sees everyone surrounding him, "What'd I do?"

"Perfect, you're awake." Jimmy said as he looked directly at Maxwell. "How did you get that device attached to you? And why did you take my schematic for it?"

Maxwell becomes timid and asks, "So...you all know the truth?"

"Afraid so," Cindy answered with an empathetic shrug.

"That you're from the future? Of course we do." Darry asked, getting excited, "How gnarly is that? That means you really know everything that'll happen years from now." he got close to him and whispered, "So about that statue of me..."

Maxwell stayed silent until he finally spoke up, "In the future...all of you are dead." Hearing this, everyone gasps in horror. But Maxwell smiles and adds, "Gotcha!" and jumps off the bed while receiving glares from the others.

"I thank you all for the help you've given me, but now that I got what I wanted, it's time for me to..." he reached into his pocket and was about to unzip his jacket until he stopped and began feeling the inside of his empty pockets, becoming more and more frantic as he did. "Jumpin' Jupiter, where did it go?" Maxwell asked in panic, feeling deep inside his pockets. "It can't be gone."

"Are you talking about Neutron's schematic?" Tommy asked.

"My schematic?" Jimmy asked, his voice growing more shocked, "You mean you lost it?!"

Max gets tears in his eyes as his hands shake. "I...I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened. I can't go home without it."

"No Maxwell, it's my fault," SpongeTron took the blame; "I was obsessed with this change tearing me and my friends apart and blamed you for it. This all happened because of me."

Maxwell turned his head away and scowled, "No kidding."

"What SpongeTron means is that he's sorry for the way he treated you." Tammy quickly added, "And all of us wanna help you in any way we can."

Maxwell turned away and replied, "There's nothing you can do. I'm stuck here unless I can find that schematic. The Nicktoons I know are back where I live and your commander hates me now."

"No worries, Maxwell, Jimmy doesn't hate you for losing his schematic. Right Nerdtron?" Cindy asked him.

"Actually, I'm a bit upset," Jimmy admitted until Cindy socked him in the arm, "Ow! I mean, you're always welcome aboard, Maxwell."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Maxwell said, "If I stay here, it will act too suspicious, especially for enemies that are after me. I should stay at a place that a bit more inconspicuous."

"I hope you don't mean in a cardboard box in an alley." Darry assumed.

Maxwell chuckled sheepishly as he added, "They're not so bad if you have a lot of newspapers."

Tammy felt sorry for the blonde boy, but then she smiled with an idea, "Wait! Max, our dad has a room for rent! You can stay with us!"

"With us?" Tommy questioned in surprise.

"Hold on!" Timmy intervened. "It's nice of you to offer, Tammy, but I can't rent a room to an eleven-year-old."

"I have cash," Maxwell said, holding out a large wad of bills, to everyone's surprise.

"Well, I guess until we solve this matter, you're moving in with us." Timmy said with a smile. "And I'll only charge you forty dollars a month."

"Sweet," Maxwell shrugged.

"Well, it's not official yet, but you seem to have the skills and potential to be part of the Nicktoons," Jimmy stated, "Unfortunately, the slots are already filled in the Cadets, but maybe you can join them?" he gestured to Tommy, Tammy, Darry, and SpongeTron.

Maxwell stared in surprise, "You want me to join the Nicktoons?"

"It's up to each of them to decide," Jimmy explained and turned to the Nicktoons, "So whatdoya say?"

Tommy and Tammy grinned at each other. "We're in!" they shouted in joy as they high-five each other.

"I guess the team has enough room for one more member," Darry said with a smile.

Maxwell grinned at the three humans until he glanced at SpongeTron, wondering what he has to say. The robot was silent at first, but he then smiles and answers, "This is a change that I am definitely happy with." He hugs Maxwell, happy to have the strange boy on their team. "Just don't make any changes that'll affect us and tear our friendship apart," SpongeTron joked with a wink.

Maxwell sighed, "Dude, I'm from the future and I can assure you...that you guys are gonna be friends for a very, VERY long time."

Hearing this made the robot hug him more, followed by Tommy, Tammy, Darry, and Poof who appears and cuddled into the group hug.

Jimmy, Cindy, and Timmy watch happily when Jimmy frowned in concern, "We may have to keep an eye on him," he said seriously, "Especially with that device in his hands. I wonder though who the culprit was that placed the gadget into him...and if he's the same person who sent Morph to kill me. Why was he sent to the past? Why is he after my schematic?"

"I think the more important question is who HAS your schematic now?" Cindy asked.

"And why is Eustace so interested in Maxwell?" Timmy asked, having heard the Nicktoons' report on their last battle.

* * *

At his quarters, Eustace is talking to his mysterious boss on the screen, "I was unable to get rid of that brat and persuade those Nicktoons to join me," Eustace scolded, "However, I was able to retrieve this..." he opened the schematics, looking intrigued, "My, my, it seems Neutron has BIG plans for this device and now it's in my grasp."

 _"It is in BOTH our grasp."_ the shadowed figure on screen responded, _"With that device, your victory will be assured for years to come."_

"I'll have my workers start production on it immediately." Eustace said, placing it in his coat pocket. "I guess Neutron and his team of Nickstooges are soon to be out of commission."

 _"Not yet. The child with the PSI powers is still present. He has the completed model on his body. Capture him and remove the device, and he nor the Nicktoons will stand in your way."_

"Don't worry." Eustace responded with a calm smile. "I'm sure once Neutron realizes I have the plans to his precious gadget, he's sure to give me whatever I want." He and his mysterious boss finished with a hearty laugh.

 **The End**

* * *

Time to get the adventure started. With Maxwell on the team, what new things will come for the Nicktoons? Review what you think and find out in the next story, "Mother Nature's Revenge".


	6. Mother Nature's Revenge: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 3: Mother Nature's Revenge**

 **Plot:** _Maxwell is getting accustomed to being a Nicktoon, but wants to explore more of HQ, including the Hall of Villains. Despite the objections from the Nicktoons, he breaks in and finds Undergrowth's seed, which ends up getting eaten by Sam. While the Nicktoons try to rescue Sam from being possessed by Undergrowth, Jimmy and Cindy try to compete with each other to be Max's first word after learning that whoever's Max addresses first signifies who he's closer to._

 **Part 1**

* * *

In the deepest and darkest parts of Retroville, Maxwell was alone, scouting for supplies. He snuck past the corner of the alley so he wouldn't be discovered. He glances at the streets that seem to be empty. Then, Maxwell spots refuge in an abandoned building. He takes a deep breath and runs across the street and goes inside.

Maxwell goes inside the building, just before looking around to see no one is after him. He closes the door shut and sighed in relief, until he heard a strange noise. Maxwell takes out a flashlight and gasped to see old rusting robots moving around like zombies. The light caught their attention as they move toward Maxwell. One ghastly bot jumps at him only for Maxwell to kick it back. More approach so Maxwell takes out a beamsword, preparing for battle.

He screams as he swings his beamsword, slicing the robots in half before they can get close. He then growls as the robot remains lift in the air and fly across the room in different directions.

Maxwell looks around and spots something worth of value. He rushes over to find a small metal box. "Hopefully this'll be the antidote to cure this plague once and for all." Maxwell stated when he heard a noise and turned, pointing his beamsword, but only to gasp in shock. It was Darry, Tommy, and Tammy who look dead and seem to be merged with robo-tech. "Guys, you turned into robot zombies too?" Maxwell asked in fear.

"Yes Maxwell." Tommy answered in a dull tone.

"Be one of us," Tammy groaned.

"And give us your brains." Darry said hungrily.

Maxwell frantically goes for the metal box and opens it, hoping for a cure to save his friends. He gasped in shock to find no antidote, but a gun. He looks confused, but quickly takes aim as his zombified friends move closer and closer.

Maxwell puts his finger on the trigger, but his hands shook. "I...I..." Maxwell stated when he gulped, "I can't." This gave the three zombies a chance to jump at Maxwell to devour him when-

"CUT!" a voice called out as the zombies and background froze and disappear, the simulation around Maxwell ending.

Watching from behind a window were Jimmy and SpongeTron, and Maxwell was surrounded by Darry, Tammy, and Tommy as they looked perfectly normal, just dressed in cybernetic parts to look like zombies. Jimmy speaks into a microphone and his voice is heard in the simulation room, "Maxwell, can you tell me what you did wrong?"

"Umm..." Maxwell stammered, "I opened the wrong box?"

"I don't think that's the only thing you did wrong." Tommy said, taking off his costume.

"I told you the post-apocalyptic scenario was too scary for a newbie." Darry told the commander.

"Why do we even have that scenario?" Tammy asked as she and the rest of the Nicktoons exit the simulation box and meet up with Jimmy and SpongeTron at the controls.

"Sorry, but as a being from the future, I thought he could handle it." Jimmy replied with a grin. "But it is also important, as a Nicktoon, to be prepared for anything."

"Like if something ever happens to your teammates and you have to pick which one to save...or possibly sacrifice," SpongeTron stated, trying to look serious.

"What?! You gave me a gun!" Maxwell scolded.

"Check the clip," Jimmy mentioned, pushing a button to make a small screen turn on. Maxwell watches the clip and sees the case he found earlier and notices it has three ordinary plasma bullets and two different dart-like bullets, likely the so-called antidote.

Maxwell stared at the screen in thought as Jimmy adds, "You were so consumed by your fear that you failed to realize that you could've saved some of your friends."

"But how can I choose which teammates to save?" Maxwell asked.

Jimmy placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hopefully there won't come a time where you have to make that choice. But if there is, I know you will make the right decision."

"Drat, I knew I should have saved the twins instead of Scottie," Maxwell pouted.

"Hey, it's 'Darry'." the ghost boy said in annoyance. "I've told you that five times already."

"Who cares?" Maxwell retorted. "Either way, it's a dumb name."

"WHAT?!" Darry asked, furious by his rudeness towards him.

Jimmy lowered his head at the tension, but SpongeTron quickly intervened and grabbed Maxwell. "Maxwell, why don't I show you a little more around HQ?" he hastily suggested.

Maxwell shrugs, "Sure, whatever." He and the three Nicktoons exit the simulation room as they follow SpongeTron to the hallway.

Once Jimmy was alone, Jimmy went into one of his labs and sighed in relief as he lay back in his chair, taking out a mug of coffee, "Now to settle in for a peaceful morning in my lab with a cup of java," he said humbly.

He was about to sip his coffee when a voice yelled, "JIMMY!" surprising him as he spilled it on his lap, yelping in pain as he jumped up. He turned around as Cindy rushed in the lab, holding Baby Max.

"Cindy, what is it?" Jimmy asked a bit irked, wondering what excited his wife to interrupt his peaceful morning.

"He said 'Mama'!" Cindy grinned gleefully.

"What?!" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Max said 'Mama'!" Cindy repeated in excitement. "He said his first word!"

"Sweetie, that's wonderful!" Jimmy said as he kissed Cindy on the cheek, then on Max's forehead, "Come on, my lil boy wonder! Say your first word for Daddy. Say it!"

But instead, Max blows a raspberry, sending bits of drool on Jimmy's face. Cindy holds up Max as she wipes his mouth with a small cloth.

Jimmy wipes his hand across his face and asks Cindy, "Are you sure you heard him correctly?"

"Of course I did." Cindy answered. "I think I'd know when my son said his first word."

"Well, I'll know it when I hear it," Jimmy stated when he realized, "Now that you mentioned it, do you think he said any words before? Words we may have missed?"

Cindy scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Neutron. As parents, we should be responsible enough to spend time with our son and witness his first word. It's not like we're too busy to be with him... though with you always in the lab day and night... And me in the newsroom... 24/7." She glances at Max and wondered, "Are there words he knows that we don't?"

Jimmy carries Max as he lifted him up under his arms, "If there are words that he knows then he should be able say it again, right?" He brings him close, "Come on, Maxie, say 'Mama'! How about 'Dada'?"

"Pfftt!" Max once again blows a raspberry, giggling in amusement.

Jimmy looks at Cindy, "You sure you didn't overhear him say 'pfftt'?"

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeTron has shown Maxwell the various labs and rooms around HQ. "And this is my room," SpongeTron explained as they went inside, "Where we usually hang out and make plans. If there's a group meeting with the adults or Cadets, we do it in the living room."

SpongeTron led Maxwell for the tour, though Maxwell was mostly annoyed by the three humans asking him questions about the time period he's from. "So do I go to college?" Darry asked Maxwell.

"Do I wear contact lenses?" Tammy questioned.

"Do I have an awesome car or motorbike?" Tommy grinned.

Maxwell gritted his teeth angrily before shouting, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Is that a 'no, I don't get a motorbike'?" Tommy asked.

"'No' as in 'I CAN'T tell you any information about the future'," Maxwell protested, "If I reveal anything about the future in the present, I may disrupt the space-time continuum and bring doom to our worlds, and me being here is an endangerment as well."

Darry, Tommy, and Tammy stared at him when Darry asked, "Can you at least hint that Frankie and I are gonna get married."

Maxwell just turned around and walked ten feet ahead of them. Darry frowned, "I'm not sure if I'm fond of our new teammate."

"Come on, Dar, so he's from a different timeline and keeping valuable information from us, it doesn't mean we can't still be friends," SpongeTron assured when he whispered to Maxwell, "Psst! Is there any sign that Jimmy may shut down the ST program and replace us with-" but Maxwell lifted his head up, accidentally hitting SpongeTron in the nose. "Ow! Is that a yes?" SpongeTron asked, rubbing his nose, when the Nicktoons notice the chamber that caught Maxwell's interest.

When they realize what room it is, the Nicktoons glanced in horror, but Maxwell grinned in excitement, "The Hall of Villains? Cool!" Maxwell rushed to the door only for the four to block it.

"You can't go in there." Darry warned.

"Why not?" Maxwell asked in disappointment. "It's the only thing around here that looks interesting."

"It's The Hall of Villains, Max." Tammy explained. "It has everything that the original Nicktoons collected from the villains they faced."

"Wow, can I see?" Maxwell asked as he takes a step closer until Darry zapped a blue ray at his feet to make him jump back, "Hey!"

"Maxwell, I don't know how much you know about us, but the Hall of Villains gave us bad experiences where we learned only one thing," Darry pointed out, "Once you enter, DOOM comes out," he said in an ominous tone. Maxwell reacts with a dull look, annoying the ghost boy until he clears his throat and states, "Besides, only the original Nicktoons can enter and you need permission from one of them for access."

In response, Maxwell growled angrily again and yelled, "That NOT FAIR! I never get to do the things I want!"

Unsatisfied with Maxwell's disappointment, Tammy suggested, "Maybe we can ask Jimmy to let you in just this once. I'm sure he'll understand if we explain that it's for your introduction."

But Maxwell just ran past her and stared at the scanner, "It looks like this is just a biometric scanner requiring a handprint analysis of the original Nicktoons; any one of them should do. Perhaps it can be bypassed with a copy of one of their dermis samples." He shakes his head and looks embarrassed, "Or just a 'hand scan' will do."

"Maxwell!" Darry shouted, annoyed, "We already told you that you can't go in. It's not allowed."

"What's not allowed?" Jimmy asked, after approaching them with Max in his arms.

Tommy then asked, "Can we show Maxwell the Hall of Villains?"

"Absolutely not." Jimmy immediately answered in a stern voice, "You four know that entering that room is prohibited."

"But Commander, I just wanna quick look." Maxwell whined.

"The answer is still no. Let that be another lesson in becoming a Nicktoon: always follow the rules of HQ."

Rather than arguing as usual, Maxwell just slumped in disappointed and walked away, standing a few feet away from the group.

SpongeTron then asked the commander, "Do you need us to watch Max for you?"

"That won't be necessary." Jimmy responded. "I'm going to be taking some time off to spend it with Max." at this, Maxwell turns his head toward him. "I've realized he's growing up, so I don't wanna miss out on any of his first experiences."

SpongeTron glanced at him oddly, "That's very generous of you Jimmy... Is there a catch?"

"No catch." Jimmy replied. "Max is only gonna be one once. I think I should spend more time with him at this current stage of development."

"Well, we'll keep an eye on things around here for you." Darry promised. "You can count on the five of us."

Jimmy nodded as he brings Baby Max with him while saying, "Come on, Maxie! Say 'Dada'!"

SpongeTron then realized, "You know, it's kinda funny. We now have two Maxs around here."

"Yeah..." Tommy nervously agreed.

"Two totally different Maxs." Tammy added in the same tone.

"Okay, now onto the tour!" SpongeTron pointed out as he led his friends away from the hall, though Maxwell looks back at the Hall of Villains in interest.

* * *

Cindy was watching television when there was a knock on the door. She stands up from the couch and moves over to the door. She pushed a button as the sliding doors open to reveal Danny and Sam Fenton.

"Danny, Sam," Cindy greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Well, there's no harm in visiting old friends, right?" Sam replied, giving her a hug as she walked by.

As Danny steps in, he whispers to Cindy, "In-laws wanted to visit. They wouldn't find us if we were in another universe."

Just then, Jimmy walked in with Max. "Come on, Max. Say 'Daddy'."

"Gah!" Max said with a hiccup.

"Has he said anything yet?" Cindy asked, hopeful.

"Nothing intelligible yet." Jimmy replied.

"Hey Max!" Danny greeted as Sam waved.

Max giggled when he said, "Da!"

Jimmy gasped, bringing Max close to him, "Did you hear that? He just said 'Dad'! You said your first word!"

"Uh, Jimmy, I don't think he-" Danny was about to argue until Cindy interrupted.

She nearly scoffed, "First word? I think his first word was 'Mama'."

"Do you have video evidence? I think not." Jimmy retorted. "We all heard with our own ears, he said 'Dada'."

"Neutron, if I heard correctly," Sam pointed out, "It didn't sound like he said-"

"Then your ears are as sharp as a drool monkey, cuz I know I heard my son's first word," Cindy snapped, "Sadly for you, you weren't present to witness your child talk for the first time."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, his anger boiling, "Maybe this is a trick! You're trying to convince me that I missed my son's first words so you can make me feel bad enough to spend more time with him while you goof off to get a promotion or something."

"What was that, Gigantor?!" Cindy hissed at him as Jimmy and Cindy glared at each other face-to-face until Danny moves in the middle.

"Guys, enough!" Danny shouted, "All this fighting is setting a bad example in front of the baby."

Jimmy and Cindy froze and look at Max who continued laughing. "Seriously, you two, does it really matter who spends more time with Max?" Sam asked, "You both love Max equally just as he does you guys. Does it really matter if his first word is the big influence on the parents?"

 _"A child's first word is a major influence in the relationship between the child and the mother or father,"_ the TV announced as the parents look over to see it was a talk show. _"I'm Dr. Bill and I'm asking you today...is it important for a child's first word to address either par-"_ But his channel switched to a wrestling show.

Danny has changed the channel with a remote while saying sheepishly, "Hey, my show is on! Why don't we watch it instead of-" but Cindy swiped the remote back and turned the channel back on.

 _"The baby addressing the mother or father as their first word is important in the early stages of their childhood,"_ Dr. Bill continued, _"They are an asset as the parent the child speaks up to first is whom the child is spending more time with and the person the child would look up to. Survey states: the parent of your baby's first word will be a great influence on that child, leading that child to grow up and become the person the parent wants them to be. So let me ask again: who does your child look up to? The mother or the father?"_

The show ended and Sam crossed her arms in disbelief. "What a bunch of load. Whoever a baby directs first doesn't influence their attachment to a parent."

But Cindy smiled and spoke up, "That proves it." Taking Max from Jimmy, "Since I gave birth to him, feed him, and spend more time with him, it makes since he would say 'mama' as his first word."

"Now wait just a nanosecond." Jimmy pointed. "Max is gonna want to grow up to be a scientist like his father, so it would make sense for his first word to be 'dada' to show fondness for the parental unit he's closest to."

"Yeah right you're closer to him!" Cindy yelled, "I bet you don't know his favorite type of baby food!"

Danny quickly got between them and spoke in a calm tone, "Guys, cool it. You're both really close to Max."

"Oh yeah, Danny?" Jimmy asked, eyeing him skeptically. "What was Darry's first word?"

Danny's eyes widen as he recalls the first thing his son said as a baby.

* * *

 _As a toddler, Darry had wandered into the lab and was crawling toward the ghost portal. But he was picked by Danny before he could touch it. However, Darry squirmed out of his father's arms and reached a lever near the portal._

 _Danny's eyes widen in shock as the portal opened and began to glow brightly. But Darry laughed and cooed the word, "Gnawy...heh heh heh."_

* * *

The flashback ended when Jimmy interrupted Danny's memory by asking, "Danny? Danny?"

Danny shook his head to snap out of it when he grinned nervously while rubbing his head. "You know, I really can't remember." he answered sheepishly.

But then, Sam intervened, "But the point is a baby does not favor one parent over the other. Whichever word Max says first should be praised either way."

Jimmy and Cindy were silent for a bit until the former grabbed Max and held him. "I suppose you're right, Sam. Even if Max refers to his mother first, he's still gonna spend a lot of time with me in the lab. Though I'm sure we'll both understand if he decides to say 'Dada' first."

But Cindy didn't buy his understanding for a second, "Nice try, Nerdtron! But Max doesn't need your science mumbo-jumbo to know his first word will be 'Mama'!" Sam sighed and held her forehead in frustration that her reasoning wasn't getting through to the competitive parents.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxwell was coming out of the Weapons Vault after the Nicktoons showed him inside. But he had a bored expression on his face. "Well, what'd ya think of that, Max?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"It's okay." Maxwell answered with a shrug. "It's just like the one in the HQ back home only less advanced."

Darry came out of the vault wearing arsenal around his chest, a scope around his right eye, and carrying two laser rifles. "Oh, come on!" he said in frustration, "How can a vault full of gnarly dangerous weapons not interest you?"

"You know what interests me more?" Maxwell asked, raising a brow, "The Hall of Villains."

Darry frowned, "You still wanna go in there...even though the Commander just FORBADE you from going?!"

"Oh sure, like you ever obeyed his rules, Scottie," Maxwell smirked.

Darry leaned towards him and asked, "How would YOU know what rules I obey?"

"Stop it, you two!" Tammy shouted before the boys started arguing again. "Why don't we show Max something else?"

Maxwell crossed his arms and pouted in response. However, before they could continue, Goddard ran over to them, barking, and started sniffing Maxwell while circling him.

"Gee, Goddard really seems to like you, Maxwell." SpongeTron noticed.

Maxwell didn't say anything, but Goddard suddenly barks to SpongeTron. The robot translates, "He says that Mrs. Fenton has made everyone something called 'Yogurt Parfaits'."

"Gnarly!" Darry shouted in excitement. "I'm starving. Let's go."

He and the twins ran down the halls to meet up with the adults. Before SpongeTron could catch up, Maxwell grabbed his hand and innocently asked, "SpongeTron, can you do something for me?"

"Umm, sure, I guess." SpongeTron answered until Maxwell dragged him away to a certain point in HQ.

"I heard rumors that you can change to look like anyone you want." Maxwell said in enthusiasm. "And I just gotta see it."

SpongeTron chuckled and explained, "Oh, that's not a rumor, I can really do it. Neutron gave me a couple upgrades a year back. Speaking of which, do I get anymore upgrades in the future?"

"Enough about that," Maxwell waved off, "So you can alter your appearance just by scanning someone's DNA, right? And with that, you can gain access to ANYTHING, can you?"

"Of course I can. Just watch." a glow forms around SpongeTron and his appearance changes to Maxwell, "I don't have psychic powers, but I look like a boy from the future." he said in Maxwell's voice. Then he changes into Tommy, "Does this convince you?" he said in Tommy's voice.

Maxwell dully responded, "That's great and all, but can you do grown-ups too? Maybe like...the commander? He's so smart and authorative, his DNA and structural integrity must be really complicated to replicate...grrr, why'd I say it like that?"

"Oh, he's pretty easy actually. See for yourself." Tommy's appearance changed and the robot now looked like Jimmy Neutron. "Brain blast!" he called out in Jimmy's voice.

But suddenly, Maxwell grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the large vault on the wall. He pressed his palm against the scanner and it read his handprint until a 'ding' sound was heard; reading SpongeTron's DNA as if it were Jimmy Neutron's. The vault unlocked and the Hall of Villains was now open. Maxwell jumped and cheered in excitement before running inside. SpongeTron stood there in horror as he changed back to normal. "Maxwell, what have you done? What have _I_ done?"

But Maxwell wasn't listening and was looking around the room in amazement at all the memorabilia from past villains.

"Awesome!" Maxwell said, pushing his face on a glass chamber containing a piece of the Disasteroid (which likely Danny placed to be put out of harm's reach).

"Maxwell!" SpongeTron was about to take a step forward, but seemed hesitant at first. However, he moves forward, not noticing a shadow lurking from a corner.

Maxwell was staring at King Goobot's crown sitting on a shelf and was about to reach out and touch it until he spots Morph inside a glass case still frozen. He screams in shock and stumbles back into a shelf, knocking over a small chest. The chest falls on the tiled floor and opens up, releasing a small seed. He looks down and spots a single seed on the ground. Picking it up, he wondered why it was inside the Hall of Villains.

"Maxwell!" he heard SpongeTron's voice call out and he quickly put the strange seed in his pocket. The robot ran up him and shook him by the shoulders, "Are you crazy? How can you think of coming in here?"

"But this place is so cool." Maxwell replied, "I can't believe you wanted to keep me out all those years...I mean, all those...minutes."

"Maxwell, we should go." SpongeTron urged, looking nervous. "If the commander finds us in here, we'll be in big trouble."

"What can be so dangerous about this?" Maxwell asked, swinging a fairy hunting net around.

Suddenly, the net lifted in mid-air and was tossed aside and soon they were levitated as well. Their shadows on the walls showed them being hoisted into the air by a silhouette of Darry Phantom.

They were tossed outside and slide on the ground as the vault to the Hall of Villains closes and locks. "What are you guys thinking?" Darry's voice echoes from the shadow. "Don't you know 'forbidden' when you hear it?"

"Maxwell made me do it!" SpongeTron pointed at the blonde boy, "He tricked me with his science and made me open the door!"

"Gee, thanks for the cover, teammate," Maxwell spat in sarcasm.

Darry phased out of his shadow and changed into human form. He stared Maxwell in the face and asked, "You didn't take anything, right? Didn't steal any weapons or magical cursed item, right?"

"What's your problem?" Maxwell complained, "I just took a quick look, that's all. There's no harm in that."

"Well, nothing was damaged or broken when I got there," SpongeTron admitted.

"You see. Don't sense any worst-case scenario here," Maxwell said, crossing his arms, "I think you're being a bit paranoid."

"Paranoid? You THINK I'M PARANOID?!" Darry screamed at him. Maxwell stared dully at him, not intimidated. Darry gritted his teeth in anger when he took a deep breath and relaxed, "Okay fine. I'm cool with that. You're obviously new here, so I'm not gonna rat on you two for breaking in this time."

"Sweet," Maxwell shrugs and walks away until Darry moves in front of him.

"But REMEMBER what I said before," Darry threatened, "Once you enter inside, DOOM comes out. There's no going back and something BAD will happen. And when that happens, I'm gonna watch as this blows up in your face and laugh. LAUGH!" Darry broke out in manically laughter as lightning struck until he froze in surprise. He quick cleared his throat and walked away as if nothing happened.

SpongeTron and Maxwell were baffled by this, but the former tries to lighten the mood. "Why don't we get some of those 'porfets' Mrs. Fenton is making?" he suggested to Maxwell.

"If you mean 'parfaits', then sure I guess." Maxwell replied with a shrug.

* * *

The two soon meet up with the others in the dining area just as Sam is scooping yogurt into small dishes.

"You guys are just in time." Sam said as she took out a bag of granola. "Maxwell, can you help sprinkle some granola onto the yogurt?"

"Sure, whatever." Maxwell responded with a shrug, and went over to the counter where Sam handed him a bag of granola and walked away. He tried to pull it open, but had a hard time. His struggling soon ripped it open, but spilled the granola all over him.

"Everything okay, Maxwell?" Sam asked, putting spoons on the table for everyone.

"Yeah, it's fine." Maxwell said, brushing the spilled granola off of him, but taking handfuls of the stuff out of his pockets and sprinkling it over the yogurt.

In one of the dishes, he sprinkled bits of granola, including a particular seed. He passes each dish to every guest, "Two for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Maxwell said, passing it to the couple and each person by name, "One for Tommy, one for Tammy, one for Scottie..."

Darry frowned, but took his share and starts eating a spoonful. "Two dishes for Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, and one for my- I mean, Baby Max," Maxwell grinned sheepishly as he passed the yogurt with the seed inside to his past self. Maxwell takes his cup and starts eating.

Everyone seems to enjoy their desserts as Cindy scoops up a spoon of yogurt with the seed inside, "Open wide, Maxie! Here comes the choo choo train!" Baby Max giggles as he opens his mouth, waiting for his mother to place the sweet treat in his mouth when-

Cindy stopped and looked suspiciously at Jimmy, "Wait, you didn't put anything in, did you? You didn't spike our son's bowl with a serum that will make him like you better than me?"

Jimmy gasped, "I wouldn't dare put something in my only child's special treat just to make him win the affection of my love, though it's obvious we know which parental unit it is. Then again..." he eyed his wife in distrust, "It seems someone has been using my chemicals lately..."

"If that's what you think, why don't you try it and see for yourself?" Cindy asked, pointing the spoonful of yogurt to her husband's mouth.

"Are you sure you're not trying to poison me so you can have Maxie all to yourself?" Jimmy asked in misgiving.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Sam groaned in annoyance when she walked over to the parents, grabbed the spoon and ate the yogurt. Sam smacked her lips as she swallowed the treat whole and assured to them, "There, it's safe. Now eat your yogurt."

Jimmy and Cindy watch this and glare at each other afterwards, but Max giggled and grabbed handfuls of his yogurt and smeared it all over himself as he ate.

Cindy then grabbed a napkin and prepared to wipe Max's face "Here, sweetie, let Mommy clean you up."

Before she can wipe the baby, Jimmy moved her hand away. "You're doing incorrectly. A real parental figure would know to use a moist towelette to clean him correctly." he reached into his coat and pulled one out to clean Max. "Now let's have Daddy clean your messy face."

They each tried shoving each other's hand away while the others watched from across the table. "Neat, dinner and a show." Tommy said as he took a bite of yogurt.

Sam held her forehead as Danny whispered in her ear, "You sure that wasn't poison?"

* * *

Late at night in Fenton Works, Danny and Sam were asleep in their bed, but Sam suddenly groaned in her sleep and turned as she held her stomach which emitted a small green glow from inside.

* * *

The next morning, Darry came downstairs with a yawn and went into the kitchen to find Yuki sitting at an empty table. "Hey Yuks." Darry greeted. "Uh...Mom hasn't made breakfast yet?"

"She's been outside since early this morning." Yuki answered. "Working on her garden."

"What?" Darry asked in surprise. "But Mom always makes breakfast first. She doesn't do that kind of stuff till later in the afternoon."

"I know, it's weird." Yuki agreed and stood up. "Let's go tell her we're hungry."

They went out to the backyard where they found Sam sitting in front of her garden patch. "Mom?" the kids asked, getting Sam's attention.

She turned and gave a smile, "Hey sweeties," she greeted and she gave them a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I think the real question is what are _you_ doing here?" Yuki asked, "It's past 8AM and we're already starving."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sam replied sheepishly, "But I thought it was important to make sure the plants are fed fist." she watered the garden with a watering can. "If you think about it, they're my children too."

Darry was weirded out by this. "More important than feeding your human children?" he asked.

"Darry, don't be rude." Sam cheerfully said, rubbing Darry's hair as she went inside. "Come on inside."

* * *

Soon, Darry and Yuki were waiting at the table again as Sam made them breakfast. She brought over two plates and Darry was ready to dig in until he saw his plate; all of it was veggies. "What's this?" Darry asked, unamused. "I thought you were making pancakes."

"It's steamed turnips and a summer salad." Sam said proudly. "It's perfectly delicious."

"Umm, Mom?" Yuki asked, feeling unsettled, "I know you're always trying to make us eat vegetables, but even you're not this extreme."

But Sam frowned and snapped, "Humans can attain their growth by eating healthy foods and not that disgusting greasy and sugary slop you call nutrients."

Darry and Yuki glance at their mom fearfully and then at each other, wondering what to do. They pick up their silverware and began eating their veggies.

* * *

Later that day, Darry went to HQ and hung out in SpongeTron's room where he explained to his friends about his morning. "...and then she thought the plants outside were her children instead of us; and worst of all, she made us eat healthy food for breakfast, and when I tried to put maple syrup on it, she slapped it away and called me dirty."

Maxwell laughed, "HA! Your mom's a weirdo."

"Hey!" Darry yelled, feeling offended, "Just because she's acting a little...weird today, you can't talk that way about my mom."

"Yeah Maxwell, it's not like your mother has anger problems and a competitive side to herself," Tommy smirked at Maxwell.

Maxwell glared at him while SpongeTron said, "Speaking of which, I had to turn off my hearing last night because Jimmy and Cindy were up till 10, trying to put Max to sleep. It's like they're so wrapped up in trying to prove who's the better parent. Luckily, I hid Max in here so he can take a nap." he pointed at the baby who was in the corner, asleep in his walker.

Maxwell stared at the baby with an uncomfortable expression, but shook it off and asked, "So can I take a look in the Hall of Villains again. I saw a guitar in there and I've always wanted to learn how to play one."

"No Maxwell!" Darry shouted angrily. "We already told you why you can't."

"Who made you leader of the team anyway, Scottie?" Maxwell asked, jumping toward Darry. "Shouldn't we get a chance to vote?"

Tommy was about to raise his hand, but Tammy frowned dully and put it down. Darry yelled back at Maxwell, "Oh, and you think you'd make a better leader? Even though you can't remember your own teammate's name?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's that ridiculous name that rhymes with your dad's name. That's SO original," Maxwell scoffed.

"We have a baby here that has the same name as you! You call your name original?"

The three other Nicktoons shift awkwardly at their fighting which the two had been doing since they became teammates. But soon, their fighting begins to wake up Baby Max and he starts crying, "WHAAAAAA!"

SpongeTron ran over to Max as he picked him up and rocked him side by side to calm him, "There, there Maxie. It'll be alright. How about we go to the kitchen and get you some warm milk while avoiding those big meanies and your over-competitive parents?"

Max's sobbing began to quiet down as SpongeTron carried him away. Tammy then glared at Darry and Maxwell, "Nice going, guys." She said sarcastically, "We're supposed to be a team, remember? That means getting along."

Darry crossed his arms and pouted, "Tell him that."

"You're a bigger baby than the actual baby." Maxwell muttered to Darry.

Tommy smiled and said to Tammy, "This is kinda fun to watch."

Suddenly, Darry's Recaller rang and he turned it on, angrily asking, "Hello!"

"Uh...Darry?" Yuki's voice asked, sounding nervous, "Can you come home? I think there's something you should see."

Darry's expression changed when he said, "We'll be right over." He hangs up as he gestured his friends to come with him as he opened the door.

Tommy and Tammy pass by him, though when Maxwell came, Darry warned him, "This isn't over!" Maxwell responded by sticking his tongue.

* * *

Meanwhile, the microwave in the kitchen beeped as SpongeTron opened it up to take out a warm bottle. "All done." SpongeTron said to Max. "Ready for a fresh bottle?"

"Bah!" Max said excitedly.

Suddenly, the baby noticed a camera lens zooming in his face and he turned his head to see a video camera coming out of Goddard's back. Jimmy was behind him, watching everything, "Did you get that, boy? I think he said 'Dada'. I have video evidence!"

Max rolled his eyes as he began to suck his bottle. SpongeTron looked uncertain when he says, "Jimmy? I think he was just referring to his bottle."

"Oh, did a milk bottle homeschool him at an early age? Built him his favorite toys? Drove him to any place he wants to go?" Jimmy argued.

"Don't you think all this pampering is going a bit too far?"

"Well, sociologically speaking, a male child should learn from his father and by doing so, should speak his father's name." but then he got close to Max and started speaking in an immature voice, "So come on, Maxie, say 'Daddy'...for me."

Max took the bottle out of his mouth and started groaning and quivering his mouth as if he was about to say something. Jimmy and SpongeTron stared in anticipation for what was about to be his first word. However, Max opened his mouth and spat up over Jimmy's shirt, burping afterwards.

Jimmy frowned in annoyance while Goddard barked with his video camera still running. "Delete that." Jimmy informed him as he tried to wipe the spit up off.

"I'll go clean Max off and put him in his playpen." SpongeTron offered. "I'm sure he'll be in the mood to chat once he's had playtime."

He stared at the robot take off with the baby and began to think to himself, "SpongeTron sure spends a lot of time with Max, maybe he's witnessed Max do and _say_ stuff that I have not witnessed."

* * *

What will be the outcome of these situations? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


	7. Mother Nature's Revenge: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 3: Mother Nature's Revenge**

 **Plot:** _Maxwell is getting accustomed to being a Nicktoon, but wants to explore more of HQ, including the Hall of Villains. Despite the objections from the Nicktoons, he breaks in and finds Undergrowth's seed, which ends up getting eaten by Sam. While the Nicktoons try to rescue Sam from being possessed by Undergrowth, Jimmy and Cindy try to compete with each other to be Max's first word after learning that whoever's Max addresses first signifies who he's closer to._

 **Part 2**

* * *

In Amity Park, the Nicktoons reach Fenton Works after receiving Yuki's distress call. Darry opened the front door and he and the others gasp when they see the inside. The living room was full of potted plants, each carefully arranged in every corner of the room and on the coffee table. There were even potted plants hanging from the ceiling and on the walls.

Tammy glanced around when she found something that caught her interest, "Oh! Sunflowers, how sweet!" she was about to pluck one until Yuki slapped her hand, "What?"

"Careful! Our mom doesn't want us to mess with her plants," Yuki warned, "She even threatened to ground me if I touch one of her precious daffodils."

"Okay, I know your mother is a plant lover, but even this is bizarre," Tommy said suspiciously.

"Yeah...I wonder who could be responsible for this," Darry said, darting his eyes at Maxwell.

Maxwell realized and scoffed, "Come on! You think I had something to do with this?"

Tammy suddenly spoke up, "You shouldn't be blaming Max for everything that goes wrong, Darry. It's rude."

"And you shouldn't be defending him just because you have a crush on him." Tommy told her.

"Who told you?!" Tammy yelled at her brother.

When the group started arguing, Yuki held her forehead and groaned, "Why didn't I call my own Nicktoon team for help?"

Maxwell wipes sweat off his forehead. "Why is it so hot in here?" he asks, unzipping his jacket slightly.

Darry noticed he was feeling warm as well. "Now that you mention it, it is pretty warm." he looked at the thermostat on the wall which read 70 degrees. "There's the problem. I wonder who turned it up so high." he walked over and placed his hand on the button, about to turn it down.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" a voice screamed as a startled Darry turned to see his mother looking angry to see him.

Sam was wearing a tank top, shorts, a sun hat, and gardening gloves. She stormed over to Darry and swatted his hands off the thermostat. "Cold air is not good for the plants." she told him.

Darry backed away from his mother and gulped, "Sorry. I-I just wanted to cool the room a bit. A little air won't do any harm."

"It will harm the children." Sam said angrily.

"Actually, we can use a bit of cold air." Tommy mentioned, fanning himself with his hat.

"Not you!" Sam snapped. "The plants." she gently grabbed a leaf that was hanging on the wall with her fingers. "They have feelings too."

Everyone seemed weirded out by her behavior. Yuki whispered to her brother, "I told you there was something weird going on."

"Uh Mom, are you feeling okay?" Darry asked her.

"Of course, sweetie," Sam smiled innocently as she stokes one of her Venus Flytraps, "As long as the children are fine, so am I."

"You sure?" Yuki also asked, "Maybe we can have Dad check up on-"

"NO! I won't have that meddlesome Phantom and you flesh-walkers ruin my plans!" she hissed at them.

They all hold each other, startled by her outburst. But Sam shakes her head and regains her smile. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." she said with a chuckle. "Maybe I better go check on the fichus."

After she walked away, Maxwell was the first to speak up, "I told you your mom's a weirdo."

Darry was about to scream at him, but Tammy stopped him. "Darry? Did your mom ever talk about liking plants this much?"

"Of course not!" Darry immediately answered, "Yuki and I are the only children she really cares about."

"Why don't you tell Mr. Fenton?" Tommy suggested, "I'm sure he can snap her out of whatever mood she's in."

"Where's Mr. Fenton anyway?" Maxwell wondered.

"He had to pull an all-nighter," Yuki explained, "He should be back in the afternoon. But when he comes, we better tell him about Mom."

As the group talked, Sam peeked around behind the corner of the kitchen when she glanced at her two flytraps, "You know what to do," she said in a dark tone. The two flytraps grinned with sharp teeth and eyes glowing red.

* * *

Back at HQ, SpongeTron was sitting at a table as Jimmy plugged a cord into the back of his head. "Commander, what are you doing?" he asked nervously while Jimmy typed on a computer that the other end of the plug was connected to.

"Just checking your memory banks for any moments I might've missed in my son's life." Jimmy answered as the screen loaded.

"Oh," SpongeTron understood, feeling confident, until he has some concerns, "Is this gonna hurt?"

"Of course not." Jimmy answered, not really paying attention. "I'll be better than ever once Cindy realizes I know our son better than she does."

"But shouldn't Cindy be present to see the recordings? She's Max's mother after all."

"A scientist always knows the right path to take. And she'll realize that I'm one step ahead of her."

But before he can view anything, Goddard suddenly jumped on the table and started barking. "I think Goddard's trying to tell you something." SpongeTron mentioned.

As Goddard barked, Jimmy repeated in confusion, "View what?"

Goddard opened his television screen and turned on the news where Cindy was doing a report from a special location. _"Hello, this is Cindy Neutron with a special report. What's so special about it you ask? Well, today I'm accompanied by a special guest today. Here is my junior reporter: my son, Max Neutron."_

Jimmy stared in surprise to see Baby Max on TV, wearing a fedora hat and oversized trench coat for show. Maxwell giggled and began chewing on a small notepad his mother gave him. _"Our special report will be given by my special little guy. What will be his first word?"_ Cindy asked in excitement and held the microphone to Max. _"Go ahead, sweetie. Can you say 'Mama'?"_

 _"Mah."_ Max said, before grabbing the mike and sticking it in his mouth, causing a screeching sound to boom.

She took the drool-covered microphone out of his mouth and spoke into it, _"So close yet so far."_ she smirked, _"Hope you enjoyed the show."_

Jimmy's eye twitches furiously at this, but SpongeTron smiled and pointed, "Aww look, Max's eyes sparkle when he's on TV."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Danny had returned home from work and was just as surprised as his kids at the numerous plant life in the house. He, Darry, and Yuki sat on the couch, uncomfortable by all the potted plants around the house.

Yuki replied, "Daddy, what are we gonna do?"

Danny tried to remain calm as he explained, "Don't worry. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. I'll talk to her and find out what's going on."

Sam then approached and asked in a cheery tone, "What do you think, Danny? Don't you think it's an improvement?"

Danny stood up and tried to talk to Sam in a relaxed voice, "Um...Sam...Honey? It's...nice and everything, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

"What can be 'a bit much' about this wonderful thing?" Sam asked with a small smile. "Every one of these vulnerable dears needs me. I have to be their caretaker."

"That's strange." Danny said, now looking concerned, "I haven't heard you talk like that since..." Danny's eyes widened when he clears his throat, "Um, kids? Why don't we have dinner outside? Just the three of us?"

Darry seemed confused by this suggestion, "Actually, Dad, we already had-" but Yuki elbowed him and made Darry realize, "Um, sure Pop, we'd LOVE to come."

"Outside?" Sam asked, growing a smile. "Under the trees, around the grass and beautiful flowers. Count me in."

"No!" Danny stopped her, "Just the kids and me. I've been away for so long that I want to spend more time with them. Besides, with us gone, you can spend more time with your...children."

Sam turned her back and smirked, "I like the way you think, Danny. Don't be out too long though."

"Yeah," Danny replied, pushing his kids out the door, "And we'll be sure to bring you back a soy burger. Okay bye!" Danny said and quickly slams the door.

"Dad, what's going on?" Darry asked. "I'm guessing we're not really going out to eat."

"Uh...Yuki, do you sense anything weird about your mother?" he asked Yuki.

"Well, she is acting super weird." Yuki answered. "She's more concerned about her plants than anything else, and she's trying to turn our home into a greenhouse."

"Is there anything else?" Danny asked, not noticing several vines creeping towards the humans, "Anything...ghost-related?"

"Not really. I haven't sensed any ghosts all day."

"Huh," Danny said, pondering over this, "Strange, I thought for sure that Sam was taken over again by-GAH!" he screamed when a vine grabbed his ankle and lifts him high into the air.

"Dad!" Darry and Yuki screamed when the concrete below them started to crack. Suddenly, a vine creeped out and tried to grab Yuki, but Darry pulled her away before that happened. They watch as the monster holding Danny moved closer so they can get a full visual.

It was a giant Venus flytrap with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. It growled as it opened its mouth and lifted Danny close to it.

"Hey!" Darry yelled as he changed to phantom form, "My dad is NOT for dinner!" After his words, he released a ghost ray that blasted off the top half of the flytrap's head.

The vine holding Danny began to whither, letting Danny drop to the ground. His two kids rush over to him to see if he was alright.

However, another giant Venus flytrap emerges from the ground and grabs hold of Darry and Yuki with its vines.

Danny changed to ghost form. "Hold on, you two!" he shouted about to fly. "I'll-"

But suddenly, the door broke apart as multiple vines come from inside the house and grab Danny by his arms and legs, pulling him inside.

"Dad!" Darry and Yuki cried once more.

The vines holding them raise high as the Venus flytrap growled at them. Darry's eyes glowed and blasted the monster's head off with ghost ray vision. However, the monster's head regenerates. "Why is this happening?!" Yuki yelled.

Darry remembered something and had high suspicions, "I think I know how. Hold on tight!" His aura glows blue as he using the ghost energy surrounding him to break the vine off. Then, he zaps Yuki free as she falls. The monster screeched in pain and tried to grab them only for Darry to fly toward his sister and grab her. His shadow on the ground turns into a black vortex and they fly inside before the flytrap can get them.

* * *

At the Nasty Burger, Tommy, Tammy and Maxwell were having milkshakes. "I wonder how Darry is doing in the greenhouse his mom made." Tommy said, sipping his drink.

Suddenly, the shadow underneath the table began to swirl around and Darry and Yuki flew out of it, sliding across the floor, to the three's surprise.

Yuki was the first to stand up when she asked her brother, "That... was awesome! How'd you learn to do that?"

Darry stood up weakly and admitted, "I wish I knew."

"Haven't you ever heard of a door, Scottie?" Maxwell asked, unamused.

When Darry turned his head to Maxwell, he points an accusing finger. "YOU!" he sprinted toward him, hands pressed on the table. "You have something to do with this!"

"What? I didn't do nothing." Maxwell said, looking annoyed.

"Come on, Darry, I already told you," Tammy sighed, "You can't blame Max that your mom is a crazy plant lady with potted plants."

Darry scoffed, "Oh really? What if I blame him that my mom is a crazy plant lady with KILLER MAN-EATING plants?!"

Tammy and Tommy stare in surprise as they turn to Maxwell, who still didn't seem convinced. "I still don't know what you're talking about. Your accusations are flawed! I mean…I still didn't do anything."

"Even if you're right, Darry, how do you know Maxwell had something to do with it?" Yuki asked her brother.

Maxwell just crossed his arms, "He's just mad that I broke the Commander's rules of entering the Hall of Villains," he said, "But come on! I didn't do anything wrong. Sure, I tricked SpongeTron into letting me in and I accidentally knocked down that chest, but I put it back where it was."

Then, everyone's eyes widen. "Wait, chest? What chest?" Tammy asked, feeling nervous.

"I don't know." Maxwell replied. "The only thing that came out of it was some diminutive seed. I thought it was garbage, so I took it out."

"A SEED?!" Darry cried out in shock as he grabbed the front of Maxwell's hood. "You mean you took that seed out?! What did you do with it?!"

"I...kinda lost it." Maxwell answered sheepishly.

Darry growled as he was about to release a ghost ray from his hand. Maxwell yelped and covered his head with his arms until Yuki stepped in. "Now, now, Dar. Let's act maturely about this."

Darry looked at his sister and sighed, releasing Maxwell. Maxwell got up and brushed himself off, "Thanks." This was cut short when Yuki punched him in the face, knocking him onto the ground as Tammy gasped in worry.

"What the hell were you thinking, you idiot!" Yuki screamed angrily at him, "Do you know what you've just done?!"

Maxwell got up, rubbing his swollen cheek, "I thought we were gonna handle this maturely."

"I'm 13! I'm a teen, but still a kid, so I can hit you whenever I want!" Yuki hissed.

"Cut it out!" Tammy yelled, getting between Maxwell and the two siblings. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Your roommate just released Undergrowth into our house!" Darry yelled.

"Undergrowth?" Tommy asked in surprise, wondering how he returned.

"Who's Undergrowth?" Maxwell asked, having never heard of the ghost.

"An evil plant ghost who has high regenerative abilities and control over plants," Tammy mentioned, "He once tried to take over Amity Park and brainwashed everyone into tending to his garden and tried to feed them to his plants."

"Not to mention tried to take over HQ and put all of us into giant pods to be nutrients and replaced us with plant copies of ourselves," Tommy added.

"Really? Cool!" Maxwell said, impressed, until he received death glares from the Fentons, "Uh...okay, I see your point."

"My dad was able to beat him and when Undergrowth came back, it was him, me, and the Nicktoons that stopped Undergrowth," Darry stated, "When he was reduced to a seed, Jimmy sealed him away in the Hall of Villains with high surveillance along with the rest of the dangerous items and weaponry so NOTHING catastrophic can happen again!"

"And now thanks to you, he grew in my house, evaded my ghost sense, brainwashed my mom, and is gonna eat my dad." Yuki explained, and then pointed at Maxwell, "And it's all your fault!"

Maxwell began look guilty as he shrugged, "But I told you I lost that seed."

"Well, somehow he managed to get in," Darry stated, "But how exactly? Like a seed, Undergrowth should be dormant until he receives any nutrients like water or sunlight."

Maxwell got a determined look, "I don't know how, but," he jumped off his seat standing tall, "We're gonna go over there, save your parents, and stop him!"

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" Tammy smiled.

"I'm totally in." Yuki said with a smile.

"Same here." Darry agreed. "But let me say just one thing." he cleared his throat and then started pointing at Maxwell as he sang, "Ha! I told you so, I told you so!" and childishly laughed.

Maxwell frowned and Tammy rolled her eyes before saying, "Let's call HQ and get help from SpongeTron and Jimmy."

* * *

Meanwhile at HQ, Cindy has just returned back home with Baby Max in her arms. "You're so cute." Cindy said, cuddling Max in her arms. "You deserve special treat from Mommy for being a good reporter. Can you say 'Mommy'?"

Max just put his fingers in his mouth and drooled while Cindy opened one of the kitchen cupboards.

Sitting at the table was Jimmy with his arms crossed. "Hello honey." he greeted with a scowl, "Did Max enjoy his time on the air?"

Cindy turned and answered with a cool smile, "As a matter of fact, he did. I hope you caught it. You should know that he had a lot more fun and came a lot closer to saying 'mama' than he ever did with you."

"Ha! That's where you're WRONG, my lady," Jimmy stated, "Cuz I already KNOW which word Maxie has said first!"

Cindy's smile turned upside down, "What?!"

"I'm syncing SpongeTron's CPU into the computer and collecting EVERY recording he has;" Jimmy explained, "Now we'll know EVERYTHING from him, including ALL his interactions with Max."

Hearing this, Max's eyes widen in shock since this would mean his parents would know everything he's done with SpongeTron, including his deep dark secret. With no other option, he began to cry out loud, "WHAAAAAA!"

Surprised by his sudden sadness, Cindy tried to calm him down, "Aww, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"Maybe his diaper is wet." Jimmy guessed, trying to check inside Max's diaper.

Before they can figure out what the problem was, SpongeTron bursts in, holding his Recaller. "Commander, I got a call from the Nicktoons. Something's going on at the Fenton household and they need our help."

Max suddenly stopped crying and Jimmy gets an idea. "That's it." Jimmy said with a smile as he takes the baby. "Max will come watch me save the day and he'll learn just who the man of the house is."

"Yeah, then he'll watch as you and your inventions fail while I go and save you and become the hero Maxie sees me as," Cindy smirked.

"I am the one whose footsteps Max will follow." Jimmy said defiantly. "And it'll be my name that he will verbalize upon seeing me."

"And who's gonna be watching him while you're off playing hero? That's right, me. And it'll give him plenty of time to learn who his real parent is."

"Not if I-"

"STOP!" SpongeTron shouted, getting between them. "Friends in trouble! Nicktoons Go!" The adults agreed and followed SpongeTron to the Portal Machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, the six Nicktoons make it to Fenton Works, only it was incased in vines and other plant life. "So what's the plan?" Tommy asked.

"Dunno yet, but we have to calculate this carefully," Darry insisted, wanting to do a better job at being leader than he was previously, "Remember, Undergrowth is one of our most dangerous foes."

"Let's not forget his weakness is extreme temperature such as heat or cold," Tommy added.

Tammy then remembered, "SpongeTron has an ice cannon. Let's wait till he gets here and we can-"

"Uh, guys?" Yuki said, pointing ahead, "Your teammate is already going inside."

The three look ahead to see Maxwell running toward the doorway. "Max, come back!" Tammy shouted.

"I can take him!" Maxwell replied as he ran inside. As he enters the living room, Maxwell looks around in awe to see more vines covering the walls, floor, and ceiling. "Wow," Maxwell whispered, "My first Nicktoon mission and it's totally cool."

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Darry, Yuki, Tammy, and Tommy. "Are you crazy?" Darry asked in frustration.

"Pfft. Come on, if you guys can beat him, why can't I?" Maxwell stated, "Besides, how dangerous can a bunch of stupid plants be?"

On cue, the vines around them spring around their feet, grabbing Yuki's ankles and dragging her away as she screamed. "Yuki!" they cried before they too were grabbed by the vines.

A couple of blue flowers grab Darry's hands as he tried to use his ghost powers to escape. But this time, he wasn't able to. "These things are canceling out my ghost powers!" Darry shouted.

The vines wrap around Tammy and Tommy, grabbing Poof from Tommy's hands and covering the twins' mouths to keep them from wishing for anything. Maxwell used his psychic powers to keep the vines at bay, but more appeared behind him and grabbed him before he can do anything else. When the Nicktoons were all captive, they heard a familiar voice say, "You mere fleshwalkers thought you could stop me again?"

They see a figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Darry immediately recognized the voice and sneered, "Undergrowth..."

From out of the vines that grew from inside the kitchen, the figure that came out was none other than Sam, whose eyes were glowing red and had dark circles underneath similar to that of Undergrowth.

Darry gasped in horror as the other kid's eyes widen in surprise as well. "M-Mom?" Darry asked weakly, "Y-You're behind this? But what about-"

But Sam suddenly growled and spoke in a cold raspy voice that echoed alongside her own voice, "I knew you sproutlings would return to save your caretakers."

"That can't be Mom!" Yuki shouted in denial. "It must be a plant clone! It has to be Undergrowth controlling her! But why can't I sense him or any other ghost here?"

Maxwell created a surge of psychic energy around him and split the vines apart that were holding him long enough to drop on the ground. He ran around the room to try and free everyone, but Sam simply growled and swung her arm, making a large Venus flytrap come out of the wall and open its mouth at Maxwell.

"No, Mom!" Darry cried out. "Don't hurt him!"

"You fool!" Sam yelled at Darry, "I'm not your mother!"

Everyone was surprised, but Yuki sighed in relief, "So it is a plant clone." but then she seemed baffled, "But it still doesn't explain why I can't sense Undergrowth close by."

Darry watched Sam stroking the plants and vines that were around her, and his eyes widen in shock as he pieces everything together. "Undergrowth isn't controlling Mom." he said in shock, "Mom IS Undergrowth."

The others gasp upon this horrible revelation. "You're wise...for a mere ectoplasmic fleshwalker," Sam said in a raspy voice.

"But-but you said Undergrowth was a seed," Maxwell objected, "He wouldn't awaken if he didn't have the proper nutrients as a seed. How is he possessing your mom anyhow?"

"More importantly, how did he end up in Amity Park when he had no way to escape from HQ or Jimmy's world?" Tammy also wondered.

"I can't even explain it." Undergrowth replied, "I was trapped in my imprisonment, and before I knew it, I was inside the body of this fleshwalker." he growled angrily as he looked at Sam's hands, "Trapped in this prison of flesh and blood."

Yuki chuckled nervously, "Okay...So since you're currently unhappy with being inside our mom, then I guess it's a good enough reason to leave, right?"

But Sam smirked and Undergrowth responded, "That I refuse. Being in this body frees me to nurture my children and dispose of my enemies, including Danny Phantom. Once he realized I was in this female's body, he couldn't bring himself to attack and left himself vulnerable."

"What have you done with Dad!?" Darry growled with malice.

Undergrowth signaled to a large pod in the living room and answered, "He is making himself useful." and the pod opened to show Danny Phantom lying inside unconscious as his body was being used as nutrients for the plants.

"DAD!" Darry cried out as he tried to break out of the plants, but wasn't able to due to the flowers disabling his powers.

"You will be next." Undergrowth said to the Nicktoons. "Your bodies will be fed to the children and none of you will be able to stop me this time."

Hearing Undergrowth, Maxwell's eyes widen as something flashes before him. He suddenly recalls spilling granola all over himself and picking it out of his pockets to sprinkle all over the yogurt, including the seed he had found in the Hall of Villains. His face was filled with horror as he fully realized that he indeed cause all this to happen. But he snapped out of his daze when he noticed the Venus flytrap approaching him to steal his life. Maxwell concentrated as an invisible force freezes the Venus flytrap in place.

"All right, Maxwell!" Yuki cheered.

But suddenly, vines come out and grab Maxwell by his arms and legs, breaking his concentration on the flytrap. "That one is too much trouble." Undergrowth said, pointing at Maxwell, "Devour him!"

The flytrap smacked its lips when it leaps toward Maxwell. Maxwell closed his eyes until a plasma ray blasts the flytrap's head to pieces. Maxwell opened his eyes to see the flytrap gone and turned to the ghost boy, "Scottie?"

"I-I didn't do it," Darry explained as the flowers still blocked his powers.

Maxwell turns and sees Jimmy standing at the doorway with a plasma rifle in his hands. SpongeTron came out behind him, shouting, "We're here to save the day!" and fired his freeze ray, encasing the plants that were holding the Nicktoons in ice.

They were able to break the ice and free themselves from the plants. Sam had a look of terror on her face at seeing Undergrowth's precious plants destroyed. Undergrowth then yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

He summoned thorny vines to raise and attack SpongeTron and Jimmy. But unexpectedly, Cindy comes in and yelled, "Hi-ya!" combating the plants with her advanced karate skills.

Entering the house was Baby Max in his walker, who stared at everything that was going on. Cindy pulled a vine in half and said, "You see that, Maxie? Mommy saved Daddy's neck."

"I'll have you know I didn't need saving." Jimmy retorted, approaching her. "I was perfectly fine without your help."

"What's wrong? Jealous that my son looks up to me instead of you?"

"I'm the influential role model here, so he looks up to me!"

As he watched the couple argue, SpongeTron slapped his forehead, annoyed that they would choose to do this in the middle of battle.

Darry rushed over to the pod containing his father. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll get you-" but he was grabbed by a vine and slammed into the wall by Undergrowth. He was about to fire a ghost ray, but stopped when he looked straight at his target.

Undergrowth laughed and mocked, "You fleshwalkers are all the same. You hesitate when it comes to fighting one of your own."

Tammy then jumped in with a star-shaped power saw and cut the vine that was holding Darry. Tommy then grabbed him and pulled him away to the rest of the group.

"What are we gonna do?" Yuki asked in worry. "Undergrowth is still inside Mom and we can't fight him without hurting her."

The two adults stopped arguing and Jimmy asked, "How did Undergrowth come in possession of Sam anyway?"

"It's really all my fault," Maxwell admitted to the group. "I broke into the Hall of Villains without your permission and I took Undergrowth's seed. I didn't know what it was and I must have mixed it with the granola we ate."

Darry suddenly grabbed a hold of his collar and furiously yelled at him, "So you DID do this! You turned my mom into a plant-loving monster!"

But Cindy pulled them apart. "Darry, stop this! People make mistakes and fighting won't solve anything!"

"Says you!" Maxwell yelled, "You and the Commander fight all the time!"

"That's not true." Cindy objected.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "We just wanna be the object of our son's admiration."

"And fighting and arguing about whoever's the best doesn't get in your way of actually CARING for your only child?" SpongeTron asked dully.

"More importantly..." Yuki began saying, raising her voice, "It stops us from rescuing OUR PARENTS!"

As Jimmy and Cindy hear this, multiple vines come through the ceiling and nearly hit the group as they quickly dive out of the way.

While lying on the ground under a lamp table, Tommy asks, "So if Mrs. Fenton ate the seed, how do we get it out?"

"Anyone know how to do the Heimlich Maneuver?" SpongeTron suggested.

"No, Undergrowth is not a normal ghost," Jimmy stated, "He's growing inside Sam and if we force him out physically, who knows what damage he can do to her body."

"So we'll just extract him the Fenton way," Darry exclaimed.

"You mean wait until she barfs him out?" Maxwell asked, "Or wait until she-"

"NO!" Darry yelled out, annoyed.

Yuki understood what he meant and asked in concern, "Are you sure you can do this, Darry?"

"I've done it before, haven't I?" Darry answered confidently. "I only need two minutes."

"I'm coming with you, Scottie," Maxwell quickly volunteered.

But Darry narrowed his eyes at him. "Haven't you done enough?" he asked in disappointment.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I caused all this to happen," Maxwell said with remorse, "Which is why I have to come with you to fix the mistake I caused."

Darry still didn't look convinced, but Tammy insisted, "Take him with you, Darry. You might need help."

"Fine. You can come." Darry dully said until he stared straight at Maxwell, "But this is my first time overshadowing with a partner, so no messing around."

"I know, I know. Just shut up and let's do this already." Maxwell said as he and Darry grab hands. Darry turns them both intangible and Maxwell shivers from the feeling it gave him. They both flew into the air and flew towards Undergrowth, who was using his plants to track down the Nicktoons. The two then flew into Sam's body, causing Undergrowth to gasp and cringe. "No!" he gasped. "It can't be!"

Suddenly, all the plants around the house go out of control and start thrashing about, putting the humans in danger.

Tammy and Tommy scream as the latter hides behind his sister while she swings her chainsaw around, slicing the crazed vines in half.

A bunch of vines were making their way up Max's walker while he just sat there and whimpered. "Max!" Cindy cried as she quickly pulled him out.

Jimmy quickly got in front of them and used his plasma rifle to keep the plants away from them. However, one got past his defense and wrapped around his ankle dragging him across the floor. Max held his hands out to him and cried, "Daaahh!"

"I knew it! He said 'Dad'!" Jimmy cried in joy as he was dragged across the living room.

Yuki ran toward Undergrowth and yelled out, "MOM! Can you hear me?! It's Yuki! You gotta snap out of it!"

Undergrowth turned to her with a glare and swung a vine at her. But SpongeTron quickly jumped at Yuki and pushed her out of the way of the attack. "It's no use, Yuki." SpongeTron told her. "We have to leave the rest to Darry and Maxwell."

"Oh man, I hope those two know what they're doing," Yuki said in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry Phantom opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark and almost green void with Maxwell hanging on his back so he wouldn't fall off.

"Where are we?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, from my experience last time," Darry explained, "I think we're in my mom's subconscious."

They suddenly see many roots shoot past them. "This isn't how I thought overshadowing someone would be like." Maxwell said, looking uncomfortable.

"Trust me, it's gonna get a lot worse," Darry mentioned in precaution, "Though...probably not worse as last time."

They follow the source of the roots and see Undergrowth in the center, many of his vines and roots spread in different directions.

"Whoa..." Maxwell said, almost frightened to see his true form.

"Undergrowth," Darry said with a sneer.

"Ghost boy..." Undergrowth hissed back. "You've possessed this human as well? But you are too late. I have complete control."

"What have you done with my mother?!"

Undergrowth answered, "Since she has consumed me, I have done the same with her." he splits open the middle part of his body to show Sam inside, unharmed, but wrapped in vines while she was unconscious. He closes his chest back up and tells the ghost boy, "As long as she remains part of me, I can use this body as my own."

"And what are you gonna do with it?" Maxwell also asked.

Undergrowth smirked, "Is it not obvious? Use this vessel to regrow all my children, nourish them until they grow enough to rid of those flesh-walkers and take back this world. She is the perfect caretaker of my children and I won't let you pesky weeds stop me!"

"Weed this!" Maxwell yelled and leapt toward Undergrowth to give him a kick.

"Maxwell, don't!" Darry warned, but was too late. As Maxwell charged a foot toward Undergrowth, a flytrap emerges and opens its mouth.

The flytrap ate Maxwell whole, trapping him inside its mouth. "Oh brother." Darry groaned and flew towards the plant, firing an ecto-disk at the stem, severing it. He caught it and wrapped his arms around the flower, hugging it tightly until it coughed up Maxwell.

Darry caught Maxwell by the front of his shirt and stared him in the face as he yelled, "I knew I shouldn't have brought you! I'm trying to save my mom and you're not helping at all!"

"Well...well..." Maxwell was trying to find a good excuse when he argued, "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you guys let me in the Hall of Villains in the first place!"

Darry was dumbfounded, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" he screamed at him.

"If we toured around that place, you could have at least told me what that chest was and I would have known it was evil from the start!" Maxwell yelled as he pinned the blame on Darry.

"I warned you there was dangerous stuff inside!" Darry yelled, getting angrier. "I even said 'I told you so'! But you didn't listen to me!"

"Why would you care?" Maxwell spat, "From the stories I heard, you didn't listen either!"

"And because of that, I put my friends' lives on the line!" Darry yelled, causing Maxwell's eyes to widen in shock.

But suddenly, Darry drops Maxwell and the latter quickly grabs onto a root before he falls any further. But he looks up to see Darry get a blue aura around his body and start growling angrily with his eyes tightly shut. "I'll save my mom with or without your help!" he yells at Maxwell. Now active in his Ghost Rage, Darry charges at Undergrowth. The plant ghost swings his vines at him, but the ghost boy uses his powered up ghost ray to blast them to bits. He reaches Undergrowth's body and attempts to tear the middle of him apart to reach his mom inside.

"Scottie?" Maxwell called as he tried climbing up the vines to reach the ghost boy.

Once he rips a hole open, he sees Sam still inside and instantly calms down. "Mom!" he calls as he reaches out to her.

But a bunch of vines grab Darry and pull him away, wrapping around his body tightly, binding his arms and legs. "Scottie!" Maxwell called out, seeing what happened.

Darry struggled to break out of the vines, but was tightly restrained and was unable to use his ghost powers. "Maxwell!" he called out to him, "You have to...save my mom!" but Undergrowth extended his finger and wrapped it around Darry's neck.

Maxwell froze as he saw Darry at the ghost's mercy. But Undergrowth just laughed and said, "Your first victory was pure luck, boy. But you won't have the same luck in here."

"You forgot about me, you giant weed!" Maxwell yelled, "If Scottie can't stop you, I will!"

But the vine around Darry's neck tightened and choked him. Undergrowth told Maxwell. "If you attempt to free my human host, I will end your friend's life."

Maxwell looks at his friend in danger and looks back to see Sam still captive by Undergrowth. He looks back and forth, wondering what choice to make. Darry grunted as he was being strangled and tried to talk to Maxwell, "Max...well. Do...some..."

He continued to hesitate, feeling nervous like he did during his training exercise and wasn't sure who to save again. He looks up at Darry to see he was starting to pass out from lack of oxygen. Maxwell gasped and screamed, holding his hands out toward Darry, letting out a psychic force.

The force pulls the vines off Darry, allowing him to fall and fly to Maxwell. Holding his neck as he breathes for air, Darry says, "Maxwell, you…saved me."

"I had to save you before saving your mom," Maxwell explained, "But that won't stop us from saving her together, right?" Darry nodded as he swooped Maxwell by the arms and both charged at Undergrowth.

Undergrowth growled furiously and tried to swipe at them, but Darry carried Maxwell and flew around, avoiding all the plants. Darry then threw Maxwell towards Undergrowth and the boy threw his hands apart, using his powers to split the vines apart telepathically. He landed inside Undergrowth where Sam is and quickly grabbed a hold of her. As he began tearing the vines off of her, Undergrowth tried to reach inside to pull him out. "Get out of there, you whelp!"

He summons flytraps from his body to pry the boy off his vessel until blue ghost rays blasted each flytrap to bits. He sees Darry floating in front of him, his fist glowing blue and his blue eyes flaring fiercely. "NEVER take over my mom again!"

Darry flew over and punched Undergrowth in the face. After Maxwell freed Sam, he held onto her since she was still unconscious, which was hard for him since he was so small. As he tried pulling her out of the plant ghost, they were both grabbed by Darry, who pulled them out and flew them away from Undergrowth.

"Sorry, Undergrowth," Darry told the plant ghost, "But with no one to suck nourishment from, you're finished." Maxwell added to this by sticking out his tongue.

Undergrowth reached out to grab the three, but he was becoming weakened and grew smaller.

"May you do the honors?" Maxwell urged Darry to finish it (in a polite manner).

"I'd be glad to." Darry responded in the same manner. He swings his right leg back and kicks his foot out, firing a ghost ray that hits at Undergrowth's roots, severing them to pieces as he too begins to wither.

* * *

Meanwhile in the human world, Sam's body continued to try and destroy the Nicktoons. But suddenly, she grew weakened and fell to her knees. The plants that were around the house began to whither and the pod containing Danny disappeared and released him. Danny held his head as his energy returned. "What the..." but then he stared ahead to see his wife. "Sam!" he cried and rushed over to her.

Once all the plants withered, everyone ran to their side. Danny picked Sam up, who's still unconscious. "Mom?" Yuki asked her.

Suddenly, Sam began to hack and cough. Everyone backed away, afraid of what will happen. Sam continued coughing until she spat out the seed from inside her.

Tammy and Tommy approached it. "Wow, Max was right." Tommy said, amazed. "She did barf it out." Then, she glows blue as Darry, holding Maxwell, flew out of her body. The two dropped to the floor in exhaustion as Darry reverts to human form.

"Darry, you did it!" SpongeTron congratulated. "You beat Undergrowth and saved your mom!"

"Yeah, but..." Darry said, trying to catch his breath. "But I couldn't have done it without help."

Maxwell chuckled sheepishly while Tammy hugged him. "I knew you could do it, Max!"

"I think you'll do just fine on the Nicktoons." Tommy said and turned to the ghost boy. "Right Darry?"

"Yeah, sure. I agree." Darry quickly replied as he got up and rushed over to his family. "Mom? Can you hear me?"

Sam began waking up as she groaned, "What happened? I had this really weird dream. Darry and Maxwell were fighting Undergrowth inside me." then she looked around and spotted all the damage to the living room. "What happened to the house?"

Everyone else glanced at each other and then at Sam, "It's...a funny story really?" Danny said uneasily, brushing back his hair.

But Yuki warmly hugged Sam, "I'm so glad you're back to normal, Mom." she said happily.

"We love you, Mom." Darry added as he happily hugged her as well.

"I'm glad I can kiss you again without being weirded out." Danny told Sam before kissing her on the lips.

"Awww..." Jimmy and Cindy sighed at once after the kiss. Danny joins his kids in hugging Sam, happy that their family is reunited once more. Baby Max blew spit bubbles as he too watched while being held by his mother.

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons (minus the Fentons who were busy cleaning their place up) went back to HQ to seal away Undergrowth's seed back in the Hall of Villains. After the seed was placed back in the chest, Jimmy closed the door and locked it shut. "You know, I would've liked to see all the other stuff that's inside." Maxwell said, earning glares from Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron. "I'm just kidding!"

"Now, Maxwell, do you understand WHY we keep all of these things in a safe containment that's under strict jurisdiction?" Jimmy asked sternly.

Maxwell lowered his head as he answered, "Yes, I know now. I guess even if bad guy equipment is in the hands of heroes, it can still be used for evil. If I'm ever gonna be a good Nicktoon Agent, it means I'll have to be more careful when it comes to following orders."

"I think you'll do just fine from now on, Maxwell." Jimmy assured with a smile. "An important thing about being a Nicktoon is learning from your mistakes. And I think it's time I learn from mine."

He walked away, followed by Maxwell and the twins. "Jimmy?" SpongeTron asked as he and the others follow him into SpongeTron's room.

Jimmy takes a flash drive out of SpongeTron's computer and the robot asks, "Doesn't that contain all my memories with Max?"

The genius nodded when Tammy asked, "So are you gonna look them over and find out Max's first word?"

Jimmy examines the flash drive when he heard a yawn from Cindy as she carries Baby Max to him. "Man, I'm beat," Cindy said tiredly and asked, "Think you can put him to bed for me, Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled and took Max in his arms. "Cindy and I decided that we don't need to hear Max's first word to find out who he'll be closer to in the future. Looking at the Fentons showed us that we can be just as close as they are, if not more. And we'll keep our ears open when Max is ready to talk." He then crushed the flash drive in his fist and dropped it on the ground, earning a sigh of relief from Max.

Jimmy carried Max out and told him, "Come on, Max. Once you wake up. Mom and I will spend time with you together." Max giggled as his parents lovingly carry him to his room.

SpongeTron sighed in relief when Maxwell, Tommy, and Tammy walk over to him. "You know already what his first word is, don't ya?" Tommy asked slyly.

"Oh yeah. While the computer was looking through my database, I looked through my recordings and found this." SpongeTron said when he pulled his tie to make a giant monitor emerge from his hat. The monitor buzzed when it showed a scene of SpongeTron and Baby Max, right after the defeat of the Syndicate when they tried to kidnap him.

SpongeTron is holding a nude baby Max and the baby smiles as he says, _"SpongTwon."_

 _"Well, what'da know? You said my name."_ SpongeTron said until he realized, _"Hey, you said my name!"_

The screen dies down as the monitor returns to his head. Maxwell smiled calmly for the moment, clearly remembering as Tommy chuckled, "Whatdoya know? You were his first word."

"Uh-huh, cuz I care for him and love him just as much as his parents do," SpongeTron pointed out proudly.

"Think we should tell the folks about it?" Tammy pointed as the couple who are on way to Max's room.

"Hey, outta curiosity," Jimmy asked his wife, "What if Max's first word wasn't 'Mama' or 'Dada'."

"Well, Jimmy, what if Maxie's first word was 'door'?" Cindy asked calmly...and demonstrated by punching a hole through the metal door with her bare fist.

Jimmy was startled for a moment while SpongeTron chuckled nervously, "You know, I just don't have the heart to tell them."

"Me neither." Tammy agreed. "Let's keep it between us." Tommy and Maxwell nodded in agreement.

 **The End**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story and leave a review. Stick around for the next story, "SpongeTron PI".


	8. SpongeTron PI: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 4: SpongeTron PI**

 **Plot** **:** _SpongeTron loves watching detective films and his luck comes around when Java returns asking for help to find her mother. While the Nicktoons are suspicious about her, SpongeTron puts his private eye skills to the test to find the missing monitor as if he were in a film noir. Can Detective SpongeTron solve this case?_

 **Part 1**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Nicktoon HQ. Lightning flashed as rain continued pouring and SpongeTron looked out the window in a dull gray room (quite literally, as it was strangely in monochrome).

 _"It was a dark and stormy night,"_ SpongeTron's voice rang in narration, _"Not like it ever happened in HQ. There were always dark nights, stormy days even. But not usually dark and stormy at a time like this. A night like this tells me something is bound to happen..."_ We zoom to SpongeTron as he dully looked out the window bored, _"That handsome squarebot over there is me. They call me ST-Unit 001, though most of my friends call me SpongeTron for short. I'm a robot, built to be good by my creators, James Neutron and SpongeBob SquarePants. Both of them are good men."_

SpongeTron turned around to see four kids hanging in his room. Darry Fenton was looking for any criminal activity on the monitor. _"I'm part of the Nicktoons, a team bent on fighting evil, cuz that's what good guys do if they wanna save their hometowns from certain destruction. That's our leader, Darry Fenton. He's a good kid, quite ghostly and super, but a good kid."_

Tammy was typing a schedule of plans for her fan-club while Tommy and Poof watch. _"Those are the twins, Tommy and Tammy Turner. They're good kids too. They have a fairy named Poof, a ball of wonder who grants them any wish they want, as long as it's for good."_

A blonde kid in a blue and black jacket laid his elbow on the desktop computer and was reading a comic book, _"And over there is our newest recruit, Maxwell. He's stubborn kid, a loud mouth sometimes, but a good kid as well. They all are actually. Maxwell, on the other hand, is quite the straight man, always making witty comments and keeps asking questions like..."_

Maxwell glanced around, noticing something off and asked, "Dude, why is everything black and white?"

"Maybe cuz your elbow is on the monochrome button," Tommy pointed out. Maxwell looked down to see he was right, his elbow leaning on a bottom. Maxwell chuckled loudly and removes his elbow as the room returns in color.

"And speaking of black and white, ST, why are you talking like we're in a film noir," Darry asked, noting that SpongeTron was narrating loudly this whole time.

 _"Oh, no reason."_ SpongeTron answered without moving his lips, but pushed a small button on his chest, making speaker noises screech from the sides of his head. "No reason at all." he spoke out loud. "I just have a feeling, you know," SpongeTron continued, "That something dark and mysterious is about to come through the door. That a big mystery is gonna unfold..."

"Okay, I think you should stop watching those black and white movies with Tammy," Tommy noted and asked Tammy, "Why do you still even watch them?"

Tammy sighed dreamily, "Those PIs are such smooth talkers..."

Maxwell rolled his eyes, "Guys, I think after fighting an evil plant monster, we deserve a day-off at least. And maybe your Creator should fix that CPU of yours."

"Oh, Jimmy always does that," SpongeTron waved up, "Every night; Neutron instantly backs up all my data in case something was to happen."

"Yeah, whatever," Maxwell said dully, "I mean, it's not like what you said will be true. That a cute but shady damsel is gonna come through the door and plead for a strange case we all have to solve."

After his words, thunder booms and the doors slide open. A mysterious woman in a trench coat and fedora hat approached them. Everyone jumps up in alarm when they see her. "Who are you?" Tammy asked.

"And how did you get in without setting off the alarm?" Darry asked as well.

"Oh, it happens to be on the fritz." she speaks in a low voice as she holds up a pair of pliers and slides them down her sleeve.

But SpongeTron notices her shady appearance and pushes his way past his friends. "How can I help you, miss?"

She sits on a stool and speaks in a familiar but sad voice, "Oh, I'm in so much trouble. Someone I care about has gone missing and I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried going to the police?" Maxwell asked her.

The woman answered, "They can't locate who I'm looking for. If I'm ever gonna find results, I knew only the Nicktoons could help me out." she then gets strangely close to SpongeTron, almost stroking his chin, "Especially since you have Spongy-Poo as a member. With his technology, I know this will work out."

SpongeTron just giggled in flattery, "Oh, thank you. My technology is impressive."

But Darry's eyes widen once he realizes what the woman had said- particularly what she had called SpongeTron. "Wait a second..."

He ran over to the woman and grabbed her hat and coat, phasing it off, revealing who was inside. Tammy and Tommy gasp at who it was, "JAVA!" they cried in alarm.

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry shouted for his team to attack the criminal.

Tammy, Tommy, and Maxwell take out their weapons and charge at Java. The latter backflips to avoid the magic blasts that Tommy was firing. SpongeTron, however, was standing still, agape by what was going on. "Hey, guys?" SpongeTron tried calling out, "Wait!"

But Darry Phantom kept firing ghost rays at Java, who deflected them with her tail. "Wait!" SpongeTron called again as he followed them to the living room, but Tammy swung her jump rope, grabbing Java's wrist, but she bites it off her with buckteeth. Then Maxwell uses his powers to throw her against the wall. Maxwell concentrates as Java cannot move due to the psychic energy.

"WAAAAIT!" SpongeTron finally screamed loudly, breaking Maxwell's concentration on Java, setting her down.

They finally stop fighting as SpongeTron rushed past his friends and grabbed the robot squirrel's hands. "Oh, Spongy-Poo. I knew you'd listen to me. Though I had a feeling your friends wouldn't be so...welcoming."

"Why would we?!" Tommy yelled, glaring at her.

"You're a criminal!" Tammy continued for her brother, "You tried to steal the Pearl of the Ocean!"

"You teamed up with ST's crazed doppelgänger and tried to smolder us into metal!"

"You even kidnapped Baby Max to teach him how to be a criminal!"

"And you ran illegal robot fights with Professor Calamitous with the intent of brainwashing SpongeTron!" Darry added.

"I'm confused." Maxwell said blankly.

But Java sighed and slumped over. "I knew this would happen. I'm sorry, SpongeTron, it was mistake to come here. I thought you could help me, but I can understand why your friends would have trouble trusting me." she began to walk away. "Oh well...I guess I'll try to take care of this myself."

When Java got closer to the door, SpongeTron called out, "Wait!" Java stopped as SpongeTron added, "Can you excuse us for a minute?" he led his friends away to talk in private while Java stood there, secretly smirking to herself.

Once they were alone in the hallway, the Nicktoons all shot SpongeTron disapproving glares. "SpongeTron, you gotta be joking." Darry told the robot, "You can't be serious about helping Java."

"Yeah, after what she did to us!" Tammy scolded.

"She could be leading all of us into a trap." Tommy added.

"Or a family member is in trouble." SpongeTron retorted, "Java needs our help, and it's nothing a little detective work can't solve."

The Nicktoons ponder this, still suspicious of Java's motives. "Come on, guys," SpongeTron pleaded, "If something happened to your parents or siblings, wouldn't you do anything to help them?"

The four remained silent until Maxwell spoke up, "You're gonna do this because you wanna be a private investigator, aren't you?"

"That and to help my true love, Java." SpongeTron admitted, "But I'm doing this with or without your help."

SpongeTron walked away, leaving his friends behind. But Darry turned to the others and said, "Well, we can't let him go with her by himself."

"Why can't we?" Tommy dully asked.

"Besides, SpongeTron's our family too," Darry pointed out, "And if something happens, we'll be there for him. He would do the same for us too."

Tommy and Tammy still look uncertain when Maxwell stepped forward, "For once, Scottie is right. We can't leave a man...or robot... behind."

"Right!" Darry agreed with a smile, but frowned when he realized, "Well, about the SpongeTron thing. My name is Darry."

"So are you guys in or out?" Maxwell asked, ignoring Darry's last quote as the ghost teen huffs.

Tammy shrugs. "Well, if Max is in, then I'm in."

Tommy sighed, knowing he'll regret this, "And if my sis is in, so am I."

"Poof!" Poof appeared as he followed up, agreeing with the twins.

"I guess that settles it." Darry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go help SpongeTron and his crazy girlfriend."

* * *

In the living room, Java was sitting on the couch, buffering her fingertips as she waited for an answer. She then stopped when she sees SpongeTron and his friends. "Well, Java, it's all agreed that we're gonna help you." SpongeTron told her as he tapped his watch and a trench coat appears on him and his hat was replaced with a detective hat. "Just call me SpongeTron PI...and the Nicktoons."

Java squealed in joy. "Oh, Spongy-Poo! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" and hugged him.

As SpongeTron hugged her, his voice narration began again, _"And so my mission began, my friends knew I was crazy, but I say they're crazy for not believing that deep down my Java was an angel. If I was ever gonna find her mama, I had to start in the one place anyone would find her: The Chum Bucket."_

But Java stared at him, "Why are you talking without moving your mouth?"

"It's called a 'narration'." SpongeTron answered for her.

"Whatever," Maxwell said, uncaring, "Let's just check out the Chum Bucket."

* * *

Soon, the group heads to Bikini Bottom and made their way to Plankton's restaurant, the Chum Bucket. _"I was on my way to investigate the home of Java's creator."_ SpongeTron narrates again, _"The Chum Bucket was known as the lowest restaurant in the food industry and the place for criminal activity. But if I was ever gonna solve the mystery of Java's missing mother; it would be something a man like me would have to do. I wonder if Java will notice how manly I am."_

Once they approach the Chum Bucket, SpongeTron suddenly kicked the front doors off its hinges. He jumps in, performing karate moves while screaming in battle cry, unknowingly embarrassing himself in front of the Nicktoons and Java.

"Alright! Nobody move!" SpongeTron yelled, striking poses.

Plankton turned in surprise to see the Nicktoons, "What the barnacle is this? Do you know how much it'll cost to get that door fixed?"

SpongeTron flashed a piece of paper at Plankton and shouted, "Nicktoon Private Eye! And I am here to place you under arrest for droid knapping."

But Java ran past him with her arms spread out, "Father!" she cried in a happy tone.

"Java, my dear!" Plankton raised his arms out to give his "daughter" a hug.

"What?" SpongeTron asked in surprise, since the last time he saw them together, she had abandoned her creator.

"But I thought you couldn't stand each other." Tammy mentioned.

"You Nickfools are so pessimistic." Plankton replied, standing in Java's palms. "After you monsters threw my princess in jail last year, I paid her bail. And after a few sessions with the family therapist, we managed to work things out."

"Congratulations." Darry said sarcastically, "I had to fight a murderous ghost to get past the issues with my own dad."

"You see? Now that Java and her parents are a family again, it must mean she's changed!" SpongeTron pointed out.

But then, Tommy asked, "Well, if you're all one big happy family again, where's your wife?"

Plankton thought it over. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Karen in while now. I sent her to the Krusty Krab to talk to SpongeBob's kids to see if she can get the secret formula out of them and she never returned."

"She probably got caught." Maxwell assumed. "Serves her right."

"We don't know that for sure." Tammy mentioned. "The next clues to search for should be at-"

She was interrupted by a loud bullhorn that came out of SpongeTron. "I wanna say where our next clue will be!" the robot shouted harshly.

Tammy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Right, sorry."

SpongeTron turned away and got a serious look as he narrated, _"As my associate had foolishly thought, the next place to look for the missing monitor had to be the place she was sent to commit a crime. How tragic would it be if I had to place my lovely client's mother under arrest if that was true. Would a beautiful dame like her ever think I was a man after that?"_

"Hey!" Plankton shouted from across the room. "Keep your dirty thoughts about my daughter to yourself!"

SpongeTron turned back towards his comrades and Java. Java blushed a bit as Maxwell rolled his eyes. SpongeTron chuckled and exclaimed, "Right! To the Krusty Krab!"

He and the Nicktoons left the Chum Bucket while Java lagged behind. "Gotta go, Father. Don't worry. SpongeTron will find Mother for us."

"Take it from me, you can do better." Plankton simply said.

* * *

As Java and the Nicktoons enter the Krusty Krab, SpongeTron narrated, _"The Krusty Krab, the finest restaurant in Bikini Bottom and home to the delicious krabby patty. It makes me sad that I don't have digestive system. Based on the last clue I received from Plankton, I knew there were only three lifeforms who could give me the information I need."_

Soon, a bright light shone over Junior, Crash, and Twitchy as SpongeTron interrogates them across the table while inside the dark freezer. "SO! What were you doing at the Krusty Krab at 12:45 pm this afternoon!?"

However, Crash was wearing a white cone over his neck and could only mutter incoherently. "Giving the silent treatment, huh?" SpongeTron shouted, glaring straight at Crash, "Spit it out!"

But Junior meekly spoke up, "Um...actually, Crash ate fifty hot peppers at once yesterday and burned his throat so badly that he can't talk." he chuckled nervously, "By the way, can I have a sweater?"

But SpongeTron's fist suddenly grew larger and he pounded it on the table, startling the three. "A likely coincidence! Since the rest of you have functioning pharynxes, one of you better answer the question before I resort to 'other' tactics!"

Junior quickly grabbed Twitchy arm and shook it in fear, "Tell him, Twitchy! Tell the scary robot what he wants to know!"

"Uh...Wewereatthefront! WehadarrivedattheKrustyKrab." Twitchy yelled at fast speed in panic, "Wewould'vecomesoonerbuteveryoneatschoolkeptmakingfunofCrashandhissillyconethingy!" Crash glared and muttered something in response, but no one could understand him.

Junior shivered and added, "It's cold. Can we leave now?"

"Not until you tell me where Karen the computer wife is!" SpongeTron said sternly, "We can do this all night if you want."

"Isn't there supposed to be a good cop and a bad cop?" Twitchy asked.

"Tammy was supposed to be in here too." SpongeTron noted. "Where is she?"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of teeth chattering and SpongeTron turns to see Tammy shivering, nearly frozen. "I can't feel my legs." she said in a strained voice.

Suddenly, the freezer door opens and Darry stood there with Tommy, Maxwell, and Java. "What are you doing in here?" the ghost boy asked.

Junior ran over to Darry and hugged him for warmth. "SpongeTron said he wanted to 'interror-gate' us," he cried in fright, "but he brought us in here and is being scary."

"Well, if it helps...we just found out those three dorks didn't kidnap Karen," Maxwell stated and holds up a security tape, "And we have proof."

The group went into SpongeBob's office and played the video. The screen shows the front doors where Crash, Twitchy, and Junior were talking to Karen. Though the conversation was inaudible, they saw Karen suddenly leave and the three boys go inside the restaurant.

"Ah-ha!" SpongeTron shouted, pointing at the three boys. "You sent Karen somewhere and led her into a trap, didn't you?"

Tammy narrowed her eyes and asked Twitchy, "Did Karen tell you anything about where she was going?"

"She was off somewhere to buy some technology in secret." Twitchy explained.

"That doesn't tell us anything." Darry said, looking frustrated. "She could be anywhere."

SpongeTron pondered over this, "Technology in secret...black market!" he realized, snapping his fingers, "And there's only one place for that!"

* * *

Pretty soon, the Nicktoons and Java travel underground in a large sewer. The four humans pinched their noses from the stench, though the robots don't seem to be affected (since they can't smell). "Ugh, where are we?" Maxwell asked in a nasally voice.

They come across a large vault when SpongeTron knocks on the door. A slot opens up as electronic eyes peered through and asked, "Password?"

"Good times with weapons." SpongeTron answered. After which, the door beeped and slowly began to open. After going inside, they saw a bunch of shelves and boxes with different kinds of technology, new and used. "Welcome, welcome," a voice identical to SpongeTron's spoke. "Looking for something powerful?"

They see another ST-Unit, wearing a hat and a large trench coat with pockets full of money. "SpongeTron 666." SpongeTron said, narrowing his eyes. "I thought we'd find you here."

"You're selling technology on the black market?" Tommy asked.

666 answered, "Well, after you guys caught me putting the parking meters upside-down, stashing cans of oil in your yards, and pouring hot sauce in all the ice-cream. I thought I'd make a few bucks down here selling useful devices for fellow robots. I even have some of Neutron's stuff for half the price."

"You're a bad seed." SpongeTron told him with a frown before he started narrating, _"Bad seed or not, he was still family. But even a hardboiled detective like me knew that even family could be convicted of a crime."_

"Was that supposed to be private?" 666 asked. "Cuz I heard everything. What are you convicting me of?"

SpongeTron flashed the small piece of paper again and stated in a stern voice, "I happen to be a private detective, and I will take you in if I find evidence of you kidnapping."

"Anyway, have you seen Karen?" Darry asked SpongeTron 666, "You know...Plankton's wife...large monitor...sometimes travel on wheels...talks usually in sarcasm..."

"As a matter of fact, I have." SpongeTron 666 answered. "Was interested in inter-dimensional travel." he reached inside a box and took out an old-fashioned Recaller. "So I showed her this: the first model of the Commander's Recaller, with some tuning, I made it work like brand new and sold it to her for a solid 80 dollars."

"You're selling Jimmy's own inventions for money?" Tammy asked in disapproval.

"A LOT of money." Maxwell added in satisfaction.

Once he sees Java, 666 gets close and asks in a flirty tone, "And will the lovely robot care for a double-A++ battery for only half the price?"

Java giggled in flattery, but SpongeTron got between them and angrily told 666, "Give her space, she's distressed. If you know where Karen is, you better tell us."

"I can't tell you where she is, but I can tell you where she went. After purchasing the Recaller, she input the location to Retroville. She went through the portal and that's my story."

"Retroville?" Tammy questioned. "Why there?"

666 shrugs, "Who knows? Must be something pretty important. She explained she had something urgent to deal with."

Java gasped in shock as if trying to hold back tears. "Oh no. What if Mother is in trouble?"

SpongeTron held her hand and warmly smiled, patting her hand as he said, "Don't you worry, Java. I'll solve this case no matter what."

This made Java smile. "I know you will." she replied, kissing his head.

"Ahem," Darry coughed into his fist. "I think we're supposed to go to Retroville."

 _"My teenage ghost friend was right."_ SpongeTron narrated. _"We finally had a lead to finding my true love's maternal figure. I knew our next stop would finally solve this case."_

* * *

However, when the group finally reached Retroville, rather than continue to solve the case, they stopped at a burger place for lunch since, unlike the robots, the others were hungry and wanted to eat lunch. Maxwell dipped a fry in ketchup and stuck it in his mouth, chewing it in pleasure. "This has been the best part of this lame mission." he said with his mouth full.

"Come on, guys." SpongeTron urged while his friends still eat. "We have to get back to finding Java's mom."

"Hey!" Tommy shouted, "We did your stupid thing, now it's your turn to do ours."

"We even bought you a shake." Darry cheerfully said, sliding a strawberry shake across the table over to SpongeTron.

SpongeTron took the lid off and stared at the shake. "I can't eat this." he said in defeat, pushing it away.

"Don't worry, SpongeTron." Tammy assured. "Once we're done, we'll go back to the case." SpongeTron groaned as he slouched in his seat.

"So Java...it's been a year now..." Tammy said to the squirrel bot, "So how have you been doing besides family therapy?"

"You still don't trust me? Did you think I would have been stealing under your noses?" Java teased.

Tammy, Tommy, and Darry glared at her. Java sighed, "If you must know, I have a job now."

Darry scoffed, "What job? Testing the bank's security?"

"Maybe she's working as a cappuccino machine." Tommy guessed with a laugh.

Java ignored their jokes and answered, "If you must know, I'm working at a successful business, doing odd jobs for the company president. I get paid well, but I'm still waiting for a real payment."

"Well, as long as you're not stealing from hard-working businesses." Darry said, rolling his eyes.

"You see?" SpongeTron asked, holding Java's shoulder. "Java's earning money the honest way, so it's proof that she has changed."

"My mother's proud of me." Java mentioned, but sighed in sadness. "If only I can see her again."

But when Darry, Tammy, and Tommy still stared at her skeptically, Java became even more saddened. "Excuse me, Spongy-Poo." she said, standing up, "I'm gonna go outside to be alone for a while."

Once Java was gone, SpongeTron glared at his friends furiously, "Why do you guys have to be so mean to Java?!"

"SpongeTron, how can you be so oblivious?" Darry asked, looking disappointed, "Even if Java really said she turned over a new leaf, it doesn't excuse everything she's done to us in the past."

"We're only saying this because we're your friends." Tammy explained.

"Come on, guys, why don't you give her a chance?" SpongeTron pleaded, "I mean...look how I turned out? Remember when I reactivated? I wanted revenge against Neutron for shutting me and the ST-Units down and tried to obliterate you guys for it?"

Maxwell giggled from hearing this. "Wow, really? I'd like to see that."

"Trust me, you don't," Tammy whispered.

"And afterwards when I teamed up with you guys, I realized humans are not as bad as they seem," SpongeTron confessed, "And learned to love and care for them as if they were my own brethren. Don't you feel the same way about me?"

"Of course we do, SpongeTron." Darry responded, "Which is why we don't want you hanging around that Java robot."

"Oh yeah?" SpongeTron asked, feeling offended, "Well, if you knew Java like I do-"

"Spongy-Poo! Spongy-Poo!" Java cried out, running toward him in distress. "I found a piece of this keyboard that I recognize from Mother. It dropped out of a hovercar."

"Did you see what the driver looked like?" Tammy asked.

"I believe my hyper scanner caught glimpse of who it was." Java answered. "It was a human, male, bald, had a robot body..."

"Professor Calamitous!" The Nicktoons all realize at once.

SpongeTron narrowed his eyes and narrated, _"Thanks to my spectacular lady, we have finally caught the culprit. Now the only thing we had to do was get him to confess the deed."_

* * *

Will this crime be solved? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


	9. SpongeTron PI: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 4: SpongeTron PI**

 **Plot** **:** _SpongeTron loves watching detective films and his luck comes around when Java returns asking for help to find her mother. While the Nicktoons are suspicious about her, SpongeTron puts his private eye skills to the test to find the missing monitor as if he were in a film noir. Can Detective SpongeTron solve this case?_

 **Part 2**

* * *

Soon, the Nicktoons had Professor Calamitous inside a warehouse and tied him to a chair in order to interrogate him. "What is the meaning of this?" Calamitous asked, irritated. "I haven't done anything!"

"Yeah, haven't done anything we CAUGHT you doing!" Tommy accused, "So you better spill the beans if you want five years deducted from a lifetime in jail!"

"Buy any fancy tech today?" SpongeTron demanded to know.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Calamitous retorted.

"He did it!" Java pointed angrily at him. "I know he did it!"

Maxwell then eyed Calamitous, "Then where did you obtain the computer paraphernalia?" he shook his head and repeated, "I mean stuff! I'm confident any evil genius would desire advanced technology, even items constructed by Plankton." He then bit his lower lip and grunted in frustration over his vocabulary.

SpongeTron held Java's shoulders and scolded the professor, "You took apart a loving mother from an innocent girl."

"You fools! I've done nothing to Plankton's nagging computer wife!"

"Then where'd you get the parts, slim?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your concern." Professor Calamitous countered.

SpongeTron held up a small slip of paper in front of him, "Need I remind you that you're speaking directly to an authority of the law."

Darry then snatched the slip of paper that SpongeTron had been flashing to all their suspects and stared at it. "This isn't a badge." He realized, "This is a coupon for 20% off for waxing at a car wash."

The robot snatched it back and whispered, "It makes my bumper shine."

Professor Calamitous finally had enough and answered their question, "If you must know, I ordered them online. You'd be surprised at how many people sell useful broken computer parts that I can put to good use."

Nobody seemed to believe him until Tammy walked up to them with a slip of paper in her hand. "He's telling the truth. Here's the receipt from the post office."

SpongeTron took the slip, scanned it with his eyes to see if it was counterfeit, but sighed, "It's official. It was ordered and shipped a week ago. Karen was taken a few days ago."

"Well, his story checks out." Darry informed as he slumped over. "Guess we're back to…square one." He joked as he ran a finger around SpongeTron's square head.

 _"My associate was right- pun aside."_ SpongeTron narrated. _"We were out of suspects and had no leads to where Karen might be."_

"Will you untie me now?" Professor Calamitous asked.

* * *

Soon, they walked around the dark wet streets of Retroville, wondering where they should look now. SpongeTron sighs sadly and narrated again, _"I didn't wanna admit it, but I failed as a detective. I had let my friends down and more importantly, I let Java down."_

But Tammy heard him and said, "Don't be so hard on yourself, SpongeTron. You tried."

"Yeah, you did your best." Tommy agreed.

However, Java cried, "But it just wasn't anywhere near good enough!" and ran away into an alley as she continued crying.

"Java, come back!" SpongeTron called as he ran after her.

"SpongeTron, wait!" Darry called as well, but the robot followed Java into the alley.

SpongeTron looked around the alley, but did not see Java. He noticed the back door to a building had been opened and he went inside, hoping to find the robot squirrel. He noticed Java crouched on the ground, holding something in her hand. "Java?" he called, wanting her to not be sad.

But when Java turned around, she was smiling. "Spongy-Poo, look!" she cheerfully said, "I found the back of Mother's battery pack! Just look at it!" she showed him the cover and it read 'Property of Plankton'.

"Java, you did it!" SpongeTron shouted in joy. "That's evidence that your mom is in here!" Java nodded, cradling the pack as if it were Karen herself. SpongeTron grinned as he turned away to narrate, _"This is perfect. We found solid proof of Karen the computer wife's whereabouts. Now we just need to scan the evidence to find any fingerprints. The case is close to being solved. I feel I can detect the culprit like the back of my head..."_

Unbeknownst to him, Java raises a large metal pipe up high and whacks SpongeTron at the back of the head. SpongeTron's systems buzz from the impact and cause him to pass out onto the floor.

* * *

SpongeTron's systems soon reactivate and he wakes up in another room, only now his arms and legs are strapped to a table. "Huh?" he asked, glancing around. "Where am I? Java?"

"SpongeTron!" Java cried out in joy as she ran up to the table he was strapped to. "You're awake!" but then she smirked, "Now you can witness your "cleansing"."

His eyes widen, but he gave a nervous chuckle and responded, "Oh, Jav, don't be ridiculous. I'm a robot, I don't bathe,"

"You don't get it, do you, runt." SpongeTron's eyes widen, recognizing the voice.

SpongeTron lifts up his head to see a figure in a chair in front of a large computer. The chair turned around to reveal-

"Eustace Strych!" SpongeTron cried out and glared, "So it was YOU who kidnapped Karen! Let her go and set Java free!"

"Oh brother," SpongeTron's eyes widen, recognizing the female computerized voice. "I'm starting to see what your father means when he asks what you see in him."

SpongeTron lifts up his head to see Java's mother, Karen. "Java, it's Karen!" he cries out in joy, "She's safe!" then his eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute. You said Karen had been missing for days. But Plankton had said that he sent her to talk to the Creator's children just this morning, and the video we saw at the Krusty Krab showed us Karen talking to them, then 666 claimed that he had sold her something this afternoon. So that would mean that Karen was never missing and has been here the whole time." He cries out in joy, "I solved the case!"

"Congratulations Spongy-Poo." Java said with a sly smile as she leaned on top of him, inches away from his face. "Now...it's time for your reward: Me."

SpongeTron blushes and nervously smiles. "I'm grateful. I knew you would turn out to be good."

"Oh, I'm not gonna turn good." Java replied, her smile turning into a malevolent smirk, "You're gonna turn BAD!"

"What?" SpongeTron questioned in shock.

"So you're sure this is what you want?" Eustace asked the robot squirrel.

"Yes!" Java enthusiastically answered, "More than ever!"

"What's going on?" SpongeTron asked in panic. "Why's Eustace Strych here? What's gonna happen to me?"

Java explained, "Remember that job I told you I had? Well, I didn't accept any money. The one thing I want for payment was to have you join me so we can be together forever. But since you won't do it as long as you're on the Nicktoons, my boss here said he can make it so you're no longer on the Nicktoons."

SpongeTron tried to break out of the restraints, but couldn't since they were strong material. "I hate to break it to you, Java, but I know Eustace isn't a good guy, so I'll NEVER leave the Nicktoons."

"Not if you don't remember them." Hearing Java say this made SpongeTron's eyes widen in surprise. "Eustace said he can use his technology to erase your memory disk so you will be nothing like the day you were activated. Then once you're nothing but a blank slate, you'll have me and I'll program you into a perfect criminal like me."

SpongeTron became horrified upon hearing this. "No..." SpongeTron uttered, turning to Karen. "You can't seriously let her do this to me!"

"I just want what's best for my little girl." Karen responded. "And to not make the same mistake I made."

"Eustace?" SpongeTron asked, turning to the billionaire. "What do you get out of this?"

"I'll be wiping your memory of course." Eustace answered with a smirk, "Which means I'll have all memories on disk, including everything you witnessed with Jimmy Neutron."

"Won't that be great, Spongy-Poo?" Java asked, smiling at SpongeTron. "We'll be together just like you want."

But SpongeTron was still in shock and horror by this. "I do want us to be together, but not if it means I can't be myself." he glared angrily at Java, "If a criminal like you is what you want me to be, then I don't want us to be together!"

"Hmph!" Java frowned, turning her head away, but then smiled back at SpongeTron, "Don't worry. You'll forget how you feel in the next five minutes." she pointed at Eustace, "Hit it, rich boy."

Eustace plugs a cord into SpongeTron's chest and turns on a laptop that reads, "Transferring files", causing SpongeTron's eyes to twitch and body to jerk in his restraints as he feels his mind begin to lose data.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nicktoons entered the building, wondering where SpongeTron and Java had gone. "SpongeTron?" Darry called out. "Are you here?"

 _"It's been nearly three hours since the disappearance of SpongeTron,"_ a voice narrated _, "And it's almost four in the afternoon, the time the robot would head back to HQ to rock Baby Max to sleep. It's unlike SpongeTron to miss nappy time with his little bro, so we all had a feeling that trouble is astir, especially when involved with a seducing woodland-based she-bot..."_

"Dude, I thought it's ST who does the monologues," Tommy said to Maxwell, who was using his powers to speak in their heads.

Maxwell growled in frustration. "None of you were supposed to hear that. It looked like fun so I wanted to try it. Why isn't SpongeTron here to do it anyway?"

"Java is missing too." Tammy reminded. "What if she's doing something deceitful to him?"

Darry held the sides of his head to block out any thoughts, "I don't even wanna think about it."

Suddenly, Karen's monitor strolled past them. "Pardon me." she said, in an uncaring tone as the Nicktoons stared at her in agape.

"Karen?!" Tommy asked in shock. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive." Karen responded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were kidnapped, weren't you?" Darry asked. "You've been missing for days and Java's been worried sick."

Karen answered, "I've been away for my health. You don't know how exhausting it is living with Plankton. Java had me stay at her workplace so she can get SpongeTron here and wipe away his memory."

"WHAT?!" the Nicktoons yelled in shock.

"At least Java wasn't programmed with her father's ridiculous ideas of an evil plot." Karen added before strolling away.

"We gotta hurry and find SpongeTron!" Tommy cried.

Darry narrowed his eyes and answered, "We will. I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

But back in the top floor, Eustace's laptop reads "transfer complete" and he smirks as he takes out a flash drive.

SpongeTron was still strapped to the table, seemingly deactivated as Java stood over him. "Spongy-Poo?" she asked, nudging him. "Are you there?"

SpongeTron opens his eyes as they lit up and fade. He gets up, feeling groggy, when he asked, "Where...am I? And who's Spongy-Poo?"

"It worked!" Java cheered and held the robot close, "Now you're nothing but a clueless bot who will have no choice but to be mine."

SpongeTron had a dull look as he spoke in monotone, "Affirmative. I will be yours."

But suddenly, pounding was heard on the doors until it's busted down and the Nicktoons burst in. "JAVA!" Darry yelled, "We know what you're up to! Now give us back SpongeTron!"

Java quickly hid behind SpongeTron and spoke in a scared voice, "Spongy-Poo, those Nicktoons are trying to tear us apart."

"I know not the definition of 'Nicktoon'." SpongeTron dully spoke. "Or why they would tear us apart when we are two separate individuals."

"SpongeTron, what's wrong with you?" Tommy asked. "Karen is safe and Java tricked us, so arrest her!"

"Why would I arrest anyone?" SpongeTron asked, still looking dull. "Am I qualified to do that?"

Hearing him, the Nicktoons gasped, having realized what had happened. "We're too late!" Tammy cried.

"SpongeTron's memory's been wiped away." Darry groaned sadly.

But then a voice answered, "No, not wiped, just transferred." they look up to see Eustace holding up a flash drive. "Your SpongeTron is on this little device I have in my hand."

Maxwell hid behind the twins while Darry was ready to fight. "Give us that drive and give us back SpongeTron." he demanded.

"As man of business, I might give you your robot's data...for a price."

"And my guess your price would be," Tammy said, knowing the obvious choice.

"Right you are, young lady." Eustace coyly answered, "Your teammate with the blonde hair. He comes with me and I'll hand you the data you desire. Unfortunately, since I already sold the robot, you'll just have to transfer the data into something else. Since Neutron has plenty of SpongeTrons running around, I'm sure you won't have trouble finding a replacement."

"We don't want another SpongeTron, we want THE SpongeTron!" Tommy yelled, "So you better give him back to use right now or else!"

Darry also yelled, "And our teammates are not property we can trade. So you either give us back ALL of SpongeTron or we'll just take him back ourselves!"

Eustace smirked and he held the flash drive in between both fingers. "Oh, you want ALL of SpongeTron? Well, you can have him." and to the shock of the Nicktoons, he broke the flash drive in half and dropped it on the floor.

Darry yelled in fury, "Nicktoons GO!"

The Nicktoons took out their weapons and charged at them. But Eustace quickly ran out the door while Java took out her laser gun and SpongeTron stood there, showing no emotion.

Rather than firing at the Nicktoons, Java fired at the ceiling causing debris to fall on the heroes. "Let's go, Spongy-Poo." she demanded, grabbing the robot's arm.

SpongeTron shrugged and responded, "Okay," before being dragged away by Java.

While the two robots escaped, Maxwell used his psychic powers to hold the ceiling up in the air to protect them.

"Thanks Max." Tammy said with a smile. "Let's go get SpongeTron back."

"But how? Even if we get him back, Eustace just destroyed the flash drive containing his personality and memories!" Tommy exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter." Darry pointed out. "SpongeTron is still our friend no matter what. And we can't let him be converted into a criminal like Java."

"Scottie's right…again." Maxwell said in determination. "Leave no man or robot behind." Darry, Tammy, and Tommy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Up on the roof of the building, a helicopter was hovering above. A rope ladder was dropped as Eustace began to climb up. Java and SpongeTron caught up with him as Java called out, "Hey! Wait for us!"

Eustace ignored them and continued climbing up the ladder. Java then pushed SpongeTron toward the ladder and urged, "Get up there, Spongy-Poo." she then spoke softly to him, "We'll talk some more later."

"Whatever you say, mysterious robot rodent." SpongeTron replied as he started climbing the ladder.

Before Java could follow him up, she was suddenly hit from behind with a blue ecto-blast and she turned to see the Nicktoons approach.

"SpongeTron, don't go!" Tammy called out.

SpongeTron curiously asked Java, "Who are those strange humans that keep following us?"

"Uh..." Java tried to process an idea when she grinned, "Okay, this is confidential, but the truth is that you and I are created by Eustace Strych, head of Strych Enterprises. Those humans are working for Eustace's tech rival, Jimmy Neutron."

"That's a LIE!" Tommy yelled.

"Well, we do work for Jimmy Neutron." Maxwell meekly pointed out.

"You belong with us, SpongeTron!" Tammy yelled to the square robot, "With Jimmy Neutron! With SpongeBob! With the Nicktoons!"

SpongeTron seemed perplexed by what the two sides were saying. But Java just fired hot coffee at them. "You're too late! He's mine now!" and the group quickly got out of the way of the blast.

Once Eustace was safely in the helicopter, he told his pilot, "Drive."

"But what about them?" the pilot asked, seeing the robot haven't climbed all the way up.

"I said DRIVE!"

The pilot swerved the helicopter away, causing the two robots to yelp and hang on the ladder for fear of falling. "SpongeTron!" Tammy cried out, seeing them fly away.

But Java waved to them, smiling and teasing, "So long, losers!"

Once the helicopter got away, Maxwell sighed and said to his three teammates, "I can see why you hate her."

But Darry narrowed his eyes, not ready to give up. "She's not the only one who's running on fuel." and immediately flew off at fast speed towards their getaway chopper.

As they hung onto the ladder, oblivious to the fact that Eustace was not planning to let them inside anytime soon, Java made sweet talk with her new partner, "So Spongy-Poo, after this, wanna share a cup of fresh oil?"

"Is that really my name?" SpongeTron wondered. "It seems kinda degrading."

But suddenly, another blue ecto-beam hits the top of the ladder, causing one side to break apart. Java turned to see Darry flying towards them. She growled in frustration, "You again?!" and fired some spikes from her tail. "Why can't you just leave us alone?!" she yelled.

"Elementary, my dear psycho." Darry answered, catching up to them, "Because while SpongeTron is your dream guy, he is also our friend. And we're gonna make sure he stays on the right path." and he fired another ecto-beam, cutting the ladder off of the helicopter.

The two robots plummeted to the ground as Java screamed while SpongeTron remained silent, not even expressing fear. But Darry quickly caught him before he could fall any further.

"You seem really concerned for my safety even though you're planning to take me apart like the lovely robot squirrel said." SpongeTron said, staring at Darry.

"That's what friends do." Darry answered with a smile. "Not like what your crazy girlfriend tells you."

But suddenly, Java uses her rocket board to fly up to the two. "I don't need Spongy-Poo to beat you!" she activated laser ray. "If I blow him up along with you, I can always rebuild him into something better!"

Darry gasped, unable to fight her off and defend SpongeTron. But before she could fire at them, Java had a net thrown at her and she was pinned to the side of a building. Darry turned to see Tammy, Tommy, and Maxwell riding in a small purple plane.

"Sorry Java, but this case is closed." Tommy said, flying the plane. Netted against the wall, Java growled furiously at the heroes having defeated her and prevented her from using SpongeTron again.

* * *

Soon, the Nicktoons sent Java back to jail and everything was back to normal- except SpongeTron who still had his hard drive wiped and had no memory of them or anything else. So with no other choice, they brought him to Nicktoon HQ, hoping his creator would have the solution. SpongeTron still had a dull look on his face when Tommy started to panic, "What are we gonna do? With his memory gone, he won't be the same anymore. What if we never see the old ST again?!" he asked frantically, shaking Maxwell by the shoulders.

Maxwell shoved Tommy off him, "Chillax, I'm pretty sure Neutron has a solution to fix all this...right?"

Jimmy was examining the inside of SpongeTron's back with a tiny flashlight, but he ultimately stood up with a solemn expression and answered, "Unfortunately, I can't."

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed in shock.

"Everything in SpongeTron's memory core has been completely wiped out. And since Eustace crushed the USB containing it, there's nothing I can do," Jimmy said, bowing his head.

"So he's stuck like this?!" Darry shouted, "A meaningless and emotionless void in an empty shell of what was once our naive best friend?"

Tammy began sobbing as she cried, "I never thought this would happen. SpongeTron is right here and yet we'll never see him again."

Seeing all the Nicktoons grieve over the loss of their friend, SpongeTron stared in confusion, "What is this weird sensation they are expressing? And why are they secreting fluids from their eyes?"

"Poor SpongeTron." Maxwell cried, sniffling, "So unaware of what's happened to him. Maybe it's time we put him to sleep and out of this misery."

Hearing this, Jimmy's eyes suddenly widen in realization, "Sleep...That's it!" He grabbed SpongeTron and immediately dragged him off, much to the Nicktoons' confusion.

"But Jimmy!" Darry called out, "You can't really put SpongeTron to sleep!"

"Yeah, he hates being deactivated, remember?" Tommy added.

He brought SpongeTron to his room and set him on his table. Jimmy asked the Nicktoons, "It's true that SpongeTron plugs himself into his computer every night to charge himself, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Maxwell wondered.

Tammy added, "That's only to charge his battery."

"That's not all it does." Jimmy explained. "When we sleep, not only are we resting our bodies, but our brains are still operational. Everything we've experienced that day is processed through our brains to become memories. I thought that even though SpongeTron is a machine, why couldn't he do the same?"

That's when Darry realized, "Of course! Don't you guys remember? SpongeTron mentioned that while he charges, he backs up his data through his computer! Maybe his memories are stored inside!"

"Correct, Darry." Jimmy said with a smile. "Like anyone, you would wanna have a back-up storage of any important data you might have on a computer. SpongeTron is no exception, but for him I've decided to have his data backed up every time he charged himself, that way I can have all his up-to-date data stored in case he was ever destroyed or something happened to his hard drive."

"Well, that's a good tip and all, but will it bring the old SpongeTron back?" Tommy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jimmy said, opening SpongeTron's chest and takes out an extension cord.

"What are you doing?" SpongeTron asked, "Are you hacking into my systems to steal information from Strych Enterprises?"

Jimmy plugged him into the computer and typed on the keyboard until the screen read, "transferring data", and SpongeTron began to wince as he felt data pouring into his systems.

When the download was complete, SpongeTron looked a bit dazed as he stayed silent. Darry slowly approached him, "SpongeTron? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, SpongeTron turned and around and smiles widely as he answers in a cheery tone, "Of course I'm okay, Darry. Why wouldn't I be?"

Everyone smiles in joy to see SpongeTron full of emotion and personality again. "SpongeTron, you're back!" Tammy cried as she and the other four hug the robot.

"Back from what?" SpongeTron wondered aloud.

The five humans glanced at him oddly. "Uh...back from Eustace and Java's clutches?" Tommy reminded.

SpongeTron gasped and smiled with joy, "Java! The love of my life is here? Is she outta jail already?" he asked hopefully.

This made the others more confused, "Dude, what's the last thing you remember?" Max asked.

SpongeTron thought about it and answered, "Well, I was watching some old detective movies, had a can of oil, and then went to bed."

"That's what happened last night." Tammy mentioned.

"That must have been from his last back-up," Jimmy explained, "Since his recent data was stolen, he likely won't remember the events that happened today."

"So everything SpongeTron experienced today is lost forever." Tommy sadly realized.

"So? We wasted the day going on a wild goose chase only to be betrayed again and almost lose our best friend," Maxwell said dully.

"Yes, some things must be sacrificed in order to regain what was lost," Tammy said, bowing her head.

SpongeTron was perplexed by their behavior. "What are you talking about? Was I in sleep mode for too long that I missed out on another adventure? Why am I dressed like a detective?"

"Dude, trust me. There are some things that must be left forgotten," Darry said, patting on SpongeTron's shoulder.

"Okay..." SpongeTron said when he smiled, "So wanna see another old detective movie? I just love those detailed monologues. Wish I can do one of those in one of our adventures."

Darry chuckled, "Sure thing, buddy." They and the others walk back to SpongeTron's room as Jimmy glanced happily at the five friends.

"You know what's bugging me?" Maxwell stated to Tammy.

"What?"

"We know Java was working for Eustace, even though the billionaire pretty much abandoned her. What I don't understand is that Eustace went through all that trouble just to gain access to SpongeTron's data...only to destroy it at the end," Maxwell mentioned. "Why is that?"

Tammy thought it over and realized, "Well, he did try to get us to trade you for it. He must've thought he could sabotage our teamwork if he took one of us down."

Maxwell sighs, "I'll never understand the way bad guys work. But it kind of freaks me out that he would try to hurt you guys to get me. I mean, if he takes any of you out, wouldn't that mean..."

"Nonsense!" Tommy suddenly intervened. "If you're still here, then there's no possible way that the future you come from will ever change."

Maxwell lowered his head and muttered in sadness, "That's what I'm afraid of." But Tammy did not notice this and dragged him off to be with their friends, having decided to put the event behind them like SpongeTron did.

 **The End**

* * *

Case closed, but it looks like a new one has opened up. Please leave a review and stick around for the next one, "Mind Over Maxxer".


	10. Mind Over Maxxer: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 5: Mind Over Maxxer**

 **Plot:** _Maxwell discovers he has the ability the read minds. While everyone sees it as a useful ability, Maxwell finds that he has trouble controlling it and inadvertently keeps reading everyone's minds and revealing their personal thoughts out loud, causing tension between the Nicktoons. Can SpongeTron help Maxwell stop himself from invading the minds of his friends?_

 **Part 1**

* * *

One day in Retroville, things were taking a daring turn as the Syndicate was trying to break into Nicktoon HQ to take Maxwell as hired by Eustace Strych. Mr. Crocker pounded on the door and shouted, "Open up, Neutron! We know you got a child with mental abilities in there!"

"That's not how you do it, Denzel." Plankton said as he waved to Calamitous. "Blow it down, Professor." On cue, Professor Calamitous's arm turned into a large cannon and was about to blast the door down until a large black shadow sprung up from in front of the doors.

 _"Nice try,"_ a voice said as the shadow disappears into Darry Phantom, "But we have rules about breaking and entering."

The doors of HQ open as Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Maxwell come out. "Whatever it is you want you're not getting it!" Tammy shouted to the Syndicate.

"Like we would ever tell you children what we're doing." Mr. Crocker stated.

Maxwell then heard Mr. Crocker's voice, _'That Eustace Strych better pay us double for all the trouble we're going through just to get one kid.'_

He then demanded to know, "What do you mean Eustace Strych sent you?!"

The Syndicate looked surprised. "Uh...nope! No way Strych sent us to capture you. It was all our entire plan," Plankton stated.

That's when Maxwell heard Plankton's voice, _'Though he promised me the Krabby Patty formula if we yank that device off the brat.'_

Maxwell gasped in shock as he held his head, "You know about the device?"

They were surprised again by Maxwell's knowledge of their plan. "Alright, who said that?" Plankton asked his comrades.

The Nicktoons were prepared to fight them until he heard Calamitous's voice of frustration, _'I have to do everything myself.'_ and aimed his large cannon at the Nicktoons.

"Look out!" Maxwell warned, allowing the Nicktoons to dodge the blast from Calamitous just in time.

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry shouted.

They charged at the Syndicate with their weapons. Darry punched at Calamitous, who blocked his punch, and Tammy swung her jump rope at Crocker. Maxwell then heard Plankton again, _'Once I get inside that robot, I'll take him apart wire by wire.'_

Maxwell quickly turned around and shouted, "SpongeTron, watch out! Plankton's sneaking up on you!"

SpongeTron's eyes widen in alert and he turned to see Plankton behind him, about to jump on him. "Eww," he said, kicking Plankton away. "Personal space."

As Calamitous tried to hold off Darry, he wondered, "How does he know our plans?"

"Because you're saying them out loud!" Maxwell yelled, "And that's pretty dumb!"

"Really?" Tommy asked. "I haven't heard them say anything."

"Yeah, they've kinda been silent during the fight," Tammy explained when Max heard her, _'Wow, it's like he's reading their minds or something.'_

Maxwell was surprised by hearing her voice since he hadn't seen her move her mouth. But then he heard Crocker again, _'Let's see the little psychic boy get an A out of this bomb.'_ He turns to Crocker to see him throw an F-shaped bomb towards Maxwell. He put up a psychic shield, but the blast still knocked him back against a hard wall and he fell on the ground. The Nicktoons gasped in shock at seeing him hurt and rush over to him. Maxwell stared up from the ground before quietly passing out.

"I don't know what's going on, but let's split before the kid predicts more of our attacks," Plankton suggested to his team. The others agree as they ran off.

"Hey, come back here!" Darry yelled, but the Syndicate was already long gone.

"Oh no, is Max okay?" Tammy asked in worry.

SpongeTron walked toward Maxwell and scanned him with his eyes, "Doing a biological scan now. He got hit, but it's not fatal. Just knocked ou-" he froze when he picked up something on his scanners.

"Well, thank goodness," Tommy said in relief, "Let's bring him back in."

SpongeTron blinked as he snapped out of his daze and replied, "Uh…yeah…let's do that."

* * *

Later on, Maxwell began to regain consciousness again, only now he was lying on a sofa in HQ surrounded by the Nicktoons, Jimmy, and Cindy. Maxwell heard his friends talking; only they weren't moving their mouths.

 _'Wow, he's waking up!'_ Tammy's voice said in excitement, _'That means he's okay.'_

 _'His head is as big as his dad's, so maybe that's why he survived the blast.'_ Tommy's voice said with a smug grin.

Darry held his forehead and looked distressed, _'Even if he is a jerk, I should've been more alert out there. Some leader I am."_

Maxwell suddenly shot up and yelled, "UGH! Will you all stop talking out loud like that! It's really annoying!"

"Uh...we didn't say anything," Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah, I didn't even hear them say anything," SpongeTron agreed.

 _'Oh no, I wonder if something's wrong with him.'_ Tammy thought with a panicked look.

 _'I still think he's a jerk.'_ Darry thought with an annoyed look. _'Probably just looking for attention like my aunt thinks.'_

 _'Poor baby. I hope he didn't get a concussion.'_ Cindy thought in concern until she scowled, _'How can Jimmy even think to make him a part of his Nickdweebs. Some genius, he hasn't even noticed I'm wearing a new perfume.'_

"Stop that!" Maxwell shouted in anger. "How are you even talking without moving your lips anyway? Are you guys ventriloquists or something?"

"Haven't you heard us? We didn't say anything!" Tammy scolded when she realized, "Unless...Max, what color am I thinking right now?"

Maxwell blinked his eyes while saying, "Purple."

"Right! Now for something harder," Tammy then asked, "What am I thinking right now?"

"Uhh..." Maxwell wondered as he spoke up, "You stepped on Tommy's action figure this morning and you're wondering how you should break the news to him."

"You did WHAT?!" Tommy asked, in anger and shock while Tammy grinned nervously.

Jimmy then got in front of everyone and stared directly at Maxwell. _'Maxwell? Can you really hear everything I'm thinking right now?'_ Maxwell nodded when Jimmy smiled and exclaimed, "Holy Heisenberg! You must have gained the ability to read minds!"

"What?" Maxwell asked, baffled, "I thought I could just do telekinesis and talk to people in their heads."

"It seems that while the device is increasing your intelligence, it's granting you a new ability as well," Jimmy smiled when he thought, _'Intriguing. I wonder if I can take a few brain cells and study more on his PSI abilities...'_

Maxwell backed away, "Nah-uh!" he cried out, "There's NO WAY you're gonna take something outta my head!"

"Wow, you really CAN read minds," Jimmy chuckled.

"Ooh! Ooh! Read my mind! Read my mind!" SpongeTron giggled as he leaned his head closer to Maxwell.

"Uhh...okay." Maxwell replied as he stared directly in front of SpongeTron to read his mind. However, while SpongeTron just stood there in excitement, Maxwell heard nothing. He scrunched his face up to try harder, but still he heard nothing. "Ugh..." he groaned, slouching over, "I can't do it."

 _'Ha!'_ Darry thought, smiling to himself. _'I knew that mind-reading thing wouldn't last.'_

"I heard that!" Maxwell yelled, pointing a finger at Darry.

"Guess Maxwell's mind-reading powers only work on living organisms...and not robots," Cindy stated.

"Aww gee," SpongeTron groaned in disappointment. "And I really wanted to know what I was thinking."

"But this is still great." Tommy said excitedly. "With the way Max's mind-reading power worked against the Syndicate, we can know just what any villain is thinking of doing and beat them to it."

 _'I bet he won't see a headlock coming!'_ Maxwell heard Darry's thoughts and quickly moved out of the way, causing the teen to fall on the ground and miss grabbing him.

But Darry smiled as he lay on the ground. "Wow, it really does mean bad guys can't surprise us again."

"As impressive as this new ability is, I think you should be careful with it, Maxwell." Jimmy said cautiously. "It could be dangerous."

"What can be so dangerous about me knowing what people are thinking?" Maxwell asked carelessly.

"Knowing the thoughts of those around you can be overwhelming and may lead to disastrous results. So I suggest you learn to control it better and not use it unless for dire situations." He then walked out of the room as Maxwell crossed his arms in disappointment and heard Jimmy thinking, _'I wonder what that radiant scent is. Must be some new perfume Cindy's wearing.'_

After Cindy left as well, Tammy told Maxwell, "I think your mind-reading powers are awesome, Max."

"Who cares what you think?" Maxwell replied, rolling his eyes.

When he walked away, he heard Tammy sadly thinking, _'I wish he cared a little bit.'_

Darry scowled and crossed his arms, _'Guy thinks he's all hot now that he can read minds.'_

 _'I wonder if he even cares about Neutron's warning.'_ Tommy thought to himself.

"NO, I DON'T" Maxwell shouted angrily, "Now stop thinking it!" and ran out of HQ.

The others glance at him when SpongeTron asked, "What's his problem?"

* * *

The next morning, Tommy knocked on the door to Fenton Works and Darry answered, "Hey Dar." Tommy greeted, "Is Max here? Tammy said he was coming here to work or something."

"He's in the backyard with Yuki." Darry pointed out.

The two went into the backyard to see a large tent set up with Maxwell sitting behind it with his legs crossed and eyes closed as if in deep thought.

Inside the tent, Yuki was wearing her "Madame Yuki" turban and was sitting at a table across from a boy. "You're...afraid...of failing your math test." Yuki said, looking at her crystal ball.

"That's right." the boy said in amazement. "But also..."

"But..." Yuki continued as if in deep thought, "It's also because you can't stop staring at a girl in front of you that you have a crush on."

The boy gasped in shock, "How did you know?"

"I AM Madame Yuki after all," Yuki explained, "So you have two options. One: you ask to transfer seats so you don't have anything to be distracted by... or two: ask the girl out on a study date."

The boy was unsure until he asked, "Which do you think I should do?"

Yuki pondered focused on her crystal ball. "Let me ask the spirits." she closed her eyes and thought in her head, _'Okay, give me the answers, Maxwell.'_

Outside, Darry and Tommy watch as Maxwell was in deep thought, thinking in his head, _'He's hoping you'll go with the second option.'_

Yuki opened her eyes and smiled at the boy, "Ask her out. You'll get a date and a good grade."

"YES!" he cheered. "Thank you!" he paid her money and ran off, happily.

Yuki smiled in satisfaction and walked out of the tent, counting her money. When she reached the boys, she told Maxwell. "Another satisfied customer." and handed him half the money.

"Are you using your psychic powers to help Yuki with her fortune telling?" Darry asked Maxwell.

"Well, practicing to con a person by mimicking the forces of the supernatural while giving direct advice to one by tapping into their minds is considered practice for my new found cognitive abilities," Maxwell explained when everyone glanced at him, "I...did it again, did I?"

"Who cares?" Yuki said in excitement. "My business has never been this good since I hired you."

"Plus I need some way to pay Mr. Turner the rent." Maxwell added to the two.

"Well, as long as working as Yuki's spiritual medium isn't totally weird for you." Tommy said with a shrug.

"Nah." Maxwell said, shaking his head. "I don't think she's really a witch like you do."

Yuki stopped counting her money and immediately glared at Tommy after hearing this, "You think I'm WHAT?!"

Tommy frantically waved his arms and tried to explain, "N-No! I didn't say that...or think it."

"He did, didn't he?" Darry asked Maxwell.

"Yeah, I read his mind before." Maxwell simply answered.

"I can't believe you!" Yuki shouted angrily to Tommy. "You think me liking voodoo and fortunetelling automatically makes me a witch?"

Darry had a nervous smile as he tried to settle things down, "Calm down, Yuki. I'm sure Tommy only meant it as a joke."

"Uh...yeah." Maxwell said as well before turning to Tommy, "Though I do agree with you thinking that you'd make a better leader than Scottie."

"Of course, so there's no need to-" Darry was saying contently until he realized what Maxwell said. "Wait," he glared angrily at Tommy, "You think I'm not a good leader?"

"Dude, not cool!" Tommy scowled at Maxwell as the young genius grinned sheepishly.

But Darry just continued to angrily scold him, "What, you think you can handle all the responsibilities of being leader better than I can?"

"You afraid I'm gonna cast on evil spell on you?" Yuki also asked, angrily.

Tommy shifted uncomfortably while Maxwell quietly slipped away and ran back into the house, bumping into Danny who was carrying a large box.

"Oh, hey Maxwell." Danny greeted. "I thought you were hanging out with Yuki."

"Uhhh, I was, but..." Maxwell said nervously, not wanting to explain the trouble he caused among his kids. "Hey, do you need any help with...whatever it is you're doing?"

"Jimmy just wanted me to bring him some extra supplies from Axion." Danny explained. "But sure, I can use the help."

* * *

Maxwell went with Danny to Nicktoon HQ and talked as they went inside, "Your new mind reading power sounds impressive," Danny told the blonde boy, "but isn't reading minds kinda like an invasion of privacy?" but then Maxwell heard him think, _'It makes me wish I had the ability to do that. I've always wondered what goes on in Sam's mind.'_

"I guess I know what you mean, Mr. Fenton." Maxwell said. "I mean I just read your mind and found out that you really hate helping Mr. Turner make aquarium homes for homeless goldfish. If he ever found that out, it may cause dramatic tension."

Unfortunately, they stopped and noticed Timmy standing in the hallway ahead of them, having heard everything they said. Without saying a word, he glared furiously at Danny and stormed away. After reading Timmy's mind, Maxwell looked at Danny and sheepishly said, "Gee...I wonder what those words mean."

Danny narrows his eyes and bends down to Maxwell's height. "A word of advice, Maxwell," he explained, "There's stuff inside people's heads that shouldn't be revealed at all. So I suggest, no matter what you hear, keep it to yourself and DON'T tell them." He stands up and ran after Timmy, "Timmy, come back! It's not what it seems!"

Maxwell thought about what Danny said and quietly sulked down the hall until he reached the living room where Twitchy and Junior were watching Crash hop up and down on a trampoline. _'Only six more jumps and I'm gonna need the pogo stick. I better remind Twitchy.'_ Crash was thinking and then yelled, "Twitchy, hand me the pogo stick after the sixth jump!"

"Surething!" Twitchy said with a grin and thumb up, while Maxwell heard Twitchy think in a cynical voice, _'Why does he always think I'm gonna forget? He's just gonna fall off like he usually does.'_

Junior turned around and noticed Maxwell, "Oh hey, Maxwell." he greeted. "Wanna help Crash set a pogo stick and trampoline record at the same time?"

Maxwell didn't answer and just read Junior's mind which strangely had him singing in a joyous voice, _**'Rainbows la la la, jellyfishes la la la, seaponies la la la, krabby patties are my favorite la la la.'**_

He frowned and held his head, "Why is the inside of your mind so annoying?" he asked bitterly.

Twitchy was about to throw the pogo stick to Crash, but the moment he threw it, Twitchy had heard what Maxwell said. "Wait,youcanreadminds?!" he threw the pogo stick in the wrong direction, causing it to hit Crash in the face and knock him off the trampoline, knocking his helmet off.

"Uh...no. I didn't say that!" Maxwell lied in a frantic manner, "Oh, did Tammy just call me? Better be on my way!" He was about to hurry until Junior grabbed hold of him.

"Don't go, Maxwell." Junior pleaded. "You can tell us what we're all thinking. It'll be fun."

"No! Heshouldn't!" Twitchy said nervously as he held his head, _'If he's a mind reader, he might know I'm thinking about where I hide my nut cookies. OhnoI'mthinkingit!'_

Crash then walked over without his helmet, revealing his red hair is longer and covers his whole head, having grown in the past year. "What the heck was that about, Twitch?" Crash asked in anger. "Y'all ruined the record!"

"Wow, your hair looks really nice." Maxwell noticed. "I can see why you go to the Bikini Bottom salon every week."

Crash stared in surprise, but Twitchy bursts out in laughter, "YOU go to the hair salon? Ha ha ha ha!"

"NO!" Crash yelled, embarrassed. "I mean, yes, I mean...I was only THINKIN' of goin' today."

"I guess that's how Maxwell knows since he read your mind." Junior said as he held Maxwell close, while the latter grinned sheepishly.

"You?" Crash asked, glaring at Maxwell. "You read my mind and found out my secret?!"

Before he can face Crash's wrath, Maxwell yelled, "Twitchy has food in his cheeks!" and ran off.

Crash's anger disappears and he points and laughs at his older brother, "So THAT'S where ya keep your nut cookies! Ha ah ah ah!" Twitchy blushed in embarrassment until he sent a death glare at where Maxwell once was.

Maxwell quickly went into another room and stood against the door, breathing heavily after having escaped another problem he got himself in. "Hey Maxwell." SpongeTron greeted since Maxwell was in his room. "You look exhausted."

"Sorry, I'm...just afraid I'll read your mind next." Maxwell said in distress as he held the sides of his head.

"Unfortunately, I'm a robot so you can't read my mind," SpongeTron said sadly.

"Consider yourself lucky," Maxwell snapped, "At least I can't read a dark secret from you that'll make people mad at me or mad at each other."

"Mad at who?" SpongeTron asked, not understanding what he meant.

Maxwell just groaned in frustration and stormed out of the room. SpongeTron looked back at Maxwell and rubs his chin, noting, "I'm starting to see the resemblance."

* * *

Later that night at the Turner residence, Maxwell and the Turners were having a family dinner. Unfortunately, Mrs. Turner isn't available due to a business trip. Maxwell placed an arm on the table while poking his food with a fork. "So how are you feeling, Dad?" Tammy asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm feeling just great!" Timmy answered with a smile, but looks to the side and frowns. Despite what he said, Maxwell can hear his thoughts, _'Great? More like stabbed in the back by my so-called friend. How can he think building aquariums for homeless goldfish is stupid?'_

Wanda sees Timmy looking upset and assured, "Oh, cheer up, sweetie, I'm sure Danny didn't mean all that. Your idea to make homes for goldfish is brilliant after all" but Maxwell knows what she's really thinking: _'Unless you're homeless fairies disguised as goldfish. Otherwise, that idea does seem really stupid.'_ Maxwell turned to Cosmo, wondering what thoughts are in his head. However, all he can hear is nothing but elevator music.

"Well, I'm not feeling great." Tommy mentioned. "Darry and Yuki pretty much hate my guts right now since big-mouth here told them how I think Yuki knows witchcraft and that I would make a better Nicktoon leader."

Maxwell darted his head away and scowled. But Tammy told him, "Don't be so hard on him, Tommy. Max is just getting used to his new power."

"Tammy right." Poof added. "Poof think Tommy needs to be more patient."

Maxwell looked at Poof and heard his thoughts, _'Though Max's powers are starting to get a little out of control. Who knows what more problems among everybody it can cause. Maybe I should tell everyone this in complete sentences.'_ Maxwell's eyes widen as he listens to Poof's thoughts some more, _'At least Tammy and Tommy can grow up and experience puberty. I'm gonna be a fairy baby for another hundred years.'_

Maxwell then pounded his fists on the table and yelled out in frustration, "Then why don't you stop acting like a baby and quit thinking about it?!"

Everyone was startled by this, but Poof's eyes water as he holds the sides of his head and cries out, "Poof, poof, poof!" and flies back upstairs.

"Maxwell, what did you do?" Tammy demanded to know.

"He's probably invading people's minds like he always does," Tommy glared.

"Well, maybe if you would stop thinking, I wouldn't have to hear it!" Maxwell retorted.

"Maxwell, you can't force people to stop their thoughts," Wanda explained, "Because people are always thinking where ever they go. Well, unless you're Cosmo." She pointed at her dimwitted husband.

"Think what?" Cosmo asked, clueless.

"You just need to learn to control your powers better." Tammy added.

"That's true." Timmy agreed. "You're around us most of the time, but imagine if you're around a whole group of thirty or forty people, all thinking things in their thoughts."

 _'It'll probably just give him more dirt to dig up on people.'_ Tommy dully thought as he leaned on the table.

But Maxwell leapt from his chair and snapped, "I don't need your guys' help. I can learn to control it just fine on my own." Then he marched upstairs to his room.

Timmy crossed his arms and asked, "Geez. Where did he get that attitude from?"

Tommy and Tammy glance at each other knowingly and said in unison, "You don't wanna know..."

* * *

We can only hope that Maxwell's brain doesn't get overloaded. Please leave a review and stick around for Part 2.


	11. Mind Over Maxxer: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 5: Mind Over Maxxer**

 **Plot:** _Maxwell discovers he has the ability the read minds. While everyone sees it as a useful ability, Maxwell finds that he has trouble controlling it and inadvertently keeps reading everyone's minds and revealing their personal thoughts out loud, causing tension between the Nicktoons. Can SpongeTron help Maxwell stop himself from invading the minds of his friends?_

 **Part 2**

* * *

The next day in Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy was working on a couple experiments in the lab. After pouring a chemical into another beaker, he brought it to his nose and smelled it, sighing in relaxation until pouring in another chemical. "Commander?" Maxwell asked in a small voice as he peeked around the corner, "Can I talk to you?"

Jimmy was surprised to see the ill-tempered boy come to him for advice, but smiled and replied, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well..." Maxwell slowly explained, "I was wondering...if you knew how I could..."

"Neutron-honey!" Cindy called out sweetly, carrying a pan of cake. "I made some more of my family's spice cake. Go ahead and try some."

Jimmy grinned and began to take a piece. "Sure, I'd love some."

"But I thought you didn't actually like that stuff." Maxwell mentioned. "You thought it tasted too moist."

"You think WHAT?" Cindy asked, scowling at her husband.

"No Cindy, I uhh..." Jimmy stammered nervously. "It's not what you think."

Cindy furiously turned away from Jimmy and stormed out of the room. After reading her mind, Maxwell turned to Jimmy and sheepishly said, "I don't think I wanna know what THOSE words mean."

Jimmy slaps his forehead until he hears the arguing of Darry and Tommy walking in. "I was made the leader so you have to listen to me!" Darry yelled.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't make a good leader!" Tommy retorted.

"What are you guys doing?" Jimmy demanded to know.

"Telling him that I am a good leader for the Nicktoons." Darry explained, glaring at Tommy.

"Maybe someone more mature should be leader." Tommy replied bitterly, "Someone like me."

Their arguing continued until Danny and Timmy walked in, the latter angrily snapping, "Well, you should've told me how you really felt."

"Well, I do think we should spend the weekends doing something more exciting." Danny retorted, causing Timmy to turn his head away.

Afterwards, Yuki, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior walked in. Crash was warmly telling his teammate, "I don't think you're witch, Yuki."

"He thinks his hair is fresh and clean though." Twitchy dully mentioned.

Crash pointed and yelled, "Least I don't have food in my cheeks!"

Junior covered his ears when he heard everyone fighting. Maxwell became uneasy about everyone fighting over what he had revealed out loud about them until Jimmy yelled, "Everybody, STOP!"

They fell silent as Jimmy calmly asked, "What is all this insignificant fighting about?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Tommy asked, pointing at Maxwell, "The mind-reader."

Jimmy stared sternly at the boy. "Maxwell, have you been reading everyone's personal thoughts?"

"I didn't mean to." Maxwell admitted, "I can't help finding out that Scottie likes to take selfies in front of his dad's statue, Tammy thinks I'm cute, Yuki breaks the ghost weapons sometimes, and Mr. Turner still thinks the commander's a big-time nerd." Maxwell widened his eyes in surprise when he asked meekly, "I...shouldn't have said that, huh?"

Everyone stared in agape while Crash rushed over and grabbed Maxwell by his shirt. "What else do ya know about me? HUH? Did ya read my mind to find out that I like collectin' My Happy Pretty Seahorse toys?"

Maxwell looked dumbfounded, "Actually, that's new."

Crash screamed and started banging his head against the wall, which didn't hurt him due to his helmet. _'Don't think about your hair appointment this afternoon. Don't think about your hair appointment this afternoon.'_

Darry quickly stopped staring at a picture of himself posing in front of his dad's statue and turned off his phone. "I-I'm not gonna let you read my mind anymore, Maxwell. I'll just stop thinking," he held a straight face as he thought, _'Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah...'_

Tommy also closed his eyes and thought repeatedly, _'Not thinking, not thinking, not thinking...'_

Timmy thought to himself, _'Don't read my mind anymore, don't read my mind anymore...'_

Danny began humming to himself in his head to block out any thoughts that Maxwell could hear while Tammy thought, _'Maxwell knows I think he's cute. Oh no, what if he knows I like him?'_

Yuki thought loudly in her head, "Lalalalalalala!" Twitchy had his back turned to everyone as he pulled two cookies out of his cheeks and began eating them and Junior sang another song in his head.

Hearing all these thoughts at the same time began to put a lot of strain on Maxwell. He held the sides of his head and shouted, "You're all being too loud!"

Maxwell then got frustrated and ran out of the lab to escape the noise. As he ran down the hall, a pair of robotic hands grab him, stuff a piece of gum in his mouth, and threw him into a portal.

* * *

Eventually, Maxwell opens his eyes and finds himself in Bikini Bottom right behind the Krusty Krab. He stood up and used his psychic powers to hold up the one who brought him here. Only for his eyes widen to see it was actually SpongeTron. "SpongeTron?" Maxwell asked as he lowered the robot back on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"I heard everyone yelling at you." SpongeTron answered. "I can't imagine why though. So I thought I'd bring you here where we can hang out."

Maxwell stared at him suspiciously, "You seem oddly nicer than usual."

SpongeTron chuckled nervously as he answered, "No need to be suspicious. Just trying to help out one of my best friends. Let's go inside to get a krabby patty."

They went through the back door and saw SpongeBob handing Buster a cooked krabby patty. "There you go, Buster." SpongeBob said cheerfully, "To Table 5." Then he saw the robot and the blonde boy, "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Maxwell's mind-reading powers are making the others uncomfortable." SpongeTron explained, "Do you think he can hide out here for a while until things cool off?"

SpongeBob smiled and answered, "Sure. I didn't even know he had mind-reading powers." but then he turned away got a nervous look and Maxwell heard him thinking, _'So Crash and Twitchy were right. He can read minds. That means he can find out the secret formula.'_

"Uhhh..." Maxwell asked, "Mr. SquarePants?"

"Nothing, nothing," a frazzled SpongeBob answered, forcing a grin on his face, "Please just don't read my mind." still grinning, Maxwell heard SpongeBob think, _'And don't think about the formula with its fresh lettuce, crisp onions, tomatoes...'_ Maxwell's eyes widen once he heard the secret ingredient that holds the key to the Krabby Patty's suburb taste. SpongeBob noticed and asked, "Wait, you're not reading my mind right now, are you?"

SpongeTron was perplexed by what he was hearing, but Maxwell replied, "Umm...yes, but I didn't mean..."

SpongeBob grits his teeth in shock as he thinks, _'Oh no, he CAN read my mind, so I definitely can't think about the krabby patty made with its undersea cheese, pickles, mustard, ketchup...'_ SpongeBob held his spatula out towards Maxwell and yelled, "No! Don't read my mind! Don't read my mind!"

"Creator, relax!" SpongeTron assured, pushing Maxwell out. "We'll just go out and give Buster our order."

SpongeBob sighed in relief, "Phew, thanks SpongeTron." he turned around and thought, _'He won't find out about the pinch of King Neptune's Poseidon Powder.'_ But then his eyes widen when he realizes what he thought for Maxwell to hear and he glared at the two, pointing his spatula at them, "Get out." he angrily demanded.

SpongeTron pulled Maxwell out of the kitchen and they took a seat at one of the tables. Maxwell leaned on the table depressively and said, "Great! Someone else hates me now. It's gonna be like this forever."

"Don't worry, Maxwell." SpongeTron assured. "The ones who work here are robots. You can't read anyone's mind here." Buster walked over to them with a notepad and pencil, ready to take his order, but not saying anything. "Ah, Buster, I'll take motor oil with that new diesel flavor," SpongeTron ordered when he whispered to Maxwell, "Guess Buster is too silent for you to hear anything in his mind, huh?"

Maxwell smiled in relief. "Guess you're right. Silent mysterious guys like him must not think that much."

But to his surprise, he heard Buster thinking, _'Gee, I wonder if Marie will be back in town soon so she can go out with me. Should I buy some new shoes after work? Maybe Mom will buy me some and get me a new jacket to impress Marie. Crash better not be touching my stuff and I hope they fed Gary. Well, I guess I better get this order out to Squidward. Don't know why we have to carry oil just for robots. One of these days it's gonna get mixed up with the fry oil.'_ The he walked away, frowning and staying silent the whole time.

Maxwell was surprised to find out that Buster is a motor mouth in his head. But then he stopped when he began to hear the thoughts of the customers:

 _'My krabby patty got cold.'_

 _'I wish the squid guy and the sponge kid showed more service with a smile.'_

 _'How do they get the robots to work?'_

' _I wonder if Mr. SquarePants makes a better boss than that Krabs guy.'_

 _'I wish someone would come sooner to give my kids their kiddie meals.'_

 _'I hope they fix the toilet in stall two.'_

 _'If I don't get my order right away, I'm going to the Chum Bucket!'_

Maxwell groaned as words of thought are taking over his mind. He covers his ears, attempting to silence the voices overwhelming his brain, "Stop it...STOP IT!"

"Maxwell?" SpongeTron asked in concern.

 _'I wonder if I left the water running at home. How do we have water underneath the ocean anyway?'_

 _'That blonde kid must be one of the Nicktoons. I wonder where his gills are.'_

 _'When I was younger, the Nicktoons were better.'_

 _'They didn't give me my coral fries.'_

Maxwell stood up from his chair and yelled, "STOP THINKING!"

This caused the other customers to stare at him. Only for one customer to start thinking, _'What's with him?'_

"You...SHUT UP!" He pointed at that customer, "If you keep thinking about leaving your wife, then just LEAVE YOUR WIFE!" The customer looks at his wife, who heard the whole thing. She slapped him with her purse and runs off sobbing.

"Sweetums, that's not what I..." The customer begged until he glared at Maxwell, "Thanks a lot, kid."

As Maxwell huffed and puffed, SpongeTron took him away, saying, "Why don't we go outside to clear your head? Looks like you need it." Once they reach the back of the Krusty Krab, SpongeTron explains, "I think I know what the problem is."

"I already know what it is." Maxwell pouted, "People are thinking too much about their personal stuff. They need to stop thinking!"

"No, YOU need to stop thinking!" SpongeTron scowled to Maxwell's surprise, wondering what the robot meant. "Whether you're in control or not, you have to stop invading people's minds by will. Although you can't read my mind for personal info, I'm still vulnerable."

"How?" Maxwell asked.

"My CPU is my brain," SpongeTron said, tapping on his metal head, "Full of classified databases so complex and secretive that people would wanna grab hold of that information, just like thoughts. However, a virus or hacker can just as easily infiltrate into my system and steal that data from me. Luckily, I can get security upgrades such as a firewall in my system to block out the virus. You understand what I'm saying, Maxwell?"

Maxwell stared at him dully, "So you're saying I'm a virus?"

"I'm saying that like anything that goes inside your mind, you can block out." SpongeTron explained, "You just need to learn how. What you need to do is to just stop listening."

"Okay." Maxwell said in determination. "I won't listen to anyone's thoughts anymore."

"Right!" SpongeTron saluted, "Fight the power! The power does not control you!"

Suddenly, Squidward came out with a bag of garbage and his thoughts were heard, _'Just five more hours and I can play my clarinet. Just five more hours, just five more hours.'_

"AAH!" Maxwell screamed, covering his ears. "I can't take this!" and he ran away.

"Maxwell, come back!" SpongeTron shouted after him.

He ran down the streets of Bikini Bottom, still covering his ears as more thoughts of the citizens entered his head. He ran past the beauty salon where Crash was having his hair shampooed. Crash watched the TV that was on the ceiling and the show "My Happy Pretty Seahorse" happened to be on. "Ooh, this is my favorite episode." He said with a smile.

"Stop thinking!" Maxwell shouted as he hid in an alley. "Everyone, stop thinking!"

"I can help you stop hearing everyone's thoughts." Maxwell turned to see Plankton next to him. Plankton chuckled with an evil grin on his face as he snapped his fingers. On signal, a sack covers Maxwell with Crocker lifting him and tying him up.

As the villains run away with their captive, SpongeTron was running around Bikini Bottom, trying to find Maxwell. "Maxwell? Maxwell!" he called out.

* * *

Later on, Maxwell was thrown out of the sack and he rolled onto a cold metal floor to see where he was. "What's going on?" he asked, to see he was in the Chum Bucket surrounded by the Syndicate. "What do you want with me?"

"Eustace Strych offered us thousands of dollars for your capture." Professor Calamitous explained to him. "But now that you have mind-reading powers, I've decided to employ them for our uses. With the ability to know what everyone in the word is thinking, we'll have the upper-hand at everything."

"I'll know which kids are hiding fairy godparents." Crocker gleefully exclaimed.

"I can get the secret formula right out of SpongeBob's head without him even knowing it." Plankton mentioned with a smirk.

"Trust me, he'll know." Maxwell said with a dull frown.

"I'm certain Eustace won't mind if we use you instead of him." Professor Calamitous said.

Maxwell glared and replied, "Forget it! I won't use my new powers to help you!"

 _'We'll see what he wants to do after I get him!'_ Crocker angrily thought as he runs at Maxwell to grab him, but since Maxwell heard his intent, he swiftly jumped out of the way.

"Nice try, Crockpot." Maxwell sneered.

Calamitous growled and aimed his cannon at Maxwell, _'Paralysis blaster!'_ On cue, Maxwell grabbed a metal plate and used it to deflect the blast at Crocker, paralyzing him in place.

 _'I better tell Karen to put that brat in a cage.'_ Plankton thought.

Maxwell turned to him, swinging an electrical plug in his hand. "Too late. I unplugged her."

"Karen!" Plankton cried, falling on his knees, "NOOO!"

Maxwell chuckled, "As much as I hate my mind reading powers, there's no way you can stop me from knowing all of your attacks."

He then turned to his opponent, Calamitous, and saw the professor staring at a device on the table. _'I better keep myself from thinking about the anti-mind reading headband.'_

Maxwell smiled. "An anti-mind reading headband?" and immediately ran over to the table. "Ha! So long to hearing everyone's thoughts!" and he grabbed a headband that had a bunch of wiring attached to it and put it around his head. "Go ahead and think of something, Calamitous!" he shouted, crossing his arms and smirking.

 _'Too late for you, psychic boy.'_

Maxwell gasped in shock that he was still able to hear everyone's thoughts, but Calamitous suddenly took out a remote and pushed a button that shocked Maxwell's head, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else is still in HQ. Darry and Yuki refuse to speak to Tommy which is the same for Timmy with Danny. Finally, Jimmy broke the silence and asked, "Aren't you guys being a bit hard on Maxwell?"

"He violated our privacy." Tommy mentioned. "Why shouldn't we be mad about it?

"Maxwell is just having trouble getting used to his new powers." Jimmy calmly explained. "Other than getting my wife furious at me, he didn't mean to cause harm."

"Are you kidding? He told me that Danny thinks my idea about homeless goldfish is bogus!" Timmy scolded, "But of course all of you don't think that, right?" He said until he noticed an awkward silence between everyone. "Uh...right?"

Everyone looked uneasy until Jimmy explained, "Well, Turner... The truth is... if goldfish can't be pets anymore, they'd still have a home...which is the ocean. So the aquarium seems kinda meaningless, don't you think?"

Timmy seemed startled when Danny sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you! That's what I wanted to say to you, Timmy. If goldfish are abandoned, we can take them to the ocean...or an aquarium that wants them."

"If you wanted to say that, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Timmy asked.

"I guess it's because you seem really excited about the idea and I wasn't sure about telling you," Danny admitted, "Which I should have, otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I guess we all should've been honest with each other." Darry also admitted. "I'm sure any of us would make a good leader."

"Hey, we picked you as our leader before and you haven't let us down yet," Tommy admitted and made Darry smiled. Then, Tommy turned to Yuki and said, "Sorry I thought you were a witch, Yuki."

"I'm sorry too. Maybe reading and collecting stuff about witchcraft and voodoo would give off the impression that I'm a witch," Yuki admitted, scratching the back of her head.

Jimmy eyed Timmy and asked, "Wait. Do you really think I'm a big-time nerd?"

Timmy chuckled nervously and replied, "Remember, Maxwell is just having trouble controlling his powers."

"I wonder where he went." Tammy asked. "I hope he doesn't think we're still mad at him."

There was a bright light from outside of a lab. The door opened and Crash strolled in only for SpongeTron to run inside, pushing Crash aside as he ran frantically towards his teammates. "Guys! Guys! Guys!" SpongeTron panicked, "Maxwell's gone and I can't find him anywhere!"

"You mean he's not with you?" Darry asked. "He ran off after he kinda went crazy." He scowled and crossed his arms, "Served him right though."

"Hey, you're just as guilty as all of us!" Tommy scowled, "How'd you like it if we all hated you because you couldn't control your Ghost Rage?"

Darry meekly turned his eyes away, knowing he's right when Tammy asked SpongeTron, "Where did you last see him?"

"Bikini Bottom," SpongeTron explained, "I just brought him to the Krusty Krab to cheer him up. Oh Neptune, I know it's hard for him to control his powers, but why would he leave without telling us where he went?"

"Uh...dunno if it helps, but..." Crash confessed, "I saw the Syndicate passin' by holdin' a large sack and 'em huge whatchamacallit."

Everyone stared at Crash in surprise. "And you didn't tell us that sooner why?" Yuki asked.

"I had to get the curlers out of my hair." Crash answered until he realized what he said, "Uh, I mean...I was doin' push-ups."

"Well, we know who has Max." Tammy pointed out, "And I think it's pretty obvious where they are."

"Do you think they know about his mind-reading power?" Tommy asked.

"If they do," SpongeTron said, getting a sly smile. "I think I can get by them."

* * *

An hour later, Maxwell woke up to see he was now strapped to a stand table and the headband he was still wearing was wired to two different machines that had flashing monitors. He glances in front to see the Syndicate. "Let me guess, now you're gonna try to read our minds to figure out what evil plan we will use against you," Professor Calamitous said humbly.

Maxwell narrows his eyes and grunts as he tries to read their minds, but no matter how hard he focused, he couldn't do it. "I can't read your minds." Maxwell said until he smiled, "Neat, I can't read minds anymore." He frowned again, "But I'm stuck here now."

"That's right! That anti-mind reading headband does work, just had to turn it on," Calamitous explained, "And the best feature is that headband can extract all your thoughts and memories and project them onto these monitors. Now we'll know every dirty secret about you and the Nicktoons!"

"No, don't." Maxwell pleaded. "I don't need a machine like this to know everyone's secrets, all because I couldn't control myself. I won't let you use me to make everyone hate me more."

"Like we care, blondie." Plankton said as he turned on the machine to activate a monitor to show Maxwell's brainwaves.

Maxwell grunts as the headband probes his brain and Plankton's thoughts are heard on the monitor _, 'Testing...1 2 3. Wow, it works. My thoughts are being heard by all of us right now.'_

Then, they heard Crocker's voice, _'Blah blah blah! If only I can convince these fools to using his BRAIN for my own nefarious purposes like stealing Timmy Turner's FAIRIES instead of taking some stupid burger formula.'_

Calamitous narrowed his eyes as his voice was heard next, _'He does know we can hear everything he's thinking.'_

"Perfect." Plankton said in joy while Maxwell panted in exhaustion. Plankton then turned a knob. "Now if I just increase the range, we'll be able to hear the thoughts of those near the Chum Bucket; including everyone in the Krusty Krab. Maxwell gulped, wishing his friends didn't hate him and would come to his rescue.

But when all hope was lost, something crashed through the window and SpongeTron landed among the glass, pointing his Robo-Chargers at the Syndicate. "Step away from the boy!" he demanded.

"What?" Plankton asked. "But we should've been able to know he was coming with this thing." he yelled at Maxwell. "Why aren't you reading his mind?"

"Because I'm a robot!" SpongeTron answered. "And you can't read a robot's mind."

He sticks his Robo-Chargers into the ground and sends a shockwave at the Syndicate, knocking them back and bringing down the machine Maxwell was connected to. Maxwell pulled the wires out of the headband as he sat up. SpongeTron ran to him and explained, "Don't worry. The other Nicktoons are not too far behind. I ran ahead to keep the Syndicate from reading their minds."

"You mean you came back for me?" Maxwell asked in surprise. "But I thought you hated me."

SpongeTron laughed and responded, "How can I hate my little brother?"

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "But...I thought that baby was your little brother."

"He is, Max." SpongeTron answered with a warm smile, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He is."

Maxwell's eyes widened, realizing SpongeTron knows his true identity. This reunion is cut short however as the Syndicate corners them, "You two are gonna pay for that!" Calamitous growled.

"And once we get rid of this scrap heap, we'll fix that machine and continue probing that kid's brain," Plankton pointed out.

"For our own nefarious purposes!" Crocker cracked up.

"Uh...yeah," SpongeTron smirked, crossing his arms, to Maxwell's confusion, "I'd step five feet away if I were in your shoes."

Calamitous wondered what he was talking about, along with Maxwell, until a large shadow sprung from the ground and wrapped around the Syndicate, laughing in Darry's voice. The Turner twins arrived and Tammy stated, "You're under arrest for kidnapping our teammate and invading people's private thoughts."

"You all came for me too?" Maxwell asked. "But I thought you guys hated me?"

"We don't hate you, Max." Tammy mentioned. "Sure, we were mad at you, but you're our teammate and our friend, and we'll always support you."

Maxwell smiled when he realized, "Hey, I'm not reading your thoughts. This headband the Syndicate attached to me is working. Now you don't need to worry." but Mr. Crocker secretly reached into his pocket and pulled out an F-bomb that he tossed at their feet, hitting Maxwell again, and knocking him away. The Nicktoons gasp when they see Maxwell hit the wall and fall unconscious, the headband snapping in half off his head.

* * *

Everything was dark until Maxwell began opening his eyes to see he was now lying on the couch in Nicktoon HQ, surrounded by the Nicktoons, the four Cadets, and the adults. "Hey, he's awake!" Tammy smiled and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Maxwell sat up, looking worn out. "Tired...of people knocking me out all the time."

"Not us, blame the villains," Tommy mentioned, "At least you came back in one piece."

"You shouldn't be running off like that, young man." Cindy told Maxwell in a stern tone, "Then things like this wouldn't happen."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to remind me," Maxwell shrugged off.

"Well, you probably would have known as already, if you read my mind," Cindy stated.

"You don't have to worry, Mrs. N," Maxwell patted his head, "I've been wearing the mind-blocking headband the Syndicate placed on me. Now you don't have to worry about me reading people's minds."

Everyone looked at each other. "Uh, Maxwell, you haven't invaded everyone's thoughts right now, have you?" Darry asked.

"Why would I? Since I have the headband on, I just thought there's no need to be peeping into anyone's thoughts anymore than me worrying that I would read into them," Maxwell said casually.

"Um...Maxwell? The headband broke," Yuki finally stated.

"What?" Maxwell asked, feeling his head. "It's right..." but then he yelped when he noticed he was no longer wearing the headband.

"You haven't been wearing that headband this whole time." SpongeTron explained.

"Yet you haven't heard any of our thoughts once since you woke up?" Jimmy asked.

Maxwell thought about it and realized, "Hey, you're right. I haven't heard any of your thoughts. Maybe I lost my ability to read minds."

"Really? Why don't you try reading my mind?" Tammy offered.

"Oh, so I can hear you fawning over how gleaming my blue eyes are?" Maxwell teased when he realized those are the exact words Tammy's thoughts said, "Oh no! I can still read minds!"

"But you didn't read them before," SpongeTron pointed out, "And why? Because you MADE it so."

"I did?" Maxwell asked, amazed, as he looked at everyone around them, all staring at him silently since Maxwell could not hear their thoughts. He smiled in joy, "It's true! I can't hear anyone's thoughts anymore. I can do it whenever I want to now!"

"Which'll be never, right?" Crash asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah! NEVER AGAIN!" Maxwell waved his arms back, "Unless it's for emergencies like finding out an evil villain's plot."

Timmy then turned to Jimmy and whispered to the genius, "That would sure come in handy for finding out what Eustace Strych is up to."

"Yeah, I can't believe Eustace sent the Syndicate after Maxwell," Jimmy said in disbelief, "Sure, he's a jerk, but it seems he has it out for the little guy." That's when Maxwell heard his mind. _'I wonder what it is about Maxwell that Eustace wants so badly. In fact, we don't know anything about him except his possession of the neural device and being from the future. Who knows what else may happen, especially if we let Maxwell slip into Strych's hands.'_ Maxwell's eyes widen when Jimmy turned to him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Maxwell looked at Neutron and answered, "Nope. Nothing wrong at all."

 **The End**

* * *

Looks like the man is getting suspicious, how long will Maxwell be able to hide the truth? Please review and stick around for the next story, "Planet of the Timmys".


	12. Planet of the Timmys: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 06: Planet of the Timmys**

 **Plot:** _Timmy leaves on a business trip, disappointing his two kids who would rather spend time with him. Tammy and Tommy's wishes are granted when they are abducted by multiple clones of their father and taken to their planet to spend time with every one of their dad clones. Meanwhile, Darry accompanies SpongeTron on a date with his criminal crush, Java, suspicious that she may have an ulterior motive for agreeing to go out with him._

 **Part 1**

* * *

One morning in Dimmsdale, a hand rings the doorbell. Tammy and Tommy open up the front door and they smile to see an elderly couple. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Tommy and Tammy cry in joy as they embrace their grandparents with Timmy Turner watching in glee.

"Kids!" their grandparents cried out to embrace them.

"It's nice to see our most precious darlings in the world!" Grandma says when she looks up at Timmy, "Oh, and you too, sweetie."

"Yeah...so how's retirement going?" Timmy asked.

"Ooh, it's great." Grandpa says enthusiastically, "We don't have to work anymore and just enjoy the remainder of our lives."

"Did you bring me anything?" Tommy excitedly asked his grandparents.

"Tommy, it's not polite to ask." Timmy scolded.

"Did you bring ME anything?" Tammy also asked. From the second floor, Maxwell crouched down near the top of the staircase and watched what was going on with the family.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Timmy." Grandma assured. "We've got plenty of fun things for them to do."

"Yeah, it'll be a great weekend." Grandpa agreed.

"Weekend?" the twins repeated in question.

"Yeah...I forgot to mention," Timmy said sheepishly. "Your mom and I are going away for three days, so I called your grandparents to come watch you till we get back."

"But Dad..." Tammy said in a disappointed tone. "You were supposed to help me with my science homework that's due tomorrow."

"Yeah, and we were supposed to play catch this afternoon," Tommy added.

"Sorry kids." Timmy replied with a shrug. "Maybe after I get back." he hugged his two children goodbye. "Behave while we're gone." then he turned to his parents. "Oh, and that kid I told you about, Maxwell, is here so keep an eye on him as well." Afterwards, Timmy says goodbye to everyone, "Bye, you two, see you in a couple days."

Once the two were alone with their grandparents, Grandma said, "This is gonna be a fun weekend, don't you think?"

Tammy and Tommy both replied, "Yeah, we think so."

But Maxwell knew their true feelings as he read their minds. _'Sure, it's great, but I was hoping to spend some with Dad.'_ Tommy thought.

 _'We finally get a weekend off from Nicktoon missions and Dad has to go away for a while, this is great.'_ Tammy sarcastically thought. Maxwell stopped reading their minds and gained a concerned look about his housemates.

* * *

Later that night in Retroville, SpongeTron was walking to a large building, carrying a plate covered by a bowl. He stopped at a large gate until a nearby guard decided it was okay to let him in. Once inside, SpongeTron had to pass through more security as an ST-Unit stopped him. "Sorry sir," SpongeTron 336 said, stopping him with a battery stick, "I must ask you to surrender your weapons chip for security purposes."

SpongeTron 187 asked him, "And what is that suspicious item you're carrying?"

"It's just a gift for someone I'm visiting today." SpongeTron answered.

As an act of precaution, SpongeTron 187 activated his beamsword and stabbed the plate. But when it didn't react, he withdrew his weapon and stepped aside. "You may proceed."

SpongeTron reluctantly ejected his weapons chip and placed it in a bin, walking through the opening gate while muttering, "I hate doing all that." he soon reached a cell locked with laser bars that had someone sitting inside.

"Hello my love." SpongeTron greeted in a friendly, "How have you been these past few weeks? Serving your time well?"

The person turned, revealing the prisoner to be none other than Java. "You mean how have I been since YOU put me in here?" Java asked, her voice becoming loud, but then spoke in a friendly tone afterwards, "Pretty good. I get out tomorrow."

"That's great!" SpongeTron smiled, "And FYI, it was my friends who put you in here, not me. Though it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tricked me and got my memory data wiped clean."

Java chuckled, "You can't be mad over something you don't remember. You're not here to yell at me over that, are you?"

"Well, I suppose you're right." SpongeTron replied, "And I'd rather not start our first fight. You know, since you're a free bot tomorrow, how about the two of us spend the day together? We can make up and not plan to deceive each other this time."

Java thought it over and answered, "Hmm...I got nothing better to do, so why not?"

SpongeTron grinned and held out the bowl. "I brought your favorite lugnuts. They might be a little charred cuz one of the guards poked a few holes in it."

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Java said with a flirty smile, "How about letting me out so we can share?"

Java and SpongeTron laughed loudly, enjoying their time together until SpongeTron says, "No." and passes the lugnuts to Java, "Well, see you tomorrow!" SpongeTron waved off as he went pass security to exit.

* * *

The next day, Tammy, Tommy, and Maxwell were at school during recess. Tammy sat at table outside and opened her lunchbox to see nothing but carrots and celery. Tammy sighs in disappointment and said, "Grandma is trying to make us eat healthy again." she asks Maxwell, "What'd she make you?"

"I bought my food at the cafeteria." Maxwell answered, "Your grandma forgot to pack me anything since I'm not her grandchild."

Tommy then joined them with his lunch. "You think you got it bad? Yesterday, I tried to play catch with Grandpa and when I threw the ball, he missed it and ended up hurting his back."

Maxwell shook his head and added, "Grandparents are cool and all, but sometimes, they just can't do what normal parents can."

"Well, Dad's not gonna be home for another two days, so we might as well make the most of it with Grandma and Grandpa." Tammy suggested.

"Too bad you can't just wish up another dad." Maxwell joked, taking a sip of his milk.

Poof, who's been disguised as a milk carton, widened his eyes and yelled, "POOF!" surprising the three kids, "Poof! Poof! NO! Never again!"

They look at him oddly when Maxwell asked, "Uh...Do you know what he just said?"

Tommy shrugs, "Beats me."

* * *

Later that afternoon in Nicktoon HQ, SpongeTron was in his robotic form, polishing his armor since today was the day Java would be released at they would be able to spend time together, not as enemies, but as a couple. As he finished, he heard a knock at the door. "Uh, just a second!" SpongeTron called and quickly pushed a button on his watch, changing his appearance to his sponge form. "Okay, come in." he called, and Darry came in the room.

"Hey SpongeTron," Darry greeted, "Got the new DOOM 7.0. Wanna plug in and play?"

"Gee, I'd love to." SpongeTron answered. "But I kinda already have plans."

"Okay sure," Darry shrugs when his curiosity got the best of him, "Might I ask what plans you have?"

SpongeTron proudly proclaimed, "I'm spending the day with a lovely little lady who just got released from prison."

Darry's eyes widen in shock. "You don't mean Java, do you? You're actually spending time with her? And she's cool with it?"

"Yep," SpongeTron nodded, "Your robot companion is about to hit first base...whatever that means."

"And you're okay with this?" Darry asked again, "After she deceived you, wiped out your hard drive, and tried to turn you against us?"

"I'm still having a hard time believing that she did that. But even if she did, she seemed apologetic about it and what better way to make up for it than a nice peaceful outing with just the two of us?"

"SpongeTron, as one of your best friends, I don't think this date is a good idea," Darry calmly explained, "I mean look at you two. You're both opposites and seem...incompatible."

The robot narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you know about compatibility?"

"Enough to know that heroes and villains dating could lead to disaster, and that simply going on one lousy date isn't gonna change her."

"Oh yeah?" SpongeTron shouted angrily, "Well, I have one thing to say about that!" but to Darry's surprise, SpongeTron dropped on his knees and pleaded, "Please show me." Darry was still confused, but SpongeTron explained, "If I'm ever gonna show Java the light of what it means to be good, I need some extra help, and who better than a real superhero?"

"Oh, well..." Darry stammered, feeling a little embarrassed, "I don't know..."

"Fine, I'll ask your dad." SpongeTron said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Darry called, "I'll help you. I mean, if anyone knows about girls and romance, it's definitely me." then he whispered, "Plus I can be close if that robot rodent tries something fishy."

"Great!" SpongeTron smiled and hugged Darry in gratitude, "If you do this for me, I'll stop telling people how 100% incompatible you and Francesca are!"

"You what?" Darry asked when SpongeTron realized his mistake.

"Uh...I mean...tell Francesca Baxter how you guys are... 100% a perfect match...for each other...?" SpongeTron excused.

"I could've told you that." Darry stated with a smile.

* * *

Back at the Turner household, Maxwell was looking through a large high-tech telescope with Grandpa Turner. "Over there's the milk line of all the stars, over there's the planet with the rings, and there's the red planet with the aliens." Grandpa said, pointing the telescope in different directions. "Ooh, and don't forget the big ladle over there."

Maxwell glanced at him strangely, knowing he's incorrect. He asked, "Um, question? Where did you learn astrology from?"

Before he could explain, the twins barge into the room and Tammy yelled, "Grandpa! Tommy got mud all over my new sweater!"

"Well, she got in the way of my dirtbike!" Tommy yelled.

"Both of you stop that arguing." Grandpa told them sternly, "Tommy, you need to learn better traction control while turning; and Tammy, you need to learn not to wear nice things in areas with a lot of dirt." He took Tammy's sweater and walked off with it. "Your grandma can take the stains out of it."

Afterwards, Tammy crosses her arms and glares at her brother, "I wish Dad was here to ground you."

"I wish Dad was here to tell you that you're a big baby." Tommy said in the same manner.

From inside a goldfish bowl, Poof sighs in annoyance until Maxwell shouts, "Shut up, you guys, I'm looking at space through your dad's telescope."

"So what?" Tommy asked in disinterest, "Nothing ever changes up there."

"Yeah, yeah," Maxwell ignored him as he continued peeking into the cosmos. "Huh, that's weird. I see a planet with a face on it."

"That's the Man on the Moon," Tammy explained.

"No, that's not it," Maxwell said as he adjusts the telescope for a clear visual, "That is a planet with a face...that has buck teeth and wearing a pink hat." Hearing this, Poof's eyes widen in horror. Maxwell continued adjusting to get a closer look, "Hey…that looks just like..." but a pair of purple eyes gets in his view, making Maxwell scream and jump away.

"No, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!" Poof shouted, kicking the telescope and smashing it with his rattle until the telescope was in pieces.

"Dad's not gonna be happy about that." Tommy said, looking stunned.

Tammy stared at her godparent suspiciously and rubbed her chin, "Poof, I've got the strangest feeling that you're hiding something from us."

Poof's forehead sweats as he nervously shakes his head, "No, no, Poof know nothing."

"Read his mind, Max." Tommy urged, "See what he's hiding."

Poof whines as he covers his head, but Maxwell then asked, "What is this "Dad Planet" you're thinking about right now?"

"'Dad Planet'?" the Turners wondered aloud. Before Maxwell can read Poof's mind further, the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it," their grandmother called. The kids and fairy peek through the stairway as Mrs. Turner opens the door. Their eyes widen in surprise to see… "Timmy!" Mrs. Turner said with a smile, "Didn't expect you to be home so early. I heard you were supposed to come back tomorrow."

"There was a change of plans," Timmy explained, "Besides; I wanna spend time with my favorite kids in the whole wide universe!"

Tommy and Tammy grinned, delighted that their dad returned early just to spend time with them. "Now...who are they again?" Timmy whispered to Mrs. Turner.

She whispered into his ear and Timmy added, "Tammy and Tommy!" Then he asked, "Are they identical?"

"Dad!" Tammy and Tommy shout as they hug their father.

"It's about time you got back!" Tommy said happily.

"Where's Mom?" Tammy asked.

"Oh, she's...in the car." Timmy nervously answered until he grabbed both Tammy and Tommy by their arms. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait, what about Max?" Tammy asked as Timmy carried her off.

Timmy continued leaving with them as he explained, "Oh, Max, whoever that is, has Mom and Dad to spend time with,"

"But they just met," Tommy mentioned.

"Shouldn't we invite them?" Tammy suggested.

"And what about Poof?" Tommy asked.

After the Turners left, Maxwell and Poof were still watching them from upstairs. "Something funny's going on." Maxwell told the fairy.

* * *

Instead of the car, Timmy leads his kids down the street where a large flying saucer is. Tammy and Tommy stare in surprise. "Dad, what is that?" Tammy asked, looking worried.

"Why'd you bring us to meet an alien?" Tommy also asked.

But Timmy smiled and replied, "We're gonna have so much fun." and tossed Tammy and Tommy into the ship before going in himself.

Once the twins were inside, they found themselves in a dark area. Tammy had an uneasy feeling, especially when the door lifts up and seals shut. She backed away as Timmy Turner approached. "Who...who are you?!" Tammy asked, shaking with fear.

"Whodoya think?" Timmy grinned, "I'm your dad, Timmy Turner!"

Suddenly, another Timmy Turner pops up beside him, "And I'm also your dad, Timmy Turner."

Then another on the left side, "And I'm Timmy Turner, Dad Number 3!"

The two were still unnerved by the clones of their dad. "I'm really confused." Tommy said nervously.

"Since when have we had more than one dad?" Tammy asked.

"That's long story, but a quick one." the first Timmy Turner explained, "You see, when the real Timmy Turner was your age, he wanted to spend time with the dads on the Planet of the Dads, but there were too many of them and not enough of him, so he wished for more Timmy Turners to spend time with every one of our dads."

"However, we soon realized that over the years we got older and besides us, there are no kids on our planet, no real kids." the second Timmy Turner explained, "Until we learned that the real Timmy Turner had two kids of his own."

"Uh...if you guys want kids, why don't you wish for mo-?" Tammy suggested, but was interrupted when a large screen appeared, showing another Timmy Turner (likely the pilot of the ship).

"Timmy Turner! We have reached out destination," the pilot Timmy responded.

"Excellent, Timmy Turner!" the first Timmy saluted, "Full speed ahead."

"Wait!" Tammy cried out. "Where are you taking us?"

"To the Planet of the Timmys!" the third Timmy answered with a wink.

Tammy and Tommy look out the ship's window and see an approaching pink planet with what looked like buck teeth carved on the surface. The two look at the Timmys defiantly. "We won't go with you to some weird planet." Tommy said angrily. "We already have one dad, thank you very much."

"And there's no way you can make us wanna stay." Tammy said as well.

But then, one of the Timmys added, "Did we mention that on our planet, school doesn't exist?"

"I am so in!" Tommy shouted with sudden excitement.

"I guess one quick visit wouldn't hurt." Tammy said with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Retroville, Java was standing outside the correctional facility gates, having just been released and was waiting for her date to show up. About half a block away, SpongeTron was approaching while carrying a bouquet of flowers and Darry following him. "Spongy-Poo!" Java said in glee as she ran over and hugged him. But she frowned seeing the ghost boy, "What's HE doing here?"

"Oh, Darry's here to be our personal assistant for the day." SpongeTron cheerfully explained while Darry forced a grin on his face.

"Is that so? Then, personal assistant, go jump in a lake and don't come back up."

"Sorry, but I'm HIS personal assistant, not yours," Darry retorted at her.

Noticing the growing tension between his love-interest and best friend, SpongeTron got between the two, "Hold on there, folks. Let's not put a damper on a wonderful evening."

"You're right, Spongy-Poo." Java says in a cheery tone and locks her arm around SpongeTron's. "I'd never start a fight, unlike SOME people." and shoots a glare at Darry.

"I was thinking of going to the Krusty Krab." SpongeTron suggested, "It's Talent Night and my Creator's children are putting on their own act."

But Darry asked, "You sure that's a good idea, SpongeTron. I mean, bringing Plankton's own invention into the Krusty Krab?"

"Relax, Darry, Java knows I trust her to be on her best behavior and knows just how important this date is." As they walk, Java turns her head and gives a smug smile to the ghost boy.

But Darry narrowed his eyes and turned invisible, allowing him to sneak close to Java without being noticed by SpongeTron. He whispers in her ear, "I'm watching you...like a hawk."

Java responds by back-kicking the invisible boy and only Darry's groans of pain can be heard. "What was that?" SpongeTron asked after hearing the noise.

"Nothing, snookums," Java cheerfully grinned. SpongeTron grinned back as the two robots walked away and Darry turned visible, crouched on the ground and holding his lower stomach.

"Like a hawk." He repeated in a high-pitched voice, his suspicions of the squirrel bot rising.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Maxwell was sitting on the doorstep by himself, glancing around to see nobody else in sight. "When are Tammy and Tommy coming back?" he wondered, but then grew angry. "And why would they leave without inviting me?!"

Then, Poof reappeared as he said, "Poof, poof, time with Timmy."

Maxwell sighed, "I guess you're right. Spending time with your folks is just as important as spending time with your friends. Too bad SpongeTron and Scottie are busy." He glanced up at Poof when he stood up while Poof glanced back at him in wonder. "Soooooo..."

"Poooooof?"

There was a awkward silence when Maxwell continued, "Sooo...still into Lookie Lookie's Lunchbox?"

Poof stared up at the older boy and said dully, "Poof."

Maxwell just crossed his arms and responded, "No, I still don't like Mini Edisons. I outgrew that years ago."

"Poof, poof..." Poof responded, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be with Tammy and Tommy? Granting their every wish no matter how stupid?"

"Poof, poof," Poof shook his head and he waved his rattle, "Poof rules." The giant "Da Rules" book appeared above Maxwell. Luckily, Maxwell uses his telekinesis to make the book hover and open up in front of him.

"So there's wishes you can't do according to the rules huh?" Maxwell said in curiosity as he read, "Let's see... 'No revealing existence of fairies... no interfering with true love... no wishing to stop aging...' wait." Maxwell sees a particular rule and reads, "'No making copies of Timmy Turner or any relatives of him whatsoever.' Who in the right mind would make a dumb wish like that?"

"POOF!" Poof suddenly panicked and slammed Da Rules book in front of Maxwell, "Poof no Timmys. POOF AGAIN!"

"I still get the feeling that you're hiding something." Maxwell said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Poof giggled, "Poof not hiding anything."

Maxwell raised a brow, "Yeah, well, it looks like you're hiding something mainly from the twins. And you better tell me now before your mind does..." he said, tapping on the side of his head.

"Violation of Poof's privacy." Poof retorted angrily, covering the sides of his head.

Maxwell read his mind, but his eyes widen when he realizes, "You're still into Lookee's Lunchbox?"

Suddenly, he heard the phone ringing from inside the Turner house. Maxwell ran into the house and picked up the phone, "Hello, Turner residence."

To his surprise, he heard Timmy's voice, _"Hey Max. It's just me, checking up on everybody. How are Tammy and Tommy doing?"_

"Mr. Turner? I thought you were already home."

 _"What? Of course not, I should return by tomorrow morning."_

Maxwell was still agape since he had witnessed Timmy taking his children an hour ago. "But I saw...and then you..."

 _"Are Tammy and Tommy there?"_ Timmy asked over the phone. _"Can I talk to them?"_

"Uh, sorry, I gotta go." Maxwell hastily says, immediately hanging up and running away.

Poof appears before him in bedroom and Maxwell explains, "Something's wrong. Tammy and Tommy left with Mr. Turner, but Mr. Turner just called and said they're not with him and that he's still out of town. That means Tammy and Tommy could be in danger and be with a stranger right now."

Poof's eyes widen in realized. "Poof no! Even worse!"

Maxwell ran back and forth in a panic. "What do I do? What do I do? Tammy and Tommy are probably dying right now or being horribly tortured!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy narrowed his eyes and threw a round object towards Tommy at fast speed. Suddenly, Tommy swung a bat and sent the baseball flying high into the air. "I got it!" a Timmy catcher called up as he ran after the ball.

But another pushed him out of the way, "No, I got it!" he said and ran after the ball along with three more. The Timmys clash into each other as the ball falls on the ground and Tommy quickly passes the three bases and makes it back to home.

"Safe!" the umpire Timmy yelled out and raised Tommy's arm up. "Tommy wins!" A bunch of other Timmy clones in the audience cheer loudly and Tommy was carried into the air by the Timmys that were playing the game.

While Tommy was having fun, Tammy was sitting at a small table with three other Timmys. She held up a toy teapot and asked, "More tea?"

"Sure." Timmy answered, holding up a teacup as Tammy pretends to pour tea.

Tammy was sitting at a small table with three Timmy clones. One of them looks in the cup and says, "Hey, there's no tea in here."

Tammy giggled and added, "Of course not, silly. It's only pretend."

"May I have some pretend tea?" the other Timmy asked.

Tammy giggled, "Sure thing!" and "pours" more into his cup.

As they pretend to drink, a football bounces across the table, knocking everything down as Tommy and a bunch of other Timmy clones barge in. "Touchdown!" The boy and men all yell.

"It's Tommy!" one of the Timmy clones shouted in excitement. "It's my turn to spend time with him!"

He grabbed Tommy as the young Turner smiled in glee until another Timmy grabbed him from the other, "No, it's my turn to spend time with Tommy!"

"If you get Tommy, I get Tammy!" the Timmy clone argued as he lifted up Tammy in the air along with Tommy.

The Timmy Turners fight as Tommy states, "Guys, guys. There's enough Tommy and Tammy to go around," he said proudly. Once he said that, all their dad copies cheered.

Tammy giggled, "I never knew spending so much time with our dads can be so much fun!"

"And since there's two of us and so many of them, we can both spend time with Dad, doing whatever we want." Tommy said happily. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"You go with those Dads and I'll go with these Dads." Tammy suggested.

"Done." Tommy replied as the two shake hands.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, Darry and the robot couple enter the Krusty Krab where a large stage was set up in the restaurant and many civilians were spectating as they sat at the tables. Darry approaches the table the two robots were sitting at while carrying a tray of drinks. "Here's your two large cups of fry oil." he told them dully.

"Thanks servant!" Java laughed and swiped the drink from the tray.

Darry begrudgingly took a seat at the table and SpongeTron whispered to him, "Darry, what should I do now? I have no idea what to talk about."

"If you want her to change sides, how about telling her what stuff you accomplished as a Nicktoon," Darry whispered. SpongeTron winked back and is about to take a sip of the fry oil when Darry swiped it from him and passed it to SpongeTron 636 who was passing by, "Hey, drink this and see if it tastes fishy to you."

SpongeTron cleared his throat and started speaking in an awkward voice to Java, "So Java, I'm a Nicktoon, you know. I beat a lot of bad guys, rescue people in trouble, and get a lot of praise. I one time got turned into a Wirebot too. The Nicktoons saved me of course."

"How sweet..." Java sarcastically says, looking bored, "Tell me, when does this story get interesting?"

SpongeTron becomes even more nervous, but can't fix the situation when the house lights dim down. A spotlight focuses on stage as SpongeBob announces, "Welcome, everyone, to Talent Night hosted by the Krusty Krab!" and the audience claps. "First up, we have a play written and performed by my very own sons, inspired by the adventures of the Nicktoons- which my boys are also a part of. So please, sit back and enjoy while you also enjoy delicious krabby patties."

The audience claps again as SpongeTron got excited, "Oh, Java, you gotta watch this. It'll show you just how good the Nicktoons are and just good being good pays off."

The curtains pull back to reveal the set drawn out like a city. The spotlight shines to show Twitchy dress in a black and white suit, long cape, and wearing a wig that looked like white fire. He laughed evilly and shouted, "I, Dark Phantom, will takeover the world and no one will ever, ever, ever stop me!"

Darry suddenly became interested, "Ooh, they're putting on a performance of one of my greatest battles. This should be gnarly."

Afterwards, Junior jumps on stage dressed like Darry Phantom. "I'll stop you, mean evil ghost, cuz I'm Darry Phantom!" Junior shouts as he holds out a flashlight, "Going Ghost Power!" and turns on the light, pointing it at Twitchy.

Twitchy glares at Junior and takes out two flashlights of his own, "Not if my ghost powers can help it!" and turns them on, shining the lights directly at Junior.

Suddenly, Junior drops his flashlight and holds his chest, "Oh no! I've been gotted!" and falls on the ground like he was dead.

Java giggled as she watched, "You're right, Spongy-Poo. Being a Nicktoon does pay off."

Darry frowns in annoyance and mutters, "Wait'll she sees the part where I beat him to a pulp."

In the play, Twitchy laughs evilly, "Now no one will stop me! HA HA HA HA!"

"Not so fast, ya paranormal varmint!" Crash's voice yelled.

Suddenly, Crash swings on a rope and jumps on the stage, facing Twitchy. The squirrel growled and sneered, "Crash SquarePants...my greatest enemy!"

Hearing this, SpongeTron whispered to the ghost boy, "I thought your dad was Dark Dan Phantom's greatest enemy."

"He is." Darry responded, getting a little weirded out by the play.

"Eat ghost rays, SquarePants!" Twitchy shouted as he shined his flashlight at Crash. But Crash dodged it and ran across stage towards Twitchy. Crash then fired a karate chop, lightly tapping Twitchy on the shoulder.

"Aaaagh!" Twitchy cried out like he was in pain. "You got me! I didn't stand a chance against you!" and afterwards fell off the stage.

Crash stood there proudly until Kida called his name and jumped on stage, dressed in a black wig and long blue shirt, just like Yuki, "Crash! You were the best!" She then put her arms around him, "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Even SpongeTron stood, mouth opened as he is weirded out by this play just as Darry is. "Thank you, Yuki." Crash replied in a humble tone, "But with your brother defeated, I must protect the city and lead the Nicktoons against the forces of evil!"

Kida giggled and swooned, "Oh, Crash, you're so heroic."

As the play ended, the audience all stood up and cheered, all except Darry and SpongeTron, whom the latter just clapped to be polite. "Are you kidding?" Darry complained, "None of that happened! I mean, come on! I died!"

"That was the BEST show ever!" Java applauded and asked SpongeTron, "Is there more?"

As Java hugged SpongeTron, the latter looked over at Darry and grinned with a thumb up. But Darry just crossed his arm and frowned.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first part of Time Fixers. Please review what you think so far and stick around for Part 2.


	13. Planet of the Timmys: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 06: Planet of the Timmys**

 **Plot:** _Timmy leaves on a business trip, disappointing his two kids who would rather spend time with him. Tammy and Tommy's wishes are granted when they are abducted by multiple clones of their father and taken to their planet to spend time with every one of their dad clones. Meanwhile, Darry accompanies SpongeTron on a date with his criminal crush, Java, suspicious that she may have an ulterior motive for agreeing to go out with him._

 **Part 2**

* * *

Back on the plant of Turners, Tammy and Tommy were still spending time with each of their hundreds of dads. Tammy was jumping rope with a Timmy each holding an end of the jump rope. _**"T, my name is Tammy; my uncle's name is Sammy."**_ Tammy sang as she jumped, _**"I took a vacation on the beach of Miami."**_

Suddenly, Tammy was hit with a water balloon that knocked her down and soaked her. The Timmys she was with just laughed, "Ha! She got wet." one of the Timmys said.

Tommy came out of his hiding place with a couple dads of his own. "Did you see that? I got her." Tommy asked one of his Timmys.

"Hey!" Tammy yelled at her brother, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Tommy asked with his arms crossed. "My dad said I could."

"Ok, which one?" Tammy demanded to know.

"It was him!" one Timmy pointed at the other Timmy.

"What!? No, it wasn't!" the other Timmy scowled.

"He's in trouble!" another Timmy teased.

The other Timmy got back at him by throwing a water balloon. Angered, that Timmy chased after him with more Timmys in pursuit. Tommy and Tammy watched curiously when Tammy whispered, "Is it just me or do our dads seem more immature than our real one?"

"Which one?" Tommy shrugged, "You mean the busybody Earth dad who spends more time at work than with us?"

"Work?" one Timmy peeped up and stuck his tongue, "Ew! Why would we work?"

"Uh...working, which means having a good job to benefit for our family," Tammy answered, "To earn money to pay the bills and care for our needs like buying nutritious food or taking us to school?"

"Ugh! You're not gonna make us eat broccoli tonight, are you?" Tommy asked whiled shuddering.

"What?!" one Timmy asked in shock, "We would NEVER eat that ourselves."

Another Timmy added, "Tonight we're having candy and ice-cream!"

Tammy and Tommy smiled in joy. "Awesome!" Tommy cheered.

"What are we having for dessert?" Tammy excitedly asked.

"Ice-cream and cake!" all the Timmys answer.

"At least they don't have to work to eat dinner around here." Tommy said to Tammy.

"And dessert." Tammy added with a grin.

* * *

Back at the Turner house on Earth, Maxwell was in the twins' bedroom, looking at an outer space book. "I don't see anything in here pertaining to a planet inhabiting extraterrestrial life-forms that resemble human fathers." he closed the book and frowned in annoyance, "Or anything resembling Mr. Turner."

Poof shakes his head in response, "Poof, poof, poof." and uses his rattle to make the high-tech telescope appear.

Maxwell looks through the telescope and sees a strange faraway planet in space; the same one that Tammy and Tommy are on. Maxwell gets a puzzled look as he says, "That's peculiar. I don't remember that planet being a natural part of our solar system."

But Poof quickly flew close to him and cried out, "Tammy and Tommy in trouble!"

"What?!" Maxwell asked in shock, "I knew it! Tammy and Tommy were captured by aliens that somehow look like Mr. Turner!" he looked at Poof disapprovingly, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Poof got a nervous looks as he remembered being captured by the Timmy clones twenty years ago and being forced to grant their every wish until he and his parents were drained to exhaustion. "Poof don't wanna." he said meekly.

"Look Poof, we might not be the best of friends, but your godkids are in danger," Maxwell explained, "If there's anything I should know that can help them, you better spill ASAP."

Poof thought about it and waved his rattle, making a small rocket ship appear in the room. "Poof explain while on trip," Poof said with a sigh, "Maxie and Poof must hurry and fast."

"Pfft!" Maxwell scoffed, "So it's a psychic kid and a magical baby rescuing their friends against an army of buck-tooth pink-suited dads? How bad can that be?"

* * *

Back on the planet, Tammy and Tommy were lying flat on their backs with pot bellies full from all the desserts they had eaten. "I am stuffed," Tommy said when he lets out a huge belch.

"That was the best dinner I've ever had." Tammy said as she sat up. "But are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked her brother.

Tommy sat up and groaned, "Aww, do we have to?"

Tammy responded, "It's time to go home."

"HOME?!" all the Timmys repeated in shock.

"Well...yeah." Tammy explained, "We had a lot of fun here, but we have to go home."

Tommy added, "If we don't, our grandma, grandpa, mom, dad, and fairies are gonna be worried sick about us."

"But you can't go home." one Timmy said, "We still have to play video games."

"What about playing hopscotch?" another Timmy asked.

"Wrestling?"

"Dress up?"

Tammy and Tommy stare at each other for a brief moment until Tammy speaks up, "We'd love to, but we can't."

"We're tired." Tommy continued and looked at his watch, "Plus it's almost our bedtime."

"It's never bedtime here!" one of the Timmys shouts.

"And you can't leave because you're supposed to stay here and be our Tammy and Tommy." another Timmy adds.

"Forever!"

"And EVER!"

Tammy and Tommy now appeared scared and both grab hands as they try to walk away. "Well, it's been fun, Other Dads." Tammy said with a nervous grin.

"We'll call you." Tommy added as he and Tammy try to run away.

But their exit is blocked by a group of Timmys. A few of them approach the twins from behind and one of them says with a grin, "I know a fun game we can play."

"Uh...hide and seek?" Tommy meekly guessed. Suddenly, Tammy and Tommy were locked together in a small cage by their dad clones. "This is the WORST game ever!" Tommy shouts.

"You need to let us out of here now!" Tammy demands to the Timmy clones.

"And who's gonna make me?" one Timmy clone asked in a mocking tone.

"Or me?" another one asked.

"OR ME!" a bunch of the other clones asked as they all laugh childishly.

It was enough to scare the twins as Tammy told Tommy, "I want my real dad."

"I want my real dad too." Tommy agreed sadly.

"Who needs your lame real dad when you can have your FUN dad!" one Timmy said.

"And we can have fun all the time...forever...and ever...and ever." another Timmy said, making Tammy and Tommy stare at each other uneasily.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, Darry was outside, sitting on a bench by himself until SpongeTron rushed over to him, "Java's powdering her nose...whatever that means." he told the ghost boy, "But I don't know what to do next that'll help me warm her cold metallic heart."

Darry thought this over and remembered, "Weird, robots don't usually go to the bathroom."

"Darry!" SpongeTron shouted, now looking panicked.

"Okay, okay," Darry thought it over and came up with an idea, snapping his fingers, "I got it! Why don't you cook her dinner? Ladies dig guys who can cook."

SpongeTron's face gleamed, "You really think so?"

"Of course. My dad cooks my mom dinner all the time, and my Aunt Dani said that Jimmy used to cook for her back when they were a thing." But then Darry remembered, "Course there is the fact that robots don't usually eat."

"Don't worry, Dar." SpongeTron said in a positive tone. "I got an idea."

Soon, Java came outside and looked around until she stops in surprise and spots SpongeTron who set a picnic blanket on a hill so they can watch the starry night sky, and sees a bowl of screws and lugnuts, wine glasses of oil, and bowls of krabby patty grease. "What's all this?" Java asked.

SpongeTron suddenly appears behind her and puts an arm around here. "Welcome to the most romantic night of your life." He sits her down on the blanket and he sits across from her. "Can I interest you in some oil?" SpongeTron offered.

Java giggled in amusement, "Oh, SpongeTron, I can't believe you did all this for me." she said, drinking the oil.

"Of course, sweetums," SpongeTron said in a suave voice, "You're the only robot I've ever loved."

"Why is that?" Java curiously asked as she held a glass of motor oil. "After all the trouble I've put you and your friends through, all the crimes I've committed, and all the times I've deceived you."

"Consider it...love at first sight. You were the first I've ever fallen in love with." SpongeTron said, raising his brows.

"Yeah, when she was a coffee maker!" Darry's voice can be heard aloud.

SpongeTron frowned in annoyance, and then smiled at Java, "Anyway, I know somewhere deep in your hard drive, there's good in you and you're the same expresso machine I fell in love with."

Java sighs, a bit frustrated, and mutters, "Father was right, you are optimistic like your creator."

"What was that?" SpongeTron asked, hearing her.

"Nothing, Spongy-Poo." Java replied with a grin.

SpongeTron suddenly scoots closer to her and adds, "You know, your metal looks ravishing in the moonlight."

Java giggles and asks, "You really think so?"

"Oh...I know so," SpongeTron said, leaning closer to Java. Watching the whole thing from afar, Darry stuck his tongue out in disgust as the robots lean towards each other, about to kiss. But Darry suddenly spots Java holding a screwdriver behind her back. Suspecting she was up to something, Darry quickly changes into ghost form and flies towards them.

Before they could kiss, Java senses the ghost boy flying towards them and she smirks as she quickly turns around and grabs Darry, kissing him on the lips, much to his and SpongeTron's shock. But Darry suddenly feels a spark of electricity from the kiss that causes him to go unconscious. "Java, how could you?!" SpongeTron cried out. "You just hurt my best friend; and worst of all, you kissed him!"

Java turns to him and cheerfully says, "Oh, relax, Spongy-Poo, now that he's out of the way, we can do whatever we want. We can steal some of Neutron's and Plankton's inventions, head out on the road, and live a life as criminals just like Bonnie and Clyde."

SpongeTron's lips quiver as he turns around and sadly proclaims, "We… are too different."

"Yeah...but that doesn't mean we can't change," Java assured holding SpongeTron's hands, "We can change for the better, or best of all, change for the richer!" SpongeTron pulled his arm away from Java, bowing his head in disappointment. "What's wrong, Spongy-Poo?"

"Maybe Dar was right...maybe they're all right," SpongeTron muttered to himself.

"So..." Java said, playfully touching the top of his antenna. "Wanna go back home and pack your bags? Maybe stop by my place afterwards?"

SpongeTron turned towards Java and states, "I thought I could make you see the error of your ways, Java. I thought you could change, but I was wrong. You hurt my friends, my Creator, teamed up with our enemies, even tried to brainwash me...twice. You're a low-rate criminal robot built by evil and nothing will ever change that."

Java seemed surprised by SpongeTron's statement and serious confrontation of her. "So you finally realized the truth." she muttered in utter shock, but then grinned and asked, "Does that mean you can change instead?"

"I can change, Java, but not for the worst," SpongeTron said, "Only for the better. As in get upgrades to make me a better crime fighter, not a crime maker."

Java frowned in disappointment. "We could've been a good team you and I. If only you didn't have those meddlesome Nicktoons to hang around with." She began quivering her lips, "But I guess it's true. I can never change you, even by force."

"So you finally realized the truth." SpongeTron said, repeating Java's words until noticing how truly sad she was. He smiled and held her hands, "You know, even if we are on different sides of the law, I still can't deny my true feelings for you." Java grinned hopefully again, but SpongeTron's face put on a stern frown, "But I will not betray my friends."

Java giggled as she held SpongeTron's hands tightly, "So I guess this is it then? The only time I'll see you is when you and your friends come to try and arrest me?"

"Yes," SpongeTron nodded modestly, "And for your understanding, I will let you off with a head start. I have a feeling he's gonna wake up any minute," he said, pointing at an unconscious Darry. Java smiled affectionately as she gave SpongeTron a kiss on the cheek, making the robot blush. She waved and quickly flew off at fast speed on her rocket board.

SpongeTron waved and heard Darry groaning as he started to wake up. The robot rushed over to his side and helped him stand.

"What happened?" Darry asked, holding his head. "Where's Java?"

"She disappeared," SpongeTron stated, "After she...kissed and electrocuted you, she quickly ran off...to another crime spree I suppose." He frowned, "Guess you were right about her all along, Darry. That people like Java will never change."

Noticing how disappointed he was, Darry placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it." he said in a friendly tone, "The important thing is you tried and I'm sure any girl would see what a great guy you are...and would surely kiss you on the first date instead of me."

Hearing Darry, SpongeTron grinned with gratitude and hugged him. "Oh, Darry, you're the best friend ever." He says in joy.

But Darry got a disgusted look as he remembered he had been kissed by Java, "Hey SpongeTron, do you have a mint?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a rocket ship landed on the planet and Maxwell and Poof walked out of it. "This has to be where Tammy and Tommy are." Maxwell noticed.

"How do Poof and Max find them?" Poof wondered.

"Easy. If you said they're here, I can use my powers of telepathy to send a signal to them and they can tell me where they are," Maxwell winked. He closes his eyes, places fingers on the sides of his head, and concentrates. _'Tommy...Tammy...can you hear me? It's Maxwell and Poof...'_

He waited a while for a response, but heard nothing. Poof then asked, "Did it work?"

Maxwell slumped and responded, "I don't know. Honestly, I'm not really good with talking to people inside their head when I can't see them. The last time I did it was just an accident." Poof frowned, but his eyes widen and he quickly pulls Maxwell behind a large rock. "What's going on?" Maxwell asked, but Poof covers his mouth. Maxwell peeks over and sees a couple of Timmy Turners walking by and sees a bunch of others walking around the town.

"Wow," Maxwell said in amazement, "I've never seen so much of Mr. Turner before." Poof shivers in fear as he sees the many Timmy Turners. Maxwell then gets an idea. "Wait. I'm sure one of these Turners knows where Tammy and Tommy are."

"Poof poof planet! Timmy Turners! How Poof and Max pass?" Poof asked. Maxwell just grinned knowingly at Poof.

Soon, as a bunch of Timmy Turners gather by playing games, munching on junk food, or slouching around, one Timmy Turner is walking past them, though he wore a trench coat and was clumsily walking around. This Timmy walked to another Timmy when it said, "Ahem. 'Scuse me, but have you seen our Earth kids, Tommy and Tammy?" Strangely the voice was too gruff and deep for the Timmys and this Timmy's mouth did not move.

"Of course." the Timmy answered cheerfully, "They're in the toy store over there." then he told them sternly, "But it's my turn to play with them in an hour, so don't get any ideas."

"Sure, no problem," the gruff Timmy said without opening his mouth and starts walking until he bumps into Timmy. "Sorry," he said as he backs away and moves forward.

The Timmys did not notice the trench coat Timmy is actually the twins' rescuers with Poof disguised as Timmy's head and Maxwell underneath doing the walking. He peeked his head from one of the trench coat's openings and asked, "Know where the toy store is at?"

"Poof don't know." Poof answered until he looked around and noticed a path leading up a hill to a large building that looked almost like a warehouse. "Poof found it." he said with a smile.

* * *

Inside the toy store, Tammy and Tommy were still locked in cages, sad that they were still trapped on the planet with no escape. But then, they saw the door open and another one of their dads approaching them. "No, no, no." Tammy moaned in terror.

"We don't wanna play anymore." Tommy said as well, covering his eyes.

"Guys! It's us!" Maxwell called out as the two took off their trench coat and Poof reverts to fairy form.

"Poof!" Tommy cried out in joy.

"Max!" Tammy cried out as well.

The two ran over to the trapped twins. Poof shakes his rattle to make the lock disappear and Maxwell opens the caged door, releasing them. Tammy charged toward Maxwell to hug him, "Oh Max! I knew you'd come for me!"

"Hey, he came for me too!" Tommy bitterly mentioned.

Poof rolled his eyes and muttered, "Poof came for Tammy and Tommy too."

"So why are guys on a planet with hundreds of your dad?" Maxwell asked the twins.

"Beats me...but I think we know the one person who'd know that..." Tommy said as he, Tammy, and Maxwell stare at Poof, who grinned sheepishly as the demanded answers.

"Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof, poof." Poof rapidly explained, looking distressed.

Maxwell understood and repeated, "So your dad wished up copies of himself, they tried to kidnap Poof and his parents, and they were just left on this planet by themselves where they never grew up and just acted like kids for the past twenty years?"

"Poof," Poof nodded.

"No wonder our space dads are acting goofy all the time," Tammy stated, "Without society and laws, they never learned from their mistakes or experienced adulthood."

"Yeah, but here's the real question," Tommy stated, "If you made copies of our real dad, why don't you make copies of us so we don't have to do a million things our dads wanna do?"

"Tommy insane!?" Poof yelled and summons Da Rules and turns to a certain page.

Maxwell points at the book and reads, "'Following the incident of the Planet of the Timmys, Dads, and Moms, this rule now states that fairies must grant wishes to the ORIGINAL assigned godchild and no longer the copies.'"

"Okay, but what if we wish for more Tommys and Tammys for them?" Tammy asked.

Poof waves his rattle as a page flips and Maxwell reads again, "'Another rule following the incident also states that there shall be no wishing for more Timmy Turner copies or any copies of the Turner family whether it's ancestor or descendant as making more Turner copies may create enough Turners that may lead to the universal conquest and totalitarian rule of the Turners.'"

"Well, that blows." Tommy groaned, "There's hundreds of Dads and only two of us. We can't spend time with all of them without wearing ourselves out."

"Yeah, and we have to get back to our real dad," Tammy agreed.

"Now why would you want to do that?" a very familiar voice said. Everyone turned and gasped to see Timmy Turner, well, the first Timmy Turner copy they ever encountered and likely the one in charge of the Timmys.

Before Maxwell or Poof can react, a Timmy grabbed Maxwell and another swooped Poof with a butterfly net. "It's Poof!" the Timmy shouted in excitement, "We have Poof!"

Hearing that their old fairy godparent was on the planet, a bunch of Timmys began to crowd around them.

"Perfect! We knew capturing you two would eventually lure one of our fairy godparents," the Timmy leader said, "We have two great kids, an unlimited supply of magical wishes, and an additional blonde drool monkey to be our manservant!"

"Hey!" Maxwell yelled very offended, though Tommy giggled a bit.

"What fun thing should we do first?" the Timmy holding Poof asked. "Since I have Poof, I get to play with him first."

"Poof no!" Poof whined.

"Hey, who says you get to play with Poof first?" the Timmy holding Maxwell asked.

"Uh, I do. Besides, you're holding the drool monkey," the other Timmy snapped, making the other Timmy drop Maxwell.

The two Timmys began to argue when the leading Timmy exclaimed, "Hey guys, knock it off!"

Seeing their dad copies fight gave the twins an idea. "Uh yeah, you heard our dad, Dads!" Tommy pointed.

"Besides, Poof is our fairy godparent and we decide whom we let Poof give a wish to," Tammy said.

"And we decided to give all our wishes to the best dad who gave us the most fun ever!" Tommy pointed up.

"POOF?!" Poof asked in horror.

"Pick me!" one Timmy yelled, raising his hand. "We had a tea party!"

"We played catch!" another Timmy shouted.

"We played jump rope!"

"We played video games!"

The leader Timmy then told them, "I brought you here, give Poof to me."

"Hey, why do you get to have Poof?" one Timmy argued.

"Yeah, who died and made you leader anyway?" another responded.

"You had your turn with Tammy and Tommy, so I get Poof first!" another Timmy shouted as four more appear behind him, looking challenging. The Timmys continue arguing when they charge and began fighting.

During all the commotion, Maxwell, Tommy, and Tammy crawl their way out with Tammy secretly grabbing Poof and releasing him from the net. "Come on! Let's get outta here before they know we're gone," Tommy whispered and made their way out of the factory.

They made their way to the rocket and quickly went inside with Maxwell starting it up. Once everyone is inside, they started to buckle up. "Okay, let's start!" Tammy commanded, "Batteries to power! Turbines to speed!"

"Initiating launch in 3...2...1..." Maxwell announced when they felt the ground move and start to slant. Maxwell pushed the button only to find they can't launch. Tommy and Tammy peek out the window and gasp to see what's in the way.

A military of Timmys have arrived with a giant magnet holding the rocket back. "How the heck did they get a giant magnet?" Tommy said in disbelief.

Poof giggled sheepishly, "Poof wished it back then." the three human stare at him when Poof shrugs, "How'd you think Timmys got all their stuff?"

"The baby's got a point," Maxwell stated when they look down to see the Leader Timmy holding up a bullhorn.

"Why would you wanna go back to your old boring planet?" he announced, "Do you really wanna go back to your Earth dad? Be neglected at home while he's at work? Stuck with your evil babysitter? Forced to eat greens and wait after dinner for dessert?" The twins glance at each other, listening to what their space dad has to say. "Stay here with us. If you stay, you can have all the fun and games you want...all the food you can eat...and spend time with your dads forever and ever!"

"Sounds...quite tempting," Tommy admitted, "But no thanks."

"Yeah, our real dad might not always be there to hang with us," Tammy added, "But he works hard just to provide for us, to keep us healthy, well-educated, and does what he thinks is best for us. He might not be there when we need him, but he WILL be there when we need him the most!"

"That's right! And that's what being a grown-up is about, something you never learned," Tommy finished, "So don't mind us, but we'll be heading back to our equally fun and equally responsible dad."

"Okay then," the Leader Timmy took note of when he clapped his hands. Suddenly, a part of the ground splits apart and unleashes a large missile that points upward into space.

The twins are agape when they stare at Poof. "Did they wish for that twenty years ago?" Maxwell asked as Poof chuckled nervously.

A Timmy scientist is at the controls when he announced, "Missile ready and loaded!"

"Excellent! Set coordinates...to Earth," the Timmy leader authorized as the scientist typed the coordinates.

"What?! Space Dads, no!" Tommy pleaded.

"You can't blow up the Earth! Our real dad lives there! And our family and friends!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Mama...Dada..." Poof flailed his little arms, knowing his parents are with Timmy.

Maxwell groaned in worry as he pulled at the sides of his face, "What are we gonna do?" he asked in panic.

The Scientist Timmy counted down, "In 5...4...3...2..." The missile launched into the air and flew through space. But before it could get near the Earth, a magical poof appeared around the rocket and it flew in another direction, blowing up an asteroid instead.

"What?!" the lead Timmy shouted in shock.

Tammy, Tommy, Maxwell, and Poof were surprised as well until they suddenly disappear from the rocket and reappear in another rocket.

"Are you kids okay?" they hear a familiar voice and see the pilot of the rocket turn his chair to face them and it turned out to be the real Timmy Turner.

"Dad!" Tammy and Tommy both cry as they rush into Timmy's arms. "Is it really you?" Tommy asked, wanting to be sure he wasn't another one of their dad clones.

"Of course it's me." Timmy assured them. "Max kinda clued me in to where you two were so I had Cosmo and Wanda help me find you."

"Once we found out you were on the Planet of the Timmys, we knew you'd be in absolute danger," Wanda explained.

"But I thought you were too busy to do anything else." Tammy told her dad.

"Well, I missed the last three hours of a very important meeting thanks to you," Timmy scowled, making his kids back away. He then sighs, adding with a smile, "But...rescuing your kids from impending doom is more important."

Tammy and Tommy laughed as they hugged their dad. "We love you!" they both happily exclaim.

"I love you too." Timmy happily said as well, hugging them.

Cosmo and Wanda hugged Poof while Maxwell smiled as he watched. Then he looked out the window and saw all the Timmy copies running amok around their planet, crying that they were now without Poof and the twins. "So...what are we gonna do about them?" Maxwell asked.

"I actually kinda feel sorry for them." Tammy said, looking empathetic. "They love us just as much as Dad does, but they don't have any Tammys and Tommys of their own."

"Nor are they grown up enough to even have any of their own." Tommy added.

"Too bad we're not allowed to poof up any more Turner clones." Cosmo mentioned.

Timmy then had an idea, "Well, we're not allowed to wish up 'clones' of us." he said with a smile.

Tammy and Tommy smiled as well, understanding what they needed to do. They both shouted in unison, "We wish all our dads had Tammy and Tommy robots of their own!"

While the lead Timmy was still upset about losing the twins, he was surprised to see two life-size metal robots with green eyes that had Tammy and Tommy's hair and clothes.

"We love you, Dad." The Tammy robot said in a monotone voice.

"Let's play all day." The Tommy robot also said in monotone.

The lead Timmy smiled and took them both as a bunch of other Tammy and Tommy robots drop into the arms of all the Timmy clones. Seeing how happy the Timmy clones are with the twins' replacements, the Turner family flies the rocket back to Earth.

* * *

Back at the Turner household, Timmy's parents prepare to leave since Timmy was now back home. A car honk is heard from outside as Timmy's mom says, "Oh, there's our ride!"

"Bye Timmy! Bye Tommy! Bye Tammy!" Timmy's dad said, kissing his granddaughter and ruffling the boy's head when he turned to Maxwell, "Bye blonde kid we've never heard of!"

As Timmy's dad goes out the door, Timmy's mom leaves too before saying, "Oh! If you guys get hungry, I've prepared some leftovers for you in the fridge! Bye now!"

After they left, Timmy turned to his kids and asked, "Now that we're home, why don't we hang out while your mom cooks us a real dinner?"

Tommy and Tammy look at each other, having been funned out by their many dad clones. Tammy then asked, "If it's alright with you, can we do something low-key like watch TV?"

Timmy glanced at his two kids and then smiled, "Alright, if you say so." He leans over to them to kiss their foreheads to Tammy's delight and Tommy's embarrassment. He yawns and fell on the couch with each kid sitting by his side.

They heard a knock on the door when Maxwell yells, "I'll get it!" he ran over to open the door to meet, "Well, if it ain't SpongeTron and Scottie?"

Darry's face scrunched in anger and he snapped, "It's Darry!"

But SpongeTron greeted, "So how was your day?"

"Oh, the usual..." Tommy shrugs off, "Got abducted by alien doppelgangers of our dad so we can spend time with them who'd threaten to blow up our planet if we didn't."

"How about you guys?" Tammy asked Darry and SpongeTron.

SpongeTron sighs and smiles, "I went on a date."

"It didn't work out." Darry quickly added.

"You mean you and Java?" Maxwell realized.

"Yeah, but we're still friends." SpongeTron mentioned.

"But how does that work if you're enemies?" Tommy asked.

But SpongeTron remained optimistic, "Well...there's no better friend than an enemy, right? Who knows, maybe I'll win her heart through some other method."

Darry sighs and held his forehead in exasperation. Suddenly, his Recaller beeps and he takes a look at it. "There's trouble in Retroville." Darry told him. "Your ex-girlfriend is robbing the bank again."

"Ooh," SpongeTron said in excitement. "Can we take care of this?"

"Go ahead." Tommy said calmly since he and sister wanted to hang out with their dad some more.

"You three can handle it." Tammy finished.

"Yes!" SpongeTron cheered as he grabbed Darry's arm and dragged him away.

But Darry whined the whole time, "Ohh, why can't I stay instead?

Maxwell was about to follow them until he looked back at the twins. "Have fun with your dad. Hope the planet of your grandparents doesn't come for you next."

Tammy and Tommy's eyes widen in shock, along with Timmy's once he heard him. But Poof quickly runs away and hides in the fish bowl.

 **The End**

* * *

And that's the end of that. Please leave a review and stick around for the next story, "United We Can't Stand".


	14. United We Can't Stand: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 7: United We Can't Stand**

 **Plot:** _Darry and Maxwell have never gotten along since they met, and things don't get better when they're both paired on a mission together. But when SpongeCog kidnaps them, they must work together to escape his mysterious hidden base. Can the Nicktoons save Darry and Maxwell before SpongeCog kills them or they kill each other?_

 **Part 1**

* * *

It was a nice clear afternoon in Retroville; only this Retroville looked much more futuristic than the current one. Maxwell was outside, crossing a bridge that overlooked a busy highway and was hanging on the railing, looking over the edge. Accompanying him was a young man, who notices Maxwell take a deep sigh as he frowns sadly.

"What's up, Max?" the man asks, "I thought you'd be a little more excited that we get to hang out today."

"It's nothing," Maxwell answers, turning his head away.

The man playfully poked Maxwell's side and replied, "It sure doesn't sound like nothing."

This made Maxwell giggle a bit, but afterwards, he frowned again and answered, "It's just that some kids at school were making fun of me again, all because they say I'm not a genius like Dad."

"Who cares what they say, Max?" the man cheerfully replied as they walk over to a nearby bench and sit down, "You probably are a genius and you just haven't realized it yet."

Maxwell hugs his knees and adds, "But whenever I try to invent anything new, things go wrong...and I end up getting in trouble for it."

But the man suddenly chuckles and mentions, "I think you'd be surprised, but I used to hear stories that your dad used to invent things that would go wrong all the time and even put the town in danger."

This suddenly gets Maxwell's attention, "What?" he asked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yup. But you know...there is someone else I know who used to mess things up a lot when he was younger."

"Really? Who's that?" Maxwell asked in interest.

* * *

All of a sudden, a pair of blue eyes shoot open and it turns out to be Maxwell, who was laying on a bed in his room at the Turner house. He silently sits up over the edge of his bed and yawns with a somber expression. He suddenly hears Tammy cry out from downstairs, "MAX! Come down here!"

Maxwell rushes downstairs to find the twins in the living room, "What's going on?" he asked, "Is there an emergency? Do we have a mission to go on?"

But both of the twins smile as Tommy answers, "Mom and Dad are gonna be out."

"So Darry is gonna come over and babysit." Tammy finished with a giggle.

Maxwell frowned, "How is that an emergency?"

"We never said it was an emergency." Tammy mentioned.

"Though I do have 911 on speed dial in case you and Dar decide to kill each other." Tommy added.

Maxwell crossed his arms and frowned, "I don't see why I need a babysitter. I'm a grown-up."

"You're 11," Tammy mentioned.

"And a GENIUS." Maxwell furiously added.

"But Darry's fun to have around." Tommy pointed out. "I don't see why you can't get along with him."

"And I don't see why you guys CAN get along with him," Maxwell snapped back.

Tommy grabbed Tammy shoulder and swung her around so he can talk privately with her. "We're just gonna swim in the backyard today, so we'll have fun." Tommy whispered, "It can't be as bad as when we went to the arcade they had a pizza fight."

"You're right." Tammy whispered, "It can't get be that bad."

* * *

Once Darry arrived, they changed into swim suits and went to the backyard and filled their kiddie pool with water. However, while they had fun, things got to the point where Darry and Max got into another childish argument. They were both in the kiddie pool and trying to shove each other out of it. "You're taking too much room." Maxwell snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault your giant head is in the way!" Darry argued.

"Well, it's your long scrawny legs that are taking too much room!" Maxwell yelled.

Tommy, Tammy, and Poof watch when Tommy mentioned, "You know, we could have wished for a giant pool."

"I was afraid more water would make it easier for them to drown each other." Tammy answered meekly.

They then see Darry splashing Maxwell. "What'd you get that medal for anyway? Being annoying?" he angrily asked, noticing Maxwell still wearing his medallion despite wearing only a swim suit.

"Hey, don't ruin it!" Maxwell yelled, covering the medal, "This is REALLY important!"

He uses his psychic powers to flip the pool over, causing them both to topple over. Tammy, Tommy, and Poof wince as they watch this. "Great," Tommy groaned dully. "Now what are we supposed to do for fun?"

Suddenly, they hear Maxwell laugh as he rushes passed them, holding Darry's swim trunks in the air. "Get back here!" Darry shouted as he crawled out from under the pool, but stopped when he noticed he wasn't wearing anything below the waist. Tommy covers Tammy's eyes and she covers Poof's. Darry blushed in embarrassment as he turns invisible.

"Poof, poof!" the fairy baby says as he holds a Recaller out to them, saying that someone was on the line.

Tommy takes the Recaller and says into it, "Hello?"

It was SpongeTron, _"Hey guys. The commander needs you to come to HQ. He's made an important discovery and has a mission to assign us. Bring Darry and Max with you too."_

"Uh...okay," Tommy responded, though the twins are a bit uncertain.

Tammy glanced over at Maxwell tugging Darry's swimsuit from an invisible force that was Darry trying to get his trunks back. "I guess we have no choice." she said in a defeated tone.

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons had gathered at HQ and met up in the main lab where Jimmy was examining his portal machine. "So what's the prob, Commander?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing as a matter of fact." Jimmy answered cheerfully. "Especially since I've discovered a new world!" he shouted with his fists in the air.

The Nicktoons all react in shock and amazement. "Wow!" Tammy shouted. "A new world?"

"What's it like?" Tommy asked.

"Is it inhabited?" Maxwell asked.

"Any potential Nicktoons there?" SpongeTron asked.

"I don't know, Neutron," Darry said in uncertainty, "Don't you remember the last time you discovered a new world?"

"Whoa, Scottie's being cautious about something new?" Maxwell sarcastically asked, dully frowning at Darry, "How surprising."

"Wow, you're still here. How pleasant," Darry spat in disgust.

"If anything were to go wrong in a new world, you're most likely gonna be the cause of it, Scottie." Maxwell snapped, scowling straight up at Darry.

"It's DARRY, you little-" but he was interrupted when SpongeTron blew a loud foghorn.

"Thank you, SpongeTron." an exasperated Jimmy said, holding his forehead, "If you'll cease your quarrelling, I can inform you all that I still know nothing about this world, which is why I'm sending you five in to do a little investigating."

"You wanna send us into another universe we know nothing about?" Tammy asked cautiously.

"There's a chance we might get replaced with alternate doppelgangers who want to invade this world." Darry added.

"I'd be cool with that." Maxwell said with a smirk. Darry gave him a death glare as Maxwell stuck his tongue out.

"Couldn't you ask the other Nicktoons to do this?" Tommy asked, referring to Yuki and her team.

"I have them on a mission of their own." Jimmy explained, "But I have total confidence that you can all handle whatever's in there. Plus to take precaution, I've programmed your Recallers to bring you back here if anything goes wrong and I'll give you each a communications device that'll allow me to stay in contact with you the whole time."

"Don't worry, Commander." Darry assured; his voice now full of confidence. "We can handle whatever's in there. We haven't come across anything new that's beaten us before."

"I beat you last week at checkers." Maxwell pointed out.

"But I kicked your butt at target practice," Darry whispered back.

"I beat your record at eating the most corndogs," Maxwell hissed.

"I beat you at arm wrestling."

"Then I whooped your sorry butt at-"

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" SpongeTron shouted as he pushed them aside, "Commander, I have a suggestion!"

"Yes SpongeTron?" Neutron asked.

"Since this is a new world, I suggest we split..." he winked at the twins, suggesting a plan as he continued, "Into pairs to cover more ground."

"Excellent idea," Jimmy nodded, "Okay team! Pick your partners!"

Before Darry and Maxwell could say anything, SpongeTron yelled out, "I call Tammy!" and grabbed her hand.

"And I pick Poof!" Tommy said as he holds up the fairy baby.

"Ok, there are two pairs and the remaining two are..." Jimmy glances at Darry and Maxwell, "You guys, so you are now a team who has to work together."

"WHAT?!" Darry and Maxwell screamed when lightning and thunder struck suddenly.

SpongeTron picked up Baby Max and pulled him away from a machine, "Max, don't play with Daddy's weather simulator." he said in playful voice.

"You gotta be kidding!" Darry shouted, pointing at Maxwell, "I don't wanna be stuck with him!"

Maxwell pointed at Darry, shouting, "And I refuse to collaborate with Scottie!"

"That's NOT my name!"

"ENOUGH!" Jimmy yelled over them. "It's already decided, you two will be paired together. I expect you to act like a team the same as you would on any other Nicktoon mission. Am I clear?"

Darry and Maxwell hung their head and both said in a defeated tone, "Yes sir." but both glare at each other and scowl.

Then Jimmy smiled and added, "I think you two would make the perfect pair to work together. It's just like when Danny and I used to work together. With Maxwell's brains and Darry's brawn, you can get the mission completed with ease."

Maxwell chuckled, "I knew Scottie was missing something."

Understanding what he meant, Darry gave him a stink-eye while shaking his fist. Jimmy then typed on the controls and activated the portal machine, directing it to the new world he discovered. He then sent the Nicktoons through it after giving each group a small device that would keep them in communications with him and each other.

* * *

The world they are in looked like a huge desert with many large rocks and a colorful sky, but no sign of life or civilization. "Ooooh..." everyone said in interest.

A static is heard as Darry Phantom answered on the communication, "Jimmy?"

 _"So what does our new universe look like?"_ Jimmy asked.

"Hot..." Tammy said as Poof turned into a purple fan and fanned her.

"Vast," Tommy said, looking at the wide space.

"Rocky," SpongeTron said, scanning a rock for a sample.

"Desolated," Darry noticed when he asked Jimmy, "You sure we didn't travel a thousand years in the future?

 _"Negative,"_ Jimmy answered from the device, _"I'm pretty sure you're all still in modern time period. But it still wouldn't hurt for you to have a look around and see if you can find any signs of life."_

Darry grinned and asked, "If we do find anybody, should we go for the, 'We come in peace' or 'Take us to your leader'?"

Maxwell rolled his eyes and replied, "Only if you wanna be put on an autopsy and studied for science."

Darry frowned and crossed his arms. "I was just kidding."

"Okay, how about this?" SpongeTron suggested, "Tommy and Poof will explore west, Tammy and I will explore the north area, and Darry and Max will take the east."

Everyone quickly agreed with the plan and the pairs took off in different directions. The pair of Darry and Maxwell scowled at each other and marched off together. However, they were not alone in the world as someone with inferred vision was watching them from afar and focuses on Darry and Maxwell as they leave together.

* * *

As SpongeTron and Tammy walk together, the robot appears concerned and asks Tammy, "You sure it was a good idea to send Darry and Max off together?"

"They need to get along at some point," Tammy pointed out, "I mean, we're supposed to be a team and teammates should stick with each other no matter what."

"Yeah, but...Darry still doesn't know the truth about Max. Maybe we should tell him. I feel kinda bad about leaving him out of it."

Tammy froze when she giggled nervously, "Truth? What truth? I don't know what you're talking about."

SpongeTron narrowed one eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Come on, Tammy. Max already told me that you and Tommy know who he really is."

"What?" Tammy said surprised, "You knew already?"

"Yeah. When I did a biological scan on him after the Syndicate's interference, I found out right away," SpongeTron explained.

"Well, I guess it's good that you know now." Tammy replied, smiling, but then considered, "But I don't think Max wants anyone to know. That's why we haven't told anyone else."

"They're gonna figure it out at some point, Tams," SpongeTron warned, "Though I'm surprised... Neutron hasn't figured it out yet...and he's a genius!"

"Yeah, and neither has his mom, Cindy." Tammy added. "Though you may have a point. After the mission, we should talk to Max about it. Maybe once Darry finds out the truth, he and Max will get along better."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was leaning on a large rock, pressing his ear against the surface and knocking on it as if trying to listen for anything inside. Maxwell stared at him until he yelled, "Quit messing around! We're supposed to be investigating!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Darry retorted, "For all we know, some of the stuff in this place could be alive. There may be a secret passage way to a hidden village or a batcave."

"Or a mental institution you can check yourself into." Maxwell said, rolling his eyes.

Darry then shouted, "At least I'm trying to find something! All you're doing is just complaining about everything that I do!"

"Because everything you do is stupid, Scottie!"

"It's DARRY! D-A-R-R-Y! Five words, two syllables!"

Maxwell groaned as he turned away from him, "I can't believe someone like you turned out to be-" but paused in realization and stayed silent.

Darry caught on, "Huh? What were you saying?"

Maxwell turned to him with a glare and spat, "I'm saying you're a puerile ignoramus who's fatuous! I mean, stupid!"

He huffed and stomped away with Darry crossing his arms and shaking his head, "Man, where did he get that bad attitude from?"

Suddenly, he heard static from the communicator he was wearing and heard Jimmy's voice, _"Darry, do you read me, over?"_

Darry smiled and spoke into the device, "Phantom to Neutron, I read you loud and clear, over."

" _Have you and Maxwell found anything yet?"_ Jimmy asked.

"So far nothing." Darry responded, "I don't think there's anything cool or interesting here, not even someone qualified as a Nicktoon."

"They're probably hiding, knowing that you're the one leading the team!" Maxwell shouted to him.

Darry got quickly annoyed and shouted back, "Maybe they're waiting till you're kicked out of the team!"

Hearing their arguing over the com made Jimmy lean his head on the desk in annoyance. Darry then heard Jimmy say, _"I'll check with the other two groups. For now, look around some more and report anything you find."_

Afterwards they were disconnected, Maxwell told Darry, "Now look what you've done, you made Neutron mad."

" _I_ made Neutron mad?" Darry asked. "He happens to respect my leadership, unlike you."

"He just respects you cuz he's friends with your dad," Maxwell spat.

Darry glared, "Gonna say something about my superhero dad?"

"Only that considering who he is, you should be more responsible and take yourself more seriously! But of course asking you to do that would be like asking you to chew with your mouth closed!"

As the two argued, they were once again watched by someone with inferred vision who also seemed to have a targeting scope on Darry. "What do you know? You don't know me at all!" Darry shouted, "Brains and Brawn nothing, I'll never work together with you! And I bet you wouldn't be a genius at all if it weren't for that piece of tech in your head." This seemed to hit a sore spot for Maxwell as his eyes widen in anger. But Darry just continued, "And another thing-" but before he could finish, he screamed as he was struck in the back by a ray and he fell on the ground unconscious.

Maxwell seemed shocked by the sudden attack when he glanced up and gasped to see a strange robot that was eerily familiar, but red and black. It was none other than SpongeCog, "Surprised to see me, twerp?" the evil clone asked.

Maxwell didn't respond and just stood there, shaken by the menacing robot. But SpongeCog aimed the weapon at him, smirking. "But now that you've seen this much, I'm afraid I can't let you go now." He fired the weapon at Maxwell, knocking him out as well.

Soon, the three had disappeared and the only thing left was the communication device. _"Darry? Come in, Darry!"_ Jimmy's voice called, _"Can you read me, over! Darry! Maxwell!"_

* * *

From HQ, Jimmy was trying his best to contact Darry and Maxwell, but was having no luck. "Gas planet, this isn't good." he muttered to himself as he pushed a couple buttons and spoke into the device, "Come in, Tommy, Poof, Tammy, and SpongeTron! Red alert! I've lost contact with Darry and Maxwell! Repeat, I've lost contact with Darry and Maxwell!"

* * *

Hearing this on their respective devices, Tommy, Poof, Tammy, and SpongeTron all gasp in shock for their missing friends. Tommy turned to his fairy and asked, "What do you think could've happened to them?"

"Poof." Poof responds with a shrug.

* * *

At the other end, Tammy asks SpongeTron, "You think they're alright?"

Despite the emergency, SpongeTron tried to remain positive as he answered, "I'm sure they're fine as long as they're together. Maybe they just dropped their device or something. After all, one is a half-ghost and one is a genius with psychic powers. I'm sure they can handle themselves fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a dark location, Darry groans as he opens his green eyes and his blurry vision starts to clear as he sees he is now sitting on the ground in a dark metal unkempt room with many random objects scattered around. He also notices he can't move his arms and he fully becomes aware of the situation when he sees his hands are chained high above him and he is wearing an electronic collar around his neck.

"Scottie?" Darry's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice and name, and turns his head to see Maxwell sitting across the room against the wall with his arms and body locked to the wall with a metal bar.

"Maxwell, what's going on?" Darry asked, trying to shake his hands free, but the chains were wrapped around too tight. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Maxwell answered, "All I remember was seeing this scary robot that looked like SpongeTron."

"SpongeTron?" Darry questioned, confused by what he was saying, "But that can't be right."

Suddenly, the door opens and they heard metal footsteps approaching. From out of the dark hallway came SpongeCog. "Hello squishy." he greeted in a sadistic tone, "Long time no see."

"SpongeCog!" Darry cried as he glared, recognizing one of his (mostly SpongeTron's) archenemies.

"Thought you've seen the last of me, have you, ghost boy?" SpongeCog asked, glaring directly at Darry. "Well, I hope you haven't forgotten our unfinished business."

"I hope you don't mind me finishing our business with my fists." Darry stated as he changed into ghost form. But the minute he did, the collar around his neck beeped and released an electric shock around his body, causing him to scream in agony.

SpongeCog smirks as he sees this while Maxwell stares in horror and tries to look away. As he gets shocked, a white ring appears around Darry's waist and goes around his body, changing him into human form, which causes the collar to beep again and stop electrocuting him.

Darry pants as he leans back and weakly asks SpongeCog, "Wha...What did you do?"

"Oh, just placed a special collar that prevents your ghastly half from meddling with my plans," SpongeCog said, tapping his fingers together.

SpongeCog grinned with malice when he pointed at Maxwell and asked in wonder, "So who's the brat? Your new sidekick?"

"Sidekick?" Maxwell shouted in offense, "He's MY sidekick!"

Darry growled in annoyance and shouted, "Forget about him!" and glared at SpongeCog, "What's your deal? You have no reason to keep us here!"

"Ha!" SpongeCog laughed, "I have all the reason in the world! I'm sure you remember over a year ago that you're the reason I no longer have my master. Since all my other plans to avenge him has failed, I nearly fell into despair, until I discovered this world and found this hidden base that no one knows about. I made home here and prepared everything I needed to finally take you out, ghost boy."

"But if Scottie's the one you're after, why'd you have to drag me into this?" Maxwell cried out.

"A friend of my worst enemy IS my enemy!" SpongeCog hissed.

"Well, thankfully I'm not his friend, so maybe you can release me?" Maxwell asked until he dodged a red beam that shot above his head.

"AND you're a squishy, which I despise the most after Phantom!" SpongeCog shouted, pointing his plasma ray at Maxwell.

"You won't get away with this, you nutcase." Darry snapped back. "The Nicktoons will-"

"Will what? Find you?" SpongeCog asked in mockery, "They'll never find this place, and when they do, it'll be too late. That SpongeTron will lose you the same way I lost my leader." he then put his pointed claw on the side of Darry's face and dragged it down his cheek, cutting him, "But I'll have my fun by making sure you suffer first."

The two boys fell dead silent, but SpongeCog gleefully turned away and said, "Well, since no one is coming to rescue you, I may as well take a little break to charge myself and fuel up so I can properly enjoy the experience." he then walked out of the room, "See you soon."

Once SpongeCog left their cell, Maxwell turned to Darry and asked, "This is gonna take a while, so... think you can tell me the story between you and SpongeTron's evil...but cooler twin?"

Darry gave an exasperated sigh and answered, "I may as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy was still trying to locate the two missing Nicktoons. He had earlier called Danny and Sam about Darry's disappearance and they both rushed over, concerned about their son. After they finally arrived, Jimmy explained what had happened, and Danny was none too pleased. "What do you mean you don't know where they are?" Danny demanded to know, glaring heavily at Jimmy.

Jimmy stammered nervously, unsure how to answer until Sam pulled her husband back. "Danny, calm down and let me handle this." she assured him calmly. Jimmy sighed in relief until Sam suddenly punched him across the face and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "What do you mean you don't know where they are?!" she yelled in his face.

"I explained it before." Jimmy responded as he got out of Sam's grasp and rubbed his sore cheek. "I sent them to an unknown dimension to explore,"

"Oh! So you sent my only son and his friends to a dark-mattered mysterious dimension beyond all control that you haven't heard of or researched yet?" Sam yelled, gritting her teeth, "Maybe next time you should put them on a spaceship and hurl them into the sun!"

This time, Danny pulled his wife back and calmly told her, "Sam, take it easy. This isn't going to bring Darry back."

Suddenly, the portal glowed and they all turn to see Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron step out from it. "We've looked as far as we can and we still can't find Darry or Max." Tammy explained.

Danny and Sam glare at Jimmy, but he nervously grins and assures them, "I'm confident that they're alright. As long as they're together, they can get themselves out of any situation." he playfully elbowed Danny, "Don't you remember, Danny? Brains and Brawn?"

"You mean Darry is gonna crush Max with his brawn and Max is gonna zap Darry's brain with his brains?" Tommy dully guessed.

"I know they're capable, but we should still find them." Danny stated, "They could be in danger."

"You better find them." Sam ordered Jimmy, glaring furiously at him as she rolled up her left sleeve, "Because Danny isn't the only one with brawn here."

Jimmy grinned nervously, now knowing another woman to fear besides his own wife. He cleared his throat and explained, "Hey, I have complete confidence in them. I know they're gonna get out and come back eventually..."

* * *

Back in SpongeCog's base, Darry had just finished explaining to Maxwell about the evil robot. "Wow..." Maxwell said, stunned by his story, "No wonder the bot has it out for you."

"No kidding." Darry replied, trying to pull his wrists loose from the chains. "Even though it's not even my fault."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get us out of here so we can go home."

"Um, hello!" Darry shouted in annoyance, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm chained up here and I can't go ghost without being fried."

"Oh great," Maxwell groaned, "So much for Brawn."

Darry yelled back at him, "Well, why don't you use those Brains of yours to telepathically contact the others like you did in Strych's mansion?"

Maxwell responded, "I can't. I can only do it unless I can see who I'm talking to. I don't know how I did it last time."

Suddenly, Darry began whining and muttered, "I always thought I would die in the midst of an epic battle against an army of ax-wielding ghosts." then he cried out, "Not by an ax-crazy robot!"

"Hey, chill out, man. You're gonna be just fine. After all, I'll still see you in the fu-" but Maxwell froze in realization and bit his lower-lip.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I said stop acting like a baby and try and get us out of here before we die!"

"At least I'm trying to get out!" Darry complained, "You have the destructive mind powers yet all you're doing is complaining!"

"Hey, I don't have the power restraint collar, do I?" Maxwell spat.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you?!" Darry shouted, "Ever since we met, all you do is pick fights with me!"

Maxwell just scowled and yelled, "I don't have to tell you anything! Just leave me ALONE!" His yelling caused his psychic powers to levitate all the small items in the air and scatter on the ground, among them a small katana.

Seeing the weapon, Darry smiles and exclaims, "That's it! That's what will get me out of here." He tries stretching his legs to grab the sword with his feet so he can cut the chains around his wrists, but can't pick it up.

Darry sighed in defeat until he glanced at Maxwell. "Maxwell, use your powers again!"

"Why should I, Scottie?" Maxwell stuck a tongue out.

"It's Dar-" Darry took a deep breath and sighs. "Look, fighting with each other is not gonna help us get outta here. If we work together, maybe we can." Maxwell just scowled and stayed silent. He then stared at the sword and it levitated off the ground, floating toward the chains binding Darry's wrists. Darry clenched his fists, feeling nervous about the sword flying near his hands. "Please be careful." he muttered to Maxwell. Maxwell breathed in and out as he focused. The sword lifted up and slices the chains in half, freeing Darry. Darry grinned. "All right, Maxwell!"

Maxwell smiled, hearing his praise, but huffed and turned away. Darry leaned down and reached his freed hands to find scattered items that he can use to unlock the cell. "Hurry up, Scottie!" Maxwell shouted, "SpongeCog could be back any minute."

Darry narrowed his eyes and muttered, "It's Darry." but then he smiled and picked up the small key to the door. "Got it!" then he ran over to Maxwell in order to free him from the bind pinning him against the wall. "Maybe I can still phase you out from there."

He grabbed Maxwell's shoulders while the latter cried, "Scottie, don't-" and the minute Darry turned him intangible, Darry's collar shocked both him and Maxwell while they screamed and Darry quickly pulled him off the wall as they fell backwards on the floor. "You idiot." Maxwell scorned, "I tried to tell you not to do that."

Darry sat up and replied, "I got you free, didn't I? I just thought-"

"You NEVER think before you act. He was right about you."

"Like you've ever considered the consequences before you try to do something that'll move things along."

Before Maxwell can retort, they suddenly felt the ground tremble beneath their feet. "What was that?" Maxwell asked, now looking scared.

"I don't know." Darry answered, trying to be calm. "But we better get moving." He grabs Maxwell's hand and leads him towards the exit.

* * *

Back in HQ, Jimmy was at his computer while the Nicktoons look over him. "Have you found anything yet?" Tammy asked.

"Nothing." Jimmy answered. "I can't find any traces of life anywhere. It seems like this world is uninhabited. I can't even find a way to trace Darry and Maxwell."

"Maybe I should call the other Nicktoons." SpongeTron said, taking out his Recaller. "Yuki might know what to do."

Suddenly, Danny Phantom flew through the portal and told everyone, "I've flown all over the place twice and I haven't found either one of them."

"How is it you were able to locate the world and not Darry?" Sam asked Jimmy.

"I dunno," Jimmy confessed, "To be frank, I was busy in my lab when the portal turned on by itself. When I checked what went wrong, that's when I discovered that new world."

"Wait, so a new world just popped up in your portal with no explanation and you first DECIDED to send a party to explore it?!" Sam glared at him.

"Hmm..." Tammy said curiously after hearing this story, "Seems to me that the only way to go back to that world is for someone on the other side to open a portal to this one."

"But the only people who can do that is us," Tommy added when he holds out the device, "With our Recallers. Darry and Maxwell have theirs so they should have come back by now."

"You're right." Jimmy replied, "But it appears that they've been disconnected somehow, so I can't even track their location. If only I had another way to track them."

"DNA!" SpongeTron cried out.

"What?" They all ask, wondering what he meant.

"If we can't find them through their technology, what if we find them through their human traits?"

"And how are we gonna do that?" Tommy wanted to know.

Jimmy quickly understood. "I see what you're saying, SpongeTron. It's a longshot, but it's the only chance we got. I can run a diagnostic scan to see if there's anyone there, matching their DNA in that world. But I'll need a sample."

"Danny can get something from Darry back home." Sam explained as Danny quickly rushed back home.

"What about Maxwell?" Jimmy asked the Nicktoons. "Do you have anything like a strand of hair or a fingernail from him?"

Tommy and Tammy stare at each other silently, not having any kind of DNA they could think of. SpongeTron then turns to see Baby Max asleep in his walker. He backs away slowly and says, "Why don't I put Max in his room and I'll see what I can find."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry and Maxwell were still walking down the halls of the base. Suddenly, Darry shoves Maxwell around a corner and pins him to the wall. Maxwell glared, but they see SpongeCog walking down the hall. They then feel the ground shaking again, causing Maxwell to cling to Darry's leg.

SpongeCog was not affected by this though. "I better go check it out." and he walked off down the hall.

Once the robot was gone, Darry notices Maxwell still clinging to his leg in fright. But once Maxwell sees him looking, he quickly shoves him away. "That was close." Darry whispered. "We better hurry and find a way out of here before SpongeCog or those weird earthquakes kill us."

"Y-Yeah," Maxwell nodded as he followed Darry.

Darry then cracked a smile and added, "I can't wait to tell Yuki and my parents about this. They're so gonna freak out."

Maxwell rolls his eyes and replies, "I'm sure they will."

Darry turns his head to Maxwell and asks, "Speaking of which, do you have any family?"

Maxwell froze until he spat off, "Of course I have a family!"

"Really?" Darry curiously asked, "What are they like?"

"Like it's any of your business, Scottie." Maxwell retorted with his arms crossed, marching in front of Darry.

Darry pouted and muttered to himself, "So much for playing nice..."

As they walked down the halls, still fuming at each other, Maxwell unknowingly trips on an invisible wire that was connected to each side of the wall. Darry then sees tiny holes in the wall open up and release a bunch of needles. "Maxwell, look out!" he shouts, jumping on top of Maxwell and pinning him to the ground as the needles shoot out at the other wall, revealing that they were actually syringes containing a strange liquid.

"Get off of me!" Maxwell screamed as he tried to get out from under Darry, but as he stood up, he suddenly noticed Darry still lying on the ground, looking groggy. "Uh...Scottie?" Maxwell asked, waving a hand, "Are you alright?"

"I...can't move." Darry says as he looks behind him and sees one of the needles in his backside.

Maxwell took the syringe out and looked at it closely. "It appears to be just a form of sedative. It'll wear off, but you won't be able to ambulate for a while." Maxwell shakes his head and suddenly frowns, "I mean way to go, Scottie! Now how are we gonna get out of here?"

Darry frowned and responded tiredly, "Maybe now would be the perfect time for you to start pulling your weight around here...by pulling my weight for now."

Maxwell cringes and growls angrily and grabs Darry by his arms and lifts the rest of his body using his telekinesis.

As Darry tries to stay awake, he tries to make conversation again as he asks Maxwell, "So what's it like in the future that you're from?"

Maxwell just frowns and answers, "It's no different from being here."

"But it's probably more advanced, right?" Darry guessed, "If it's 10 years from now, then all of us must be adults, right? What do we look like in that era? And SpongeTron, is he the same? What about our parents?"

"Don't know, don't care, irrelevant."

"Why is Eustace Strych after you? Did you do something wrong to him?"

"Let's just both agree that he's a creep." Maxwell responded in an uncaring tone.

"Who sent you into this time period anyway? And who put that neural device in your head? Was it some bad guy who was trying to experiment on you so you escaped here to get away from him?"

These particular questions seem to strike a nerve with Maxwell and he yelled, "Cease with the questions!" and it broke his concentration, dropping the immobile Darry onto the ground.

Darry looked up to see Maxwell crouched on the ground, pouting. The teen yelled to him, "Can't you get over here and help? And what's wrong with you? Why can't you just tell me about yourself like a normal friend would?"

Maxwell scowled at him and responded, "You're forgetting that we're not friends."

"No kidding. You don't even know anything about me."

Maxwell turned away from him and muttered, "I know you..."

* * *

Yeesh, awkward much? What more awaits the two in the fortress of doom? Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	15. United We Can't Stand: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 7: United We Can't Stand**

 **Plot:** _Darry and Maxwell have never gotten along since they met, and things don't get better when they're both paired on a mission together. But when SpongeCog kidnaps them, they must work together to escape his mysterious hidden base. Can the Nicktoons save Darry and Maxwell before SpongeCog kills them or they kill each other?_

 **Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile at Nicktoon HQ, Danny hands Jimmy a strand of black hair. "Here's some of Darry's hair."

SpongeTron also hands Jimmy a tiny strand of blonde hair. "And here's Maxwell's."

Jimmy looks at the two strands and notices something strange, "I thought Maxwell would have longer hair than this."

Tammy and Tommy dagger at him, knowing just how he got a hold of Maxwell's DNA, but the robot just grinned sheepishly.

Jimmy scans the strands of hair and types on the computer until it tracks the owners' presence and the screen points to an area and types out statistics. "Found them!" Jimmy shouted in accomplishment.

Sam immediately got excited and asked, "Where are they?"

"I'll just have the Nicktoons follow these coordinates and I'll monitor your location as well." Jimmy said explained, tapping on a tablet.

Tammy smiled at Tommy and SpongeTron, "Wow, we're finally gonna find Darry and Max. I'll bet they're just sitting in that world just waiting for us to come get them."

* * *

"I am not gonna die in this creepy place with you!" Maxwell whined as he carried Darry Fenton by his feet, dragging his limp body across the floor.

"You don't exactly rank my Top 10 either." Darry responded with a scowl. "And watch out for anymore booby traps. Who knows how many more there can be in here."

"Don't worry." Maxwell replied. "I'm not ignorant enough to fall for anything."

Suddenly, Darry began to regain feeling in his body again and he stood up, stretching his arms, legs, and back. "Only if I have to swoop in and save your butt," he responded to Maxwell, "Even without ghost powers."

Maxwell crossed his arms and turned away. "I can get out of here myself if I wanted to!"

All of a sudden, the floor in front of Maxwell split open as he slipped off the ledge of a pit full of long sharp spikes below, including a human skeleton already inside. Maxwell whimpered as he started falling in until Darry grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him back.

Once the teen dropped Maxwell on the floor, the blonde boy trembled in fear, trying to get his mind off what he saw and what could have happened to him. Darry glanced at him for a moment as he recalled some traits that he saw previously. "Now I get it."

Maxwell shook his head and quickly composed himself. "What do you get?" he asked with bitterness in his voice, "That you're leading us down a path that will eventually get us killed?"

"Dude, quit it. I've had waaay too many talks with my psychiatrist aunt to know what's going on," Darry raised a brow, "This isn't the real you, is it?"

"What?" Maxwell asked again, looking a bit confused.

"The shouting, the fighting, the whole 'Scottie' thing," Darry explained, "It's all just a tough guy act; an egotistical thing to hide your true self."

Maxwell jumped in shock when he heard this and shouted, "What?! That's incongruous! What do you know anything about me?"

"I DON'T because you won't talk to me when I ask!" Darry shot back, glaring down at Maxwell. Darry sighed and continued, "But I know enough just to tell by your personality. You're stubborn, quick to anger, and a lone wolf trying to solve his own problems. My guess is you're acting this way is because you're involved in something big in the future and you don't want anyone else to be involved in it as well."

Instead of reacting, Maxwell finally fell silent, stunned by what Darry had assumed. Darry then looked out of the corner of his eye and spotted something, causing him to push Maxwell against the wall and cover the boy's mouth. Down the hall was a square shadow on the wall, coming around the corner.

"It's SpongeCog." Darry whispered in panic. "But how are we gonna escape if I can't fly us over that death pit?"

Maxwell looked up and spotted an air vent in the wall. He pointed up, inadvertently using his psychic powers to make the vent fly off the wall, opening the shaft.

"Gnarly." Darry said with a grin and putting Maxwell into the shaft before climbing in himself just before SpongeCog could spot them.

Inside the ventilation shafts, they climbed through the tunnels on their hands and knees, trying to find a way out. As he moved, Maxwell looked to see Darry behind him and asked, "So...how long have you had ghost powers?"

Darry stopped, surprised to hear Maxwell asking about his personal life, but he slyly grinned and coyly responded, "Well, look who decided to open up," he chuckled until Maxwell glared at him. He stopped and answered, "Since I was 13. Guess it took a while for my powers to develop and I'm still trying to get the hang of them at 15."

"Were you able to control them?" Maxwell asked again.

"Yeah. It was hard at first though," Darry admitted, "My hands were slippery and I kept dropping things. And by slippery, I mean my hands turned intangible. And don't get me started on ghost rays. I swear every time I sneeze, they shoot out of my eyes."

"But what about Ghost Rage?"

"What?" Darry asked in confusion.

"Ghost Rage?" Maxwell repeated, "You know, that power you have when your anger taps into your full ghost power potential and you end up losing control of your anger and can nearly die from using too much ghost energy."

"Yeah...that's basically how it works. But I learned how to control it about a year ago. My hair doesn't turn white anymore and I'm not in danger of dying anymore since I'm only releasing a little bit of my anger at a time, so no one need to worry."

"But if something makes you REALLY angry, you still have a chance of losing control of your powers and...dying, right?" Maxwell asked, looking more hesitant.

"Well, yeah, but I shouldn't need to worry," Darry assured, "I mean, I was afraid of controlling it at first. Afraid I might use this power to hurt my friends and family." Maxwell became silent and thought about it. Darry then looked solemn, "But it was thanks to my friends and family who supported me that I faced my fear and took control of it. I'll admit, that event with Dark Dan changed me..." he turned to Maxwell and smiled, "But...it changed me for the better."

Maxwell bowed his head, "I never heard that side of the story before. Guess you do deserve the title of Amity Park's Greatest Hero."

Darry chuckled modestly, "Actually, that's my dad's title. I still have a long way to go."

Maxwell began to look annoyed as he continued on, "Everything just comes easy for you. Even though you're immature, lazy, inexperienced, and screw things up all the time, everybody accepts you for who you are. Your dad's famous and you're his son, but no one expects anything of you or is always on your case to be just like him."

Darry sighed in disappointment, "If only it were that way..."

Maxwell froze in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I may have my dad's looks and his powers, but it's not that easy filling his shoes. As the son of Amity Park's Greatest Hero, people expect A LOT from you, wondering if you'll be able to take up the mantle. Puts a lot of pressure on one kid, you know? A kid who's just learning to control his powers, trying to exceed everyone's expectations, and is always screwing up. I even wonder to myself...if someone like me can be..."

"…Just as great as that person everyone wants you to be." Maxwell finished, surprising the teen as he turned to him.

They both stare silently at each, now realizing that despite all their previous arguing, they may not be so different from each other as they previously thought. But before they can say anything else, a beamsword suddenly pierced the metal shaft between them and they both jumped apart, seeing the weapon that almost killed them.

The beamsword cut a hole through the shaft when SpongeCog's head peeked in. "Found you, squishy!" SpongeCog smirked. Before Darry could react, SpongeCog grabbed Darry's leg and pulled him down the hole.

"Scottie!" Maxwell cried and grabbed Darry's arm to pull him back.

But as hard as he tried to get Darry back, the robot was far too strong and he ended up bringing both Darry and Maxwell down on top of each other. SpongeCog stood next to them and sadistically asked, "So you thought you could escape, huh?"

They both manage to stand up, and Darry instinctively pushed Maxwell behind him. "Look, you can do whatever you want to me," Darry told the robot seriously, "Just let Maxwell out of here."

Maxwell was surprised to see Darry offering up his own life for him, but SpongeCog was not fazed by this. "What, and miss the opportunity to kill two out of five Nicktoons? No thanks."

Darry responded by powering up a ghost ray to fire at the robot, but the collar around his neck immediately shocked him until he powered it down.

As SpongeCog laughed and Darry gripped the collar that caused him so much pain, Maxwell became even more scared and screamed, causing a psychic force to knock Darry down and push SpongeCog far down the hall.

Maxwell quickly calmed down and Darry stood up. "A little warning would be nice next time." he told Maxwell in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Maxwell replied in a sincere tone, "But let's find a way out of here before SpongeCog recovers."

Darry nodded and they both ran down the hall. SpongeCog gets up and sees them escaping, but doesn't go after them. Instead, he smirks and says, "There's only one way to go from here...and when they get there, _it_ will be waiting."

* * *

Back with the Nicktoons, the group was wandering around the spot in the new world where Jimmy had tracked their missing friends' location. But no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't find any trace of Darry or Maxwell. "DARRY!" Tammy called out at the top of her voice, "MAX!"

While walking around, Tommy said into his communicator, "Are you sure they're here? I don't see Darry or Max anywhere."

Also searching with the Nicktoons was Danny Phantom as he flies in the air to get a better view. "He's right, Jimmy." Danny said into his own communicator, "You say they're here, but I don't see either one of them in this area."

* * *

Monitoring from HQ, Jimmy responds to them in a frustrated voice, "I'm positive this is where I tracked them. My trackers are still indicating that Darry and Maxwell are still in that area."

* * *

"Maybe Darry's invisible?" Tammy assumed.

"Even in ghost form I would still be able to detect him," SpongeTron said as he scanned the area, "Unfortunately, I see no signs of life on the surface."

* * *

Sam was beside Jimmy when she heard him. "Surface... wait. Even if you guys track them, you can't communicate with them because something's interfering, right?"

* * *

Everyone heard Sam when Tammy gasped. "Of course. We've been looking in the wrong place! They're not above, they're under!"

"Right where Jimmy tracked them." Tommy understood.

SpongeTron shifted both his hands into a drill. "I just hope they're both okay where ever they are in the ground."

* * *

They enter inside a giant circular room that was cast in shadows. Darry looks around as Maxwell followed him. "I don't see a way out through here." Darry said.

"Maybe we can locate a communications device to contact the others for assistance." Maxwell suggested.

"Great idea." Darry said with smile.

"I'm full of them, Scottie." Maxwell responded with a smug grin

Darry narrowed his eyes and added, "It's Darry. I think you'd know that by now."

Maxwell looked away and muttered, "I think you don't deserve to be called that."

He looked at the psychic boy and stared at him in anger, "What are you talking about?" he asked in frustration, "I'm the one and only Darry."

"No, you're not!" Maxwell snapped, "You just...you just don't understand! YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE HIM!" Darry truly didn't understand, but before he can question, they felt the ground rumbling again. Only this time, it was heavier and louder than ever before. They both nearly fell off their feet and Maxwell yelped in fear, "Scottie! What was that?"

"I don't know!" Darry screamed as they felt another rumble, only this time it sounded more like stomping.

From out of the shadows, a large metal foot with sharp claws that looked like swords steps forward. Darry and Maxwell look up in shock and horror as they see the strange creature come out in full view. It was a giant square robot that looked like it was comprised of different metals. It had large muscular arms and legs, sharp fangs, red eyes, a short electrical cord for a tail, and a crooked antenna. "What is that thing?!" Maxwell asked in fear.

Before he could be answer, the thing roared and lifted its arms to pummel the small boy. Darry grabbed Maxwell and pulled him away from the monster's metal fists. After realizing it had missed the boys, the monster roared and pounded its fist against the wall and dragged its sharp claws across the metal wall, making a loud screeching sound.

"Stand back." Darry told Maxwell, shoving the boy behind him. He changes into ghost form; only to immediately afterwards receive a powerful shock from the collar around his neck.

He screams and falls on the ground, changing into human form and panting heavily once the shocks stop. Maxwell glares down at him and scolds, "Scottie, you dope! How many times are you gonna forget that you can't use your ghost powers?"

Darry stood up and snapped back at Maxwell, "Well, we have to do something about that thing!"

"Well, at least I'm not doing anything so STUPID!"

"'Stupid'? Wanna know something stupid?" Darry asked as he pointed at Maxwell, "Standing here and doing NOTHING while in immediate danger is something stupid. No, something that gets you killed!"

"How can you act without thinking?!" Maxwell spat out.

"How can you think without acting?!" Darry snapped back.

While they were arguing, the monster stomps in front of them and roars loudly as the two hold each other and scream. They suddenly hear maniacal laughing and they look up to see SpongeCog on a ramp near a high wall. "Like it?" he asked Darry and Maxwell. "Just a hobby I took up over the year."

"You mean you constructed this monstrosity?" Maxwell asked in shock and disbelief.

"Of course." SpongeCog answered, "It took a while, but it was worth the effort. I built this thing just so I can feed the ghost boy to it and he can suffer as it tears him limb from limb. Did I mention it has a taste for squishies?" The monstrous robot growls as it eyes Darry and Maxwell. SpongeCog calls out, "Now, SpongeCog X, destroy them!"

The monster, responding to the name SpongeCog X, opened its mouth wide to reveal another set of horrific jaws as he lifts the boys close to its mouth. They both quickly jump out the way of its snapping jaws and crawl away on the floor as SpongeCog X pursued them. Maxwell used his telekinesis to throw a nearby desk into its mouth, but SpongeCog X just chomped it into pieces.

"You gotta help me get this thing off!" Darry cried to Maxwell, tugging at the collar around his neck.

"I don't need to!" Maxwell responded, "I can handle that thing myself!"

"You?! You can barely control your powers! What are you gonna do? Bore it to pieces with your IQ chip?"

SpongeCog X clenched its large metal fist and swung it at the two. Darry immediately grabbed Maxwell and faced him away from the robot, holding him as SpongeCog X hit Darry and punched them both against the wall. They both sat up, but Darry suddenly clutched his left leg. "Ouch! My leg." he grunted. "I can't move my leg."

Maxwell looks at him and said, "It's probably a minor stress fracture." he turned to SpongeCog X and narrowed his eyes, "Like I said, I'll take care of that thing."

"Maxwell, no!" Darry pleaded, "You can't stop that thing by yourself."

"You've protected me for years and now it's my turn to protect you." Maxwell said before running off while Darry stared in confusion by what he said. Maxwell went to the robot and put up a psychic shield just SpongeCog X pounded on it, leaving Maxwell unharmed. But the robot did not stop, making it harder for Maxwell to concentrate. The robot finally broke through the shield and Maxwell fell unconscious from exhaustion.

SpongeCog smirked maliciously as he watched, and SpongeCog X slammed its large hand on Maxwell as he lied on the ground with the bladed claws inches from his head. Darry watched helplessly from afar and then narrowed his eyes as he hung his head. "I can't believe it." Darry cried, "That rude inconsiderate brat needs my help and I'm just sitting here uselessly." he then glared furiously as his anger grew, "I wish I can prove to him that I'm not as big a screw up as he thinks, I wish I can prove to SpongeCog that I can kick his and that robot's butt." his eyes began to flare blue, "I wish..."

"I wish you'd shut up so SpongeCog X can rip your lips off and eat you!" SpongeCog screamed, "Finish him!" SpongeCog X hears the order and swings its left clawed hand at Darry, but a ghost shield suddenly forms and blows apart, pushing the robot's hand away. SpongeCog wonders what's going on and raises a brow.

As static from the collar shocks Darry, he was unaffected from the shocks and stands up, ignoring the pain of his broken leg. His ghost aura grows stronger and he suddenly changes into ghost form. Darry yells as the collar shocks him more and his aura grows bright, changing his hair completely white and the collar suddenly breaks into pieces. "Ghost Rage..." SpongeCog realized what was going on, but is unshaken. "What are you waiting for? DESTROY HIM! That's what you were built to do!"

Maxwell groaned as he woke up. "What happened...huh?" Maxwell turned in shock to see the overpowered Phantom surrounded by a blue flaring aura of destruction.

Darry growled as his eyes glow completely blue and he hovers into the air, blasting SpongeCog X with a powerful ghost ray that managed to faze it. SpongeCog X roared loudly and pounced toward the ghost boy, but Darry used his ghostly strength to hold it back and he kicked the robot against the wall. Darry flew toward it at fast speed and punched a hole in the monstrous robot, pulling some of its wires out, scowling furiously and consumed with rage.

Maxwell rushed toward him and shakenly asked "S-Scottie?"

The ghost boy turned his head toward him, but glared straight at him with flaring blue eyes and growled, "You..." and hovered toward him with a charging ghost ray.

* * *

Somewhere above the surface, Tammy was digging a large hole through the sand using a shovel and pail while SpongeTron helps using his drills to dig deeper. Poof was a backhoe digger with Tommy at the wheel as they discard scoops of sand beside. SpongeTron continued drilling when his hat beeped and released an antenna and fog horn blaring. Tammy covered her ears and shouted, "What is that?"

"That? Oh! That's my Danger Phantom alarm," SpongeTron explained, "See whenever Darry triggers his Ghost Rage and it rises at a dangerous level, that's when my alarm activates. Guess that means we're getting close."

Everyone's eyes widen in horror as Tammy cried, "Dig faster!" and everyone continued in a quick pace.

* * *

Down below, Maxwell screams and ducks down as Darry fired a powerful ghost ray at him. SpongeCog laughed in enjoyment as he watched, "Interesting, I get to see the squishies destroy each other."

"Scottie, stop!" Maxwell cried out as he backed away. "You don't know what you're doing!" From behind him, Maxwell's shadow lifts up from the ground and wraps around his body, holding him in place. Maxwell trembles as Darry moves in closer.

* * *

 _As he trembles in fear, Maxwell suddenly recalls a memory similar to the one he had earlier of him in his timeline with the same man he was hanging out of with before. They were sitting on the bridge as Maxwell shouted in disbelief, "What?! No way that's true."_

 _The man chuckled and replied, "Believe it, Max. But remember that all great people start off small and inexperienced. But with time, they can grow into something big."_

 _Maxwell then asked, "Do you think I'll ever grow up to be just like my dad?"_

 _"Maybe you will." the man replied, "But you know what'll be even better?" Maxwell didn't answer and the man finished, "If you grew up to be cooler than you are now."_

 _Maxwell laughed and asked, "But what if I become a hero just like you?"_

 _The man wrapped his arm around Maxwell and playfully ruffled his hair. "Then I think the Nicktoons will ask you to join 'em." he answered in a playful manner, "Then maybe you can save my life one of these days instead of me saving yours."_

 _"Like you'll ever need saving." Maxwell jokingly replied._

* * *

The flashback ends as Maxwell lays at the mercy of the enraged ghost boy. Darry growls as he charges a ghost ray that smokes with powerful ghost energy. Maxwell use his powers to turn on a burner and it heats up a beaker filled with a chemical until he glows, creating a bright light that nearly blinded the two, but made the shadows around Maxwell disappear.

Once Darry recovered, he glared at Maxwell as the boy backed away in fear when he realized something about the conversation he had with Darry before and compared him with the man he knew back in the future. His eyes widened in realization, "So that's really the screw-up you talked about huh?"

As Darry hovered closer to him, he threw a ghost-powered punch at Maxwell, but the boy blocked it with a psychic shield. "Scottie, you gotta stop it!" he called out to him, "You're screwing everything up again!" But Darry got even angrier and controlled his shadow to lunge at Maxwell. The psychic boy screamed and ran away, tripping on the floor as the shadow stab the ground in front of him. Maxwell lied on his back and pleaded to Darry, "Please Scottie! If this is because I was so mean to you before, I'm sorry!"

Darry did not respond and just threw another punch at Maxwell, but he rolled away and Darry punched the metal floor, denting it. "You don't deserve to have me make fun of you!" Maxwell continued telling him, "I just didn't wanna believe you were really a screw-up! I just wanted to be mad, I don't really hate you!"

Darry screamed in fury as his ghostly aura grew bigger, but Maxwell got up and yelled, "I'm sorry I've disrespected you since the day we met!" He gasped and ran off as a large shadowy hand slams hard on where Maxwell would have been. Once clear, Maxwell continued, "And for shouting and ranting about how dumb you are!" He jumped out of the way where a ghost ray could have zapped him. "Which you're not! You're not dumb! You're just quick to act, which sometimes helps us out a lot!"

Darry suddenly zoomed at Maxwell, tackling him and pinning him to the ground by his neck and charged a powerful ghost ray in his other hand. "You were right about me! I was frustrated, but not at you or anyone else. I was...mad at myself...because I was the one who screwed everything up and wanted to fix the mistakes I've caused. I probably deserve everything you're gonna throw at me." Darry continued charging his ghost ray when Maxwell finishes as tears run down his face, "But I wish you could do it while you're you. So please snap out of it, Scottie! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT, DARRY!"

As Darry threw a punch at Maxwell's face, the latter opened his eyes to see that Darry's fist stopped just inches from his face and the glow faded from his body. Darry held his forehead and started to groan as his anger dispersed and his hair turned to its normal color. Darry held his aching broken leg and opened his eyes, looking at Maxwell with a weak smile, "I don't know what you did, Maxwell, but thanks...for..." but he suddenly changed into human form and passed out, weakened by all the ghost energy he used.

Maxwell rushed over and held him up. "No, Scottie, you can't die right now!" he cried out in worry.

SpongeCog growled in frustration that they were both still alive and then sees SpongeCog X recovering as it stood up. "Hey, you pathetic monstrosity! Get up and kill them already!" SpongeCog X eyed the two humans and stomped toward them, growling ferociously. Maxwell held Darry in his arms as he trembled in fear, knowing he didn't stand a chance and that Darry was far too weak to do anything.

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound and he and SpongeCog look up to see a drill pierce through the metal ceiling. The drill left and a pair of yellow hands grab the sides of the hole and split it apart, making the whole large enough for SpongeTron to peek through. He sees Darry and Maxwell and shouts, "I knew they were in here. Nicktoons Go!" he shouts as he, Tammy, Tommy, and Danny fall through the hole.

The robot and the twins each bounce off of SpongeCog X's head and he backs away slightly growling in frustration. But SpongeCog shouts, "This isn't how it's supposed to happen! Devour them, X! NOW!"

Tammy and Tommy scream and hold each other in fear as they see the giant vicious-looking robot, but SpongeTron did not react and just stared at it suspiciously. "Hmm...kantana swords? Razor sharp jaws? Large muscles..." SpongeTron noticed and gasped, "SpongeCog! Where's 008, 010, and 013?"

"Who?" SpongeCog mockingly responded with a laugh. "They don't exist anymore, SpongeTron. So don't bother yourself."

"What's going on, SpongeTron?" Tammy asked.

"That monstrosity before us IS 008, 010, and 013!" SpongeTron pointed out.

The twins gasped. "Tenny?" Tommy asked at the horrific monster that was once their former pet.

"Don't mention those names to me again!" SpongeCog hissed. "They're nothing but obsolete failures, not to mention one of the causes behind my master's demise! However, I've made use of them... I took them apart and use their parts to build something even BETTER!"

The monster growled as it took a step forward. "How could you, SpongeCog!?" Tammy cried out, "They were your comrades, your brethren!"

"I'm a robot." SpongeCog answered in a maddened tone, "Robots don't have feelings for each other, unlike you humans! Now, SpongeCog X, destroy them NOW!"

Tammy screamed as the large robot snapped its large jaw towards her, but Tommy and Poof rushed over and Poof guarded them with a large shield which SpongeCog X ate in one bite and chewed up.

Danny was holding Darry's unconscious body as Maxwell frantically asked, "What's gonna happen to him, Mr. Fenton? Is he dead?"

"No. He's just unconscious from using too much power. He should be fine," Danny assured. "But we have to hurry." Danny turned to SpongeTron, "SpongeTron, get Tammy and Tommy and help us get out of here! SpongeTron?" he saw the robot standing still as he stared at the large monstrous robot.

SpongeTron is in tears as he watches SpongeCog X trying to eat Tammy and Tommy. "Robots do feel." he muttered as he cried, "They weren't given a choice to become this. They don't even remember what they once were. No robot deserves this!"

"SpongeTron!" Danny called to get SpongeTron's attention. SpongeTron blinks the tears from his eyes as Danny orders, "Snap out of it! We have to get out of here!"

"Right!" SpongeTron stretches out of his arms and grabs the twins before SpongeCog X could stomp on them. "NO!" SpongeCog yelled, seeing this.

He brings them close to Danny, Darry, and Maxwell. Tommy then whispers to Poof, "I wish we were back at HQ."

"Poof!" Poof agreed and shook his rattle, preparing his magic. SpongeCog released a plasma ray and tried to blast them, only to blast through fairy dust as the heroes disappeared from sight.

"NOOOOO!" SpongeCog screamed as he fell to his knees, having failed to kill the ones he was so longing to get his revenge on.

* * *

Hours later, Darry wakes up to find he was lying in bed in Nicktoon HQ with his leg wrapped in a cast and his parents and Jimmy were surrounding him. Darry held his aching head and groaned, "How long have I been out?"

"Darry! My baby!" Sam cried as she rushed over to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Darry smiled a bit as he muttered, "Mom, you're embarrassing me."

"No, I'm just giving you love and attention while everyone watches."

Jimmy smiled and said, "I told you Darry and Maxwell could handle themselves." Then he lightly punched Danny's arm, "Brains and Brawn, eh Danny?"

"We're not finished yet," Sam angrily reminded Jimmy, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Suddenly, Darry's eyes widen as he remembers, "Oh no, Maxwell! What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Don't worry," Jimmy assured. Darry sighed in relief when he heard a crying noise. Jimmy leaned down to pick up Baby Max from his crib, "Aw...did all the excitement wake you? There, there," Jimmy said, rocking Max to calm him down.

"I'm just glad everyone is alright," Darry said with a relieved smile.

"No kidding. Maybe next time Neutron sends you on a dangerous mission, you could warn us first," Danny cautioned, "You had us worried there, Darrel Scott Fenton."

Baby Max giggled as he said, "'Scot-ry! Scot-ry!'"

Darry froze when he heard those words, "Wait, what?"

"Come on, you little genius, let's put you back to sleep," Jimmy said as Baby Max yawned and the older genius placed him back in his crib, leaving Darry in his thoughts.

* * *

In SpongeTron's room, SpongeTron was in his chair, thinking about the hideous fusion of SpongeCog's former brethren while Tommy, Tammy, and Maxwell are playing cards. The door slides open as Darry enters inside, holding crutches to walk on his broken leg. "Darry!" the twins said excitedly as Maxwell watches them rush over to give their friend a hug.

Darry chuckled, "Careful, will ya?" he warmly said in his friends' embrace, "Thanks for everything. I owe you guys a lot."

Tommy and Tammy let their friend go as the male Turner says, "No prob, man. We're just glad you're back in one piece!"

Darry laughed and glanced at Maxwell who smiled to see him okay until he realized what he was doing and frowned, turning away. "If it isn't Maxwell," Darry said, seeing the blonde kid when he smirked, "Or should I say...'Max'."

Maxwell froze and turned back to Darry. The twins gasped in surprised, Poof covered his mouth, but SpongeTron said nothing. Maxwell paused until he sighed, "So you figured it out, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Darry nodded, "Now that I think about it, it all makes sense. I can see where you got your looks from...and your personality."

"I didn't want anyone to know." Maxwell explained, "I just wanted to reside here temporarily until it was time for me to depart home. But the rest of you guys found out and...Well, you know the rest."

Darry looked shocked and turned to his friends, "You mean you all knew Maxwell was really Max Neutron and you didn't tell me?" he yelled before banging his crutches on the ground repeatedly, "Why, why, why, why, why?!"

"Tell you that the kid you keep picking fights with was really an aged-up version of the baby?" Tammy asked, "How easy is that?"

Afterwards, Darry turned to Maxwell and narrowed his eyes at him with a pouty lip while Maxwell returned it with a glare. Tammy and Tommy shift uncomfortably, believing they still maintained their hatred towards each other, but SpongeTron didn't show any thought about it. But Darry's scowl disappeared and he said to Maxwell, "I'm glad you're okay, Maxwell...Max."

Maxwell grinned, "And I'm glad you're okay too, Scottie."

Darry chuckled when he asked, "Hey, since we know who we really are, why don't you call me by my actual name?"

"Hmm...maybe not yet," Maxwell said, making Darry frown, "See, where I come from, the future you and the current you are sorta different people, so I won't call you that until I see for sure that you really are Amity Park's Greatest Hero." He holds out a hand.

Darry sighs and willingly agrees, shaking his hand. "It's a deal."

Maxwell smiled as he walks out of SpongeTron's room to eat something in the kitchen when he mutters, "Plus, 'Darry' is still a dumb name, even for you."

Once the genius leaves, everyone laughed loudly until Darry realizes and snaps, "Hey!"

 **The End**

* * *

And everybody lives happily ever after; or as happy as they can be at least. Please review and stick around for the next story "Making Fiends".


	16. Making Fiends: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 8: Making Fiends**

 **Plot:** _It's Friday the 13_ _th_ _in Amity Park; the day when shadow ghosts leave their hosts and wreak havoc on the town. Jesse 13 makes an unexpected visit and hangs out with the group, only to start a rivalry with Maxwell over Tammy. However, Darry's shadow ghost splits free from him and causes trouble, leaving the real Darry feeling tired and weak. Can they get his shadow back and stop Freakshow's latest scheme?_

 **Part 1**

* * *

It was the middle of the night in Dimmsdale. Out in the streets, Mr. Crocker, holding a large butterfly net of fairies, ran from Tommy and Tammy. "Release the fairies, Mr. Crocker!" Tommy demanded.

"Never!" Mr. Crocker hollered, "Once I capture the rest of the fairies in Dimmsdale, Fairy World shall be MINE! FAIRIES!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Tammy shouted. "We have you outnumbered!"

Crocker ignored them as he pulled out a small smoke bomb and unleashed a large amount of smoke. Tommy and Tammy coughed until Poof turned into a fan to blow it away. It was too late as Mr. Crocker was gone. "W-Where did he go?" Tammy wondered.

They didn't notice Mr. Crocker was hiding in a dark alley.

"Finally, after all these years I've finally captured some fairies." Mr. Crocker said with a smirk as he held the fairy net. "Now all my wishes will come true." He laughed maniacally, not noticing a dark shadow seeping underneath him. "Now then," Crocker said, raising up the butterfly net, "I wish-GAH!" he screamed as he was hung upside down by an invisible force that is holding him by the leg.

On the stone wall, a shadow that looked like Darry Phantom was holding Mr. Crocker's shadow upside-down by the leg. "Looks like your luck's run out, dude." the shadow hissed.

Crocker yelled in panic, "What kind of demonic force of nature is this?"

"Nah. It's just a supernatural force, that's all." Maxwell said as he and SpongeTron walked forward.

"And we'll be taking that," SpongeTron pointed and Maxwell held his forehead. Another invisible force takes hold of the butterfly net, but Crocker tries to yank it away.

"Oh, no," Crocker resisted, refusing to let go. "I'm not giving up that easily."

Maxwell gritted his teeth as he tried to concentrate harder. "Think...intellectual thoughts."

"Come on, Max, you can do it!" Tammy cheered on.

But while Maxwell thought even harder, his concentration broke and he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Max, are you okay?" Tammy asked, trying to help him up.

But Maxwell brushed her hand away and snapped back, "I'm fine."

The shadow narrowed its glowing blue eyes and sank below the wall until the shadows sprung from the ground until it covered Crocker, who screamed in terror.

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron watch in shock until the shadows around Crocker disappear and reform into Darry Phantom, leaving Crocker lying on the ground in a fetal position, trembling. Darry picked up the net and opened it, releasing the fairies while Crocker trembled and muttered, "So much darkness..."

The rest of the Nicktoons were still in shock, but Darry nonchalantly responded, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Darry walked over to his friends and Tommy asked, "How'd you do that?"

"I..." Darry said boastfully, but then admitted sheepishly, "Actually, I didn't know I could do that."

"Scottie accidentally saves the day again..." Maxwell sarcastically groans, "Whoo-hoo..."

"No worries, Maxie," Darry assured, "I know you'll control those brain powers one day."

Maxwell scoffed, "And what makes you even think I want these powers? I only have it cuz of the Neuro implant stuck to my head."

"Well, if you don't like the powers and gadget so much, why don't we remove it?" Tammy suggested.

"It's not that simple." Maxwell explained as he turned around and showed them the device implanted on the back of his neck, "This device is ingrained into my nervous system and is sending information to my cerebrum." Maxwell turned back around, "If there is a way to remove it, I don't know how...it must be painful too."

"Ooh, that's rough." SpongeTron said, looking sympathetic, "What kind of cruel sick person would put something like that on a child?"

Tammy gasps and asks, "Was it your dad?"

"Wait, wouldn't that mean it was Neutron who implanted the device on him?" Darry pondered.

"What? No! It's wasn't him." Maxwell hastily explained, "He never even..." but he stopped when he realized what he was about to reveal. Then he suddenly yawned and stretched his arms, "Boy, I'm really enervated- I mean, tired. It's been a long night, better get to sleep."

"Yeah, I gotta wake up for the 13th so I can do well on my oral presentation," Tammy mentioned.

"The 13th?" Tommy asked when he realized, "But that's tomorrow."

"So?"

"Today's Thursday the 12th," Tommy answered, "Meaning tomorrow is Friday the 13th."

SpongeTron gasped, "I've researched that date. It's supposed to be the day of misfortune."

"Oh, come on," Darry scoffed at them, "You can't really believe in all that bad luck stuff. Friday the 13th is just like any other day."

"For once I have to agree with Scottie." Maxwell added. "No one in my family believes in superstition."

"Heck yeah," Darry said enthusiastically, "So about that chip in your brain." but as soon as he asked that, Maxwell lied on the ground and started snoring loudly, making Darry glare.

"Guess it is time to go." Darry reluctantly said as he started walking away. But then, he tripped on a discarded can and fell forward on the ground.

SpongeTron chuckled and mentioned, "Looks like you're already experiencing bad luck."

Darry frowned in annoyance while Tammy and Tommy laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Darry was sleeping on his stomach in bed with his right arm hanging over the edge. The digital clock soon strikes 12 o'clock Midnight and the shadow below Darry's limp arm suddenly wavers and moves away from Darry until it forms a familiar shape.

* * *

Soon that morning, Darry, Yuki, and Danny were eating breakfast that Sam has prepared for them. The doors open as Tommy, Tammy, and Maxwell enter in order to visit their friend before school starts. "Hey Dar! How's it-" but Tommy's eyes widen to find the kitchen filled with candles, strange charms, and other doo-hickeys hanging around. "...Hanging?" Tommy asked and looked down to see a black cat, which is Ringo covered in black powder.

"Wow, didn't know you celebrate Halloween this early," Maxwell said with an amused smile.

"Actually, I'm making charms in preparation for Friday the 13th," Yuki explained, "Madame Yuki will be see many customers seek a way to prevent misfortune while I in return, gain a fortune..."

Maxwell takes out a charm which is a lucky rabbit's foot, "Is this even real?"

"No," Darry responded, looking irritated, "It's all in my goofy sister's head."

Yuki narrowed her eyes and replied, "You probably do believe in it and just don't want to admit it."

"Believe me, I have seen A LOT of paranormal stuff," Darry stated, "Yet I don't see anything superstitious on Friday the 13th."

"He's right. 'Friday the 13th' is really a facade people believe in due to occurrences that have happened on that day which may have been mere coincidences until proven true," Maxwell explained when he froze, "Ugh! I gotta stop doing that!"

"Enough," Sam scolded, "Friday the 13th is an optional belief holiday. You'll only experience bad luck if you believe in it. So there's no need to get so worked up about it."

Darry then stands up from the table and smiles, "Then I guess I'm free from all that bad luck nonsense." he suddenly yawns and says, "Guess I'm gonna toss out that horseshoe you gave me." and leaves the room to head off for school.

Tammy then casually asks Danny, "You know, Mr. Fenton, I was wondering. Do certain ghosts that are associated with the number 13 ever come out on this day?"

"Hmm..." Danny began to wonder, "Now that you've mentioned it...I usually see Johnny and Jesse sometimes when they visit Amity Park. Strangely though, I never see them come on Friday the 13th."

"Oooh," Yuki teased, "Is someone hoping to see a cute bad luck ghost?"

"You had a crush on him too, remember?" Tommy pointed out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maxwell asked.

"Trust me, dude," Tommy whispered, "You don't wanna know."

"It's weird that Jesse or his dad wouldn't come out on Friday the 13th." Tammy wondered. "It is a day associated with bad luck."

"Unless you forget what happens when he's around bad luck." Tommy pointed out.

Maxwell began to feel strangely angry, hearing Tammy swoon over some boy he never heard of, but then grabbed them by their backpacks and pulled them away. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school."

* * *

Hours later when school ended, a portal opened up and Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Maxwell came out near the gate leading to the Fenton's backyard. "Well, I guess this bad luck doesn't affect me. I got an 'A' on my oral report."

"Told you Friday the 13th is just like any other day." Maxwell said with a proud smile, until it reminded him of who actually spoke that line, "Speaking of which, where's Scottie? He should be here by now."

But suddenly, they heard the screaming of little girls and quickly ran into the Fenton's backyard. They gasped to see Yuki's tent and items torn apart and broken and both Yuki and Kida staring at the mess. "Looks like you're already experiencing bad luck." Tommy mentioned with a snicker.

Yuki ignored him and stated, "But it doesn't make any sense. That tent was tightly secured." she turned to Kida, "You even used your magic to make sure."

"So who could have done it?" Maxwell asked, "We were here the whole time."

"Yeah, except for..." Yuki realized and scowled, "Darry. I know how much he hates Friday the 13th, but this is an all-time low..."

"Come on, Yuks," Kida objected, "There's no way Darry could have done it."

SpongeTron asked Kida, "You didn't see anyone suspicious while you were out here, did you?"

Kida thought about it and answered, "Now that you mention it, I did hear a strange voice that was laughing. It sounded familiar...and kinda dreamy."

"Well, whatever it was, I hope it doesn't cause too much trouble. I wish Yuki's tent was fixed." Tammy said as Poof shook his rattle to magically fix the tent.

Afterwards, Darry came into the backyard, though his eyelids seemed to be hanging half-way down. "There you guys are. What's going on?" he asked.

Kida's eyes widen as she realizes, "Wow, that thing I heard before does sound a lot like you." she giggled, "I'd recognize your voice anywhere, Darry."

Darry raised an eyebrow and asked his friends, "What is she talking about?"

"Oh nothing..." Yuki said innocently, "Except for the fact that you SABOTAGED MY BUSINESS!"

"What?" Darry asked, yawning.

"You didn't trash Yuki's psychic tent, did you?" SpongeTron asked Darry.

"Huh?" Darry questioned, his eyes slightly widening, "Of course not. I had detention today because I…kept falling asleep in class."

"Yeah, right!" Yuki shouted in disbelief, "Who else would-" but she stops when she darts her head toward the fence, "Hey, there's a ghost nearby."

"What?" they all asked in alarm. Darry asked, "Where?"

Yuki pointed up ahead, "Somewhere over there I think. Maybe it's the one who trashed my stuff. Take care of it, will you?"

"You got it." Darry replied with a thumb up. "And I'll ask for your apology later." he turns to his friends, "Nicktoons, let's go."

The Nicktoons head toward the gate while Darry changes into ghost form. The four younger Nicktoons head out through the gateway, but they hear a thump on the side of the door. They turn to see Darry walk through the gate, holding his face after unsuccessfully phasing through the fence.

"Dude, we're supposed to catch the ghost, not slam your face into the wall," Maxwell stated.

"Sorry," Darry retorted in annoyance, "Guess my head is a little foggy today."

"Who cares?" Tommy replied, "Let's just catch that ghost already before it causes anymore trouble."

Suddenly, they see an invisible ghost folding a ladder and moving it away. "There it is!" SpongeTron pointed.

"Let's get it!" Maxwell shouted in excitement and they all waited for Darry's signal, but noticed Darry with his eyes closed, looking like he had dozed off.

SpongeTron turns his hand into a taser and lightly shocks Darry, waking him up. "Gah!" Darry cries out. "Oh, I mean- Nicktoons Go!"

SpongeTron takes out his Robo-Chargers, Tammy's Star Baton appears in her hand, and Poof turns into Tommy's chain hammers. All five rush to the invisible ghost, intending to attack with all their might. Darry gets his focus back and changes into ghost form, firing an ecto-beam at the ghost, and causing it to turn visible and fall on the ground.

Four of the Nicktoons stop and recognize the ghost, Tammy especially, as Jesse 13 who sits up, feeling dazed from the attack. But Maxwell uses his powers to lift up a large box that he intends to throw at the young ghost. "Don't worry! I got him!" Maxwell yelled.

"Max, no!" Tammy shouted, pushing Maxwell and making him drop the box.

Jesse floated to his feet and dusted himself off. "Thanks for the hospitality, guys." he greeted sarcastically.

"Sorry. We forgot to mention you to our new member," Tommy said, pointing at the psychic boy.

Maxwell still seemed confused. "What's going on?" he demanded to know, "Why aren't we fighting this guy?"

"Max, this is Jesse 13." Tammy introduced, "He's a ghost, and the son of Johnny 13. He can turn into a shadow ghost when he's around bad luck, and he was part of our team once."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow and commented, "Man, and I thought Scottie was the only unlucky ghost."

"I'm..." Darry was about to retort, but yawned more, "...Gonna ignore that."

"He's also Tammy's boyfriend." Tommy teasingly pointed out.

"Boyfriend?" Maxwell seemed surprised to hear that.

"Well...on-and-off boyfriend," Tammy admitted, "We do date sometimes, but living between the life and afterlife can complicate things."

"What are you doing here anyway, Jesse?" SpongeTron curiously asked, "On Friday the 13th?"

"Oh, you know...sneaking away from my folks so I can hang out with you guys," Jesse chuckled when he noticed Maxwell, "And whoever that is..."

"Weird, I thought your folks were cool with you hanging with us," Tommy said suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, they are," Jesse nodded, "Except for Friday the 13th. My dad FORBIDS me from entering the real world on that day. He doesn't even allow himself or his shadow to do it."

"Then...why are you here?"

"I'm a rebel. It's my thing," Jesse explains, "Gotta break some rules if I don't wanna break my style."

"Oh Jess, you're such a rule-breaker..." Tammy chuckled. Maxwell rolled his eyes as Tommy chuckled.

"Sooo what do you think of Friday the 13th?" Tommy asked.

"Dude, I LIVE for Friday the 13th. It's my favorite day," Jesse said proudly, "In fact; I was born on Friday the 13th."

"Figures," Tommy said dully.

"You didn't ruin Yuki's psychic tent, did you?" SpongeTron asked.

"What?" Jesse asked in surprise, "Of course not."

"Oh really? I saw you moving that ladder." Maxwell said suspiciously, pointing at Jesse, "A ghost who transforms into an evil shadow around bad luck sounds suspicious, don't you think?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Just what are you getting at?" he asked Maxwell.

"That you're an evil ghost who's probably using his evil powers to hypnotize Tammy into liking you." Maxwell snapped his fingers to unfold a ladder. "And I'm gonna prove it." and he quickly ran under it.

Afterwards, Jesse suddenly glows green and he grunts as he tries to hold back his shadow form. "Jesse!" Tammy cries as she holds onto him, but Jesse manages to compose himself.

"I'm fine, toots," Jesse said as he calmed down.

"Max! What's your problem?!" Tammy hissed at him.

"What's my problem? What's YOUR problem?" Maxwell snapped.

"Come on, man. Jesse is good, trust me," Tommy assured, "And FYI, Tammy ALREADY likes him."

"Okay, so what was he doing with that ladder?" Maxwell demanded.

"Well...uh..." Jesse tried to explain when he admitted, "I...was trying to get rid of black cats, upside-down horse shoes, anything bad-luck related that causes my change."

Maxwell sarcastically replied, "Oh right...to avoid bad luck, you come to the real world on a day that's associated with bad luck."

SpongeTron tried to diffuse the tension Maxwell was causing. "Okay, let's cool down here."

Meanwhile, from a block away, a shadow was moving on the ground and went up the wall, taking on a familiar shape and chuckled in a familiar voice. It went through a fruit cart and caused it to fall apart, spilling a bunch of oranges onto the street as the shadow disappeared while chuckling.

Jesse and the Nicktoons turn around and notice it and see a car drive across the spilt fruit, skidding across the road and crashing into a fire hydrant, causing it to squirt water into the air, wetting the Nicktoons.

Darry's eyes shoot open after having dozed off. "Yes, Dad, I'll get out of the shower!" he looks around a bit, seeing what's going on, "Huh?"

"Well, at least that was a way to cool down," Tommy chuckled and laughed, "Get it? Haha!" His friends just stare oddly at him while Darry continued to doze off.

"Soo...wanna eat at the Nasty Burger?" Tammy asked Jesse.

Before Jesse can answer, Maxwell bitterly commented, "Since when do ghosts eat?"

Jesse ignored him and said, "Sure, I'd LOVE to eat." He holds out an arm as Tammy wraps her arm around his and they walk toward the Nasty Burger. SpongeTron and Tommy followed with the former pulling a sleepy Darry along. Maxwell pretended to gag as he reluctantly follows.

* * *

Soon, the group went to the Nasty Burger for lunch and was sitting at a booth as they at their food. Darry now had bags under his eyes as he took a sip of soda and struggled to stay awake.

"Are you feeling alright, Dar?" SpongeTron asked concerned, "You don't look like yourself."

"Yeah...I dunno," Darry said as he yawned, "To be honest, I've been feeling a bit tired since this morning, but now I even feel more tired."

"Well, we've been up all night catching Crocker," Tammy remembered, "Maybe you need more sleep."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I feel great." Tommy mentioned with a smile.

"Maybe Scottie just stayed up all night playing on his phone." Maxwell dully assumed.

Darry said groggily, "I could have sworn I had enough hours of sleep last night."

"Maybe you're just having a bad day," Tammy suggested.

Then Jesse added, "I wouldn't know what you guys are talking about. As a ghost, I don't need a lot of sleep."

Maxwell crossed his arms and sneered, "Well, aren't we special."

Jesse snapped back, "At least I'm not a human with a big head."

"At least I'm not an apparition who's comprised of ectoplasm and smells like bereavement!"

"Quit using words I don't understand!"

Tammy then shouted, "Quit fighting, guys!"

Jesse asked her, "How can you deal with this guy, Tams? He's so obnoxious."

"How can you like this guy? He's a troublemaker," Maxwell shouted back.

Maxwell and Jesse continue fighting with Tammy groaning as Tommy and SpongeTron watch Darry sleep and drool on his burger. "Seems our Friday the 13th is going as planned..."

"Yeah, an ounce of bad luck is happening to us, Maxie is once again arguing with a ghost, and our leader is snoozing about," Tommy said in disappointment and sighed, "I don't know how this can get worse..."

Suddenly, SpongeTron beeped as his alarm activates. He pulls his tie as his hat opens up his monitor. "SpongeTron speaking."

"You guys need to hurry to the Natural Museum of History fast," Mayor Tucker stated, "Ghost trouble ahead."

"Yep, that's worse," Tommy sighed when his eyes widen, "No, that's great! About time we get some action! Let's move, team!"

Once it quieted down, Jesse asked, "Can I come along to help?"

Maxwell immediately held up a hand and answered, "Forget it! We don't need any help. The Nicktoons have plenty members on the team we need to win."

Jesse poked Maxwell in the chest and responded, "You're not the boss of this team."

"Then let's see what the boss says," Maxwell smirked, "Eh Scottie?" He frowned to see Darry continue sleeping when the boy genius yelled, "SCOTTIE!"

Darry raised his head yelled, "I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!" then fell face down on his burger.

"Uh...I think that means 'yes'?" Tommy guessed.

"Ha!" Jesse laughed and poked Maxwell again, "In your face, big mouth!" Maxwell just pouted.

* * *

Inside the National Museum of History, a black portal opens on the floor as the six friends arrive on the scene. "Is this where the ghost is?" Tammy whispered to SpongeTron.

The robot was wearing headphones as he used a scanner connected to his body. "I hear the slightest detection, so it must be close." he walked forward. "This way."

Maxwell then started walking next to Tammy. "So Tammy, want me to tell you how big you get in the future?" he asked, looking interested.

But suddenly, Jesse phased right through Maxwell so he can walk next to Tammy. "Hey Tammy, I can give you another ride on my moped after we're done."

Maxwell glared and retorted, "Oh look, a mirror." he held up two fingers, "I wonder if it's breakable."

"That'll be seven years bad luck for you!" Jesse angrily pointed out.

"More like an eternity of misfortune for you, ghost boy!"

Darry Phantom looked annoyed and whispered, "I can see why you were annoyed when Maxwell and I fought."

"You seem to be looking better, Darry," SpongeTron noticed.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Darry said, "Weird. It's like all my energy returned to me somehow. Like it went away before."

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy asked puzzled when he noticed a bright green glow at the corner at the end of the hallway.

SpongeTron heard the beeping on his device get louder and faster. He announced, "That's our perp." and put his device away so he can activate his sonic cannon.

"I'll go first, Tammy." Jesse insisted, but Maxwell stepped in front of them.

"No, I'll go first." Maxwell snapped.

"I can protect Tammy better!"

"No, I can!"

Tammy was surprised by their arguing until Tommy grabbed her arm. "Can I talk to you for a second, Tammy?" he dragged his sister away and snapped at her, "You gotta stop them."

"Why me?" Tammy asked. "How is it my fault?"

"Don't you get it? It's you they're fighting about."

"What?" Tammy asked in surprise until she smiled, "You mean boys are actually fighting over ME?" while she was excited, Tommy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

But they heard Darry shout, "Come on, Nicktoons! Let's go."

In the room, a ghost clad in a red cloak was reaching for a strange artifact in a glass case when it sensed intruders from behind. The ghost turned to see six heroes standing in its way. "Not so fast!" Tammy yelled, "We got you surrounded you...you...whoever you are!"

The cloaked ghost pulled down its hood revealing a green-skinned woman with a spiky Mohawk hairdo, red eyes, and pierced nose.

"It's Lydia." Darry stated, recognizing the ghost. "Freakshow's assistant."

"Then let's assist her into the Ghost Zone." Maxwell said, pounding his fist into his hand.

Darry shouted again, "Nicktoons Go!"

Lydia said nothing and opened up her cloak, showing a bunch of ghostly tattoos that fly off her body and charge at the Nicktoons.

Darry flew through the air and charged at Lydia, swinging his fist at her while she swiftly dodged it. A small flaming skull and a small dragon attack Tammy as she swung her jump rope around to deflect them.

Maxwell pulled the two ghosts away, using his psychic powers. "Don't worry, Tammy, I got them." he coyly assured.

He winked at Tammy, not noticing the same shadow from before, looking above. The shadow looked at a pterodactyl skeleton hanging from the ceiling and smirked. He flew toward the ceiling as it glowed and cracked, releasing the cable that held the skeleton as it falls toward the two.

"Tammy, look out!" Tommy cried, seeing his sister in danger.

Before it could land on them, Jesse flew at fast speed past Maxwell, grabbing Tammy and carrying her out of danger. While Maxwell managed to use his telekinesis to hold the skeleton up, he smiled and shouted, "Look Tammy, I saved y-" but stopped when he saw Tammy standing next to Jesse.

"Too little too late, dude." Jesse said with smirk and his arms crossed.

"What?!" Maxwell shouted, carelessly tossing the skeleton away, not noticing it crash somewhere. "Everything was fine until you showed up."

Tammy looked uncomfortable as Jesse shouted back, "Yeah, you screaming like a baby was totally fine!"

"Guys!" SpongeTron yelled as he was trying to guard the artifact from the tattoos swarming around him. "We have a job to do here!"

Suddenly, Darry's voice chuckled and the same shadow grabbed Maxwell's shadow. Maxwell was hoisted into the air with his fist held up and he flew straight up to a mirror hanging from the ceiling, shattering it to pieces with his fist.

Jesse gasped as he grunted in pain with the green glow covering him. Tammy gasped in concern when she glared at the genius yelling, "Max!"

Maxwell got up and shook the broken shards from his fist; "It wasn't me, I swear!" he called out when he noticed that shadow flying into the floor finding more stuff to havoc on. "Or was it?" he wondered. He glanced at his friends and Jesse fighting Lydia's tattoos and decides to follow the strange shadow.

Darry flew back and landed on the ground, crouching down. "Time to send you into the dark ages." he placed his hands on the ground, but noticed he was not sinking into his shadow. He looked down and noticed his shadow wasn't present. "Darn it." he groaned, looking panicked. "Maybe the room's too bright."

Darry suddenly yawned and his eyelids begin to drop again. "Great...now I'm getting tired again." Lydia smirked, seeing him distracted and fired bat tattoos from her arms that knock Darry back.

Maxwell ran after the shadow he saw, looking around for it. "Where is it? I know I saw it."

He heard a chuckling voice that sounded familiar and followed it to see a shadow on the wall that he recognized immediately, "Scottie?" he asked in surprise, seeing the shadow resembled Darry.

The shadow's eyes gleamed blue as it smirked with mischief. Before Maxwell can react, the shadow frees itself from the wall as a black ghost in the form of Darry's silhouette. Its legs seep into the floor and more toward Maxwell as black tentacle raise and grab Maxwell.

The shadow lifted Maxwell upward to a ceiling fan when it gave him a wedgie, making Maxwell yelped. The shadow laughed and hung Maxwell by his underwear on one of its blades. "Great..." Maxwell huffed in annoyance, "Just like school..."

Meanwhile, SpongeTron noticed Darry sitting on the ground, having dozed off again. He ran over to him in concern and shook the ghost boy by his shoulders. "Darry, are you alright? Darry!" he called, trying to wake him up.

Darry's eyes shot open as he yelled, "Don't come in, I'm not wearing pants!" and his eyelids start to droop again.

"What's wrong with you? You seemed okay before," SpongeTron said in worry.

Darry got himself up and tiredly replied, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll finish this up." he fired charged a ghost ray in both hands, but struggled to keep his eyes open that fired it in the wrong direction and hit the case with a black pendant.

The glass case fell and shattered, allowing Lydia's bat tattoos to pick up the pendant and bring it to Lydia. With the pendant in her hands, she smiled and summoned all her tattoos the Nicktoons were fighting.

The tattoos started swirling around her at fast speed until she couldn't be seen. "Oh no, you don't!" Jesse yelled as he leaps forward. But Lydia and her tattoos disappeared and Jesse fell to the ground.

"No!" Tammy yelled in distress. "She got away!" Tommy and SpongeTron were also disappointed while Darry just stood there with his head down and eyes closed.

"Darry, wake up!" Tommy yelled, "Lydia got away!"

Jesse got up and sighed in defeat. Tammy pats him on the back for reassurance. "It's alright, Jess. We'll get 'em next time." She glanced around when she realized, "Where's Max?"

Maxwell tried to release himself from the ceiling fan, but cannot, groaning in annoyance. "Just wait til I get ahold of Scottie," he growled to himself, "Especially when I go after that no-good greasy-haired son of a-"

"Max?" a voice called up.

Maxwell's eyes widen as he glanced down to see his friends (and Jesse) find him, much to his embarrassment.

"Don't look at me!" Maxwell yelled as he tried to block himself with his hands. "It's not what you think!"

Jesse turned his head and spotted a switch on the wall. He narrowed his eyes and flipped it up, turning the fan on and spinning Maxwell around until he flew across the room.

Tammy ran up to him and helped him up. "Max, are you okay?" she asked.

Jesse came over and nonchalantly answered, "He's fine, toots."

"No thanks to you!" Maxwell yelled, pointing at Jesse and then at Darry, "And no thanks to Scottie!"

Darry was too sleepy to retort, so Tommy answered for him, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Scottie flying off when he made me a victim of the highest hanging wedgie ever!" Maxwell scolded.

"Um...2nd highest actually," SpongeTron said, remembering a story Danny Fenton had told him, "And how is it that Darry flew off. He was fighting with us this whole time...sorta."

"It WAS Scottie!" Maxwell shouted, "I saw it with my own eyes. He took the form of his own shadow as usual, just like ou-" he pointed down and glared until he noticed something off. Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Jesse look down and gasped. They noticed all of them have shadows...all except Darry.

After drool leaked from his mouth, a baggy-eyed Darry opened his eyes and looked around, "Huh?" he groaned, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Bad luck is running amok. Find out if the three Nicktoons will get out if this one in Part 2


	17. Making Fiends: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 8: Making Fiends**

 **Plot:** _It's Friday the 13_ _th_ _in Amity Park; the day when shadow ghosts leave their hosts and wreak havoc on the town. Jesse 13 makes an unexpected visit and hangs out with the group, only to start a rivalry with Maxwell over Tammy. However, Darry's shadow ghost splits free from him and causes trouble, leaving the real Darry feeling tired and weak. Can they get his shadow back and stop Freakshow's latest scheme?_

 **Part 2**

* * *

At Fenton Works, Sam was checking up on Darry, who is sleeping on the living room couch, and analyzing why he lacks a shadow. As the Nicktoons, Yuki, Kida, and Jesse watch, they turn to see Danny talking on the phone. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. I wasn't aware that he would come here, especially on this day... Hold on a sec..." he covers up the phone and says to Jesse, "Your parents are angry for sneaking into the real world without their permission."

Jesse shifted his feet uneasily and looked away in embarrassment while Maxwell looked at him, smiling slyly.

Danny continued to talk to Johnny 13 on the phone when he answered, "Yeah, they wanna have a word with you. I'll put you on the monitor now." Danny pushes a button, causing SpongeTron's monitor to pop up and reveal an image of Johnny 13.

Johnny glared at Jesse with a scowl as Jesse nervously waved a hand, "Uh...hey Pop. Nice to see you again."

"We'll talk about this later," Johnny said, "After Danny called to tell us something's wrong with Phantom Junior, I knew it was urgent. Trouble does follow that kid where ever he goes..."

"Tell me about it," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Johnny, can you tell us what's happening to Darry," Sam asked.

Johnny sighed, "I should have warned you guys a long time ago when I realized the kid had shadow powers. I probably should have told Jess about it too."

The gang glances at each other and look at Johnny, wondering what he meant. "Your kid's shadow gained a mind of its own and is running amok in Amity Park...all cuz of Friday the 13th."

"What?!" Danny asked in shock while Sam, Jesse, and the rest of the Nicktoons gasp as well.

"See, while shadow ghosts draw on the power of darkness, they also draw on the power of bad luck and misfortune," Johnny explained, "And since Friday the 13th is a day of misfortune, shadows can gain enough power to separate from its host."

"But what about Darry?" Yuki asked, looking at her pale sleeping brother in concern. "What's gonna happen to him?"

"I think I've seen this before," Sam recalled when she remembered; "When Danny's shadow was consumed by Wrath during the Japan trip, it put him in a comatose state."

"That's what's happening to him now," Johnny added, "Seems the farther away his shadow is, the weaker the kid gets. He'll probably become even worse if the two are separated for too long."

"Then we got to merge the two back together and fast!" Kida said determined when she asked again, "Uh...a quick question: what happens if the two are still separated when Friday the 13th is over?"

"Well...there's a chance his shadow will become its own being for good and you'll have to endure months or years of training it to be obedient so it won't cause mischief..." Johnny suggested.

"Or...?"

"Or... once his shadow is freed, Darry may go into a coma forever."

The Nicktoons were all shocked, but Sam gasped in horror and held Darry's face. "Darry, you have to wake up." she pleaded with her son.

Darry groaned in response and moved Sam's hands away. "Five more minutes." and went back to sleep.

"What about me?" Jesse asked his dad, "I am a shadow ghost."

"You were born a shadow ghost on Friday the 13th, so maybe it does not have an effect on you," Tammy guessed.

"On the contrary, sweetheart," Johnny explained, answering Tammy's question, "Jesse is a shadow ghost so he's just as vulnerable as any shadow in that world. Why do you think I specifically ordered him NOT to go there?" he calmed down and explained, "As long as nothing triggers Jesse's shadow form, he'll be fine."

Hearing this, Jesse and Tammy turn and glare at Maxwell, who caused at least two incidents of bad luck. Maxwell chuckled a bit when Tommy pointed out, "Look on the bright side, he's got five chances left."

Immediately afterwards, Ringo, who was still covered in black soot, walks past them and Jesse glows green and struggles to hold back his shadow form.

"Make that four," Tommy corrected, "Does that even count?"

"You guys have less than six hours to get the kid back to normal," Johnny advised.

"Then we should get moving," Danny said seriously.

"Just one problem," SpongeTron pointed out, "As much as I wanna help Darry, we have to find Lydia and figure out what she and Freakshow are up to."

"Let's not forget that we're dealing with a shadow ghost that causes bad luck whenever it goes," Maxwell stated.

Yuki sighed when she rushes to the kitchen and comes back with a small box. "Here," Yuki said, holding up a box of items. Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, Maxwell, and Jesse look down to see good luck charms Yuki was likely to sell.

"I was gonna sell these, but it seems you're gonna need some luck," Yuki said as the kids picked up the items.

Tammy takes out a small necklace with a tiny glass bottle holding a four-leaf clover and Poof takes out a cute stuffed pig that he smiled at and hugged.

SpongeTron takes out a horseshoe and Tommy takes out a wishbone. "What are we supposed to do with these?" Tommy asked.

Maxwell spots the lucky rabbit's foot keychain he spotted previously and grabs it at the same time Jesse does. They both take it out and begin fighting over it. Yuki responded to Tommy's question, "You may not think it'll help, but you're going after a shadow that causes bad luck, so just trust me."

While the ghost and genius fought over the lucky rabbit's foot, Maxwell grabbed the horseshoe from SpongeTron held it toward Jesse upside-down to ward him off. Jesse cautiously backed away and struggled to hold his shadow form back. SpongeTron glared at Maxwell and snatched the horseshoe back.

"Okay. In order to get you two off each other's backs and find Lydia, we should split," SpongeTron ordered, "Maxwell and Tommy will be with Darry to find his shadow while Tammy, Jesse, and I will search for Lydia."

"Why does that pretty boy get to be with Tammy?" Maxwell angrily asked and yanked Tammy by her arm. "She should come with me."

But Jesse grabbed Tammy by her other arm and pulled her back. "You heard the robot, she's coming with me."

"You're just gonna turn into a shadow and eat her." Maxwell snapped at him.

"You just wanna mind probe her with your powers." Jesse snapped back.

As she was tugged back and forth, Tammy grinned and whispered, "Wow, it's true. I have boys fighting over me."

However, Sam scooted between the boys and yelled, "ENOUGH! You guys better get moving if you wanna save Darry and Amity Park." She got close to Jesse and Maxwell, "And listen here, if something happens to my son because of your quarrel, you are gonna meet a fate much WORSE than bad luck."

Maxwell and Jesse both shiver and gulped, chorusing, "Yes ma'am."

Sam smiled proudly and walked away with everyone else glancing. "Talk about women empowerment," Danny noted.

"Tell me about it," Johnny whispered to Danny, still on SpongeTron's monitor.

* * *

It was almost nightfall in Amity Park. Tommy and Maxwell search downtown while struggling to carry a sleeping Darry. "W-Why are we bringing him again?" Maxwell complained.

"Do you want him to get sicker if he and his shadow are further apart," Tommy answered, "Besides, the closer we are, the better Darry becomes. It happened before, so we'll be able to track his shadow this way."

"Right," Maxwell said, remembering Darry was up on his feet for a moment when both he and his shadow were at the museum. "But how are we supposed to know where to look?" the genius boy asked.

Poof suddenly appeared and said, "Poof, bad luck!"

"He's right," Tommy translated, "We just have to find any source of bad luck."

"Got it," Maxwell nodded and they continued to carry Darry across the street.

"So...with our leader out of commission at the moment and it's just you, me, and Poof," Tommy began, "Care to explain the jealous rage over Jesse 13?"

"Jealous?" Maxwell asked in shock and disgust. "Who said I was jealous? You and I both know that long-haired punk is an evil conniving ghost who has Tammy under some kind of spell."

"That's what I thought too," Tommy admitted, "Until we all realized that Jesse is really a good guy. He is helping us after all."

"I still don't trust him," Maxwell pouted.

"Or...you don't like the fact that Tammy is swooning over him," Tommy teased as Poof giggled.

Maxwell started blushing at this. "What?! That's completely inaccurate...I mean, not true." he argued, looking away as he blushed, "I don't even like Tammy that way."

"Just for my mere curiosity and assuming you did like Tammy 'that way'," Tommy pondered, "I ask 'why'? Not that I'm not okay with this because I actually am, but... how come? If you were in your real timeline, she'd be ten years older."

"She is! And I'm cognizant- aware of all that." Maxwell explained, looking nervous. "Tammy is nice and was the first person I met in this time period who was actually nice to me. In my own time period...I don't have a lot of friends my own age and..." but shook his head and frowned angrily, "Oh, who cares? I don't like Tammy that way and that Jesse 13 is still a jerk!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and responded, "Man, Darry's right. You do have a lot of issues that you don't wanna talk about, even though talking about it can actually help."

Maxwell crossed his arms and turned away. "There's nothing to talk about. Besides, Tammy already likes that bad boy ghost."

"Well, you'd be happy to know that Tammy actually-" but before Tommy can finish, he was interrupted by the sound of Darry groaning as he began to wake up.

"Ugh...what happened? Where are we?" Darry asked tiredly when he glanced at the boys, "Where's Tammy, SpongeTron, and Jesse?"

"We must be close," Tommy said with gleaming hope.

Maxwell was uncertain however, "He still looks pale though."

Darry managed to stand up on his own. "What are you talking about? Are we looking for Freakshow?"

"No," Tommy shook his head, "The others are after Freakshow and Lydia and we're going after your shadow that went rogue and is causing bad luck." Suddenly, they heard screams and saw people running out from a psychic shop. "Which I guess is in there."

The three run into the shop and look around to see many items on the floor. They heard Darry's voice mischievously chuckling and look on the ceiling to see Darry's shadow on the wall.

The shadow smirks and flies through the walls, hitting a few other shadows on the wall that knock down a few enchanted mirrors off the shelves, shattering them on the ground.

"You're out of luck, Darry's shadow!" Tommy shouted to it, "Jesse 13 isn't here with us to let you turn him into a shadow!"

"And now that I've gotten some sleep and am full of energy..." Darry boldly said, pounding his fist into his hand and turning into ghost form, "...I'm gonna put you under my feet where you belong!"

Maxwell rolled his eyes and added, "What they said."

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry shouted.

Poof turned into Tommy's chain hammer and he fired one end at the wall, denting it. But the shadow simply moved out from under the hammer and laughed in amusement.

The shadow flew through the walls and charged straight under Maxwell's shadow, causing Maxwell to flip backwards onto the ground.

Darry kept firing his ghost rays at his shadow, but his shots kept missing. Finally the shadow sprung right up in front of him and stared at him with its glowing blue eyes. "Hey, handsome guy," Darry greeted in an annoyed voice, "Think you can knock off the jokes and join back up with me so I can stay awake?"

The shadow held its chin in contemplation. Darry believed he got through to him, but didn't notice the shadow's feet extending into the floor and raising up from behind Darry. Darry's shadow smirked as its shadowy legs kicked Darry from underneath, knocking him facedown.

Darry's shadow laughed in amusement while Poof turned into Tommy's magic rifle and Tommy fired at the shadow. Darry's shadow extended its arm and grabbed Tommy, throwing him into sacks of powder. Tommy stood up, covered in white powder as he coughed and Poof sneezed.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeTron, Tammy, and Jesse were still searching for Freakshow and Lydia. Jesse drove his moped through the streets while Tammy and SpongeTron rode on the back. SpongeTron was using his tracking equipment to find the Lydia's location.

"According to my scanners, Lydia is within a five-mile radius," SpongeTron noted. Hearing this, Jesse revs his moped to speed up.

As they ride through the streets, Jesse finally asked, "Soo...what's the deal between you and Blondie?"

"Oh, I met Max a couple months ago." Tammy explained as she held onto Jesse from behind. "He's a time-traveler from the future and he's staying with Tommy and me for the time being."

Jesse looked at her and asked, "But do you LIKE him?"

"What?" Tammy asked with an embarrassed grin. "Why do you say that?"

Jesse explains, "I think that guy totally digs you. But there's no way you can like him cuz he's a total jerk and a loudmouth."

"Oh, Max isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"So you do like him?" Jesse asked again. "Or do you...maybe like me instead?"

"Umm..." Tammy stammered. "Gee, maybe having boys fight over me isn't so great."

"What was that?" Jesse asked, not hearing the last thing she said.

SpongeTron's ghost alarm triggers once more, "Lydia's ten meters ahead!" he pointed.

Jesse's moped leaps out as they leave the streets and come across an old railroad track with train cars containing the words "Circus Gothica."

He parks his moped behind a box car and the three hop off. "They're close by." SpongeTron informed them. "Be prepared for anything."

As they sneak around the train to find the two villains, Jesse whispers to Tammy, "You do know since Max is from the future, you're technically ten years older than him, right?"

"Shh!" SpongeTron angrily hushed, "We don't have time for this!"

Suddenly, they hear a voice call out, "At last, I finally have it!"

They peek inside one of the train cars and see Freakshow standing with Lydia as he holds out the black pendant Lydia had stolen from the museum. "The Jewel of the Shadows, perfect for a day like today."

"'Jewel of the Shadows'?" Tammy repeated, "Doesn't sound good."

"That name sounds familiar." Jesse said, tapping his foot. "But I don't know why."

Freakshow picked up an umbrella. "Today's the day where shadow ghosts usually run amok in Amity Park simply because it's Friday the 13th, but what about all the other shadows that are around?" he carelessly opened the umbrella. "Wouldn't they wanna cause bad luck?"

Due to the bad luck Freakshow unleashed, Jesse started to glow and he fell on the ground, trying to hold back his shadow form. "Jesse!" Tammy cried, running to him.

Lydia turned her head to where the Nicktoons were and sent two octopus tattoos off her body and they slid the train door open, revealing the three intruders.

"Well, well, well," Freakshow cunningly said to the three. "If it isn't the Nicktoons. How are you enjoying Friday the 13th?"

"I've had better." Tammy responded, helping Jesse to his feet.

SpongeTron aimed his beamsword at Freakshow. "I don't know what that shadow necklace does, but we're taking it back."

"And we're gonna put a stop to whatever you're scheming!" Tammy accused, "What are you scheming anyway?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, child," Freakshow asked, "But first…" He snapped his fingers when a swarm of Lydia's tattoos emerge and wrap themselves around the three. "Should make sure you don't interfere with my plans. Same for your other friends too," Freakshow explained when he holds up the medallion, "The Jewel of Shadows has the ability to summon and control all the shadow ghosts in this town. With their power to spread bad luck, I can cause mayhem in all of Amity Park and then the world!"

"Ha!" Tammy laughed, "The only shadow ghosts here are Jess and Darry. How are you gonna take over the world with just two shadow ghosts?"

"My dear," Freakshow said as he turned on a light and aimed it at the three captives. "Everyone in the world has a shadow of their own."

The Nicktoon look down and see the light reflecting their shadows on the ground.

Freakshow puts on the medallion and it glows a dark black color and the glow emits around his body. "YES!" Freakshow yells in triumph. "All the shadows in Amity Park come to me!"

Tammy and SpongeTron watch as their shadows lift off the ground and fly toward Freakshow, swirling around his body and they look up to see more shadows coming his way.

* * *

Back at the shop in town, Darry's shadow was still causing trouble for Darry, Tommy, and Maxwell as he had them trapped against the wall with his large hands. But his blue eyes widen as something came upon him and he suddenly let them go and started flying away.

"What was that about?" Maxwell asked.

"Who cares? We gotta go after him!" Tommy yelled.

"Right!" Darry said as he grabbed Tommy and Maxwell, turned intangible and flew after his shadow.

That night, the citizens were minding their own business when they notice something off about their shadows. On each shadow's face, their eyes suddenly glow red as they escape their hosts and seep away, leaving everyone collapsing in a comatose state.

At the Fenton house, Sam experiences the same thing as she sees her shadow leave and she falls to the ground in coma. "Sam!" Danny yells, but before he can run to her, his shadow leaves and he too falls unconscious.

Outside in the backyard, Yuki and Kida were unconscious inside the tent after they too lost their shadows.

In the starry night, Darry was flying two of his friends after his shadow. Maxwell looked down and noticed many shadows moving across the streets in the direction of where Darry's shadow was moving while the townspeople began to collapse. "This is not good," Maxwell said when he noticed they are descending.

The boys look up at Darry whose eyes became baggy again as he slows down and lowers close to the ground. "Dude, snap out of it!" Tommy yelled at him.

"Sorry," Darry responded with a yawn, "He must be...getting farther away."

Tommy looked up at Darry's shadow and noticed they are still at a same distance despite descending a few feet lower, "No he's not!"

"It's like Johnny 13 said!" Maxwell remembered, "The longer they're separated, the weaker Scottie gets."

"Then we have to hurry." Tommy urged and started slapping Darry's face. "Fly faster, Darry!"

Darry frowns from being repeatedly slapped. "That's not helping."

Soon, the shadows reached the train yard and they stop when they see the shadows surrounding Freakshow and growing taller and taller.

The shadows form around Freakshow until he becomes a shadow himself only much monstrous than before when he was a ghost. "I take it our other group didn't stop them," Maxwell said dully when Darry falls unconscious and dives down with the boys screaming.

They slam into the ground in a big dust cloud. Once it dissipates, Tommy and Maxwell groaned in pain. "Remind me to kill him when he wakes up," Maxwell told Tommy when the two look down to see their own shadows have glowing red eyes and leave them to merge with the Shadow Freakshow.

The shadow Freakshow opens his red eyes and smirks malevolently. "Yes! I've done it! I am the most powerful shadow ghost in the world!"

Jesse, Tammy, and SpongeTron ran over to their friends. "He's taken control of everyone's shadows!" Tammy screams frantically.

"And put everyone to sleep!" Maxwell added.

"Weird, how come we didn't fall asleep?" Tommy wondered.

SpongeTron thought about it when he realized the answer and took out his lucky horseshoe. Followed by him, everyone else takes out the good luck charms Yuki gave them.

"Darry's sister's crazy voodoo junk worked after all." Tommy said in amazement.

"Nice to see we have good luck on our side," Tammy smiled until she heard snoring from Darry, "Almost."

"I feel power seeping into me from the shadow ghost I've absorbed." Shadow Freakshow said, "Just imagine how I'll be with a second shadow ghost." he said, eyeing Jesse.

"I think he's talking about you." Maxwell bluntly pointed out to Jesse.

"Not a chance!" Jesse yelled out, "I have two lives left!"

Shadow Freakshow began to walk over. "With just a little bad luck, you'll transform and be drawn to my..." but suddenly, his eyes widen and he begins to cringe.

"What..." he utters as his shadow form begins to flicker, "What's happening?" and suddenly, his eyes begin to flash blue.

Jesse and the Nicktoons watch as Freakshow starts to struggle as he shouts, "You're in my control! Stay down! NO!" suddenly, his red eyes turn bright blue and the shadow monster laughs in Darry's voice.

"Darry's shadow took control of Freakshow and all the other shadows!" Tommy shouted in realization.

"That's good!" SpongeTron smiled until he asked, "Is it?"

The shadow monster eyed the Nicktoons and let out an evil cackle before swinging his arm and smashing his hand down toward the Nicktoons. They all scream and run out of the way with SpongeTron dragging Darry away. "Big surprise." Maxwell sarcastically said with a frown. "Scottie's shadow form is more evil than Freakshow, who knew?"

Darry's shadow laughed and spots Tammy near the table lamp. He smirks evilly and attempts to crush her again. "Tammy, watch out!" Jesse and Maxwell shout. Tammy dives out of the way as the hand comes crashing down, but hit the table lamp, causing the small beam of light to hit his hand, disapperating a small spot. He shrieks in pain as he holds his hand before reforming his injury. Tammy ran toward the rest of her friends who hid behind a wrecked train car. "Is everyone okay?" she asks.

"We're just glad you are," Maxwell smiled.

"Uh...except one," SpongeTron said. The team glanced down at Darry who looked very weak and unresponsive. SpongeTron waved a hand to grab his attention, but it didn't work. "He's in a deep unconsciousness, his pulse is slow, and his skin tone is really pale. This is bad."

"If we're gonna save Darry, we have to beat that thing." Tommy stated, pointing at Darry's shadow, whose injury had healed and was now eyeing the Nicktoons with anger.

"But how?" Jesse asked. "It's too dangerous."

"I know how." Tammy explained, "Light. He's a shadow ghost. I noticed it react badly to light, so we just need to beat it with light."

"Do you see how big that thing is?" Tommy asked. "We'll need a whole bunch of light if we're gonna beat that thing."

Maxwell looked around and spotted a couple search lights by the train. He smiled and proclaimed, "I got it! We already have some bright lights to beat him. SpongeTron, you can help us too."

SpongeTron seemed to agree with the plan, but noticed Darry's shadow ghost recovering and glare at them. "But how are we gonna get it ready and avoid that thing at the same time?"

Maxwell then looked at Jesse and spotted Freakshow's small mirror on the ground. "I know how." without warning, Maxwell picked up a rock and threw it at the mirror, shattering it. Jesse then glows green and he grunts as he doubles over, trying to hold back his shadow form, which was even more difficult since it was his sixth time doing so.

Tammy held Jesse as he began to recover, and glared at Maxwell. "Max, are you out of your mind?" she snapped.

"If I turn into a shadow ghost, that thing is gonna absorb me too!" Jesse angrily explained.

"Exactly." Maxwell explained with a sly smile. "If you go in with all those other shadows, you can keep Scottie under control while we work to get rid of it."

Tammy thought it over and agreed, "That does sound like a pretty good idea. What do you say, Jesse?

Jesse didn't seem so sure. "I don't know. Darry is much more experienced than me. What if I'm not strong enough to overcome him?"

"Dude, you're Jesse 13; son of the most dangerous and unluckily ghost couple in the Ghost Zone," Tommy pointed out, "You have much more experience as a shadow ghost than Dar."

Jesse looked uncertain when Maxwell smiled with another idea. "Pfft..." he frowned in annoyance, "I should have known. There's no way Jesse 13 can do it."

"What was that?" Jesse asked, looking offended.

"I don't even know why you joined us in the first place. You're like no help at all," Maxwell taunted, "You're even more useless than Scottie is right now!"

Jesse then yelled back, "You have no idea what I'm capable of! I'm a shadow ghost that causes bad luck!"

"Uh, guys?" SpongeTron tried to intervene, "I don't think this is the time to be arguing."

"Ooh...I'm so scared," Maxwell taunted with a smirk, "I bet your shadow form isn't as terrifying as your dad's own shadow!"

Jesse narrowed his eyes, getting angrier by the second. Tammy then tries to intervene as well, "Max, you shouldn't be talking like that."

"Just a second, Tams." Maxwell responded and continued taunting Jesse, "I don't know why Tammy would be interested in wuss like you! You're afraid of your own shadow!"

Jesse's growled as his eyes glow completely red and body glows green as his shadow below him begins to work its way up his body until it completely morphs him into his shadow form. The shadow ghost then screeches loudly, having taken form. Seeing the new shadow ghost, Darry's shadow smirks in satisfaction and chuckles as he holds out his hand in order to suck Jesse's shadow into its body with the others.

The shadow ghost is sucked into the large shadow monster and Darry's shadow laughs in triumph, feeling more powerful with an extra shadow ghost. Tammy gasped in horror. "Jesse, no! Max, what have you done?"

"Oh, he'll beat him," Maxwell said in confidence and turned to SpongeTron and Tommy, "Don't you guys have something to do?"

"Oh, right." SpongeTron and Tommy both agreed and run off to set up all the lights.

Darry's shadow spots Maxwell and Tammy and smirks as he starts to approach them. Tammy recoils in terror while Maxwell stands his ground, but suddenly, the shadow freezes and cringes as his eyes flash red and it screeches. Maxwell smiled. "He's doing it! That unlucky punk did it!"

Darry's shadow ghost managed to gain control again and glared at the two Nicktoons. Tammy realized, "It doesn't look like he'll be able to do it much longer. We have to hurry!"

While Jesse managed to hold him back once again, Tammy and Maxwell rush off to help Tommy and Poof who were setting up the spotlights and SpongeTron was plugging the cords in his body. Darry's shadow regains control again and he spots Darry's unconscious body lying on the ground. Maxwell sees the shadow lift his large hand and swipe at Darry, but Maxwell quickly uses his powers to telekinetically move Darry across the ground away from the shadow. The shadow monster's hand hits the ground and it turned to the Nicktoons, glaring at them viciously.

"Are we ready yet?" Maxwell asked his teammates.

"Almost," Tommy called out as plugged one last cord on SpongeTron.

Darry's shadow form smirks and approaches them, but he was once again held back by Jesse from inside the monster. Maxwell turned to everyone, "Now's our chance!"

Tammy, Tommy, and Poof point the spotlights at the shadow and SpongeTron powers them all up as he too unleashes bright lights from inside his body. The bright light touches the shadow monster which burns its black skin and it screeches in agony. "YES!" Maxwell cheered. "It's working!"

The shadow got smaller and smaller as it split apart and all the shadows move across the ground and go to their previous owners, including Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Maxwell. Once all the shadows were gone, lying on the ground were Freakshow and Jesse 13. The last shadow to go back to its owner was Darry's and once it rested on the ground beneath him, Darry began to open his eyes. He sat up and groggily asked, "What time is it?"

Tammy ran over to Jesse and helped him sit up. "Jesse, are you alright?"

Jesse weakly smiled and responded, "I'm fine, babe. That didn't hurt as bad as it looked."

Maxwell used his powers to split them apart. "You heard him." Maxwell told Tammy dully. "He's fine."

The other Nicktoons approach and SpongeTron asks, "So what do you we do about Freakshow?" he pointed at the ringmaster, who was lying on the ground, clearly shaken by what he had endured.

"So much darkness...and teenage rebellion." Freakshow uttered.

"I think he'll be just fine in the Guys in White's custody," Darry said vividly, walking towards his friends.

"Darry!" Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron cried joyfully and hug him, glad to see he's alright.

Darry smiled and responded, "I don't know what you guys did to save the day. But I'm sure it was pretty gnarly."

"We hope you'll start believing in Friday the 13th now." Tommy teasingly said to Darry.

Maxwell walked over and said, "Glad to see you back, Scottie," with a smile and punches him in the arm.

"You're not gonna believe it." Tammy told him, "If it weren't for Jesse and Max, we wouldn't have been able to stop Freakshow."

Maxwell glanced at Tammy, and then smiled proudly, "I came up with the idea."

Jesse phased through Maxwell and proudly declared, "But I was the one who pulled it off."

"I beat the monster." Maxwell pointed out.

"But you wouldn't have beaten the monster if it weren't for me." Jesse added.

"ENOUGH!" SpongeTron shouted, finally getting them to stop. "I've been listening to you two argue all day, even when our friend needed you the most. Is fighting for Tammy's attention really that important? Can't you focus on being her friend rather than having her choose between you two? How do you think she feels being in the middle of all it?"

Tammy was still grinning in joy at having boys fight over her, but quickly put on a sad frown when she noticed the fighting was bothering everyone else. Both Maxwell and Jesse thought it over and Maxwell stood close to Tammy and apologized, "Sorry for being a jerk. I didn't mean to put you in a compromising situation."

"Same as well, toots," Jesse admitted, "Maybe I was a bit...jealous over your new teammate, being close to you and all your friends."

"No, I was the one who was jealous," Maxwell confessed when he blushed and exclaimed, "Wait, no! Not jealous! I mean...envious...no, covetous...no..."

"Overprotective," Tommy corrected.

"Yes!" Maxwell smiled, "I was...overprotective because of a ghastly juvenile delinquent that I distrust, but may have also misjudged. And NOT because I'm jealous."

"Oh," Tammy said with a sigh. "You both are so sweet, but it's too hard to choose between you guys. I think for now, I'd rather be with both of you."

Both Maxwell and Jesse smile in joy, and Darry suggests, "Come on, guys. Let's spend the night at my place. I don't know why, but I feel so awake."

"Yeah!" Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all agree.

As they follow, Maxwell whispered to Jesse, "My apology was better."

"I read her mind, she totally liked me better."

"She won't after I overshadow you and make you tell her I'm better."

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAAAH!"

The two boys continue arguing during the walk to Fenton Works, and Tammy chuckled as she said, "Boys, this fighting over me has got to stop." while the other three annoyed Nicktoons ignored them.

 **The End**

* * *

It looks like another love-triangle has surfaced. How much more will there be? Please review and stick around for the next story, "Dum Luv".


	18. Dum Luv: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 9: Dum Luv**

 **Plot** **:** _It would seem the impossible has happened: Francesca Baxter reciprocates Darry's feelings and goes on a date with him. While the two become a happy couple, Darry starts spending less and less time with the Nicktoons, even neglecting to go on missions and sparking a jealousy in Kida. Meanwhile, since the two teens are now dating, Francesca's parents want to bond with Darry's parents, much to the latter's dismay._

 **Part 1**

* * *

It was the end of classes at Casper High in Amity Park. Darry was invisible as he spied on his high school crush, Francesca Baxter. He looked from behind the corner of the school as Francesca was talking with her peers. He returns back to his corner, becoming visible as he takes a deep breath. Tammy pops up and hands him a bouquet of roses, "Flowers!"

Darry takes the flowers when his usual attire is magically replaced by a fancy tuxedo. "Suit!" Poof said, who magically appeared and suited him up.

"Cologne!" Tommy said and took out some to spray all over Darry's body.

"Breath Mints!" Maxwell handed out and popped them into Darry's mouth as he chewed.

"Hair gel!" SpongeTron said and fixed up Darry's hair with the gel, making it slick and shiny when his hand turned into a hair dryer that blew Darry's hair back to normal.

Darry then spoke, "Thanks for the help, guys." but begins to sulk, "But I don't know about this. My stomach feels all knotted up." and let out a huge puff of breath.

"Darry, you can do this," Tommy encouraged.

"Yeah...maybe...but what if she says 'no'?" Darry asked, looking disheartened until Maxwell grabbed his tie and pulled him toward his face.

"Darrel Scott Fenton... you went to the ends of the universe to find the Five Crystals, fought your ultimate evil of an alternate dad, combatted an army of robotic clones, and risked your entire life to save your family and friends," Maxwell summarized, "So don't you dare tell us that you don't have what it takes to ask a girl out."

After this, Darry straightened up and got a determined look. "You're right. She may have rejected me the last hundred times that I tried, but Darry Fenton won't give up after coming this far." then he casually asked Maxwell, "Sooo...out of curiosity, am I popular with ladies in the future? Do I grow any facial hair to boost my chances?"

Maxwell just narrows his eyes and points forward, "Get out there, Scottie."

Darry exhales and inhales once more as he marches toward Francesca. The four other Nicktoons watch in wonder. "Wow Max, that was very nice of you," Tammy smiled.

"To be honest," Maxwell whispered, "I just wanna see Scottie throw a tantrum and cry once she rejects him again."

Poof wishes up a bucket of popcorn for Tommy as he eats some and offers some to Maxwell. "Tell me about it," he chuckled as Maxwell grabs a handful of popcorn and Tammy sighs dully.

Francesca waves goodbye to her friends as Darry walks up behind her. He clears his throat and greets, "Hey Frankie. What's up?"

Francesca turns to Darry when he sighed before saying, "I know what a fool I was. I was a jerk, an immature childish reckless jerk, but I've changed now. I've changed for the better; for my friends, my family, and you. So Francesca Baxter..." He kneeled on the ground, one arm to his chest and the other holding the bouquet of roses towards her. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Francesca looked at Darry when she responded, "Uh...sure!"

Suddenly, Darry stood up and slammed the bouquet of roses onto the ground in anger. "We are through! You hear me?! THROUGH! I've had a crush on you for five years and you never returned my feelings! I wore this monkey suit and went on one knee just for you to say..." but he froze when he realized, "Wait...did you say 'yes'?"

"Yes," Francesca repeated with a calm smile. "I would love to go out with you."

Darry was baffled. "You're serious?"

"Of course. But I'd understand if you're no longer interested."

"No, no, no." Darry quickly responded, "I mean, yes, I am. I just wasn't expecting..."

"8pm Friday at Chef Cuisine," Francesca stated and asked, "You in?"

"Uh...y-yes!" Darry shouted in excitement when he calms down and asked, "I'll pick you up before 8?"

"Yes," Francesca stated when she leans over and kissed Darry on the cheek, "It's a date!" She smiled as she walked the way home.

Once she left, Darry was still baffled. "I...got a date," he said to himself. "I got a date..." he grinned in excitement, "I GOT A DATE! Someone pinch me cuz I must be dreaming...OW!" he rubbed his forearm after SpongeTron pinched him with his pincer as he and the three humans arrived.

"Well, I'll be darned," Tommy said with a smile, "Your crush actually said yes." then he whispered to Tammy, "Is she feeling well?"

"Yeah, and that hurt," Darry responded, still rubbing his aching arm when he realized once more, "Hold on a minute. That hurt! So I'm NOT dreaming! Someone pinch me again!"

This time, Maxwell pinched Darry on the shoulder. "Ow!" he yelped when he screamed in joy, "I'm TOTALLY NOT DREAMING! YEOW!" he winced and pulled his shoulder away after Maxwell pinched it the second time, "Okay, okay! I know I'm not dreaming!

"I'm happy for you, Darry." Tammy stated. "A little weirded out, but happy for you."

"I told you Darry Fenton had what it takes, and you guys were worried that she'd say no." his friends frown and roll their eyes as Darry checks his watch. "Oh man, I have six hours till my date. I gotta hurry and get ready."

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." SpongeTron offered. "You have plenty of time to get ready."

"Wow...I wonder what your folks and sister will say when they find out," Maxwell pondered.

* * *

At Fenton Works, Danny Fenton suddenly spit his coffee out after what his son and friends told him the news. With him are Sam and Jimmy and Cindy, whom he invited over for a nice chat and coffee. "You got a date with Francesca Baxter?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Darry confirmed in glee.

"You're serious?"

"Yep. Totally not dreaming!" Darry stated proudly when he yelped in pain when Maxwell pinched him once more.

He glared at the telepath when Maxwell shrugged, "Hey, I just wanted to make sure." He mentioned with a sly smile.

"'Baxter'..." Jimmy wondered out loud. "I feel like I've heard that name before."

Darry checks his watch. "Okay, I have about five hours to prepare for my date, sooo see ya!" he runs off with his friends joining him upstairs.

Yuki walked into the kitchen when she asked her parents, "What's with Dar?"

"Your brother asked Francesca on a date and she said yes," Sam explained, feeling happy for her son.

Yuki was surprised, "Seriously?"

"That's right," Sam nodded, "I am really proud of Darry. He never gave up and worked hard to accomplish his goals. He deserves it."

"Wow Mom. I'm surprised you're taking this new relationship really well, considering..." Yuki said in awe.

Sam sipped her coffee when she wondered, "Considering what?"

Yuki froze, "Well...you know... about Darry and Francesca...going out? Being a couple? Considering..."

Sam blinked, not understanding what her daughter meant. Yuki glanced at her dad and whispered, "You didn't tell her?"

"She doesn't need to know," Danny whispered back.

"You're gonna have to tell her."

"Yuki..." Danny whispered, growing more nervous as he notices his wife glaring at him.

Sam demanded to know, "Daniel Fenton, are you hiding something from me?"

Yuki backed away from the awkward tension and said, "I'm gonna go upstairs and call Kida."

Danny then told his wife, "Sam, I didn't wanna tell you, but it's about that Francesca girl's parents."

"Wait, now I remember where I've heard the name 'Baxter'." Jimmy suddenly stated, "Wasn't that the name of that guy who used to beat you up all the time, Danny?"

"Of course," Danny answered uncomfortably. "He's Francesca's father."

Sam chuckled, "Wait. She's Coach Baxter's kid? You're worried that I'd freak out about Francesca's dad being your high school nemesis?"

"Well..." Danny began as he looked again.

"Come on, Danny. I know how hard you put up with Dash in high school, but aren't you two on good terms now?" Sam asked. "So our son is dating his daughter. It's Darry's decision and we have to be supportive of him, no matter what background she has. I mean, it's not like she's Paulina's kid."

Sam took another sip of her coffee when Danny meekly admitted, "She is."

Hearing this, Sam spits out her coffee in the same way Danny did earlier. "WHAT?!"

Jimmy and Cindy stare in shock as Sam leans on the table toward Danny, "You knew who her mother was and you didn't even tell me?" she asked in anger.

"I was afraid of how you'd react," Danny admitted sheepishly.

"Let me get this straight?" Jimmy tried to figure out, "Your son's new girlfriend is the daughter of Dash Baxter, your high school nemesis, and Paulina, Sam's high school nemesis, and the two got together in high school, married, and had a kid?"

Cindy chuckled in amusement, "Small world..."

Sam quickly calmed down and sat in her seat. "I don't care." she said in a tense voice, "Darry's a growing boy and he needs to have freedom to date whoever he chooses."

"So...you're taking this well?" Danny asked uncertain.

"Of course!" Sam said in a near frantic manner. "I mean, you seem to take it all well, so why not me? Should I totally freak out about Darry dating the daughter of the popular cheerleader who nearly made my four years of high school a living nightmare? Nope! Not at all!" Sam grinned, her right eye twitching.

"Hmm, you're right." Danny reluctantly agreed. "I mean, Darry is only dating Dash's daughter, so he knows what he's getting himself into."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and asked, "What's the big deal? I mean, just because the girl is related to a bunch of former popular snobs, doesn't mean that she's anything like them."

Danny cynically asked, "Would you know the feeling of possibly being related to a childhood bully?"

"Of course I would." Jimmy answered before smiling and pulling Cindy close. "I married her."

Cindy giggled in flattery. "Oh Neutron," and pulled him in for a kiss.

While the Fentons were staring at the Neutron couple getting romantic with each other, Kida walked through the front door, putting her staff away as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Yuki was in her room, playing on a tablet when she heard a knock at the door. Due to having called her earlier, Yuki already knew who it was. "Come in, Kida!" she called.

Kida opened the door and greeted, "Hey Yuki, guess what?" she asked in excitement. "I was practicing magic with Daddy when my mom brought me home some destiny slugs- you know, magical slugs that tell you what your destiny is, and one said I'm gonna find my true love."

"Really?" Yuki asked, feigning interest as she looked up at her best friend, "Did it say who that will be?"

"No," Kida responded, still looking hopeful. "But I already know who. He's the coolest cutest guy I know and he's the greatest hero ever: Darry Fenton."

Yuki stared up in surprise and asked, "What makes you so sure? When I read your fortune, it didn't say anything about true love, especially not with Darry."

"Duh, it's so obvious. I have Juju magic, he has ghost powers, I'm a princess, he's a superhero; we were _destined_ to be together."

But Yuki didn't seem all that convinced or interested. "I still think it's gross that you have a crush on my brother. But don't get your hopes up, I think he's about to get a girlfriend."

"What?!" Kida asked, now in shock.

"He's going on a date tonight with that girl he likes; Francesca Baxter. If things go well, they might become an item."

"That snobby troll? How can he like _her_? What about me? I'm the perfect girl for him."

"What's wrong? Are you jealous?"

"No! I'm DIGUSTED!" Kida exclaimed, feeling engulfed with rage, "I bet when his date is over, he'll realize what a mistake he made and come crawling over to me."

Yuki chuckled in amusement. "I doubt it. My brother is so ready for this, nothing can break his confidence."

* * *

"I can't do this!" Darry cried out in panic. "I wanna go home!" he was about to run away until Tammy and Tommy both grab him and pull him back. Darry and his friends were just outside Francesca's house, having dropped Darry off so he can pick up his date.

"Oh, come on," Tommy complained, "You've whined every time she turned you down, and now that she finally said yes, you're getting cold feet?"

"But what if she said yes when she really meant to say no?" Darry asked in worry. "Or what if I screw up and she wants to leave?"

SpongeTron straightens Darry up and dusts off his suit with a feather duster. "Well, if she does get disgusted by you, at least you can say you tried. Besides, would Darry Phantom just quit in the middle of an adventure?"

"No." Darry nervously answered.

"Right." Maxwell urged and gave Darry push forward. "Now get going already and stop thinking that you're gonna wet your pants...not that I know you're thinking that!"

Tammy waved to Darry. "Good luck!"

Darry went up to the front door, took a deep breath to calm himself down and rang the doorbell.

"Now remember what we talked about," Tammy called out to Darry, "Talk about your feelings, no fart jokes or fart anything, and just relax."

"Right. Feelings, no joking, and relax," Darry repeated as he gains confidence, "Wait until Frankie gets a load of me."

"Oh, and one other thing; don't call her 'Frankie'," Tommy added, "She hates that name."

"Great, got it." Darry nodded, but quickly waved his hands at them. "Now go, haven't you heard that six is a crowd?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll leave you to your date," Tammy said as she, Tommy, and SpongeTron run off.

Maxwell was the only one who stayed when he complained, "But I thought we were gonna spy on them." he yelped when a robotic arm extends and pulls him away.

Darry took a deep breath when the door opened, revealing the gruff-looking Dash Baxter. "So you're the boy who's dating my daughter huh?" Dash scarily asked Darry.

"Uhh, no?" Darry nervously answered, "I'm just...selling cookies."

But the door opened wider and Francesca stood there, smiling and wearing a short red dress. "Darry, you're here." she said excitedly. She hugs Darry as he stands there stiffly in surprise, and then grinned in excitement. "Come on, we're gonna be late." Francesca said as she held his hands.

"G-Got it, Frank-" but Darry cleared his throat and corrected, "I mean, Francesca!" He pulls her away as they walk to Chef Cuisine for their date.

"So the Fenton kid is dating Francesca." Dash said until he smiled. "Sweet..." and closes the front door.

* * *

Later on, the couple arrived at Chef Cuisine and the two sat across from each other at a table and ate a plate of steak and mashed potatoes while they talked.

"...So then, I overshadowed my dad, fought that ghost that was inside him, and beat him to a pulp." Darry proudly explained. "It was totally easy."

"Wow...that was really brave of you, Darry," Francesca said in interest.

Darry smiles slyly and responds, "It was nothing, just part of my job."

Francesca smiled and asked, "So why would a famous superhero be interested in a normal popular person like me?"

"Well, you're pretty, smart, alethic, and no duh popular," Darry answered and Francesca chuckled in response. Darry thought about something and asked, "Not like I care or anything, but...why would you be interested in a guy like me?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Francesca replied. "When I saw you last week, I just sorta felt something. Maybe your begging, stalking, and freakiness finally grew on me."

"Don't forget fame." Darry added. "I'm famous too, remember?"

Francesca giggled in amusement and responded, "I know."

* * *

From outside the restaurant, the rest of the Nicktoons were in the bushes, watching their friend's date. "I can't hear what they're saying." Tommy mentioned. "Is she laughing with him or at him?"

"I told you guys we shouldn't spy on him." SpongeTron mentioned. "What if we get caught? Don't you know how embarrassed he'll be?"

"I know." Maxwell answers mischievously.

Tammy then mentioned, "I would like to know what made Francesca suddenly interested in Darry, even though she's rejected him all this time."

Tommy suggested to Maxwell, "Maybe you can read her mind, Max."

"You know that's a violation of privacy," Maxwell stated.

"You read our minds all the time without our permission."

Maxwell looked offended and retorted, "Only when I think you're lying about something."

"What makes you think that Francesca isn't lying about anything while she's dating Darry?"

"Oh please," Maxwell scoffed as he looked at the window to see Darry and Francesca still enjoying each other's company. "Why would she agree to go out with Scottie if she didn't...really..." his voice trails off as his eyes slowly widen.

"What?" Tommy asked, noticing Maxwell's stunned expression.

"What is it? Is she gonna dump him or not?" Tammy asked the psychic boy.

Maxwell blinks and quickly turns to his friends. "Nothing." He quickly answered, "She really does like him. She thinks Scottie's a great and...hot guy."

SpongeTron smiles and mentions, "Well, that proves it. Darry's finally got the girl of his dreams."

"Hoo...ray?" Tommy said in a somewhat cheerful way.

"That is great! Darry got a date, SpongeTron and I had dates, now it's just you guys," Tammy pointed out to her brother and Maxwell.

Tommy almost choked, "Ha! Like we'd ever get dates. I mean, it's not like we have a crush on someone, right?" he asked Maxwell, nudging him.

"Uhh..." Maxwell stammered, his face almost turning red. "Right. Girls are gross."

* * *

Back inside, Darry and Francesca were now having pie for dessert as Francesca smiles, "You know, Darry, this is the best date I've ever been on. We should do this again real soon."

"Again?" Darry repeated, "You mean as in date...again?"

"Yes," Francesca nodded.

Darry almost choked in his dessert when he asked once more, "So does that mean we're dating for real?" Francesca nodded again. "Meaning we're...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I think we are." she responded with a sly smile. Darry grinned in glee as he tried to contain his joy and not explode in excitement like he was prone to do.

* * *

Once Darry had told his friends and family the next morning, Sam spat a mouthful of coffee at Danny, who quickly turned intangible to avoid the mess. "So you're a couple now?" Danny asked, turning solid.

"HECK YEAH!" Darry screamed in joy, "Frankie and I are a thing now!" he turned to a smirking Maxwell and stated, "And yes, I know I'm not dreaming." He turned back to Sam and asked, "You're okay with this, right Mom?"

Everyone turned to Sam, wanting to see how she reacts. She stared blankly for a bit, and then her right eye twitches as she answers, "Of course I am, sweetie. I'm happy with anyone you wanna date."

Darry hugs her tightly and happily responds, "Thanks Mom, you're the best! Which is good since Frankie and her family are coming over for dinner tonight."

"What?!" Danny yelled in shock while Sam dropped her coffee on the ground, shattering the mug into pieces.

"You mean her father...and mother?" Sam asked in horror.

"Of course." Darry added. "Since Frankie and I are dating now, it's important that both our parents meet."

"Darry, you shouldn't have set this up without talking to your mother and me first." Danny told him.

"Who said it was mine and Frankie's?" Darry shrugged, "It was actually Coach Baxter's idea."

Danny's eyes widen in shock, "Dash?"

"Yeah," Darry explained with a shrug. "And I said, why not?"

"Can we stay for dinner too?" Tammy asked.

"NO!" Maxwell immediately answered, causing everyone to stare at him. "I mean...it's just for Scottie's family. It'd be kinda rude of us to attend."

Just then, Yuki walks past the living room and Danny mentions, "Yuki, we're having guests over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I figured it out when I heard the shatter of Mom's coffee mug." Yuki uncomfortably mentioned.

Darry's phone makes a vibrating noise as Darry looks at the screen to see he got a text message. "That's Frankie. She wants to go out for ice-cream. Well, gotta go, Darry Fenton's got a date with his girlfriend."

Everyone stares as he walks out, and Tommy asks his friends, "Why does he keep talking in third person?"

Afterwards, Kida crossed her arms and scowled as she marched away from the group. Yuki noticed her and narrowed her eyes in frustration. "You're not gonna get over this, are you?" she asked.

"Nope." Kida answered in a snobbish tone. "And I'll be your dinner guest tonight, so I can see for myself how horrible and ugly this girl is for Darry."

Then Danny looked at Sam and held her hand in concern. "Are you sure you're up for this, Sam? We can cancel if you'd like."

But Sam responded, "No, it's fine. I know this is important to our son. If his new girlfriend has a reason for liking Darry, I'm sure it's a good one."

Suddenly, Kida's eyes brighten with an idea and she turns to the couple and casually adds, "Yeah, Darry's such a great guy, it's totally understandable why she'd date him. I mean, it's not like you know anything about Darry that would make him undatable."

Danny and Sam stare at each other until the latter smiles mischievously. "Danny? Remember when I came over to your house for dinner after we first started dating, and your parents did that 'thing' you hated?"

Danny's eyes widen in shock. "You wouldn't."

"It wouldn't hurt to show them," Sam said coyly, "I mean if they're a couple, we should consider them fa...fa..." Sam had a hard time saying it until she coughed and finally said, "Family."

While they were sitting in the living room, Tammy looked over at Maxwell to see he was sitting there quietly, having not said a word in a while. "Max, you're kinda quiet today." she pointed out. "You didn't even make fun of Darry after he told us about his date. Are you feeling okay?"

After a few moments, Maxwell nervously answered, "Uh, yeah. I'm just _really_ happy for Scottie." but he still frowned somberly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was walking Francesca home as they held each other and both held an ice-cream cone. "So?" she asked him. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Of course," Francesca answered excitedly, "I can't wait for my parents to meet your parents."

"Yeah..." Darry replied in a smooth tone, "Maybe I can also show you the lab where my dad got his ghost powers, and show you my secret spot above the Op-Center, and then-" but they both stopped when they heard a loud noise coming from across the street. They see a large ghost blob punch a hole through a large building and make its way down the street. "Oh man," Darry groaned. "I hate that thing." he took out his Recaller. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll call my Nicktoon team and-"

"Wait," Francesca said as she pulled the Recaller down. "You don't really need to call them all the way over here to fight that thing, do you?"

"What?" Darry asked, confused as to why he shouldn't call his team to come and help.

"By the time your team gets here, that thing will have destroyed all of Amity Park. You can take that thing on by yourself. I mean, come on, you're Darry Phantom."

Darry thought about it and smiled in determination. "You're right. I am a superhero after all." and quickly changes into ghost form while Francesca watched in admiration.

* * *

While the Nicktoons were sitting in the Fenton Works living room, they heard a noise coming from outside. "What's that?" Tommy wondered. They ran over to look out the window, seeing Darry Phantom fighting the ghost blob.

"Looks like ghost trouble for Darry," SpongeTron noticed.

"Yeah..." Maxwell said when he saw Francesca, "But nothing Scottie can't handle. He's gonna smash that blob into jello!"

"You're right, Max." Tammy agreed. "If he really needed our help, he'd call us."

Kida was brushing one of her pigtails when she angrily shouted, "A REAL girlfriend would go in and fight WITH him!"

Everyone looked annoyed by Kida's jealousy until they turned their attention back to Darry.

* * *

Darry fired an ecto-beam at the ghost blob, slashing part of its body out until it slammed its hand on top of the ghost boy, trapping him inside its body. The Nicktoons gasp in worry, along with Francesca. Darry held his breath while inside the ghost blob, but narrowed his eyes as he concentrated all his ghost energy around his body until he released a wave of ecto-energy that blew the ghost apart.

Francesca smiled in joy while the Nicktoons cheered from inside Fenton Works. Darry opened the Fenton Thermos and sucked up the remains of the ghost blob inside. Darry afterwards landed in front of Francesca, smiling proudly.

"Oh, Darry, you were so amazing." Francesca told him in admiration. "And I don't even care how disgusting you are right now." she said, adding that Darry's costume was still covered in slime.

"Oh, it's nothing a great hero like me can't handle." Darry was saying until Francesca interrupted him with a passionate kiss on the lips. The ghost boy was stunned for a bit, but closed his eyes and held Francesca as they continued kissing.

While the Nicktoons watched, Maxwell rolled his eyes and muttered, "Sick, man."

* * *

Later that night, Danny was setting the table while Sam made dinner. Both were dressed up for their dinner date with Francesca and her parents. "I don't know about this, Sam," Danny said to her, "I think what we're gonna do may ruin the chance of our son having an actual relationship."

"We're not gonna ruin it." Sam responded, "We're just gonna influence their choice. Besides, if things don't work out, Darry's a charming handsome young man; no girl can resist him."

"Yeah, but it seems a little too brutal even for you."

"You do remember if we don't do this, it might result in us being related to Paulina."

"Well...that might not be so bad." Danny sheepishly admitted.

"It will also result in us being related to Dash."

Danny reacted in shock and responded with determination, "Let's do it."

Upstairs, Darry came out of his room dressed up again and came across Yuki and Kida. Darry was surprised to see the latter visiting. "Kida, what are you doing here?" he asked, "Francesca's gonna be here any minute."

Yuki crossed her arms and replied, "If you can invite your girlfriend here, why can't I invite my best friend?"

"Alright, just be on your best behavior." Darry demanded. "This is my big moment where Frankie sees me in my element and I can't let her think I was raised in a loony bin."

"I don't think you were." Kida insisted rather loudly. "I TOTALLY accept you for who you are and would TOTALLY like to eat whatever your mom makes."

Darry seemed confused by her behavior. "Come again?"

"Never mind." Yuki responded, and then asked her brother, "So you're not worried about that snooty popular girl meeting your family? What if something embarrassing happens and she finds out what a big baby you are?"

"Hey, nothing like that will happen cuz I am not a baby." Darry insisted, "I am a total man." but the minute he hears the doorbell ring, he shrieks in excitement, "Aaah! They're here!"

Downstairs, Danny opens the door and he sees Francesca standing there with her mom and dad. Darry rushed downstairs to greet them.

"Francesca! Mr. and Mrs. Baxter!" Darry greeted. "Don't you all look fancy today?"

"Thank you for noticing, mi amore." Francesca replied as she carelessly handed her coat to Darry.

Once everyone comes inside, Danny greets the adults. "Dash, Paulina, long time no see."

Dash grinned and playfully punched Danny in the arm. "Long time what? I saw you last week at that Parent Teacher Conference." He stated with a laugh.

Danny cringed as he rubbed his arm, and then turned to Paulina, who smiled at him. "Hi Danny." she greeted in a flirty tone, putting a hand on his muscular arm. "My, haven't you changed."

"Ahem." Sam cleared her throat, standing there with her arms crossed, unamused with Paulina flirting with her husband.

Paulina stated in a dull tone, "Oh, you're still married?"

"Oh, you're still shallow?" Sam retorted back.

Danny tried to defuse the situation and added, "Hey, I'm sure you already know Darry, but I'd also like you to meet our daughter, Yuki." He introduced while Yuki waved to them.

"Two kids?" Paulina asked in disbelief. "That must be crazy."

"I find both my children to be a blessing." Sam stubbornly responded.

Darry had his arm around Francesca and smiled. "See? I told you this would work."

Kida angrily popped up between them and glared spitefully at Francesca. "Who are you?" she asked the little girl.

"Don't worry. She's just my sister's friend." Darry explained.

Seeing Kida's leopard skin dress, Francesca asked, "Where do you get your clothes? Did you rip it off a wild animal?"

"Yes." Kida plainly answered, leading to an awkward silence.

It was then broken when Dash asked the Fentons, "So where's the food?"

Pretty soon, Sam had served the meal to everyone. Paulina looked at her plate of spaghetti and tomato sauce. "Wait, you made spaghetti, but you didn't include meatballs?" she asked Sam in a finicky voice.

"Spaghetti doesn't require anyone to include meatballs with it." Sam retorted. "It tastes just the same."

"It's best not to argue." Danny weakly added.

"Besides, it's Darry's favorite." Sam added with a smile. "I remember the first time we gave him spaghetti, we had to hose him off in the bathtub."

In shock, Darry dropped his fork on his plate and looked embarrassed, " _Mom!_ Why?"

"Oh lighten up, Darry." Yuki said in amusement. "At least she didn't mention that you're ticklish."

"I am not." Darry responded defensively.

In response, Yuki reached over and tickled Darry's under arms, causing him to fall into hysterical laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Stop it! Ha ha ha! Stop, I mean it! Ha ha!" he yelled before his squirming caused him to fall off the chair and drop the plate of spaghetti on top of him.

Danny and Sam wince as they see Darry sit up with noodles and sauce dripping from his head. "Yeah, he looked just like that back when he was a year old." Sam added.

Darry quickly wiped the noodles and sauce from his face when he whispered, "Mom, Yuki, can I speak to you guys alone?"

"Oh no, Dar," Danny objected, "Whatever you have to say, you should say in front of everyone here. We're practically family after all. Speaking of which... how about some family photos of Darry?"

"What?" Darry asked in shock by this suggestion. "NO! No one wants to see-"

"Ooh! How cute!" Kida gushed in excitement. "Can we?"

"Sounds entertaining." Dash agreed. "I'd like to see a time when Darry was weaker than he already is in gym."

"No way." Darry shouted and turned to his girlfriend. "Come on, Francesca, let's-" but Francesca pulled her arm away.

"Gross." she responded since Dar was still messy. "This is a new dress, don't ruin it."

"Darry, go upstairs and clean yourself up." Sam ordered. "You can rejoin us when you're done."

"But Mom!" Darry complained.

"NOW!" Sam demanded, to which Darry sulked his way upstairs.

Yuki whispered to Francesca, "I know what you're thinking, he is a big baby."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Darry came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He made his way downstairs until he heard the sound of laughter.

"...and there's the first time Darry got ghost powers." Sam explained as everyone surrounded her. "You know, Darry used to be so afraid of ghost."

"Uh, yeah..." Danny agreed. "He used to get up in the middle of the night and crawl into bed with me."

"Wow," Dash said in amazement. "The kid of Danny Phantom was a big crybaby."

Darry rushed over and gritted his teeth in alarm when he saw a photo of himself as a four-year-old covered in dirt as he played in the sand at the beach.

Everyone except Darry laughed hysterically, and the embarrassed teen nervously said, "H-Hey, since I'm back, let's put that thing away and do something else."

"Hey Dar, isn't that your favorite toy that you sleep with?" Danny asked as he pointed to another childhood picture of Darry hugging a cute grey stuff owl.

"N-No!" Darry defensively tried to deny. "'Slept!' I _slept_ with Spooky, but not anymore!"

Sam pointed at another picture and smiled, "Oh, this one's my favorite." Darry's eyes widen in terror when he saw a photo of himself as a two-year-old crying as he sat on a potty training chair.

Francesca laughed while Kida gushed over the photo and Darry clutched the sides of his face while his expression strained in horror and embarrassment.

"This visit actually is pretty entertaining." Paulina said in amusement.

As his family and guests laugh uproariously, Darry suddenly screamed, "GAAAAAH! I'm not a crybaby!" and in a bit of irony, he started bellowing as he ran upstairs and everyone fell silent.

Seeing how upset their son was, Sam and Danny began to feel a bit of remorse. "You think maybe we overdid it?" Sam asked her husband.

"Nope! I think you guys did just great!" Kida smiled in satisfaction, only to receive a glare from the Fentons. All of a sudden, Sam pushes Kida out the front door and closes it shut. Kida pouted and stomped off.

* * *

Up on the roof, Darry was sitting on the ground in a fetal position as he rocked himself back and forth, clearly unnerved by what happened. "I can't believe it." he cried, "After all that hard work I went through to get her to like me, it's all ruined. Francesca probably won't even look at me now."

"Hey Darry..." a voice greeted. Darry turned around, surprised to see Francesca standing behind him. "Heh, some night huh?"

"I am so sorry about tonight," Darry tried to explain, "I didn't think my parents would do something so embarrassing." He sighed, "But I can understand if you don't wanna date me anymore."

"Actually, I thought tonight was really fun," Francesca admitted to Darry as she sat down next to him.

"Really?" Darry asked in surprise, "You're serious?"

"Yeah. My parents really enjoyed spending time with your parents," Francesca explained when she leaned closer, "And I enjoy spending time with you." She kissed him once again, leaving a Charlie Brown smile on his face.

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted when Darry's Recaller beeped in his backpocket. He took it out and said, "Gee, I guess I gotta go help the Nicktoons."

But Francesca put a hand on the device and responded in annoyance, "Oh, come on, Darry. You're on a dinner date, doesn't your Nick-Whatever team get holidays or something?"

Darry thought about it when he puts down the Recaller. "I guess they wouldn't mind."

* * *

It then cuts to Bikini Bottom where a giant mutated jellyfish was terrorizing Jellyfish Fields. Tammy and Tommy were both tied in its stingers and SpongeTron was extending his arms to try and fend off two of its stingers from grabbing him, but kept getting shocked.

"Max!" Tammy called out. "Have you contacted Darry yet?!"

Maxwell was crouched behind a rock, frantically dialing on his Recaller. "I'm trying, but he's not answering."

"WHAT?!" Tommy yelled as he was shocked by the mutant jellyfish. "He never misses a call, what could he be doing?"

Maxwell frowned in annoyance and replied, "I think I know." right before a zap of electricity blows away the rock he was hiding behind.

* * *

Romance blooms, but everyone else is doomed. Sorry, I can't really rhyme. Review what you think so far and stick around for the next part.


	19. Dum Luv: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 9: Dum Luv**

 **Plot** **:** _It would seem the impossible has happened: Francesca Baxter reciprocates Darry's feelings and goes on a date with him. While the two become a happy couple, Darry starts spending less and less time with the Nicktoons, even neglecting to go on missions and sparking a jealousy in Kida. Meanwhile, since the two teens are now dating, Francesca's parents want to bond with Darry's parents, much to the latter's dismay._

 **Part 2**

* * *

The next afternoon, Darry was standing outside of Casper High, waiting for Francesca to get done with her cheerleading practice. "Well, well, well," Darry turns to see his friends approaching, all looking disappointed at him when Tommy continued in a disapproving tone, "You look like you have plans, even though you already promised to meet up with us after school for some training."

Darry chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry guys, but Frankie really wants to see this movie and I promised I'd take her."

SpongeTron then calmly explained, "Darry, we're happy that you're finally dating the girl of your dreams, but now it seems like you're never around when we need you."

"What?" Darry asked in surprise and disbelief, "That's crazy. You know I'm always willing to help out the Nicktoons. Frankie just wants to spend a little more time with me cuz she now sees what a gnarly and heroic guy I really am."

"But Scottie, I…" Maxwell started saying, but hesitated to finish.

However, Darry didn't hear him and assured his friends, "But don't worry, guys. I promise the next time you call for help, I'll come right away. And tonight after my date with Frankie, we can sleep over at SpongeTron's."

Tammy looked at him skeptically, "Do you promise?"

Before he can respond, Francesca called out from afar, "Darry! Come on or we're gonna be late."

"I'm coming!" Darry called out and says to his friends, "See you later." He waves goodbye and walks toward to Francesca. Maxwell sighed and looked solemn as he watched the two teens walk away.

"Even if Darry is happy, how is this gonna look for the Nicktoons if our leader is totally distracted?" Tommy asked.

"Don't worry." Tammy assured. "He promised."

But Maxwell sadly mentioned. "No, he didn't."

SpongeTron then noticed his expression. "You seem more distracted than Darry."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "I thought you'd be happy that Darry was off somewhere else."

"I am perfectly gratified- I mean, happy." Maxwell defended.

Tammy had an optimistic smile as she said, "Don't worry. Darry can't spend all week with her. How busy can they both be?"

* * *

Later that day, Darry and Francesca were sitting in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start. Darry put his arm around his girlfriend until he heard his Recaller ring in his pocket. He took it out and Francesca shot him a glare as she pointed to the screen that showed a message to the theater goers, "Please silence your cell phones." Darry nervously grinned and obeyed as he turned off the Recaller.

Unknown to him, the Nicktoons were tied up and hung upside down, slowly lowering into a vat of sizzling hot grease as Plankton watches in sadistic glee.

* * *

Later that night, the Nicktoons were lying around SpongeTron's room, looking very bored and irritated as they waited for Darry to arrive for a sleepover like he promised. But as Tommy tried calling him on his cellphone, he still didn't answer and he growled in frustration that their friend once again no-showed.

Meanwhile, Darry was in ghost form flying around through the night sky with Francesca. When they landed on top of a tall skyscraper, Francesca took out her phone and snapped a selfie of her and Darry together.

* * *

The next day, Darry and Francesca were walking home from school together until they spotted Technus taking over a nearby computer store. Darry was about to call the rest of the Nicktoons team for help until Francesca pushed his Recaller down and shook her head. Darry was confused at first until Francesca smiled at him, hinting that she believes he could handle it fine on his own. Darry smiled in understanding and signaled her to wait before turning into ghost form and flying off to fight Technus, and Francesca watched him longingly.

Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, and Max got back from the mall when SpongeTron glances at a TV store where every television shows Darry Phantom fighting Technus. He and the three kids watch as Darry fights a villain without their help and the bystanders cheer in applause.

* * *

The night after, Darry and Francesca were on a date at the pier and Darry was in front of a booth where he threw a baseball at the stack of milk bottles, knocking them all down. Francesca smiled as Darry wins her a large teddy bear.

Out in the parking lot was a hovercar with Danny Fenton, waiting to pick up the kids. He was not alone however; Dash Baxter was next to him in the passenger seat, laughing as he showed Danny a picture on his phone of Darry and Francesca on a roller coaster that was sent to him by his daughter. Danny said nothing and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The day after, Tammy knocks on the front door of Fenton Works and Danny opens it to see her and the Nicktoons asking for Darry. Danny turns to the living room where Darry and Francesca are cuddling together and reading magazines. Danny looks at Tammy and shakes his head, signaling that Darry is busy at the moment. SpongeTron looks sad while Tommy and Maxwell both look angry.

After Danny closes the door, Darry looks over and asks, "Who was that?"

"No one, mi amore." Francesca answered sweetly as she turns his head back towards her.

Danny walks back to the kitchen and he notices Sam making herbal tea. "Well, it's been about two weeks since Darry and Francesca became a couple. How does that make you feel?"

"Well, I am making soothing herbal tea to keep me relaxed before the time comes when we have to see her parents again." Sam answered, clearly not at ease.

"It is nice to know that Darry was able to forgive us for ruining the dinner party," Danny mentioned in relief.

Suddenly, Danny's phone vibrated and he looked at it with a groan. "Great...another text message from Dash." he said in displeasure.

"Why is Dash texting you?" Sam asked curiously.

"He says that if our kids are gonna date, we might as well have 'bonding time'," Danny explained, using air quotes, "Dash wants me to join him in a football game for some 'bro' time."

"And you're okay with this?"

"It can't be that bad. If my dad and Vlad can turn from enemies to best friends, maybe it can be the same for Dash and me," Danny admitted.

"Whatever. As long as I don't have to hang with Mrs. Baxter and you didn't give them my contact, I should be just fine," Sam said, sipping her tea.

Danny's eyes widen and he chuckled sheepishly, "Yeeeah... about that..."

Suddenly, Sam's cellphone rings and she answers, "Sam Fenton speaking..." she continued to sip her tea until she choked, hearing the familiar voice on her phone, "Paulina?!"

 _"Sam, hi!"_ Paullina answered in the car with Dash driving. _"I'm with Dash, driving to your place so he and Danny can have some bonding time. That's when I thought...if they're gonna spend time together, why not you and I?"_

Sam looked shocked and stammered, "Uh...Gee, that sounds great, but I'm kinda..."

 _"Great!"_ Paulina said in excitement. _"Be over in 5. Bye."_

Afterwards, Sam slammed her phone on the table and glared at Danny. Danny chuckled nervously and offered, "If you want, you can hang out with Dash, and I can hang out with Paulina."

Sam leaned back with her arms crossed and glared. "I don't think so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry looked at his Recaller and wondered, "You know, I've just realized I haven't heard from my friends lately or gone on Nicktoon missions. I feel kinda bad about bailing on the sleepover I promised we'd have."

Francesca sighed in annoyance. "Why do you have to worry about them so much?"

Darry chuckled and answered, "Well, they are my team and my friends. I wouldn't be who I am today without them."

"Come on, Darry." Francesca replied in a teasing voice. "I know that ain't true."

Darry pondered over this when he recalled, "Well, I did become Darry Phantom before I met them..."

"Exactly," Francesca said, leaning closer and gently wagging a finger at him, "Besides, that's four out of five members present. I'm pretty sure they can handle all those missions without you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Darry agreed, "Besides, when would they need someone with ghost powers at this moment?"

* * *

"Man, I really wish we had someone with ghost powers at this moment..." Tommy complained as he and his teammates are fighting another opponent. It was a small round ghost with sharp claws that was laughing madly as it flew around with Tammy chasing after it. It phased through a wall, causing Tammy to smack in the wall.

It seemed like another lost battle until the wall the ghost disappeared into suddenly glows pink and the ghost is forced back through it. The Nicktoons turn to see it was none other than Kida, who was using magic from her staff to make the ghost vulnerable. Yuki came next as she holds up the Fenton Thermos and sucks the round ghost inside.

"Wow guys," SpongeTron gratefully said, "Thanks for the save."

"It's funny." Yuki said with an amused smile, "We're starting to look like better Nicktoons than you guys."

Tommy sighed in frustration. "We're just short one key member. Your brother is skipping out on us just so he can go make-out with his girlfriend." Hearing this, Kida growled through her teeth and bit on her staff.

"I really hate to break the news, but..." SpongeTron suggested, "We need them to break up."

"On it!" Tammy smiled, "First, we're gonna need a baseball bat, duct tape, rope, and an inflatable-"

"OOORR...we could just let them be and stick to our four-member team," Maxwell retorted and quickly asked, "Okay, whoever wants to be the new leader, raise your hand!"

Tommy was about to raise his head until Tammy and SpongeTron glare him down. Tammy marched over to Maxwell and sternly asked, "Okay, what's going on, Max?"

Maxwell huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean, ever since Darry started dating that girl, you've been acting strange," Tammy stated, "And it's nothing like Kida's jealous rage over there..."

Kida huffed and scowled, "At least I didn't laugh when I saw how cute he looked." she then looked at a photo she took from the Fentons and it was of Darry at two-years-old sleeping with a stuffed grey owl.

SpongeTron then asked Maxwell, "Is there something you're not telling us, Max?"

"Umm..." Maxwell stammered nervously, "It's about Scottie's girlfriend, and what she thinks when she's around Scottie."

Kida smiled in interest, "Ooh, dirt." she grabbed Maxwell's shoulders, "What is it, Max? Tell me, tell me."

They all huddle around Maxwell and he whispers something to them. Afterwards, they all scream in shock, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Sam frowned angrily as she sat next to Paulina on the couch and she excitedly asked, "So what's it like being married to Danny Phantom? He's gotten so handsome, and you get to be married to someone famous like him and raise his kids."

Sam rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Oh yeah...It's really glamorous."

But Paulina cheerfully added, "And to think that one day, we could all be in-laws."

Sam choked on her tea until she responded, "Don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about that?" she then held her throat, "And a bit hard on my gag reflex?"

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Paulina waved off. "You and Danny were high school sweethearts and ended up together. Dash and I were too and we ended up together as well. Small world, isn't it?"

"Too small." Sam bitterly muttered until she asked, "Did you just call me 'Sammy'?"

Paulina then added, "And just look at both our kids. You can tell they have perfect chemistry together."

Sam rolled her eyes, and heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and sarcastically said, "Well, not that this conversation isn't interesting, but I better get that."

She went to the front door and opened it. Suddenly, Kida rushed in and grabbed her legs. "Mrs. Fenton, where's Darry?" she asked in panic, "We gotta find him and quick!"

"He's out with Francesca...as usual," Sam answered, "What's the problem?"

"It's about her!" Kida yelled out, "She's-" but Yuki jumped in and covered Kida's mouth.

"It's nothing, Mom!" Yuki chuckled, "Kida's just being paranoid as usual."

Kida muffled something angrily as Yuki dragged her away. "Come on, Kida. Let's go help the others." After the girls left, a confused Sam just shut the door.

* * *

At the mall, Francesca and Darry were inside one of the stores and Francesca picked up some black eye liner. "You should try wearing some of this in your superhero form, Darry." she suggested.

"Uh, I don't know, Fran," Darry said uncertain, "I don't think make-up is for me."

"Oh, come on, Dar." Francesca insisted. "A little bit of this stuff will make you look dark and mysterious. And everyone digs superheroes with serious brooding attitudes."

"Gee, I'm not really the brooding type and I haven't worn this stuff since the time I got split into a dark brooding Goth."

Francesca smiled and replied, "Don't worry. With my help, you can be the best brooding loner superhero in the world." then she leaned close to him, "And I'll be dating the best brooding loner superhero in the world."

Suddenly, a nightstick was waved between them and they see the SpongeTron that split them apart. "I'm sorry, but your human affection is not allowed in this store. I must ask you to leave this store, sir." he began to shove Darry toward the exit.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Darry asked as he was pushed out of the store and Francesca stared, perplexed.

Once Darry was out of the store, he slapped the weapon away. "Will you cut that out?" he demanded. "What SpongeTron-Unit are you anyway?"

The security SpongeTron tapped his watch and a glow appeared, transforming him into SpongeTron-Unit 001, and was joined by Tammy and Tommy. "You guys?!" Darry asked in shock until he became angered, "What are you doing? Can't you see I'm hanging with my girlfriend?"

"That's your problem!" Tammy shouted in anger.

Tommy added, "You're spending so much time with your girlfriend that you've completely forgotten about us!"

"Oh, come on, that's not true." Darry scoffed. "I totally remember you."

SpongeTron became sad as he explained, "All you ever do is spend time with Francesca, and all she's been doing is keeping you from going on missions with us."

"I've still been going on missions. Just...by myself like the brooding loner superhero that I am."

Tommy glared and asked him, "Do you even know what she's thinking?"

"Like maybe there's some ulterior motive as to why she's dating you." Tammy finished.

"What are you talking about?" Darry asked, "I'll have you know that I have been in love with her since junior high and after all these years, we're finally dating."

"Is that what you think this is?" Yuki retorted, "Love?"

"Yeah. I mean Francesca is nothing like the girls I've dated before, mainly cuz they turned me down before I got the chance to know them," Darry admitted, "And all my patience and hard work has paid off. I'm finally with Francesca Baxter and our two weeks...they've been the happiest of my life."

Tommy, Tammy, Yuki, SpongeTron, and Maxwell seemed surprised by Darry's words as they turned to each other, wondering what to say. "What a load of yak!" Kida scoffed, "Wanna know the truth? The truth is Francesca-" but Yuki covers her mouth once again.

"Loves you very much!" Yuki quickly adds. "And if you're happy, we're happy."

"Thank you." Darry replied cheerfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, Darry Fenton must get back to his girlfriend."

After he walked away to reunite with Francesca, Kida uncovered her mouth and glared at Yuki and the rest of the Nicktoons, "What'd you do that for? We were supposed to tell him the truth."

"I know." Tammy replied. "But for some reason, I just couldn't."

"I hate to admit it, but..." Yuki confessed, "This IS the happiest Dar has ever been...ever since he became a Nicktoon agent."

"And we don't wanna tell because..." SpongeTron tried to explain.

"…Because you don't wanna ruin his happiness." Maxwell finished, making the others stare at him. But he quickly retracted his statement, "Of course I have my own reasons for not telling the truth."

"So you're all okay with this?" Kida asked, looking angry by everything. "You're okay with Darry dating that wench and not being part of the team?"

"Darry will be fine." Yuki assured. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

* * *

Back in the store, Francesca was looking at perfume bottles until Darry rejoins her. "Hey Francesca," he greeted coolly, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay." Francesca responded. "I was worried for a second that you might have gotten arrested...or were hanging with those weird friends of yours."

Darry assured, "Don't worry. They totally support us."

"Great. You're too good for them anyway."

"Well, they said they were fine with-" but then he realized what she had said, "Wait, what do you mean I'm too good for them?"

"Oh, come on, Darry." Francesca explained as she stood right in front of Darry, "You have ghost powers and you're the son of the legendary Danny Phantom. You're a way better hero than anyone else. Why would you need to be part of a team?"

"Because..." Darry tried to answer, "Because they're my friends. We may be on a team, but we're really great together and we can do twice as much good in the world and more."

"They're KIDS, Darry!" Francesca shouted in annoyance, "Teenagers like us don't hang out with kids. Besides, do you really think a powerful superhero would waste his time fighting on a team made up of freaky little kids?"

"They're not freaky little kids." Darry retorted, "They're Nicktoons. And I happen to be one of them, which I kinda lost sight of. Being Darry Phantom and a Nicktoon is who I am."

But Francesca just frowned angrily and responded, "That's sweet and all, Darry, but if you wanna be my boyfriend, you're gonna have to give up all that Nicktoon stuff. It's me or them." Darry glanced at Francesca when he thought about this. Should he give up the girl of his dreams or his friends?

* * *

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, Danny is forced to watch football with Dash Baxter. "Come on, come on..." Dash muttered until a whistle blows on TV and Dash cheers while punching Danny's arm, "YES! Did you see that?"

"No, but I _felt_ that." Danny groaned in annoyance.

"And the best part is...we get to spend this much time together as in-laws!" Dash added, holding Danny in a bear hug.

Danny frowned in dread as he muttered, "Yeah...it's great." but then, he sees the front door open and Darry walks in by himself, looking depressed.

Danny pushes Dash off of him and quickly greets his son, "Darry, you're home! How'd your day go, son?"

"It's over, Dad." Darry answered in a sad voice, lowering his head. "Between me and Francesca." Danny and Dash gasp in shock, and Sam and Paulina emerge from the kitchen after hearing this, but Sam grinned in excitement.

After Darry sulked upstairs, Danny rose from the couch and began moving Dash toward the door. "Well, it was nice while it lasted." he said in a casual voice, "Guess you better get home to your daughter, sorry it didn't work out."

"You too." Sam said to Paulina, "Out now."

Once they gestured Mr. and Mrs. Baxter out the door, Danny and Sam double high-five in joy. "Yes!" they both cheer. Sam added, "We're free, not related to Dash or Paulina in anyway."

"It's great, but what about Darry?" Danny asked. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Sam assured. "Darry's a bright boy. He'll bounce back in no time."

* * *

The next day, someone repeatedly knocked on the door of Fenton Works and Yuki answered it to see Kida and the Nicktoons. "We came right away." Kida said, sounding out of breath. "Is it true? Did they really break up?"

"I think so." Yuki replied. "He's been hiding up on the roof all morning. He still hasn't said why they broke up."

Like Yuki said, Darry was on top of the roof (technically the Op-Center) as he stared into the sunset with a glum expression. The door slides open as Yuki peeks out. "Hey big bro, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess..." Darry responded, "Are you and the others checking up on me?"

Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, Maxwell, and Kida peek from behind Yuki. "How did you know we were here?" Tommy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I saw you guys down there from up here," Darry answered with a small chuckle.

"We're sorry it didn't work out, Darry," Tammy immediately said, "I can't imagine why she would wanna break up with you."

"Actually, I was the one who broke up with her," Darry admitted.

"What?!" the Nicktoons all reacted in shock at Darry's decision to end things with the girl he's been pining after for years.

"The reason I broke up with her is because I was friends with you guys and she thought hanging out with little kids would ruin my superhero image," Darry explained.

Their eyes widen, realizing that they were the reason Francesca had rejected Darry once again. "Wow, Max." Tommy told the genius in stun, "I guess you were right."

Darry's eyes widen upon hearing this, and he glared at them. "You guys knew?"

"Well, actually, Max knew." SpongeTron explained, causing Maxwell's eyes to widen as he looked away in embarrassment. "He had read Francesca's mind after you two started dating. He just didn't tell us until much later."

Darry turned towards Maxwell, "And you didn't tell me?" he asked in anger.

Kida went to Darry's side and glared at Maxwell, "Yeah! You didn't tell him?"

Tammy rubbed her chin as she realized, "Come to think of it, you never told us why you kept that whole thing to yourself."

"Yeah, I thought you'd get enjoyment out of crushing Darry's soul." Tommy added.

As all eyes were on him, Maxwell's forehead sweats a bit as he struggles to give an explanation, "I-I- yes, I would've, but...but I just couldn't."

Darry was surprised to see that his little tormenter had revealed to have something of a guilty conscience. Maxwell explained further, "Scottie just seemed so...happy now that he finally got the girl that he admires to finally reciprocate his feelings. Then when I heard that she would only keep dating him as long as he leaves the team and stops spending time with us, I...I just couldn't let Scottie lose all his happiness just because of us."

"Aww Maxie! I didn't know you cared about him!" SpongeTron said in adoration, hugging him, much to the psychic's dismay.

"Oh yeah?" Maxwell responded in annoyance as he looked at everyone else. "Why didn't any of you tell him the truth after I told _you_?"

They all look away and shrug their shoulders, shamefully answering, "The same."

But Kida muttered angrily, "I wanted to tell."

Darry was agape by this. "I don't believe it." he scrunches his face as if about to explode, "This has to be..." then he smiles warmly as his eyes water. "The NICEST thing anyone's ever done for me!" he looks at Maxwell, "Especially coming from you, Max."

"Yeah, don't make a big deal about it." Maxwell groaned, crossing his arms.

"Wait...so you're not mad at us?" Yuki asked. "Or even sad...about the break-up?"

"Actually," Darry answered with a shrug, "After I broke up with Francesca, I feel...okay about it."

"Really?" SpongeTron asked in surprise and concern, "Even though your chances of ever being with Francesca again are zero to none."

Darry responded, "Well, Francesca was great and all...and really hot. But being a Nicktoon and Darry Phantom is who I am and I shouldn't be so concerned right now about finding a girl to date. I have plenty of time for that, but once I meet her, I'll know she's the one for me." But then he whispers to Maxwell, "So do I find the right girl in the future? What's she like? Do I marry her?"

Maxwell just smiles, saying, "What I can tell you is, you'll be able to meet the girl of your dreams one day."

Darry smiled warmly until he asks, "So what's her name?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you," Maxwell laughed as he climbed back inside the Op-Center.

"Oh, come on!" Darry yelled in dismay, "I'm gonna find out eventually, so you might as well tell me now!" he ran after Maxwell, hoping to catch him and get the genius to spoil his future.

"Oh! Oh! Is her name 'Kida'?" Kida asked, "PLEASE tell me it's 'Kida'!" she continued as she tagged along.

As the three ran inside the Op-Center, Maxwell ran past the control area as Darry and Kida chased him downstairs. Once they were gone, Danny turned Sam and himself visible since they were secretly watching the Nicktoons.

"See?" Sam asked, smiling slyly at her husband. "I told you Darry would bounce back."

"I believed you." Danny replied, also smiling. "He is a bright boy after all, and has great friends to help him out."

Sam leaned close to him and suggested, "I have an idea; why don't we go rearrange Darry's baby pictures for next time, just in case."

"That's the best idea you've had all week." Danny agreed as he held Sam's hands and they walked downstairs together.

 **The End**

* * *

There's plenty of fish in the sea, and maybe some that will soon be caught. Please leave a review and stick around for the next story, "Nano".


	20. Nano: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 10: Nano**

 **Plot** **:** _The Nicktoons discover that Jimmy has been studying the remains of Morph- at the cost of his own rest. But soon, Morph escapes and searches for its remaining parts that are hidden away in secret locations, all except one single nanobot that becomes attached to a terrified Maxwell. The Nicktoons must try to secure the nanobots while Yuki looks after Crash after he loses his eyesight._

 **Part 1**

* * *

In the early morning of Bikini Bottom, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior were under the basement in their pineapple dome. Crash was holding a hoverboard and a pair of goggles. "Okie-dokie, I got the hoverboard and the night-vision goggles. Ya know what to do, Twitchy?" he asked his squirrel brother.

"Uhhuh, uhhuh, uhhuh." Twitchy responded rapidly while nodding.

"Is this safe?" Junior asked timidly, "In the dark while hoverboarding...in the dark?"

"Relax, Junior." Crash assured. "With these here night-vision goggles, I'll be able to see everything while you won't be able to see anything." he turned to Twitchy. "Just remember to keep the lights off until I say so. There's a warnin' label on the back sayin' not to turn them on in brightly lit rooms for some reason."

"Right, right, got it," Twitchy assured as he walked over to the light switch, "Ready!"

Crash got on his hoverboard and put on the goggles over his eyes. "Okay, ready." He called and Twitchy turned off the lights in the basement, making the room completely dark and causing a frightened Junior cling to him. Crash turned on the night-vision goggles and took off on his hoverboard. While Twitchy and Junior couldn't see a thing, Crash could see perfectly through his goggles and yelled, "Whoo-hoo!" as he flew up the walls and across the ceiling, "I'm boardin' in the dark!"

Twitchy giggled in excitement. "Wow, you're so good! I wish I can see it!"

Junior was still clutching to Twitchy in fear. "I hope there aren't any monsters down here...in the dark."

* * *

From outside, Yuki and Kida had arrived and were looking for the boys until they heard Crash's cheers from down in the basement. "Sounds like Crash is once again doing something crazy and dangerous." Kida said with a smirk.

"Let's check it out," Yuki suggested with interest.

Kida follows Yuki downstairs and they see nothing but darkness, though hear Crash yelling in joy. "Why's it so dark in here?" Yuki asked as she feels around for a light switch.

Suddenly hearing Yuki's voice, Twitchy knew what was about to happen. "YukiNO!" It was too late as Yuki flips the switch and the lights turn back on. The goggles Crash is wearing suddenly amplify a bright light that shines in Crash's eyes and causes the sponge to scream in pain and fall off his hoverboard.

"Crash!" Junior cried as he and the others rush over to him as he lies on the ground, trying to grab at his eyes from behind the goggles.

Yuki removed the goggles from around the sponge's head. "Crash, are you alright?" Yuki asked in panic, knowing that she caused this. "I'm SO sorry!"

Crash's eyes were red and watery and his vision was completely blurry and can only see silhouettes of his friends and siblings up until his vision completely darkens and he can't see anything in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Retroville at the building of Strych Enterprises, in the top most building of the office president, Eustace Strych was sitting at his desk as he talked to a holographic image of a mysterious person. "Your plan to take the Nicktoons down from the inside does sound promising." Eustace told the hologram. "But how will I even transfer the virus into your robot when the headquarters has a shield surrounding the building to protect it from any outside viruses?"

"Fear not." The hologram assured. "I can transport you the data from here."

"What?" Eustace asked in disbelief. "But how?"

His questions were answered when a glow appeared from the hologram and a tablet appeared in his hands. The hologram explained, "The virus is already uploaded. Just hit send and it will be transferred to the robot inside Nicktoon HQ."

But a surprised Eustace then asked, "But how do you know how to bypass Neutron's firewall?"

The hologram simply ignored his question and demanded, "Just send the virus. That is if you want to apprehend the boy and seize that device." and the hologram shut off.

Eustace rolled his eyes and muttered, "I should really find out who my business partners are before I strike deals with them." then he looks at the tablet in his hands and hits "send".

* * *

Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and Maxwell approach the front doors of Nicktoon HQ. "I wonder if SpongeTron has the internet glasses that Strych Enterprises just released." Tammy asked enthusiastically.

"I already have a pair of those in the future." Maxwell mentioned. "I used them all the time when I was in 2nd grade. I feel kinda betrayed now knowing that the owner of the company who makes that stuff is trying to hunt me down."

"Man, don't worry about it." Darry assured, "As long as you're with Neutron, Eustace can't get to you. As a genius, he's always watching and alert."

Suddenly, the front doors open and Cindy comes out in her reporter outfit and was carrying Max in one arm, looking very irritated. "Oh, hey guys." Cindy bitterly greeted, "If you're here to see Neutron, don't get your hopes up."

"Why? Is he out?" Tammy asked, until she realized, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in days."

"No, he's here." Cindy explained with a scowl, "Locked in his lab more than usual. He barely eats, hasn't come to bed, doesn't spend time with his son, and I haven't even seen him shower. He says he's trying to replicate the schematics of that invention he lost, and after seeing Maxwell using it, he's been trying to figure out what happened that it gives the user psychic powers." Maxwell's eyes widen in guilt, hearing that his father has locked himself away due to wondering how it was his invention gave him psychic powers.

"Anyway, I'm on my way to work and I'm taking Max to my parents' house, so he can be watched by responsible adults." with a huff, she heads to her car with Baby Max.

"Yeessh...sounds like someone had a bad day," Tommy noted.

"Still, it's not like Jimmy to spend more than a week in his lab." Tammy also noted. "He must be having a hard time."

Maxwell lowered his head and muttered, "If he is, it's all because of me. Using my psychic powers and my intellect is what intrigued him to devote all of his time trying to decipher what exactly I'm-" then he growled in frustration at his vocabulary. "See what I mean?"

Darry chuckled and stated, "Well, your powers are gnarly, so who wouldn't wanna study them?" but once Maxwell glared at him, Darry stated, "But Neutron's not the kind of guy to just blow off life to just focus on science, why don't we find SpongeTron and talk to him?"

* * *

In Neutron's lab, Jimmy is wearing a face mask and has SpongeTron doing something very important. "Carefully...carefully...carefully..." Jimmy cautioned.

SpongeTron sweats (if robots can sweat) as he is slowly moving one of his devices when- "Hi Jimmy!" Tammy called out, causing the genius and robot to jump.

"Gah!" Jimmy yelped when he turned to the four children, "Haven't you heard of the phrase 'Knock first'?"

"Haven't _you_ noticed that your wife thinks you've been neglecting her and your son lately," Darry retorted.

"What would make her think that?" Jimmy asked as he takes off his face mask, revealing himself to have very baggy eyes and five o' clock shadow due to having hardly slept or done anything else.

"Anyway, we came in to wonder what you've been-" but Maxwell froze to discover what Jimmy and SpongeTron are up to. SpongeTron's right arm is some sort of tiny drill when they were about to drill into a very familiar being...the frozen Morph. "What in the theory of Albert Einstein are you two doing?!"

"Probing," SpongeTron answered as he activates his drill that moves closer to Morph.

"I've been researching all my old blueprints, the psychokinesis abilities displayed by Maxwell, and the advanced technology that I'm trying to recreate," Jimmy stated, "But I've gotten NOwhere. I didn't think my invention would be advanced enough to evolve a mere being into a mind-probing metahuman. That's when I had this brilliant idea: to research the other invention from the future!"

"We're gonna drill into Morph and take a small sample of him to research." SpongeTron finished with an excited grin.

"Are you crazy?!" Maxwell panicked, "He's MORPH! If you make even the smallest crack in his icy prison, he's bound to escape!"

"Which is why I have the flash freeze ray above us to use once SpongeTron collects our sample," Jimmy backed up, "Pretty smart, right?"

"NO!" Maxwell cried out in distress. "That thing is deadly. It's programmed to eliminate you and only you! You don't know what I had to do to stop that thing!" he turned around and covered his eyes as he still shook in fright.

Darry became concerned. "You know, Neutron, Max may be right. Maybe you shouldn't do this."

"Wait..." Tammy noticed something off about Morph when she said, "Wasn't he bigger before?"

"Yes," Jimmy smirked when he explained, "Remember our previous fight? Morph split into two which we both iced."

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it...where is the other Morph?" Darry answered.

"Somewhere secure," Jimmy answered, "Don't doubt my intellect if you believe I would do this without any thought. Before, I took apart each fragment of Morph and transferred its parts to different locations. Aside from temperature, Morph's other weakness is quantity. It's only powerful with a large amount of nanobots powering it."

"Nanobots?" Tammy asked, "Those are like small robots, right?"

"That's what makes up Morph's body and the core of his shape-shifting abilities," Jimmy answers, "A large quantity of nanonbots can change him into large beasts, but in that size and small quantity, he's not as dangerous as before."

Maxwell hit behind Tammy and timidly asked, "What are you gonna do with him then?"

"That's easy," Jimmy explained with a yawn. "With some research, I can detect where he originated and find where he...originate...Zzzz" in mid-sentence, Jimmy dozes off.

SpongeTron pokes him a few times until Jimmy bolts awake and shouts, "Is the process complete yet?"

Noticing his sleep-deprived condition, Darry suggests, "You know, Jimmy, why don't you hold off on the evil robot dissecting for now and get some sleep...and maybe shave."

Jimmy ran a hand across his exhausted face and replied, "I suppose you're right." he turned to the sponge robot. "SpongeTron, can I trust you to keep everything in order until I return?"

"Cross my core processor or let me be dismantled, sir!" SpogneTron assured.

Jimmy smiled in approval and left to get some sleep. But as soon as he was gone, Maxwell looked at Morph and picked up a scalpel. "Quick, kill it! Kill it now!"

He was about to stab the robot, but SpongeTron quickly grabbed him. "Max, what are you doing?"

"Destroying it before it destroys us!" Maxwell screamed.

"Come on, Max. We know a mere knife can't kill it," SpongeTron reminded, taking the scalpel away from the boy, "Besides, I'm just taking a sample as instructed." He finally drilled a tiny hole into Morph, released and allowed his left hand to turn into a syringe to extract the nanobots inside. Inside the syringe are what seems to be black fluid consisting of those nanobots.

"There! All done," SpongeTron smiled to calm Maxwell down, "Now we just have to freeze that hole again."

"Oh! Oh! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" Tommy volunteered enthusiastically as he holds up the Freeze Ray.

"Okay, just hurry before it tries to leak out." SpongeTron urged.

As Tommy carefully aimed at the frozen Morph, Maxwell stared at the syringe and then at Morph. He began to shake with more fright, causing his powers to start levitating objects in the room. When Tommy fired, he was suddenly lifting into the air, causing the ice to misfire. "Hey!" The ray hits SpongeTron, freezing him in ice and everything dropped on the ground, including the syringe SpongeTron was holding. It shattered on the floor, releasing the liquid that held the nanobots. All the Nicktoons stare at the tiny robots while Maxwell suddenly jumped onto Darry, gripping him tightly.

Suddenly, they see a tiny nanobot crawl out of the liquid and scurry across the floor, causing Tammy to shriek as if she saw a bug, and it escapes through under the doorway. "Oh no!" SpongeTron cried as he put a jar over the remaining nanobots. "One of the nanobots escaped! It's running free in the lab. Who knows what it could do? Neutron is gonna crush me into a cube!"

Then, the remaining scattered nanobots formed into one liquid as it tried to get out again. "Oh, no you don't!" Darry said as he changed into ghost form and grabbed the thing like a snake when it formed into a black snake-like creature and hissed at him. Maxwell was hiding under a desk as he watched the remaining part of Morph try and attack his friends. Darry struggled to hold the robot back as he yelled, "Somebody, get this thing off!"

Darry screamed as it wrapped around his neck and starts to strangle him. "Darry!" Tammy yelled when the robot smacked Tammy away with its tail. Tammy slams into a table when a glass jar falls on her lap. Darry quickly turned intangible to slip out of the robot's grip, but the robot paid no heed to Darry when it spotted Maxwell. It reverted to its liquid state and moves toward him.

Maxwell freezes in fright as the robot moves toward him. "Max!" SpongeTron cried out. "Look out!"

The liquid forms a mouth as it launches itself toward Maxwell. Maxwell closed his eyes when Tammy intervenes and traps the liquid inside the glass jar. She grabs a lid to close the top. "All right!" Tommy cheered. "You got it!"

"Now destroy it!" Maxwell cried out.

"Not yet!" SpongeTron protested. "We still need to analyze."

"You remember what that thing did! And you saw what it did just now!" Maxwell yelled in fury. "There's nothing we can learn from it and I have no connection with it other than its purpose was to kill my dad! But if you wanna help the commander bring it back to life to cause more destruction, then you can COUNT ME OUT!" he yelled at the top of his voice before storming out of the lab.

The Nicktoons stare in shock by Maxwell's outburst. "What's his problem?" Tommy asked.

"Who knows?" Darry responded, rolling his eyes. "Come on. We better look around for that loose nanobot before Neutron realizes what's going on."

The three agreed and left to begin the search, unaware that the head nanobot was still in the room and suddenly vibrated as if something was scrambling its brain. It caused the small robot to push the jar off the table and release the rest of the nanobots.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, Yuki and Kida accompany the SquarePants family to check up on Crash's diagnosis. "What happened to him?" Yuki asked.

"Did his eyeballs fall out?" Kida asked as well.

"Course not." Sandy answered. "They're just a little burned up."

"Hey, who's there?" Crash yelled out, revealing that he was now sitting in a hospital bed, wearing a green gown and had bandages wrapped around his eyes. "Why are you all standin' around in the dark?" he asked, waving his hands around to feel anything.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Yuki asked Sandy.

Sandy explained, "Well, accordin' to the doctors, Crash's retinas did get badly damaged, but they should heal over time, so the blindness will wear off in a couple of days."

But SpongeBob chuckled in amusement and added, "Oh, pshaw, Sandy. Our boy's a sponge. If he has my genes, his eyes will heal in a few hours."

"Great!Great!Great!" Twitchy jumped for joy.

Allie giggled and started making faces at the blind Crash while Dolly held up five fingers and teasingly asked, "Hey Crash, how many fingers am I holdin' up?"

Sally joined in and said in fake astonishment, "Wow...check out that solar eclipse that's occurring outside." and laughed along with her sisters.

An unamused Crash growled in anger and yelled, "If you hadn't turned on them lights, this wouldn't have happened, Junior!" Crash scolded, unknowingly pointing at Kida until the latter pushed his arm in Junior's direction. "This is all your fault!"

"I didn't turn on the lights," a timid Junior spoke out.

Yuki frowned when she admitted, "Crash, it was me who turned on the lights. I didn't know that time. I'm sorry."

Crash then smiled and replied, "Really? Well, don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

"Technically, it is," Twitchy peeped up until Kida punched him in the shoulder.

"I am so SO sorry, Crash," Yuki said, bowing her head in guilt, "Is there any way for me to make it up to you?"

"You could it make up to him by being his seeing-eye dog," Twitchy joked as he nudged his teammates to laugh along.

Crash sat over the edge of the bed and explained, "I don't need eyes to see. I'm part squirrel, remember? I'll just use my keen sense smell and hearin' to get around." he tried walking off the bed and ended up falling flat on his face.

After seeing Crash, SpongeBob helps him up and Sandy quickly added, "Ya know, I think it's a great idea to have Yuki guide Crash around."

But Yuki didn't seem comfortable with the idea. "I don't know. I mean, I'm so busy with school, and taking care of Ringo, and..."

"You WERE the one who blinded him." Kida mentioned again.

"Pretty please, Yuki," Junior pleaded as he tugged on her shirt, "My big brother needs your eyes as his guide-ness."

However, Yuki still didn't look up for the task. "But I..." she stammered.

SpongeBob playfully punched Crash in the arm and cheerfully stated, "Did you hear that, Crash? Yuki is really gonna be your seeing-eye dog until you get better."

A smile grew upon the red-headed sponge's face. "Really?" he then hugged Twitchy tightly, "Oh, thank you, Yuki! I'm so grateful, I can kiss ya!" he proceeded to kiss Twitchy on the cheek, still thinking he was embracing Yuki.

Twitchy pushed Crash away, yelling, "Gross!Gross!Gross!" while running away as he wiped his cheek.

* * *

Back in Nicktoon HQ, Maxwell was laying on the couch after getting away from his friends, who were looking over the remains of the Morph robot. "Dumb idiots," Maxwell grumbled to himself. "Thinking they can work on a killer robot." but from down on the ground, he was being watched by something of microscopic size.

Maxwell continued to lie on the couch bored until the door opened and the Cadets walk in. "Okay, Crash," Yuki stated in an unamused voice as she held his hand. "We're here at HQ."

"Yes!" Crash cheered. "I can do all the extreme stuff I've done before, but without my eyes!" he ran off in one direction with a crashing sound being heard.

Yuki glared at her friends and ordered, "Get him."

When the other Cadets went to collect their blind reckless teammate, an exasperated Yuki went over to Maxwell and complained, "Oh Max, you won't believe what I've gotten into."

Maxwell sits up and retorts, "You think you've got it bad? Your dumb brother and my equally dumb roommates are harboring a homicidal robot for Commander Neutron.

"Oh! Oh! Are they ripping it apart molecule by molecule?" Yuki asked eagerly. Maxwell glanced at her when she explained, "Sorry, I got some Fenton genes in me."

Twitchy, Kida, and Junior had brought Crash. "So what happened to him?" Maxwell wondered.

"Yuki blinded Crash, so now she has to be her sight-seeing dog!" Twitchy laughed.

Yuki gave them a death glare until Crash exclaims, "Did I hear correctly? That Maxwell said you have a live piece of Morph and are dissectin' it as we speak?"

"Right," Maxwell answered with a frown. "And rather than destroy him, they want to study him. How dumb is that?"

"Well, shee-oot! That's what I wanna see- with my fingers!" He tried to get to the lab, but ended up crashing into the wall. He held his head, feeling dizzy. "Hey, does HQ have a bug infestation?"

"Bugs?" Junior asked in fear.

"Bugs?!" Twitchy asked in excitement.

"Yeah," Crash answered as he put his hand on the wall. "It sounds like somethin's crawlin' around in the walls."

Kida looked confused and said, "I don't hear anything."

Crash then tried looking around. "Hold on a sec...now I think the rascal is squirmin' out of that crack in the wall and is runnin' along the floor."

Yuki looked annoyed and explained, "Crash, your eyes aren't working, but mine are and I'm telling you there's nothing here."

Crash slumped in disappointment. "Aww, you're right. It stopped somewhere over there." he pointed in the direction where Maxwell was standing. All of a sudden, something black seeped through the tiled floor Maxwell was standing on when it pushed Maxwell up into the air. Maxwell screamed while everyone gasped, but Crash looked around, confused. "What's going on? Is there a monster nearby? Can I pummel it too?"

Maxwell fell on the ground and saw the small black ooze launch part of itself towards him. Too scared to move, Maxwell screamed loudly, causing his powers to make the room shake and disintegrate the ooze off on the small robot and it fell on the floor, shaking as if malfunctioning. Soon, Maxwell calmed down and he fell on the floor, tired. The Cadets surround Maxwell in concern, and the event brought the attention to the Nicktoons, who rushed in when they heard the commotion. "What's going on?" Darry asked.

"Don't you know you might wake the Commander?" SpongeTron mentioned in worry.

"Don't worry, he's still asleep." Crash assured. "I hear him snoring, and Goddard must've put some noise cancelling ear plugs in his ears. He's listening to some nice sounds."

"Not sure how you know that, but okay?" Tommy replied. "What happened? Did Max's powers go out of control again?"

Maxwell immediately sat up and retorted, "It wouldn't have if you hadn't lost track of Morph and had him almost destroy me?"

"Well, at least you blew him up." Kida pointed out with a shrug.

"What do you mean Max blew it up?" Tammy asked.

But Crash pointed somewhere on the ground, "I hear something squirming over there."

Everyone looks around, wondering where Crash pointed at and they spot a small insect-like robot, running around the floor in panic now that its shape-shifting body was gone. It runs by its large, but still small robot body as it tries to shape itself into something bigger, but fails. "It's the head nanobot!" SpongeTron pointed out.

"And it got the rest of the nanobots back!" Tammy exclaimed.

"AAH!" Junior shrieked as he jumped on top of Twitchy. "Get it away! Get it away!"

Maxwell seemed equally afraid, but didn't show it and stayed still. Morph turned into a small puddle and slid across the floor. Darry, Tammy, and Tommy all jumped after it, but were not fast enough. SpongeTron attempted to stretch out his arms to get it, but it went under the doorway, escaping from his grasp. "Oh no!" SpongeTron exclaimed, "The head nanobot is loose!"

"We should let Jimmy know." Tammy suggested.

"We can't." Tommy reminded, "He hasn't slept in nearly a week. He won't be able to focus."

"Then we'll go after it ourselves," Darry smiled in confidence, "Who's with me?"

"We are!" Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all shouted excitedly.

"I'm not." Maxwell added with his arms crossed.

"Come on, Max," Tammy encouraged, "I know Morph caused you a lot of trouble, but you can't let Morph scare you into not fighting."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, "Our enemies try to kill us all the time, but you don't see us hiding."

Maxwell glared and responded, "You have no idea at all what that thing's put me through. So I'm not going and you can take someone else to assist you."

Darry shrugged his shoulders and asked, "But who else can we take?"

"You should take Crash." Yuki suggested, pushing the sponge forward.

Crash grinned in excitement and the thought of literally going on an adventure blindsided and Yuki recommending him. "Really?" he asked.

Yuki whispered to her friends, "That way I don't have to take care of him."

"I don't know, Yuks," Darry said concerned, "With Crash blind, who will watch him?"

"Yeah, what if we run into danger and there's no one to watch his back?" Tammy added.

But Crash seemed almost offended by their concern. "Hello, folks! I'm part squirrel, remember? My keen sense of hearin' has already proven good and I can certainly get around just fine." But he is the only one unaware that he is talking to a lamp.

"Oooh..." Kida said with a mischievous smile, "If only someone who promised to take good care of him was present. Someone who made a promise to his oh-so-caring parents. Someone who, after all, caused his blindness in the first place..."

Oblivious to all the sarcasm, Junior mentioned, "Hey, didn't Yuki promise to watch over Crash while he's blinded-ed?"

"YukicanwatchoverCrashwithyou! Heh heh heh." Twitchy rapidly said with a laugh.

"Guys, no." Yuki whispered with slight panic.

Hearing the idea of being alongside Yuki the whole day, Crash immediately agreed with Twitchy, "Yeah! Yuki can watch over me while I come with you."

SpongeTron smiled, "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. What do you think, Darry?"

Darry smile as well. "I'd say it's gnarly with me." Then he pointed forward, "Now let's go, Nicktoons."

As the Nicktoons marched toward the exit, Yuki glared at a smirking Kida until she noticed Crash marching at the wrong direction and has to lead him to where her brother and friends are. Once the Cadets leave, Maxwell sighs serenely, "Wow, I finally have the whole place to myself. That's never happened before."

Maxwell smiled calmly, not noticing a silver-colored bug spying on him from afar.

* * *

Later on, Maxwell was still in HQ by himself as he sat on the couch. "Now this is more like it. I'm on my own, no one to bother me, and I don't have to deal with any dangerous robots." he used his psychic powers to open the fridge and made a soda fly into his hand. But eyeing from the ground was the same small silver robot as it moved closer to the couch. Maxwell turned on the TV and drank a sip of soda as he eyed the cushion next to him and saw the small robot sitting next to him. Even though the robot did nothing, Maxwell spat out his soda and screamed loudly, "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside, the Nicktoons were searching Retroville for the escaped nanobot. "So Crash, do you hear anything?" Darry asked.

"Well, I sure hear a lot of hovercars." Crash answered in excitement, "Think I can try car dodgin' real quick? I've never done it without sight."

Tommy dully stated, "Dude, I think you need to see a car unless you wanna jump to your death."

Yuki added with a stern tone, "And remember, Crash, you have to lay off and help us."

"Oh, right." Crash laughed, "So where's that varmint at?"

Darry glanced around, but did not see anything. "Ugh, it's so tiny. It could be anywhere," he said in frustration.

"Not a problem," Tammy assured, "Poof?" Poof waves his rattle and poofs up a magnifying glass in her hand.

As Tammy peeks through the glass to look around, Yuki says, "At least without the rest of its components and shapeshifting powers, it's pretty harmless. I mean, what could it do in that state?"

* * *

Maxwell still screamed as he hid behind the couch. His fear began causing his psychic powers to lightly shake the room. But the single nanobot didn't react and just scurried toward the frightened boy.

From inside his bedroom, a sleepy Jimmy woke up when he felt the room shaking. Still tired and groggy, he didn't quite know what was happening. "Hm? What's...going on?"

Maxwell still cried in fear as the nanobot climbed up his arm. "Please don't hurt me." He whimpered.

But to his surprise, the nanobot just sat on his arm, not doing anything. Instead, it stared at Maxwell with its bright blue eye. Suddenly, it purred and nuzzled on Maxwell's face. "Gah! It's trying to eat my brain!"

"Aw...it likes you," Maxwell heard Jimmy say as he entered the room. "I know robot affection when I see it." But Jimmy glanced down at the nanobot and asked, "What is that thing anyway?"

Maxwell quickly ran behind Jimmy and held his legs. "That's the maniacal nanobot that wants to kill you. Well, 1℅ of it anyway."

Jimmy's tired eyes widen in surprise. "That's Morph? Where's the rest of it?"

Maxwell realized his mistake and chuckled, "Uh...funny story actually..."

Jimmy held his forehead and muttered, "I can't leave my lab alone for five minutes."

But then he stared at the nanobot sitting on the floor, jumping up and down. "But why hasn't it tried to attack me? And it was acting rather affectionate with you earlier."

"Who cares why?!" Maxwell shouted, "Let's just squash it before it does try to kill you and me...by grievous harm!"

Jimmy stared to see the nanobot still sitting on the floor until it started scurrying toward Maxwell. The boy screamed and ran away while the bot chased him. "Why is it after me?!" Maxwell yelled.

"Maxwell, stop running!" Jimmy suggested.

"Huh? Why?" Maxwell asked, stopping immediately, only for the nanobot to jump on his head as he screams, "AHHH! Get it off!"

"Maxwell, look! It's not attacking you!"

"But it's a killer robot! Why would it change?" Maxwell asked, running into Jimmy's legs.

Jimmy picked up the nanobot with his fingers. "This is perplexing. A robot designed to kill me can't change its programming without proper input from its original creator." He yawned and spoke in a tired voice, "I gotta go to my lab and check it out."

But Maxwell was still worried about his past dad being killed. He reached his hand out, "But Commander-" And unintentionally used his powers to push Jimmy onto the couch.

"What the..." As he sat on the couch, Jimmy tiredness suddenly took over. "...I never noticed how comfortable this couch was." With a yawn, Jimmy lied down and shut his eyes, letting the nanobot drop from his hand.

"Commander!" Maxwell called out, but Jimmy was fast asleep and Goddard came over to drape a blanket over his master.

Maxwell shook his fist in frustration by this. "Jumpin' Jupiter!" he exclaimed, "He's too sleep deprived to do anything."

The nanobot jumped away and went over to Jimmy's main computer, going inside. "Hey!" Maxwell yelled at the nanobot, "Get out of there!"

Suddenly, the computer turned on and the voice of Vox came on, "Fear not, human. I am simply using this machine to state my true objectives."

Maxwell gulped until he scowled, "I already know what your objective is! Your objective is to kill me and my past dad!"

"You are correct and incorrect," the nanobot spoke through Vox, "However, I should tell you my master's current objective."

Maxwell was perplexed when he asked, "Your master? You mean Eustace...or..." He realized when he remembers Jimmy and SpongeTron's previous lecture, "The original Morph?"

The nanobot spoke through Vox, "I apologize, but if you mean my original malicious programming. It was wiped from my hard drive after you used your powers to separate me from the head nanobot."

"What? You mean you're not programmed to kill my dad anymore?"

"If I was, not anymore. After you changed me, I was confused about what my new objective was. But then I saw you, the boy who tore me apart, and I wanted to get close to you, but instead you just ran."

Maxwell looked a little sheepish, "Well, can you blame a guy when you tried to wipe me from existence by killing my past dad?"

"If you'll give me a chance, I can show you I am not the robot I once was." The nanobot exited from inside the computer and scurried across the floor to Maxwell. Though hesitant, the boy held out his shaky finger to the nanobot, allowing it to crawl on his finger.

Maxwell carefully raised the nanobot close to his face when the nanobot once again nuzzles on him. He chuckles lightly, "Guess you're not so bad." But he realized, "Wait, so what is your master's current objective?"

* * *

Back in Downtown Retroville, the Nicktoons kept searching for the head nanobot. Tammy looks through her glass when, "Aha!"

"You found the nanobot?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, but look," Tammy hands Tommy the magnifying glass and he glances through to see tiny black drops of goo, likely from Morph.

"A trail," Tommy said and discovers the drops of goo leading, "To the Museum of Past Treasures."

"Now why in tarnation would it be there?" Crash wondered aloud.

SpongeTron gasps when he realizes what this could mean, "Oh no, some of Jimmy's greatest inventions are displayed there."

"That fiend!" Darry exclaimed, "Knowing its ability to change into anything, it probably wants something powerful to turn into."

"Let's go in and find it." Tammy suggested, "It shouldn't be too hard since Crash can hear it."

Crash became excited as he asked, "Ooh, Ooh, can I bust in on a hovercycle while I search?"

"Sorry Crash," Yuki stated, "But you need to stay right by my side where I can keep an eye on you."

Crash looked surprised, but then got a dreamy smile. "Okay." He answered in a soft voice.

* * *

Inside the museum, among the rest of the guests was Maxwell looking at an invention on display. He was holding up his finger that had the nanobot sitting on it.

"This place is a lot more different than the last time I saw it." Maxwell explained, "I guess this is before it got remodeled."

The nanobot buzzed and jumped up and down. Maxwell laughed and stated, "You are kinda funny." Then it jumped away and went off ahead at fast speed. "Hey, wait!" Maxwell called out, "Stop! Oh, I knew that thing couldn't be trusted."

But when Maxwell followed the nanobot around the corner, he saw it insert itself inside a soda machine and made it shake until it spat out a can of purple flurp into Maxwell's hands. The nanobot bot exits from the machine and hops onto Maxwell's shoulder. Maxwell couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

The nanobot formed a smile on its face (after it formed a face) when it widened its eye and buzzed at Maxwell. "What?" Maxwell asked, surprised, and asked, "Where?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tammy has led her three friends to the basement where the black trail seems to lead them. As they walk down the stairs, Darry asked, "Why would it come down here when there are better gadgets up there?"

"I don't know," Tammy answered and stopped with Tommy, Darry, and SpongeTron crashing into her. She raised her magnifying glass as the trail stopped. "Oh boy," she said dejectedly, putting her glass down, "At least we know it should be here somewhere."

The four split to cover more ground in order to find Morph. SpongeTron scans the area when he finds a familiar face, "Ah, SpongeBot-001, how have you been?" Of course, the robot didn't respond due to its deactivation.

"This is so weird." Tommy stated, scratching his head, "First Morph escapes without landing a single scratch on Neutron, and it comes here instead of adapting to the high-tech gear upstairs," he leans against a bookshelf, "What could it be up to?" Tommy leans on a book that presses in and suddenly, the bookshelf slides open, making the 11-year-old jump.

Darry, Tammy, and SpongeTron joined him as they see what was behind the bookshelf. It was a freezing chamber similar to the one in HQ. The Nicktoons walk inside, not noticing the head nanobot peeking from behind.

Once inside, Darry shivered. "It's really cold." There was fog inside the chamber, so Tammy wiped the glass to see what's inside. The four gasped to see what it was.

"Morph?" Tommy asked in shock, seeing another black robot made up of nanobots, only smaller, about the same size as the previous one they encountered, "But how?"

"Maybe someone else got to him first?" Darry guessed.

"I don't think so," SpongeTron assumed, "Remember what the Commander said? He split Morph up and had pieces of him sent to secret locations to prevent him from recovering his whole body. This must be one of them."

"But why keep it down here." Tammy asked, suddenly getting annoyed with her arms akimbo, "And why didn't he tell me- I mean, us?"

* * *

Upstairs, Crash was walking around slowly with his arms held out in order to prevent himself from bumping into anything. But then, his ears catch whiff of a SpongeTron-Unit demonstrating Jimmy's first rocket model. He hears the robot turn the key to start the engine and Crash gets excited.

"Is that a rocket?" Crash asked with an excited grin. "When will I get another chance to drive a rocket blindfolded?"

Crash followed the voices of the demonstrator and was about to push his way through the crowd until Yuki tugged on his suit collar. "Crash, where do you think you're going?"

The sponge stammered as he answered, "I-I-I was just…gonna go on a little ride?"

"No way," Yuki responded in a stern voice. "Last time you tried to drive a rocket, you ended up with your whole body bandaged. Imagine what would happen if you tried it with just your eyes bandaged." She then grabbed Crash's hand and started dragging him away. "Besides, we're on a mission. Let's catch up to the others."

As he was led away by his guide, Crash's lips began to quiver in sadness over a lost opportunity for a stunt.

* * *

Yuki led Crash downstairs to the basement just as the head nanobot scurried around the room. Crash looked around curiously, despite not being able to see. "Do y'all hear that?" Crash asked, walking into a stack of boxes. "I think there are bugs in here."

Before the boxes can topple over onto Crash, Yuki quickly pulled him out of the way. "Crash, this is a basement. Of course there's bound to be some roaches and spiders down here."

Crash chuckled as he stood next to Yuki. "Whatever ya say, Yuki."

Without anyone noticing, the head nanobot jumped from out of its body and went toward the control panel of the chamber. They suddenly see the control panel sparking as the freezing chamber began to malfunction.

"What's happening?" Tommy asked in alarm.

"The freezing chamber is breaking!" Tammy exclaimed. "Morph could escape any second!"

An emergency alarm began to ring from inside the chamber and Crash got in front of Yuki, "Don't ya worry, folks. I'll take care of this." And he ran off in a random direction. He jumped on top of a discarded mannequin and started beating it up. "Ya like that? I don't need eyes to pound ya!"

The nanobots jumped into the rest of the melting nanobots and it suddenly began to take the form of Morph, only now it slumped over and struggled to stay standing.

SpongeTron held the sides of his face, shocked to see the assassin robot from the future back to life.

Suddenly, Maxwell came from upstairs, looking around on the ground for the nanobot he befriended. "Nanobot?" He called out. "Where are you?" He then gasps in shock to see Morph taken form. "It can't be." He cried out.

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry yelled.

Tammy swung her jump rope around Morph's arm, but the robot changes its arm into a scythe that cuts the rope off. Morph then swings its other arm and knocks Tommy away before he could fire at the robot. While Crash was getting up from the mess he made, Morph flung itself through the air in Crash's direction. Yuki spotted this and yelled, "Crash, look out!" and jumped on top of the sponge as Morph flew over the two.

Maxwell stared in shock and horror at the nice nanobot once again in the form of the dangerous robot. Darry tried punching the robot, careful not to let it copy his ghost powers, but Morph swallowed his fist into its body and the pounded the ghost boy against the wall. Seeing the former friendly nanobot turned into the large robot that he feared, Maxwell's eyes water as he yelled, "I knew it! I knew you were still evil! You wanted to kill my dad and now you wanna kill my friends!"

The single eye on Morph's body stares at Maxwell and the robot begins to approach him. But SpongeTron jumps in between them to protect Maxwell. Morph changes its hand into a plug and injects it into SpongeTron's body, making him scream and feel jumbled up.

Maxwell screamed and closed his eyes, unleashing a blast of psychic energy to blow Morph away from him. Once it hit the wall, Morph stood up and turned into a puddle, escaping through the air vents.

"Max! What are you doing here?" Tammy asked.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Maxwell asked, "I was tricked into befriending a reformed robot who originally tried to kill everyone I know and love, and betrayed me just to kill everyone I know and love."

"Well, that's a shock," Darry responded, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, right!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Yeah, that you can actually LOVE someone," Darry smirked.

Maxwell gave him a dull look, "Funny. And to think I found that silver blue-eyed nanobot cute..." Just then, the Nicktoons notice a glimpse of a silver behind Maxwell's head.

"Uh...you don't mean that thing, do you?" Tommy pointed.

Maxwell widened his eyes and turns when the small nanobot pounces on him and licks him affectionately. "Gah! Stop it! Don't deceive me with your so-called affections!"

"Maxwell, did that thing used to be Morph?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah," Maxwell answered, holding back the nanobot, "It told me to head to the museum's basement because its master was after something."

"If by 'master', you mean 'Morph', then you're right," Tammy explained, "The Morph we encountered was a piece of him until the head nanobot we tracked merged with it and escaped."

Crash approached by following their voices and hollered, "Guys, I don't wanna alarm you, but there's one of them nanobots in here!" He pointed at Maxwell's direction, "Right there!" He pounded his fist in his hand, "Don't worry, I can squash him with my eyes closed."

Yuki held him back. "No, Crash, without your eyesight, you'll end up hurting everyone." She instructed.

Even after Yuki's warning, rather than be excited, Crash sighed in disappointment. "Everyone but me." He groaned sadly.

"B-But wait a minute." SpongeTron asked, his voice now stammering and his balance a bit off, "Why is a Morph nanobot with you?" SpongeTron asked before he felt his body short-circuit and he stumbled back.

This concerned his teammates. "SpongeTron, what's wrong with you?" Darry asked.

"I don't know." SpongeTron answered, holding his head. "Morph inserted some of his data into me and it kinda feels like a- Kill! Kill! Kill Neu- Nick- all!" SpongeTron suddenly yelled as he fell over.

"A virus!" Maxwell finished, recalling what he saw happened. "Morph somehow passed a virus into your systems."

"But how?" SpongeTron asked, still jerking around and yelling, "Kill-kill! I have a virus protection software that no one can bypass, except Jimmy- who I shall kill!" He yelled before pounding the side of his head to get himself to stop.

The Nicktoons began to worry about their robot friend. "What do we do?" Darry asked. "I didn't even know Morph had a virus, and how do we get it out of SpongeTron?"

Without a word, the nanobot jumped from Maxwell and went onto SpongeTron. "H-H-Hey! Get it off of me!" He yelled as the nanobot inserts itself into his body.

Before anybody could try to help, SpongeTron gained a blank expression and stated, "Fear not, Nicktoons. I am merely controlling this droid from within so I can communicate with you." Everyone stared in surprise, but Maxwell recalled the nanobot's ability to control machinery.

Tommy yelled at the nanobot, "What are you doing in our friend's body?"

"You already turned him evil with that virus!" Tammy yelled as well.

SpongeTron spoke in a monotonous voice, "I do not wish to harm you, humans. And the virus was not my doing. It was sent to my body by an unknown source in order reawaken my original programming, but contained catastrophic results."

"Who would create a virus and send it to Morph?" Tommy wondered. "He's a robot from the future."

Tammy the added, "Better yet, how could they create a virus that could bypass the security of HQ?"

"That is a little weird." Yuki added, looking thoughtful.

Maxwell stepped forward and asked the nanobot, "You must know how to stop the virus and cure SpongeTron of it."

"Unfortunately, I cannot cure the virus, but I can transfer it from this robot to myself. I will return to my original programming, but once I am part of my body, you can destroy us both." Maxwell gasped silently, shocked to hear that the friendly robot was willing to sacrifice itself for them to beat Morph.

"No way!" Darry suddenly exclaimed, "I don't know what's going on, but if you're really on our side, we need your help to find Morph and see what he's up too"

"So...what is Morph up to?" Tommy asked.

"As you know," the nanobot spoke through SpongeTron, "The Morph you faced earlier wasn't as strong as before. He is seeking the remaining parts of his body in order to accomplish his goal."

"So we have to find those pieces of Morph before he does," Tammy understood.

"We're on it," Maxwell responded until he asked the robot, "But with you helping us, what are we gonna do with SpongeTron?" The three Nicktoons glance at each other, wondering what to do.

* * *

At HQ, the nanobot is back on Maxwell's shoulder while SpongeTron is in a straitjacket strapped onto a table, and wearing a Lecter-like mask. "Don't you think this is too much?" Tammy asked Jimmy.

"Do you want SpongeTron to kill his co-creator with that virus inside him?" Darry retorted. "Besides, we need SpongeTron so we can use him to track the virus and see where it originated from."

"In the meantime, why don't you tell us where the other pieces of Morph are?" Maxwell questioned.

"Well..." Jimmy responded while yawning, "One was in HQ; the other was in the museum, so there are two locations left."

"Okay, so Morph has two parts of him to find," Darry realized, rubbing his chin.

Jimmy yawned heavily and answered, "Fear not. One of the locations is Axion Labs, where Danny and Valerie have it secured. The other...is..." Before he could answer, Jimmy leaned on a computer and drifted off to sleep again. Goddard came over and once again draped a blanket over his sleeping master.

Yuki and Tommy slap their foreheads since Jimmy was still too tired to give them any help. The nanobot buzzed and Maxwell gets the idea to stare at Jimmy and read his mind. Maxwell announces, "The last pieces are in Mrs. SquarePants's home."

Tammy shrugs with a knowing smile, "It makes sense that Jimmy would hide the pieces in places of science."

"Okay, we know where both parts are, now we just have to find them before Morph does." Darry instructed.

"You're darn tootin'!" Crash agreed. "I'll get those bugs and I'll board down the incline blindfolded to celebrate."

Yuki crossed her arms and responded, "No way! Remember you're supposed to sit still."

Crash growled in frustration and snapped, "I'm tired of sittin' still!" He pointed to the left, missing Yuki. "I thought hangin' out with you would be neat, but I haven't done anything fun all day, longer than the time I was in that coma! Where's the fun in that?"

"But Crash, I was left responsible for you, remember?" Yuki reminded. "Don't forget, it's my fault you're like this."

"Then I'll do what I should've done before. Yuki..." He bit his lower lip as he struggled to say, "You're fired!" He yelled, unknowingly pointing at Tammy.

Yuki eyes widen, feeling offended. "You're kidding, right?" she asked in annoyance.

"Nuh uh," Crash retorted, crossing his arms. "I may be blind, but I don't wanna be restrained from Nicktoon danger or stunt danger."

Darry approached them and awkwardly tried to intervene, "Uh, guys? We kinda have a situation going on, so can you settle this another time?"

"NO!" Crash and Yuki both yelled at Darry.

Crash continued yelling at Yuki, "I don't need you to take care of me anymore. I can do whatever I want without my eyes!" He began walking toward the door, but ended up bumping into the wall. He tried the other direction, but bumped into the wall again. Crash tried feeling around for who was near and whispered to Tommy, "Pss, can you make a portal for me to get home?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and obliged to his request. Yuki turned to the rest of the Nicktoons and stated, "Well, don't we have a robot assassin to retrieve?"

The nanobot buzzed on top of Maxwell's shoulder and the boy dully responds, "At least you don't know what they're thinking."

* * *

The hunt is on! But will Maxwell fully accept a single good nanobot that came from an enemy in his own time? Please review and stay tuned for Part 2.


	21. Nano: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 10: Nano**

 **Plot** **:** _The Nicktoons discover that Jimmy has been studying the remains of Morph- at the cost of his own rest. But soon, Morph escapes and searches for its remaining parts that are hidden away in secret locations, all except one single nanobot that becomes attached to a terrified Maxwell. The Nicktoons must try to secure the nanobots while Yuki looks after Crash after he loses his eyesight._

 **Part 2**

* * *

Soon the Nicktoons go to their first stop to collect the hidden nanobots; Axion Labs in Amity Park. Darry Phantom sneaks his team inside by phasing through the building, ending up in one of the hallways. Tammy whispers to Darry, "Where are the nanobots?"

Darry whispered back, "I think I might know where they are. My dad says they keep all the top secret stuff through a bolted door down the hall."

Suddenly, the nanobot jumps off of Maxwell's shoulder and scurried down the hall. "Hey, wait!"

"Where's your evil robot friend going?" Tammy curiously asked.

Maxwell crossed his arms and pointed out, "He's not my friend."

"We can't let that thing loose in here." Darry hastily warned. "Let's get it back before it finds where the rest of the nanobots are."

They immediately follow it down the hall and soon find it stopped in front of a large steel door. "What are you doing, nanobot?" Maxwell asked, suspicious of the nanobots motives.

The nanobot buzzed in response, but no one could understand what it was trying to say. But Yuki looks at the door and assumes, "I think this is the room with the nanobots inside."

Tammy tried opening the door, but it was sealed tightly shut. She then noticed a control panel on the side. "It looks like you need a code."

"I got your code right here." Darry said as he turned intangible and attempted to walk through the door, but instead smacked on the surface and fell on the ground. As he sat up, he frowned and muttered, "Ghost shield. Thank you, Valerie."

Maxwell approached and stated, "If you're done being dumb, Scottie, I think I can bypass the security since the chip increases my intelligence." While he was talking, the nanobot jumped over to the door. "I'll just need to rewire the system or I can just-" before he could finish, the nanobot went into the keypad.

They watch the keypad spark until the large door opened. "All right, nanobot, you did it!" Maxwell cheered, earning him stares from his friends. "I mean, big deal, he did it. Not like it can be trusted."

As they go inside, Tammy mentions, "I don't know, it is pretty cute." They stop in surprise when they see the inside, "... compared to the rest of the nanobots."

They find some of the nanobots inside a round case that was pumping cold air inside like the ones in HQ and the museum. "Gnarly," Darry cheered, "We found the nanobots before Morph did."

The nanobot buzzed at Maxwell and he said, "He's right. We gotta get this outta here before Morph finds it. The more nanobots he absorbs, the more powerful he becomes."

Unknown to them, Morph spotted the heroes from behind the door. It leered at them with its glowing eye, knowing they'll do whatever it takes to stop it. It hides behind as a large glow engulfs him.

The Nicktoons watch, wondering what to do with the frozen nanobots when... "Darry?" They turn to see Danny Fenton from behind the door, "What are you kids doing here?"

"Dad!" Darry shouted in shock, fearing they would get in trouble for sneaking in. "We were..."

But a calm Yuki finished for him, "We're on a mission for Neutron. He wanted us to keep the nanobots safe."

"Hm, sounds serious." Danny responded, "That's why Neutron asked me to keep it in here. But if it's in danger, I know a safer place to keep the nanobots."

"Really?" Tommy asked, surprised, but happy to have some help.

"But what if Morph finds you?" Tammy warned. "He's out there somewhere."

Maxwell looks at him suspiciously however when Danny answered, "Don't worry. With Morph in a weakened state, I'm sure all of us will beat him somehow." He then began walking over to the container, strangely with a limp and grabbed the container, pulling it off from the freezing tubes. "I better hurry and take these away before they unfreeze."

He quickly rushed out with the nanobots and shut the door. Darry sighed in relief. "Well, it's a good thing we have my dad helping us."

"But there was something weird about him." Maxwell mentioned, "I couldn't hear his thoughts."

Yuki gave him a disapproving glare, "You're reading minds again without permission?"

Maxwell sheepishly answered, "Well, he looked a little hurt and I wanted to make sure he was alright."

"Dad was hurt?" Darry asked in surprise, having not noticed anything wrong.

"But I wonder why Max couldn't read his mind." Tammy wondered, "He usually just can't read the minds of non-organic lifeforms."

"'Non-organic'?" Darry questioned until his eyes widen in realization, "Robots!" He quickly ran out of the vault to find Morph, but a sound was heard and the rest of the Nicktoons run out to see Darry and Danny on the ground, having run into each other.

"Dad!" Yuki called, surprised to see him come back after taking the nanobots.

"Darry? Yuki?" Danny asked, holding his back. "What are you kids doing here?"

"Mr. Fenton, where did you go?" Tommy asked in panic. "Where are the nanobots?"

Danny stood up and pulled his son to his feet. "If you're talking about those nanobots from the future, they're locked away." he answered, "You shouldn't be messing around in there."

"Dad, are you hurt?" Darry asked in concern, "Max said you were and I couldn't believe it."

"And what did you do with the nanobots?" Tammy demanded to know.

Despite their questions, Danny seemed confused, "Whoa, hang on a second. I'm not hurt and I didn't do anything with the nanobots. They're supposed to be in the freezing chamber. If they're out for too long, they'll unfreeze and cause havoc again." The kids were confused about Danny's obliviousness about the situation until Maxwell read his mind, _'I wonder if they're on some kind of mission from Neutron. Why would they think I have the nanobots?'_

Maxwell's eyes widen when he realizes that since he can now read his mind, the Danny they saw before was a fake. Knowing full well where the next nanobots were, the good nanobot buzzed and Maxwell took off while yelling, "Thanks Mr. Fenton."

Though confused, everyone followed him, and Darry told Danny, "Sorry Dad, gotta go. I'll see you at dinner." Danny stared in bafflement as they all left Axion to continue their mission to find the last remains of Morph.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, Crash was rummaging around in his room, making quite a mess since he still couldn't see. Finally, Crash grabbed his sandboard, felt it to make sure he grabbed the right one, and smiled in joy. "Yes!" Crash cheered victoriously, "Now the Amazin' Crash will board down the stairs, through the livin' room, out the front door, through the front yard, and land outside the air dome- all without usin' my eyes." He got on his board and was prepared to ride out the door, but he instead crashed into the wall and fell backwards.

Hearing the noise, Twitchy and Junior enter their room. Junior looked at his brother in concern, "Crash, are you more hurt? I thought Yuki was taking care of you."

"Hmph," Crash grunted as he stood up, "I don't need no one to take care of me. I'm a daredevil. Bein' in danger is my thing." He got on his sandboard and moved forward, but due to his blindness, ended up crashing into the wall again. Junior winced, but Twitchy chuckled in amusement.

Downstairs, the door to the air dome opened and the wet Nicktoons came in to find the last of Morph's pieces. "Okay," Darry stated, a bit out of breath. "I think we made it here before Morph."

"But where are the nanobots?" Maxwell demanded to know.

"Maybe Sandy knows." Tammy suggested.

"Knows what?" a southern accent asks, and they all turn to see Sandy standing behind them.

The Nicktoons smile and Maxwell rushes up to her. "Mrs. SquarePants, we need your help. Do you have the nanobots Jimmy Neutron gave you?" He asked as the good nanobot buzzed on his shoulder.

"You mean them tiny robots that tried to do him in?" Sandy asked, to which everyone nodded in response. Sandy smiled and answered, "Sure I do. Come on, I keep 'em down below with the rest of my stuff."

As they went to the cellar, Yuki shifts awkwardly as she asked Sandy, "So... how's Crash doing?"

Sandy answered, "He's doin' just fine. I don't know what you did, but he's been up in his room restin' his eyes without puttin' himself in danger." Yuki looked a little guilty, but everyone followed Sandy down the stairs. But from a corner of the dome, Morph slinked toward the glass and was now larger due to absorbing the previous portion of nanobots.

From inside the house, a thud was heard on the door, and it opened to show Crash wobbling as he held his sandboard. "That would have worked if I knew the door was open." Morph, in his liquid form, slinked through the bottom of the glass and entered the dome. Crash looked around after hearing the quiet robot. "Gee," Crash said in worry, "I think the house has a leak. I better tell someone. MAAAAA!"

But his cries go unheard since below the cellar, Sandy was showing the Nicktoons where the nanobots were. She moved the boxes aside and opened a square freezer that contains the nanobots frozen inside. "Here it is, fellers." Sandy told the Nicktoons, "In here, they're about as functional as a wagon with no cattle."

"Gnarly!" Darry cheered. "Now we just have to take it to HQ and keep it safe from Morph."

"Mom?" Crash's voice was heard until they hear him scream before he tumbled down the stairs and see him land flat on his face.

Yuki gasped in worry while Sandy immediately rushed over to her son. "Crash, sweetie, are you okay?" She asked, helping him up. "What are you doin' down here?"

"I thought I heard somethin' down here and I couldn't see what it was." Crash cried, strangely looking scared, which Yuki noticed.

Sandy didn't notice anything strange about her scared son and just hugged him, "Don't worry, son, nothin' will harm you while you can't see."

"Ma, are you down here?" Crash's voice was heard until he screamed as he fell down the stairs and landed on his face. Everyone was surprised to see two Crashes.

"Wait," Tommy exclaimed, "Crash can't be in two places at once."

"I'm in two places at once?" Crash asked, holding his hands out, "Where?"

Sandy looked at the Crash she was holding and pushed him away, "What the hey is goin' on?" she demanded to know. But the Crash she discarded gritted his teeth and his arm turned into black ooze that he shot at the real Crash, pinning him to the wall.

"Morph!" Darry exclaimed, "Tammy, Tommy, help fight Morph; Yuki, help save Crash; Max, guard the nanobots. Nicktoons Go!"

Tammy took out her jump rope and Poof appears as Tommy's chain hammers. They yell in battle cry and charge at the fake Crash. Morph reverts to its original form, but splits into two; one against the twins and the other after the nanobots. The second Morph flings at the nanobots for more power until Sandy jumps in. "Hi-yah!" She screams, swatting it with her karate chop.

Darry charges a blue ray and shoots at it. Morph partly splits itself to dodge the blast when it turns green and shoots a ghost ray as well. Maxwell uses his telekinesis to bring out a small gadget to block the blast. He takes out his spark gun and shoots, but Morph deflected with a ghost ray. The Morph against Tommy and Tammy turned pink as one arm turns into a jump rope-like whip and the other into a chain hammer. It swings its chain hammer to smack Tammy. "Hey! No fair in using our weapons against us!" Tommy complained.

Morph responds by shooting black stars from its body and pinning him to the wall. Maxwell backs away toward the contained nanobots. "Morph has his morphing powers back. If he gets the rest of his parts, he'll be unstoppable again."

Crash got to his feet and tried to feel around. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked, "Is everyone doin' something excitin' without me?"

When Morph was about to strike the defenseless Crash, Yuki quickly picked up a baseball bat and shouted, "Crash, look out!" And batted the robot from the sponge.

Crash didn't notice what was going on and looked annoyed, "Yuki, is that you? I thought I fired ya?"

Yuki looked even more annoyed and responded, "I was saving your life, duh! You're still blind and in danger, remember?"

"I don't need you!" Crash yelled, "I can take care of myself!" Suddenly, Morph's tentacle wrapped around Crash and pulled him away. "Hey!" Crash yelled as he struggled, "What's this gooey metally stuff?"

Yuki gasped while Sandy yelled, "Put down my boy!" She jumped up to karate chop the robot, but Morph held Crash in the way, causing Sandy to freeze in place. Darry flew forward to punch Morph, but he too had to stop when Crash was held like a shield and Darry had to stop before he hit the sponge. Tommy threw a gold star at Morph, but when it held Crash as a shield again, Tammy had to use her jump rope to deflect it away.

With the Nicktoons restraining themselves, Morph approached Maxwell and held Crash hostage, signaling Maxwell to hand over its remaining parts. "What's going on?" Crash asked as he struggled inside the goo, "Why can't I move?"

But Maxwell remained still with fright as he stared at Morph right in front of him. The nanobot tried to get his attention so he could act and save Crash, but Maxwell remained frozen. Without any more time for response, Morph turned its arm into a hammer and swung at Maxwell, knocking him away from the freezer. Morph then jabbed its hand into the freezer and absorbed the remainder of the nanobots until it was powered to its original size. Afterwards, Morph changed into liquid form and escaped at fast speed through the door with Crash still trapped in its body. The little nanobot decided to follow it in pursuit.

Tammy ran toward the fallen Maxwell in concern. "Max, are you okay?"

Maxwell got up and sadly responded, "No. Morph retrieved all his parts. Now he probably has his original programming to annihilate my dad. My nanobot must've left to rejoin Morph as well."

"Your nanobot?" Tommy questioned, surprised to see Maxwell referring to the nanobot as such despite his previous hostility towards it.

Maxwell began stammering, "Uhh... What I was intending to state was..."

But Tammy smiled at this, "Aww, you really do like that formerly evil nanobot."

"No, I don't!" Maxwell yelled defensively, "Don't forget, he left to follow his original body."

"You don't know that for sure." Darry pointed out, "Maybe he was attracted to Morph." He received odd stares from his friends, "He is a robot."

Sandy approached them and reminded, "Need I remind y'all that my boy, Crash, was captured by that beast?"

But Yuki assured, "Don't worry. We'll save him, and I can tell him I was right that this would happen. But where could Morph be going now that he has all his parts?"

Maxwell answered, "Like I said, he's following his original programming."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Nicktoon HQ, the water in the bathroom was running until it turned off and the door opened with Jimmy coming out while drying his face with a towel. He now looked clean, rested, and shaven. Putting the towel around his neck, he sighed in relief. "The kids were right; I did need some rest. At least I can now focus on my work." When he walked into the lab, he noticed SpongeTron still restrained due to his virus. "SpongeTron, I'd forgotten about you."

"Thanks for remembering." SpongeTron responded dourly, "Can you let me go now- so I can destroy you! No, I don't mean that! Yes, I do- no, I don't!"

"Don't worry." Jimmy calmly assured, "I know whatever virus Morph put into your systems is causing your behavior. I'll try to eradicate it. Though how did it bypass my protection system?" Suddenly, there was a large bang from inside and Jimmy turns to the door to see the completed Morph barge inside the lab.

From Morph's view on its screen, a targeting scope appears on Jimmy's face and the words "Annihilate" flash on screen. Morph rushed at Jimmy with its arm turned into a sharp blade. Jimmy's eyes widened as he dodged out of the way. As he hid behind a desk, Jimmy narrowed his eyes and dully said, "This is getting old."

"What's going on?" Crash asked while stuck in Morph's body. "Am I in the washing machine again?"

Jimmy managed to block Morph's attack with a scalpel, but it was quickly knocked out of his hands. Watching everything, SpongeTron tried to break out of the restraints to help. "Don't worry, Commander. I'll save you." But the virus he had was sapping his strength. However, from under the crack of the door, the friendly nanobot scurried inside and avoided its evil body and climbed onto SpongeTron. The robot looked at it and wondered, "What are you doing here?" The nanobot buzzed and latched onto SpongeTron. "Hey, what's going on?" He wondered and felt as if the nanobot was sucking data from inside. But SpongeTron didn't feel harmed. "I-I feel fine. Like I'm not evil anymore."

He broke out of the restraints, but the nanobot that helped him suddenly started sparking as if it took on the virus that had infected SpongeTron and mindlessly joined with Morph. "Oh no," SpongeTron muttered as Morph suddenly started uncontrollably flashing different colors until it settled on yellow and tried to zap Jimmy with electricity, which Jimmy ducked to avoid. SpongeTron activated his sonic cannon just as the rest of the Nicktoons arrived.

"Looks like we're just in time." Darry noticed. They then see SpongeTron back to normal. "SpongeTron, you're okay?"

"Yes," SpongeTron answered, "Thanks to that single nanobot."

"The nanobot?" Maxwell asked hopefully, "It's here?"

"Well..." SpongeTron paused nervously, "After it sucked the virus out of me, it got infected instead and joined back with Morph, so it's evil now too."

"Just like it said would happen." Tommy stated, remembering what the nanobot told them earlier.

Maxwell got a look of horror upon hearing this. "...No! It can't be true! The good nanobot must be in there somewhere!"

"I'm sorry, Max," Darry said, trying to sound sympathetic, "I know how much you like that nanobot- at least I think you do, you never made it clear- but now it's evil again, so if we wanna protect our friends and family, we have to fight it."

Maxwell stares sadly until Yuki suggests, "You guys stop Morph while I save Crash."

"But Crash said he didn't want your help." Maxwell reminded.

However, Yuki reminded, "He's still my friend, and I'm gonna help him no matter how much he doesn't want it." After she ran off, Maxwell contemplated what she said.

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry called as he and the Nicktoons went after Morph, but Maxwell stood still. Morph aimed its sharp arm at Jimmy and SpongeTron, but Darry flew in front on them and protected everyone with a ghost shield. Morph shrieks as its body changes colors until settling on green. Darry's ghost shield faded as Darry zoomed toward Morph to land a punch, but Morph had one trick up its sleeve. It held Crash up as a shield, causing Darry to freeze in place. Darry stopped in mid-flight as Morph shot him back with a ghost ray.

The twins watched their dazed friend when Tommy shouted, "Dude, not cool!"

"What in tarnation's going on?" Crash called out, "Is there an epic battle I'm missing out? Is it warm here?"

SpongeTron powered up his Robo-Chargers and prepared to fire a blast at Morph, but it again held up Crash like a shield before the robot could fire. SpongeTron turned to Jimmy and asked, "How are we supposed to attack Morph with Crash inside?"

In answer, Yuki stepped forward, "Leave that to me." She ran forward and jumped onto Morph, grabbing hold of Crash's arms and trying to pull him out of the robot's gooey body.

"Hey!" Crash cried out, "Who's yankin' on me?"

Tammy charged at Morph with her jump rope, but Morph batted her with Yuki and Crash, knocking Tammy across the floor in front of Maxwell. She sat up and rubbed her head. "You can help, you know?" She dully said to Maxwell.

Maxwell answered, "I want to, but...I just can't. That robot has... caused me so much trouble."

Tammy raised an eyebrow and responded, "Or...you just don't wanna attack your nanobot friend."

"'Friend'?" Maxwell questioned in shock, "I already told you, that thing is not my-"

"Max, listen," Tammy interrupted, "Whether or not that nanobot is your friend, we're your actual friends and we need your help stopping Morph. So do something now." Tammy ran off to continue fighting, but Maxwell stayed still as he saw Yuki trying to save Crash.

As she yanked on his arms, Crash asked, "Why are you tryin' to help me when all you want me to do is sit and be bored?"

"Because we're friends! And we're on the same team!" Yuki yelled in frustration while trying to pull him out of the robot, "And if you injure yourself even more than you are now, how else are you supposed to do cool stunts?!"

After hearing her, Crash's gains a look of shock. "Wait. WHAT?!" Jimmy then throws an electronic magnet at Morph and it causes the robot's body to split momentarily, sending Yuki and Crash flying out. Maxwell's eyes widen as he runs away before the two fly at the wall. Crash gets off of Yuki and asks, "You mean ya actually like my stunts?"

"Well, duh!" Yuki responded as she smiled, "Why do you think I always hang with you weirdos? I'm doing my best to be your seeing aid and keep you safe because I care about you."

Crash's lip quivered with emotion. "Oh, Yuks! I could never hate someone who'd care about me so much!" He cried, giving Yuki a big hug...or so it seems.

"Crash, I'm right here," Yuki mentioned, who was behind him. In reality, Crash was actually hugging Maxwell. An unamused Maxwell pushes Crash away and moves. But Morph stretches its arm out and grabs Yuki while she screams. Crash gasps and looks around while the other Nicktoons try and save her.

"Nobody swings my sister around but me!" Darry shouts before firing a ghost ray at Morph, turning it green, but a malfunction caused the robot to turn blue, making Morph look like water. Morph's arm stretched over Yuki's head, encasing her in a bubble of water as she struggled to hold her breath. As Jimmy fires a laser gun at Morph and the Nicktoons try to get close. Morph did not seem affected and it just splashes the group away from it.

Crash suddenly hears Yuki's gargled screams for help and turns his head in that direction. "Yuki?" He asked in worry and pulled the bandages off his eyes. He squints while looking at the fight, but can't see due to blurred vision. However, his vision clears up and he could now see perfectly. "Hey, I can see! I'm not just part squirrel, I'm part sponge!" Crash yelled with a smile, and then smirked, "And that means I can save the day!" He removes his helmet and charges at Morph, diving straight into its body. Since Morph's body was currently made of water, Crash's spongy body absorbed it all, including the nanobots. Yuki dropped on the floor, coughing for air.

Darry helped Yuki stand up and congratulated the sponge, "Crash, you did it."

"You stopped Morph!" Tommy and Tammy cheered.

"And you got your sight back!" Yuki cheered as well.

A bloated Crash smiled as he responded, "Aww, shoot! I could've done it even without my eyes."

SpongeTron playfully elbows a concerned Jimmy, "At least we don't have to worry about those broken nanobots, eh Commander?"

"Yes, but..." Jimmy said in uncertainty, "Even without the body, those nanobots could..."

Suddenly, Crash's body begins to shake and the nanobots fly out of his pores and form together, taking the shape of the silver robot, but without its liquid body. Morph then eyes Jimmy through its malfunctioning single eye and slowly walks toward the genius. Yuki stands in front of him. "Don't worry, Commander." She assured with her arms spread out. "I'll protect you."

Crash put his helmet back on and stood in front of Yuki with the same stance. "And since you protected me, it's my turn to protect you." He declared to his friend.

Maxwell watches Crash and Yuki's interactions with each other as they went from non-friends back to friends, and his eyes widen with an idea. But Darry already shouted, "Nicktoons Go!" Tommy fired his laser rifle, but the magic didn't affect Morph's metal nanobot body. Darry flew downward and punched Morph in the back, but Darry instead grits his teeth in pain held his bruised knuckles.

"Hey guys!" Maxwell called out, "Wait!" But Tammy ignored him and tied her jump rope around Morph's legs, but Morph continued forward, dragging her across the floor. SpongeTron fired his sonic cannon, but the blasts still had no effect. Maxwell still called out, "Guys!" But he still goes unheeded.

Jimmy ran to a table and opened a small drawer. "I think I have a way to stop it. Now that no Nicktoon is in its clutches, I think I can-" but Morph extended its metal nanobot body and grabbed Jimmy's wrist, causing him to drop the small device he was planning to use against Morph.

The Nicktoons all gasp as Morph wraps its other hand around Jimmy's neck to choke the life out of him. "Jimmy!" Yuki called as she jumped on Jimmy to pry Morph's grasp off of him.

Darry then announces, "Come on, guys! If we all attack together, we might be able to crack it apart."

While the others nodded in agreement, Maxwell still attempted to get their attention, "But Scottie, I want to-" Darry powers up his Ghost Rage while Tammy and Tommy power up their weapons and SpongeTron powers up his Robo-Chargers. Similarly, Crash picks up Jimmy's device and prepares to throw it. Jimmy manages to free Yuki and himself by slicing part of Morph's arm with his beamsword, and the Nicktoons all charge at Morph as they prepare to deliver what would be their final blows. But Maxwell stands still, watching in distress. "No! Everybody... FREEZE!"

With a blast of psychic energy, Maxwell opens his eyes to see that he had inadvertently used his powers to freeze his friends in place, all except Morph who turned to Maxwell with malicious intent, but Maxwell stood in place with no fear. "I know you're in there." Maxwell speaks to the robot. "And I'm not communicating with Morph. I'm communicating with the nanobot I know." Morph continued sending death glares, but Maxwell just took several steps forward, "I don't know what your true intentions are, whether you're just manipulating me or a slave to the head nanobot. But all the time we've spent together must mean something."

The malfunctioning robot formed its right hand into a sharp implement, but Maxwell did not take a step back and clenched his fist. "I may not be able to read your mind to find out which one you are, but I know you're somewhere inside that monstrosity! I also know something else which I REALLY hate to admit..." Morph draws its arm back to strike Maxwell, but the boy's eyes water as he continues, "...that time we spent together really meant something to me."

Just as Morph swings its bladed arm, Maxwell opens his eyes to see the blade stopped inches from his head and Morph's body sparking as it malfunctions some more. Maxwell starts smiling as he adds, "I didn't think so back then, but the Commander was actually right. He does know robot affection when he sees it and he definitely saw it before." He looks down in guilt as he adds, "It just took me longer to see it for myself."

Even though his friends were still frozen, they were still able to move their eyes and hear what's going on. The Morph robot's body begins to shake and spark, but Maxwell speaks to the nanobot, "So if it's alright with you, can we maybe start this friendship over again?" He holds out his finger, hoping the nanobot he liked inside would react to it. Morph continued to spark until it screeched and raised a bladed arm to land a final blow to the telepath. Maxwell gasped and guarded himself with a mind shield.

Suddenly, the spark became more rapid as the nanobot around the right arm switched from orange and black to blue and silver. Maxwell and his friends watch in awe as Morph is splitting in half, the friendly nanobot attempting to escape its master. Maxwell smiled in glee until he saw Morph resisting and attempted to absorb the benevolent nanobot back into its body. Maxwell glanced around when he grabbed Jimmy's beamsword from his hand, rushed in and sliced between Morph and the nanobot. Morph shrieked in pain as Maxwell grabbed the silver nanobot out of its clutches. "Everyone, unfreeze!" Maxwell commanded.

Jimmy and the Nicktoons immediately dropped on the ground and slowly stood up. Darry scowled at Maxwell, "Can you not stop an epic battle without our permission again?"

Jimmy ran over to the telepath and asked, "Maxwell, what happened? What were you thinking?"

"I..." Maxwell glanced at the silver nanobot in his arms as it recovers from the damage inflicted on him and Morph. "I just wanted to save my friend."

"Wow," Tommy said, looking impressed. "So you were really serious when you admitted you liked him."

Yuki shrugs as she states, "Well, at least you beat that...Morph?" They turned to see Morph's remains attempting to come back together, but looked deformed due to the damage and missing its one component.

Jimmy tried to protect everyone from the weak robot. "Oh, please," Crash scoffed, "That thing can't do anything extreme like me."

SpongeTron looked worried as he asked, "What else can we do?" Suddenly, the good nanobot reactivates and jumps toward SpongeTron, entering his systems. "Hey!" SpongeTron exclaims as the small robot crawls around inside him. "I don't like where this is going!" But suddenly, SpongeTron's arms turn into large cannons that he aims at Morph. "Ooh, maybe I do like it." He said, clearly impressed.

SpongeTron's cannons powered up and fired a large blue blast at Morph. Once it stopped, the nanobots were frozen in a large block of ice. Once the weapon powered down, the rest of the Nicktoons ran up to him. "SpongeTron, you were amazing!" Tommy shouted.

"I think you mean 'Gnarly'." Darry agreed, also impressed.

SpongeTron turned around, but had an emotionless expression. "Thank you, but..." The robot dully spoke. "I am not the SpongeTron you are talking to."

Maxwell immediately knew who it was. "Wait, Nanobot?" He asked, knowing the friendly nanobot was using SpongeTron to communicate with them.

"That's right." SpongeTron responded, smiling a bit, but still spoke monotonous as the nanobot. "I should thank you, Maxwell. You freed me from the virus that was controlling me and the rest of the nanobots."

Maxwell smiled warmly, but Jimmy came forward and asked, "But I still don't understand something: Where did the virus come from? And who is your creator?"

The nanobot answered through SpongeTron, "I'm afraid I can't answer that, James Neutron. Whoever sent that virus into my systems, affected my memory banks. So I have no memory of my previous directive, except for my time with Maxwell."

Jimmy held his forehead. "Well, that brings me no closer to solving all this."

Tammy then asks, "You're not gonna stay in our friend, are you?"

The nanobot answered, "Of course not. This is just temporary since my real body is gone and I have nowhere else to go."

Darry playfully elbows Yuki and jokes, "He can live on Goddard if he pretends to be a flea. Then maybe we can finally understand him." Yuki frowns and elbows him back, causing Darry to rub his painful arm.

"No, he won't." Maxwell steps forward and concludes, "Because I'm gonna keep him."

Everyone reacts in surprise. "What, you mean like a pet?" Tammy asks.

"Can I keep him, Commander?" Maxwell asked excitedly. "Please, please, please, please PLEEEASE?!"

Jimmy pondered about this. "I don't know, Maxwell. While you and this nanobot seem to be good companions, I'm still skeptical. That thing is part of Morph after all."

"I promise I'll take good care of him!" Maxwell begged, "I'll feed him, walk him, and love him like the robot brother I never had!"

SpongeTron gave him a look, but Jimmy remains skeptical. He sighs, "I'm sorry, Maxwell, but..."

However, Jimmy was bashed on the head by Cindy, who came unexpectedly, "Of course we'll keep him." She states.

She held baby Max, who giggled at everything that was going on. Jimmy frowned at his wife as he said, "But Cindy, you have no idea what's been going on."

But Cindy responded, "I know enough to know that Maxwell is really fond of that tiny robot and that it's already proven itself loyal to him."

Jimmy tried to reason, "But how can we be sure-"

"While you were busy in your lab for days, ignoring your family and other necessities, Maxwell managed to tame this robot with the help of his friends. I think he deserves to have his own robot friend. Isn't that right, robot dog-person?"

Jimmy gave a defeated sigh and responded, "I guess it'll be okay. I'll be keeping an eye on it, but you can keep the nanobot, Maxwell."

The Nicktoons smile happily, but an excited Maxwell hugs SpongeTron just as the nanobot exits the square robot and crawls onto Maxwell's shoulder, leaving SpongeTron confused as to what's going on. Cindy smiles as she says, "Now this is a satisfying conclusion. I'll bake a cake to celebrate." She walks off with Max as he laughs.

As Maxwell looks at his new nanobot friend on his finger, Jimmy kneels down to him and states, "Maxwell, this may be my sleep deprivation talking, but I think you did a really great job today, stopping Morph and turning a single nanobot into your friend." Maxwell smiled as Jimmy concludes, "I hope that one day, my Max can make friends with a robot just like yours."

Maxwell froze for a bit, but answered, "Uh, sure. Thanks."

Jimmy left and Maxwell looked at his beeping nanobot. "You know, he is pretty cute." Tammy said, looking over Maxwell's shoulder to see the nanobot.

"I wonder how Dad is gonna feel about a new pet in the house." Tommy mentioned with a smile.

"So what are you gonna call him?" Darry asked.

Maxwell replied, "Are you kidding? I've been calling him 'Nanobot' all day, so I'm gonna call him 'Nano'." The little bot known as Nano jumped for joy in agreement.

"Say, can your new Nano friend use his robot powers to take over my hoverboard and make it go at hyper speed?" an excited Crash asked Maxwell.

Yuki glared at the sponge, "Crash, are you serious?" Crash shrunk nervously until Yuki eagerly added, "Cuz that would be AWESOME!"

Hearing Yuki gush over him, Crash's face grins widely and turns red as his visor fogs up and he falls to the floor. "I can't see anything anymore!"

Though this made everyone laugh, including Nano, who was perched on Maxwell's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile at Strych Enterprises, Eustace was at his computer, looking for news regarding Neutron. "Well, I'm not finding any news reports about Neutron being annihilated or anything about the Nicktoons." Eustace said boredly. "So that tells me your plan failed."

The mysterious hologram he was talking to responded, _"I am not surprised. I calculated that even after sending the virus into my captured nanobots, the Nicktoons would find a way to defeat it so long as they have the boy with the neural device."_

Eustace glared at the figure. "You mean you knew your plan would fail? Why should I trust you now?"

 _"If you want your future to be successful, you have no choice. But I can make your mission easier."_ Another glow appeared from the hologram and this time, a small communication device appeared on Eustace's desk.

Eustace's eyes widen in surprise upon seeing the familiar device. "Is this...A Recaller? But...Only Neutron knows how to program one of these. How did you make this?"

The shadowy hologram narrows his eyes as he answers, _"Let's just say: I know Neutron better than he knows himself."_

 **The End**

* * *

Progress has been made, but for what purpose. Please review what you think so far, and stick around for the next story, "World of Weirdos".


	22. World of Weirdos: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 11: World of Weirdos**

 **Plot:** _A virtual MMO game has become the latest trend for kids everywhere in Dimmsdale, and the Turner kids have become addicted to it. After buying the latest version of the game, they suddenly find themselves trapped in the game by a villain. They must now go level to level with the help of Maxwell and Kida to free their minds and the mind of every kid in Dimmsdale from inside the game._

 **Part 1**

* * *

In a land far away is a small village, occupied by strange dwellers such as elves, dwarves, robots, aliens, etc. At a small tavern, business is going as usual when a set of doors open.

"Help!" A young villager cried. "A dragon attacked my home and stole all my sheep."

The villagers gasp in horror, wondering what hero they need to help this poor villager. "A dragon you say?" A voice echoed. Everyone turned to see a bucktoothed young warrior with a pink crown hat, seated at a table in a far corner. He wore armor with a purple cape. This was none other than Tommy Turner. He stood on top of the table, taking out his sword. "I'll defeat this dragon and save your sheep!"

"Thank you, kind sir!" the villager cried in joy, "I'll pay you five hundred gold pieces if you rescue all my sheep."

"Of course," Tommy bowed and ran out of the tavern.

* * *

In a dark cavern, the dragon has the villager's flock of sheep cornered in its den, preparing for supper. Outside, Tommy eavesdropped as the dragon circled its prey. "Okay, here we go," Tommy whispered when he noticed a shadow lurking from behind him. He raised his sword and yelled to fight his pursuer, only to find…

"Tammy?" Tommy asked, shocked to see his sister. Tammy wore a pink princess outfit with a gold crown, and holding a long staff with a purple gem on top. "What are you doing here?"

"To slay the dragon," Tammy explained, "I was tasked to fight the dragon for stealing one of the Fire Kingdom's sacred gems.

"Well, too bad because I'm slaying the dragon first! I'm gonna get paid a lot of money if I return to the village with its head."

"We should work together," Tammy suggested, "I can use one of my spells on it, then you slay the dragon and receive the bounty while I retrieve the gem and return it to my kingdom."

"Deal," Tommy shook hands with Tammy. They creep from behind several rocks to catch it by surprise. All of a sudden, they jumped out, prepared to fight, but froze, realizing the dragon is gone. "Where'd it go?" Tommy wondered when something stomped from behind them.

The dragon roared, angered by the intruders. The twins screamed and ran off as the dragon released its fiery breath. Tammy twirled her wand and yelled, "Frostus Icicus!" Her gem glowed blue and summoned an icy wind against the dragon.

The dragon breathed fire again, turning the icy wind into rain. Tommy charged forward and leapt at the dragon. He raised his sword and sliced at its neck, only for the sword to break into two. Tommy fell and glanced at the broken handle with Tammy watching dully. "Oops," Tommy said sheepishly. They look at the dragon that roared and incinerated them with its fire.

* * *

 _ **"Game Over,"**_ the video game voice announced. Everything that happened was actually in a video game the twins are playing while hanging out with their friends in Nicktoon HQ.

"Darn it!" Tommy said as he and Tammy removed their game goggles with "Game Over" on their computer screens, "I told you a thousand times, Tammy. Water always defeats fire! Not ice."

"And apparently, you didn't do your research well," Tammy scolded, "It was a Lava Dragon, so its hide is made of impenetrable rock. You should have been equipped with the Grass Sword, not the Steel."

"What are you guys playing?" Maxwell curiously asked.

"Only the greatest steampunk medieval VR MMO gaming world in the entire universe…so far," Tommy explained, "World of Cyborgs and Dragons."

Tammy continued, "It's pretty basic. You live as any character you choose to be like a wizard, a warrior, a fairy princess, even a cybernetic bounty hunter; and fight monsters, do missions, and other cool stuff."

"Don't we do that in real life?" Maxwell reminded.

"Yeah, but can you recite spells, wield guns and weapons, or save a kingdom from eternal darkness and get reward money for it?" Tommy asked, "In WCD, you can be whatever you want and do whatever you want."

"Ooh…" Maxwell responded, peeked with interest, "Can I try?"

"NO!" the twins yelled as they put on their game goggles to play again while Maxwell and Poof glance at each other in annoyance.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Yuki asked them while lying on the couch, "I'm on the phone." She goes back to her phone and converses: "And so I said, 'like no way!'"

On her phone, Kida gasped, _"No way!"_

"Yes way!"

" _Like no way!"_ Kida exclaimed, though she was actually in the same room and sitting next to Yuki. "And then what?"

"Then I told him-" but Yuki's call is interrupted when Danny takes her phone away. "Hey!"

"You know what I totally think?" Danny asked, looking irritated, "I, like, believe that you guys are too addicted to your phones."

"I also think you should stop talking, like, a wannabe teenage girl," Darry teased until his father glared at him.

"But your dad's right," Tak added, "You guys seem to depend way too much on technology."

"We do not!" Everyone yelled aloud when SpongeTron returned to the room.

"Hey guys!" SpongeTron greeted with a smile, "I rented the Jet Fusion DVDs for Tammy, ordered a battery pack online for Maxwell, grabbed five supreme pizzas with two pints of soda for Tommy and Darry, stitched up Yuki's voodoo dolls, and booked the in-house foot massage for Kida."

Danny and Tak glared at them when Kida chuckled, "My feet have been getting bunions lately."

"See our point?" Danny stated.

"Come on, dude, this is the future," Tommy reminded, "Everything is high-tech here."

"True dat," Maxwell nodded as Nano the nanobot slithered from behind to perch on his right shoulder.

"I guess," Danny admitted, "Amazed how civilization advanced with vast tech and machinery in 20 years. I'm a bit worried about what happens next."

"Maybe in 20 more years, we'll have human brains in robot bodies or have chips implanted in our heads instead," Tak joked and laughed loudly until he noticed everyone giving him that strange look, "Hee hee, good thing we don't have high-tech in my world."

"Speaking of which, when are you gonna teach me that spell where I can project myself from my body?" Kida asked eagerly.

Hearing this, Tak laughed nervously when he answered, "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Pretty soon, Kida, real soon."

"Ah, 'shaman business' again?" Kida guessed with a dull frown.

"Exactly," Tak grinned when he glanced at his "invisible watch," "Whoops, guess it's time for me to go. Bye!" He summoned a portal with his staff and dashed off, leaving Kida.

Kida sighed in disappointment until Danny laid a gentle hand on her head, "It's alright, Kida. I'm sure there's something fun for you to do here, right guys?" Danny frowned however, seeing Yuki on her phone, Darry and Maxwell watching Jet Fusion through SpongeTron's screen, and Tommy and Tammy still playing online games.

* * *

The next day was an average day in Dimmesdale, if playing World of Cyborgs and Dragons all day in the living room with your near-future friend, his robotic pet, and fairy godparent watching counts. "So, what are you doing?" Maxwell asked as he watched from behind.

"Protecting a village by fighting a gang of mutant shadow wolves," Tommy answered.

"Tammy and Tommy wish for something now?" Poof asks hopefully as he holds up his magic rattle.

"Shh!" Tammy loudly hushes while playing.

In the online world, it was night while the mutant shadow wolves howled as they dashed toward Tommy and Tammy. Tammy's gem glowed yellow as she shot a sun beam, stunning one of the wolves while Tommy stabbed one of them, turning it into black smoke.

"Black magic huh," Tammy said, examining the smoke, "You know what this means?"

"The Shadow Mage," they said altogether.

"Who?" Maxwell asked, confused as he watched them play.

"The Shadow Mage," Tammy explained once more, "It's one of the game's top players who specializes in using and summoning black magic."

"He gains points by defeating other players and stealing their loot," Tommy added, "But not this time because we have a plan. Have that light gem in touch, Tams?"

"On it," Tammy replied in the game, who replaces her power gem with a white one. "He should be here any time now."

She throws a white vial to Tommy, containing dust of the light gem as Tommy loads it into his gun. Tommy cocks his gun as he and Tammy scan the area. Poof crosses his arms and frowns, but Maxwell watches in awe, looking at the computer screen which is in Tommy's POV.

So far, there was nothing of the seen Shadow Mage. "Psst," Tommy whispered to Maxwell, "Can you sense if the Shadow Mage is here?"

"Sure," Maxwell smiled, "And why don't I read Nano's mind to see if he has any secrets we don't know of." he frowned, "Dude, it's a game. I don't know what an avatar is thinking."

Tommy and Tammy look for the Shadow Mage when a figure in a black ragged cloak covering his face and wearing high-tech equipment hides within the trees, raising a bow. Tammy was the first to spot him. "Tommy, look out!" Tammy called and fired a light ray at the Shadow Mage.

The Shadow Mage jumped out of the tree and fired more arrows at them. Tommy and Tammy escaped from the arrows' range. Tommy aims and fires at the Shadow Mage only for the Mage to raise his arm and project a shield around himself. He stomps his staff on the ground and summons more shadow wolves. He pointed his staff at the twins, causing them to charge at them.

Tommy takes out another gun and fires at the wolves, obliterating them into black smoke. Tammy twirls her staff and summons a huge light that shone, nearly blinding the Mage. The Mage glances around to see Tommy jump high in the air and aims his duel guns at the Mage and fired various light bullets.

There was a bright light on the screen that Maxwell and Poof had to shield their eyes from. Once the light fades, the Mage is gone. Tommy and Tammy high-five each other for a job well done. "Guess who's the top player now?" Tommy cheered, flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, but defeating a player like that; doesn't it seem too easy?" Tammy asked suspiciously. Tammy and Tommy continued to scan the forest, wondering if they truly defeated the Shadow Mage or not.

In reality, Maxwell continued watching Tommy play and search for the Mage. "Where are you?" Tommy asked aloud, "Come on…come on…" Suddenly, the screen went static, causing Tommy to bang the top of the screen for a clear picture.

"You okay?" Tammy asked Tommy.

"Hold on a sec," Tommy replied, adjusting his game goggles and placed them back on. "Okay, game on!"

Once their avatars are ready, they did not notice a small beeping device roll under their feet. It beeped rapidly, the twins aware of what just happened. "Nope, game over." Tammy sighed in defeat.

The device went off, releasing a black explosive light, causing the screen to go _**"Game Over."**_ In Tommy and Tammy's place were a large amount of coins and jewels which the Shadow Mages collects and leaves in victory.

"Crud!" Tommy shouted in anger, taking off his game goggles and throwing them on the ground, "That's the tenth time we couldn't beat him."

"Well, these are last year's goggles," Tammy mentioned, "Its graphics probably can't compare with WCD Version 10. We should have gotten the new goggles when it was released last month."

"Last month?" Maxwell asked, "But you guys have Poof. Why didn't you wish for it when it came out?"

Poof coughed as he glanced at his godkids, as if expecting them to admit something. Tommy and Tammy glanced at each other sheepishly. "Well…" Tammy admitted. "Ever since that…incident…our dad limited us on wishes."

"Limited wishes?" Maxwell asked, "Why? What did you wish for?" Tommy and Tammy look at each other again, remembering the incident.

* * *

 _In a flashback, Tommy and Tammy were looking at a toy catalog when something caught their eye. "I wish we had Y Fighter life-sized." They both exclaimed._

" _Poof poof!" Poof smiled, waving his rattle._

 _Timmy was making coffee downstairs when he hears a "POOF" with a loud crash of rubble. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda rushed to the twins' bedroom to see a giant Y Fighter, life sized, but large enough to make a hole through the ceiling of their bedroom._

 _Timmy glared at the twins as Tommy quickly hides the catalog behind his back. "Want me to wish for a Flipsy?"_

* * *

"We probably should have wished for it outside," Tammy meekly admitted.

"Yeah," Tommy chuckled when he gleamed at Maxwell, "But maybe a certain friend has enough money spared from rent to buy us one?"

"Oh, no," Maxwell frowned, "I'm not wasting my cash to buy those stupid goggles."

"You said before you were interesting in the game."

"True, but I'm more of a watcher than a player," Maxwell admitted, "I think your Version 5 goggles-"

"Actually, Version 9."

"Seriously?" Maxwell asked, almost in disbelief. "Then I stand corrected, your gear should be just as good as the latest update."

" _Are you tired of your current game goggles?"_ An internet ad announced. _"_ _Thinking of getting the 10 version? Well, too bad! Because we're introducing the new Game Goggles 10.5!"_

"10.5?" Maxwell asked in disbelief until Tommy and Tammy hushed him.

" _The GG V10.5 has it all! 4K graphics, voice over assistant, in-game features, personal Wi-Fi, and more! Perfect for your MMO games such as the popular World of Cyborgs and Dragons. Don't deal with the latest trend, deal with the current trend! There's much more! Order within an hour and you get the GG 10.5 with automatic cup holders!"_

"Pfft," Maxwell rolled his eyes, "This is utterly ridiculous. Who'd buy something like that?"

"Awesome!" Tommy and Tammy cried excitedly.

"Now I don't have to worry about pausing my game to get a drink." Tommy added with even more excitement

"Yeah, the 'walking to the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge' is so last week," Maxwell said dully.

Tammy took out her phone, "I'm gonna ask Dad if we can wish for the GG V10.5 ASAP."

* * *

"No," Timmy disagreed on wishing the latest GG for the twins.

"What?" Tammy asked, shocked, "Why not?"

"Guys, your game goggles should be just as good as the new ones," Timmy reasoned.

"But it's got a cup holder!" Tommy begged.

"Really? Neat!" Cosmo said with excitement as Wanda sighed.

"Guys, I would love to wish you those gadgets, but whenever you buy something, you play with it, and then stop using it when you hear of the latest and want to buy it and so forth. This happened with your computers, your tablets, your phones…I can see why Danny was concerned about all the tech."

"Hey, we gotta catch on with the latest trend yo," Tommy excused.

Timmy sighed, "Unless you have enough money to buy your own game goggles without magic, it's still no." With his decision final, Timmy picked up his suitcase and left the Turner household with Cosmo and Wanda following him.

Tommy and Tammy frown that their dad won't let them buy the product until they remember something and glance at Maxwell. "I already heard what you're thinking," Maxwell glared, "And it's no."

* * *

Outside the Wall-To-Wall Mart, there was a very VERY long line with Tommy, Tammy, and Maxwell. "How did you talk me into this?" Maxwell asked.

"Because your big brain couldn't resist glancing at the latest technology," Tammy explained as she stood on a purple shopping cart that was really Poof in disguise.

Maxwell groaned, "My answer is still no."

"Updating like everyone else huh?"

The three turn around to find three familiar faces. "Dar! Yuks! What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked, spotting them with Kida.

"We heard you guys would be coming here and thought we could meet up," Yuki explained.

"And you, Kida?" Tammy asked her.

"Just hanging with my best friend and boyfrie- I mean, friend!" Kida corrected herself, "Who's a boy. Unless he wants to be more than that…"

"O…kay" Darry said uncomfortably and asked the twins, "So you guys are gonna get the new Game Goggles?"

"No/Definitely!" Maxwell and the twins said with their voices overshadowing Maxwell's.

"Come on, Max!" Tammy urged, "Besides, once Tommy and I get the goggles, you can play WCD too with our old ones."

"Hey, if we're using my money, shouldn't I be possessing the latest version?" Maxwell retorted.

"True…but isn't the money our dad is giving you not the same currency in your timeline?" Tommy responded, "Meaning the money you're keeping is considered illegal?"

Maxwell was about to raise a finger to say something back when he remembered something in his timeline. "Well played, Turner. Well played." He passes his wallet to Tommy and Tammy, much to their glee. Maxwell sighed, "Now if you need me, I'll be getting a soda." He walked away in a huff. Kida glanced at Maxwell and decides to follow him.

Maxwell placed some coins in a vending machine which pops out a purple flurp. Nano emerged from Maxwell's pocket and buzzed to him about his concerns, "Zzzz... Bzz..."

"Am I concerned about them spending half of my savings for those dumb goggles? Yeah, if it's _my_ money... even if it is illegal money." He bends down and takes the can to drink it when Nano alerts that someone is behind him. Maxwell turned to see it was Kida. "Hey."

"Hey," Kida greeted cheerfully, "So…what's it like living with the Turners?"

Maxwell shrugs and responds, "Okay I guess. How about your dad? How's he doing?"

Kida gave a huff, "He's doing his 'shaman business' as usual. He's been doing it for the past few months. He's been neglecting me on my studies."

"Well, pretty sure whatever it is, it must be important," Maxwell guessed.

Maxwell and Kida walked back to the Wall-To-Wall Mart and pass by set of screens with the demo of World of Cyborgs and Dragons playing. Suddenly, few of the screens go static, which Maxwell took notice of. Maxwell stared at the screen when Kida asked, "What's wrong?"

Maxwell looked at the screen, looking for any weirdness when he shook his head. "Nothing," he replied, "I might be seeing things."

After many hours, the twins made it to the cashier. "Here you go," the employee stated, handing them the new game goggles, "Two Game Goggles Version 10.5. The latest in VR MMO technology."

"And with the cup holders?" Tommy pleaded.

"Sure, whatever," the employee dully responded, quickly installing one into one of the goggles.

"Sweet!" Tommy cheered, and placed his new game goggles on just as Maxwell and Kida arrive. "And a soda for demonstration. Thanks!" He swiped Maxwell's soda and placed it in his cup holder on the right side of his head. "And back to WCD!" he ran from the line to go to his house, not noticing the goggles is messing with his vision. He recklessly crosses the street when a car drives toward him.

"Tommy!" Tammy, Poof, Darry, Yuki, and Maxwell cried.

But a pink aura surrounded Tommy as it lifted him up in the air and back to the sidewalk. Kida gently puts Tommy down with her staff, her magic saving him. Maxwell pulled the Game Goggles off Tommy and scolded, "I think we should put on the goggles after we get home, NOT in the corner of the intersection!"

Tommy chuckled sheepishly, "I knew that…"

* * *

Back at the Turner household, Tommy and Tammy were preparing for the game, first by downloading the latest version of WCD for the new game goggles' compatibility.

"Snacks, check! Soda, check! Goggles, check! Latest update…still getting there!" Tommy noted. He and Tammy sit down and watch the laptop, impatiently waiting for the game to download.

Maxwell watched them boredly while examining the old goggles they used to play. He hears the doorbell ring and dashed over to answer. He opens the door to see Kida outside. "Kida! What are you doing here?" Maxwell asked.

"Since Darry and Yuki are doing chores, I thought I can hang with you guys and watch you kick butt in WCD," Kida answered.

"Sounds cool, but fortunately, I'll be a bystander in their game," Maxwell stated.

"Huh, so will I, I guess," Kida shrugged.

"Come on, come on, come on…" the twins said, continuing to stare at the screen as Kida, Maxwell, and Poof join in. "And…"

The game installment reached 100 percent and was complete. "Yes!" the twins cheered. The game went static again to Maxwell's surprise. He noticed, however, the static took longer and he swore the computer sparked for some reason.

"It's game time!" Tommy called as he and Tammy prepare to put on the goggles.

"Uh, guys…have the goggles…been tested before?" Maxwell asked, concerned, "I mean, usually I would wait a month for a new gadget instead of right away, so I can wait for the company to fix any er-"

"Did you hear something?" Tammy asked her brother.

"Nope. Not at all." Tommy carelessly answered. Maxwell frowned, knowing what their actual thoughts were. Soon, Tommy and Tammy placed the goggles on their heads while launching World of Cyborgs and Dragons.

* * *

Soon, their avatars reappeared in the gaming world, in a crystal-like forest. "Wow, the world looks so HD with these things," Tammy said with amazement. "Everything here looks so detailed.

All of a suddenly, crystal-like giants appeared and towered over the twins. "Less sight-seeing, more fighting!" Tommy urged, taking out his sword with Tammy taking out her staff.

A giant raised one foot to stomp on them, but Tammy raised her staff while yelling, "Vinus Snareus!" At her words, vines shot up from the ground and entangled the giant. This gave Tommy the chance to slice the giant in half.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tommy grinned and continued to fight more giants. Tommy loaded a vial of red crystals into his pistols and shot fireballs at the giants.

"Flamus Incineratus!" Tammy yelled as her gem glowed red and released a tornado of fire. The fiery vortex sucked the giants inside. Tommy loads a black crystal into one of his pistols and fires a black beam of light that destroys the giants instantly. The giants shatter into pieces and convert into jewels that fall from the sky.

"All right!" Tommy smiled until a black blur swipes all the gems before they hit the ground. The figure lands on the ground, having collected his loot. The twins can recognize this figure.

"The Shadow Mage…so we met again," Tammy sneered with a glare.

The Shadow Mage said nothing, but raised his staff with the gem glowing green. He pounded it to the ground, releasing an earthquake. The ground shook below them, creating a crack below Tammy and Tommy's feet.

Tammy whirls her staff as it floats and she sits atop like a witch on a broomstick. She swoops to catch Tommy before he can fall. "Not this time, Mage!" Tommy hollered and fires from both his black and red gem-powered pistols.

The Shadow Mage hides himself with his cape and instantly teleports. He raises his staff which glowed bright yellow and summons a lightning storm. He commands the storm to shoot bolts at his opponents, but Tammy and Tommy quickly fly around and dodge his attacks.

Tammy's staff glows yellow and she recites the saying, "I summon thee: the Thunder Beast!"

She raised her hands and makes a wave gesture as the lightning swarms around and forms into a giant tiger. The tiger roars and leaps at the Shadow Mage with its fangs bared. The Shadow Mage uses the green energy from his staff to summon a green elemental snake which hisses and charges at the Thunder Beast. The two beasts collide with each other and form a shockwave that pushes both the Shadow Mage and the twins back.

Tammy flew back into the sky with Tommy sitting behind her. "Nice job on the summoning spell, Tams." Tommy congratulated with a grin.

"Thanks. It took me five hundred yellow gems to achieve that," Tammy smiled, "Think we finally got rid of the Shadow Mage?"

Her question is answered when the Shadow Mage shoots up in the air, wearing a jetpack. He pushes a button on his jetpack and unleashes a barrage of rockets.

"Oh, come on!" Tommy groaned.

The rockets explode upon impact as the Shadow Mage flies away again with his loot. Tommy and Tammy fall from the sky and land hard on the ground. Tommy was the first to get up, "That's so unfair." He complained, "How can someone like him earn enough gems to buy a rocket equipped jetpack? That's not even his style."

"I'm surprised though. We managed to survive the Shadow Mage's attack," Tammy stated, examining herself for any serious injuries. "Guess the Mage is losing his touch." Then, something beeped, which was Tammy's high-tech pocket watch she won from a mission. She opens it to look at the time. "Ooh, Dad will be home any minute. We better log out."

"Do we have to?" Tommy whined, "We just started."

"The game isn't going anywhere, Tommy," Tammy said, "We'll just greet Daddy, have dinner, and return to the game."

"Okay fine," Tommy relents, then announces, "Logging out."

Tammy and Tammy try to log out with their eyes closed. For a few seconds, they open their eyes to see they are still in the gaming world. "Uh…logging out." they are still present, "I said 'logging out'…why aren't we logging out?"

"Weird," Tammy said, looking confused, "We should be logging out by voice command. Maybe we should try to take off the goggles?"

The goggles materialize on their heads and they try to remove the goggles. They attempt to pull it off, but can't for some reason. "I can't get them off!" Tommy cried out.

"Me neither!" Tammy shouted, "What's going on?"

* * *

"Guys? GUYS!" Maxwell yelled at Tommy and Tammy in the real world. Ever since they put the game goggles on, the twins went into a comatose state. This is demonstrated when Kida poked Tammy in the arm and she fell sideways onto Tommy as they both topple on the floor like rag dolls. The game goggles sparked with Maxwell and Kida concerned.

"Tammy, Tommy!" Poof cried as he tried to pry the goggles off Tommy's head, but couldn't pull them off no matter how hard he tried.

Timmy arrives through the front door, saying, "Tommy, Tammy, I'm home. You wouldn't believe what I went through toda-" he dropped his suitcase, horrified to see the twins. "Tommy? Tammy?" he cried in panic, rushing to his kids. "What on earth happened?!"

"I don't know," Kida explained frantically, "All we know is that ever since they put the new game goggles on, they fell limp like voodoo dolls."

"We tried to remove the goggles, but we can't," Maxwell exclaimed.

"Oh no. I knew I had a good reason to rush back home ever since I saw the news," Timmy said in worry.

"What news?" Maxwell asked.

Timmy answered by turning on the TV to the news channel. _"This is Chet Ubetcha with breaking news! The excitement of the new Game Goggles V10.5 turns into disaster when thousands of kids are stuck wearing the goggles with parents unable to remove them. Few try to shut down the famous World of Cyborgs and Dragons, but the game refuses to shut down or log users out. Scientists are researching why."_

"I think we need a better scientist than that," Timmy said with the two kids knowing who he meant, "Bring Tommy and Tammy to Retroville. I don't know what's going on, but I think it has something to do with this so-called MMO game…"

* * *

What is the story behind the malfunctioning technology? And who is the Shadow Mage? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


	23. World of Weirdos: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 11: World of Weirdos**

 **Plot:** _A virtual MMO game has become the latest trend for kids everywhere in Dimmsdale, and the Turner kids have become addicted to it. After buying the latest version of the game, they suddenly find themselves trapped in the game by a villain. They must now go level to level with the help of Maxwell and Kida to free their minds and the mind of every kid in Dimmsdale from inside the game._

 **Part 2**

* * *

Inside the game of World of Cyborgs and Dragons, Tammy and Tommy were wandering around a grassy field, trying to figure out why they couldn't log out of the game. "How could this have happened?" Tammy asked, looking frantic. "Why can't we log out?"

"I don't know." Tommy answered, looking much calmer. "Do you think something might be wrong with the game?"

"But we've never been able to not log out before! What if we're stuck here forever?"

"You're right. Being stuck in a video game should be a lot cooler than it sounds." Tommy then spots a cliff up ahead and snapped his fingers with an idea. "I got it! Let's kill ourselves!"

Tammy's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"Don't you get it?" Tommy explained, "Whenever we get destroyed by a monster or the Shadow Mage, our game automatically log us out. If we can't log ourselves out, then maybe we can make the game log us out."

Tammy calms down and considers the thought, "Well, that does sound like a pretty good idea."

Tommy grabs her hand and starts pulling her toward the cliff. They scream as they both fall to their supposed deaths. But before they could hit the bottom, their bodies disappear and they both reappear in another location in the game, looking around to see they have not logged out like they had hoped.

Tammy narrowed her eyes in annoyance at her brother. "What was that you said about logging out?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tammy and Tommy's real bodies were lying on a metal table at Nicktoon HQ with their game goggles still stuck on their heads. They were connected to a computer that displayed the game, but the screen was showing nothing but static. Jimmy typed on the keyboard, trying to bypass whatever was causing the game to crash. Watching from in the lab was Timmy, the fairies, Maxwell, Nano, Kida, SpongeTron, Danny, Darry, and Yuki.

When Jimmy had no luck trying to bypass the game, Timmy worriedly asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Jimmy answered, "There's some strange anomaly inside the game's programming that's preventing the players from exiting the game's virtual world, but I have yet to locate it."

Darry sighed in disappointment, "Then that means Tammy and Tommy are still gonna be stuck in there for who knows how long."

"Don't worry, guys." SpongeTron assured as he stood next to the twins, turning his index finger into a welding torch. "If the game won't release my friends, then I will."

"No, SpongeTron!" Jimmy immediately warned, "If you try to forcibly remove those goggles while their minds are still linked to the game, it could severely damage their brains."

SpongeTron immediately backed away. Then Timmy turned to his fairies, "You guys can help them, right?"

"Sorry Timmy," Wanda apologized, "But our magic isn't compatible with today's technology."

"Why do you think we're still relying on wings instead of jetpacks?" Cosmo asked while Poof's eyes tear up at the loss of his godchildren.

"Think you can merge with the helmets and shut them off?" Darry asked Nano.

"Bzz bzz," Nano shook his head.

"He's right," Maxwell translated, "Whatever virus is causing this could damage Nano. It could even do a lot worse to Tommy and Tammy."

Danny narrowed his eyes and stated, "I had my doubts about all this technology, but this is ridiculous."

Then he turns his head to see Yuki texting on her phone. "'OMG you like won't believe what's going on.'" But her father once again takes her phone. "Hey!"

Danny starts texting on her phone, "'Like TTYL.'"

* * *

Inside the game, Tammy and Tommy were wandering through a village where many other players are turning in missions and trading coins and gems for power-ups. "Hey Tammy!" a voice greeted, and they turn to see Tammy's friend, Katy, who looks like an elf, wearing a metallic dress. "Have you guys noticed we can't leave the game?"

"Of course we have!" Tammy answered frantically.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Tommy asked.

Katy shook her head and answered, "No clue. But most of us are making the best of it. Since I don't have to log out to do my homework, I completed three missions in a row and had enough gems to buy a lightning arrow so I can beat the Shadow Mage." She narrows her eyes, "I bet he's the one causing all those weird things to happen."

Suddenly, there were three loud booms that set a couple houses on fire, making all the other players run in fear. "He's here!" Katy screamed before running away.

"This is the Shadow Mage?" Tommy questioned to his sister. "But how? Even the most skilled player can't do damage to a village hub?"

Tammy takes out her staff in determination. "While we're stuck here, let's go stop him."

Tommy nods in agreement and takes out broad sword. With a battle yell, they run towards the destruction to take out the Shadow Mage.

* * *

While Jimmy continued typing on the computer to try and bypass the game's code, Timmy suddenly came up behind him and shook him by the shoulders. "Well, can you do anything to get them out of there? Huh, huh?"

An annoyed Jimmy moved Timmy off of him and responded, "I'm trying, Timmy. But trying to find one irregularity in all this data takes a while."

But this did not calm Timmy down. "There has to be something we can do just to make sure Tammy and Tommy are okay."

Danny put a comforting hand on the fellow father. Then Darry suggests, "Maybe we can overshadow them, Dad. We can enter their minds to wake them up."

"It wouldn't work, Dar." Danny somberly answered, "Their minds are in the game, not their bodies. We couldn't even enter the game if we wanted to if it's as messed up as Jimmy says it is."

"I got it!" Kida suddenly yelled, getting everyone's attention. "You guys might not be able to do anything, but I bet my dad can."

Timmy seemed to consider this suggestion. "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's magic won't work, but do you really think your father's magic will work?"

Kida smiled enthusiastically, "Of course it will. He's been working really hard these past few months. He must've learned a spell that can solve our problem."

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a shot. Commander, you keep working to get in the game while Kida and I go get Tak."

"You got it." Jimmy answered as he worked.

As the two kids left, Timmy turned to the fairy baby. "Poof, go with them in case they need help." The fairy baby nodded and flew away to follow them.

* * *

In the game, many players were trying to attack the new threat that was in the game. Many fired, arrows, magic blasts, and lasers; but the threat waved his hand, letting an electrical blast shoot out, causing them to disappear to another area in the game, having been defeated.

Tammy and Tommy run forward, but gasp to see their opponent was not the Shadow Mage, but a player that looked like Mr. Crocker, who had the appearance of a troll with the right side of his head, right arm, and right leg looking robotic.

"Oh, look." The troll robot said sarcastically, "New players have come to challenge the undefeatable champion."

"Mr. Crocker?" the twins questioned before Tommy asks, "You play World of Cyborgs and Dragons?"

He answers, "Alas, I am no longer the suave and handsome schoolteacher playing an online game. I am the Crock-1000, the undefeatable champion and the undefeatable glitch."

"Glitch." They both question.

Crock-1000's body flickers with static. "That's right. I've been playing this game for weeks, secretly making my way through all the levels, using cheat codes to keep myself alive," in the real world, Mr. Crocker was at his computer, wearing gaming goggles and was surrounded by chip bags and cans of energy drinks, playing for as long as he stated, "and with help from Professor Calamitous, input a programming that keeps all you children from exiting."

Tammy gasps in shock while Tommy yells, "So you're the one keeping all of us from logging out?!"

"Not all of you." Crock-1000 scowled as he explained, "Unfortunately, there are parents out there too cheap to buy their kids the latest technology; which is why I'll be going to the core of the game to make it so that every model of gaming goggles will trap kids in here, allowing me sneak in their homes and steal everyone's FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

With a glare, Tammy shouted, "We'd never let you do that!"

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed, "We've been playing this game for months, you can't possibly be as good as us!" he then took out his sword and charged at Crock-1000.

He swung his sword at the villain, only for Crock-1000 to grab the blade with his robot arm. His body statics again, momentarily causing Tommy's body to do the same since they were still connected.

"That's not all I can do." Crock-1000 taunted, "Remember I've been using my glitch status to gain whatever cheat code I desire! Such as…unlimited spells!" his hand glows red for a minute and Tommy's body suddenly turns to stone.

Tammy gasps in shock at Crock-1000's unfair gameplay. With a laugh, he begins to walk away. "This is great." He muttered to himself, "With this power and EXP, I can take over the world…the gaming world. But first…" he then enters another cheat code that changes his avatar, making the troll parts of him grow taller and more muscular and the black hair on part of his head grows longer and elegant. "Now that's more like it."

When Crock-1000 was gone, Tammy ran up to her petrified brother and reached into her pocket, taking out what looked like a potion. "Don't worry, Tommy. I have a Stone-Be-Gone Potion just in case."

She pours it on Tommy and the potion disappears into sparkles, bringing Tommy back to normal. As he moves around, Tommy dully mentions, "I told you we should've stuck with our old goggles."

* * *

In a forest, the Shadow Mage stomped his staff on the ground, causing lightning to surge through the ground and zap two players until they explode, disappearing from a Game Over.

He approaches to collect his loot, but as he bends down to grab it, a laser fires at his hand, making him back away. He looks up to see the Crock-1000 approaching with a laser glowing from his right hand. "I think you have something that belongs to me, Shadow Wizard." Crock-1000 sneered.

The Shadow Mage takes a fighting stance, accepting the Crock-1000's challenge. The gem on his staff turns black and the shadows on the ground spring up and restrain the Crock-1000. Tammy and Tommy arrive and stop in surprise to see the game's top player defeating Mr. Crocker's bugged character. But the Crock-1000 did not seem intimidated.

"Excellent move, tough guy." Crock-1000 slyly says, "But I have just the thing for you." He glitches again and teleports away, allowing him to escape from the shadows.

The Shadow Mage reacts in surprise until the Crock-1000 reappears behind him and his arms turns into a gun, zapping the Shadow Mage from behind. "Like the Magic Blaster?" Crock-1000 asks, "I downloaded it from the game archives and it has the power to defeat any magic user."

The Shadow Mage then falls on the ground and disappears, signaling his defeat. Tammy and Tommy were stunned to see the top player fall. "He killed the Shadow Mage." Tammy uttered in shock.

"Awesome!" Tommy cheered, which earned him a glare from his sister.

* * *

At the Pupununu Tribe, Maxwell, Poof, and Kida appear in the latter's hut to retrieve her father. They looked around, but did not see Tak anywhere. Jibolba walked by and Kida asked, "Great-Uncle Jibolba, have you seen Daddy?"

"I believe he's in his room." Jibolba answered before leaving the hut, "Busy with his important duties as usual."

Kida sighed as she slouched over, "Oh man. We can't bother Dad while he's busy with his shaman duties."

"Our friends are in trouble." Maxwell reminded, "If we're gonna save them, we need his help. I'm sure he'll understand if we explain it."

Poof also tried pleading with her, "Max and Poof need Kida's daddy."

"But he told me to never bother him while he's working. He said his shaman business is really important."

"OH, COME ON!" they hear Tak's voice yell from behind the closed door.

Feeling worried, Kida, Maxwell, and Poof rush to the shaman's room and open the door. They gasp in shock at what they find inside. Tak was sitting at a table in front of a laptop, wearing the Game Goggles. He leaned his head on the table as he pounds on the surface in disappointment. "That no good cheater!" Tak yelled in anger. "After all that work, I have to collect my gems and coins all over again!"

"DAD!" Kida shouted at the top of her voice.

"What?" Tak asked, looking around blindly, "Who's there?" he removes the goggles and stared in shock to see Maxwell, Poof, and his angry daughter. He grins sheepishly, "Oh, hi sweetie." He notices the laptop screen showing the Shadow Mage and he quickly closes it. "Just…figuring out how to…turn this device into a frog." He notices he is still holding the goggles and quickly hides it behind his back.

Poof frowned dully and stated, "Tak busted."

"You play World of Cyborgs and Dragons?" Maxwell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…" Tak stammered nervously, "…Yes?"

"But how is this possible? I thought the Pupununu didn't have technology, let alone Wi-Fi."

Tak sighs in defeat and begins to explain, "We don't, but Jimmy gave me this laptop for my last birthday; and I didn't quite get it at first…until I discovered the internet. Using the Wi-Fi chip that came with it, I found what I can research and what I can watch, it was too good to ignore. It became even more interesting when I discovered this neat online game that I couldn't stop playing. I never felt so great because in the game, I can be whatever I want and do whatever I want."

Maxwell just frowns in annoyance following Tak's sentiment, "Well, that sounds familiar." He said sarcastically.

Poof opens the laptop to see Tak's character. "Tak Shadow Mage?" he asks in surprise.

"Wow," Maxwell agreed with a chuckle. "You're the one who's been annihilating Tammy and Tommy this whole time?"

"Uh, yeah," Tak answered, looking guilty. "I tried not to have anyone find out what I was doing. It'd look pretty bad if a powerful shaman like me was caught playing video games, so can you three keep my secret?"

Maxwell and Poof shrug, seeming to agree, but Kida blew up in anger, "I can't believe this is what you've been doing this whole time! Instead of training me to be a shaman, you've been hiding in here to play that dumb game! How could you?!"

Tak began to feel even guiltier for ignoring his daughter in favor of a video game. "You're right, Kida." He knelt down to her height as he softly spoke, "I was too wrapped up in the game that I forgot about you." He holds Kida's shoulders and smiles, "I promise that from now on, I'll spend less time on the game and more time with you- just as long as you help keep Daddy's secret."

Soon, Kida begins to smile as well and hugs her dad in forgiveness. Then she asks him, "By the way, how come you're not asleep like Tammy and Tommy are?"

"What?" Tak asks until Maxwell examines the Game Goggles that Tak was using.

"You're using the Version 9 model." The little genius explains, "The strange effects must only work on those with the Version 10 like Tammy and Tommy have, which is why you're not catatonic." He tosses the goggles to Tak. "Quick, log yourself in. Maybe we can see Tammy and Tommy."

Tak nodded and put on the goggles before logging himself back into the game's server. Maxwell, Poof, and Kida look over at the screen once the game starts up. They see Tammy and Tommy in the game being thrown around as they battle their opponent. The game statics a bit until Tommy runs up with a flame sword at Crock-1000, but his mechanical arm turns into a shield to block him and he pounds Tommy away with it.

"That character…" Maxwell states as he recognizes him. "He kinda looks like..."

"Crocker!" Poof exclaims.

"He's using cheat codes and glitches to beat everyone." Tak explains, "That's why even I couldn't beat him."

"And I bet Tammy and Tommy already figured out he's behind all this." Maxwell figures out, "Tak, you have to help Tammy and Tommy beat him. If you three work together, you may be able to buy us some time."

"What about you, Max?" Tak asks.

Maxwell explains, "If Mr. Crocker is getting away with using cheat codes, then maybe the Commander can help provide you with one of your own."

* * *

In the game, Crock-1000 came across a large crevice with towering rocks leading to the other side. He smirks with an idea. "If I'm correct, this small rock over here should activate the secret bridge." He moved a small rock on the ground like a lever and a holographic bridge, leading to the other side.

When he was about to cross, Tommy's voice shouted, "Hold it right there!"

Crock-1000 turns to see the twins standing behind him clothed in armor and holding various weapons. "We just went shopping." Tammy stated with a glare.

Tommy added, "It cost us all our gems and coins, but once we end your game, it'll all be worth it."

As he flickers with static, Crock-1000 responds, "You're forgetting, Turners. I know the Disarmor Code." He fires a beam from his mechanical arm that makes Tammy and Tommy's armor disappear.

"Oh, come on!" Tommy yelled. "Do you know how much that cost?"

"We'll still teach you that cheaters never prosper! Meteorous Showerous!" Tammy yells as the gem on her staff glows orange and small meteors shoots down from the sky nearly landing on the Crock-1000, who yelps as he tries to dodge every one.

Tommy inserts a green gem into his gun and fires green lasers that Crocker blocks with his robot arm and leg. "You can't poison a robot, even a half-robot." A large meteor hits the right side of Crock-1000's head, causing his robot part to spark. With an angered growl, he yells, "Okay, I got just the thing for you, girl!" throwing a bomb through the air, he shouts, "Mana Drainer!"

The device lands in front of Tammy and explodes, making her glow as she felt all the magic drain from her body. She fell over, weakened, as Tommy quickly catches her. "Here's another bomb for you, and it's the boom kind!" he laughs evilly and throws the bomb before running across the bridge.

As the grenade beeps in front of the twins, they close their eyes in fear until a blast of magic fires at the device, knocking it off the cliff as it explodes harmlessly in the ravine. Tammy and Tommy look up and gasp to see the Shadow Mage approach them.

"Don't worry. This will help." He tells them before taking out a potion and pouring it on top of Tammy. A swirl of magic surrounds her as she stands up.

"My magic is full again." Tammy said happily until she and Tommy stare at the Shadow Mage suspiciously. "But why are you-"

"Don't worry." The Shadow Mage explains while taking off his hood to reveal his identity to them. "I'm here to lend you a hand."

Tammy and Tommy both gasp in shock at finding out who was actually their worst enemy (of the gaming world). "TAK?!" they both exclaim.

"I'll explain later." Tak quickly stated, "Right now we have to chase after Crocker until Max comes back with help."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxwell and Kida arrived at HQ with Poof and explained to everyone what was going on in the World of Cyborgs and Dragons. Hearing that Mr. Crocker was responsible for his children's condition, Timmy gritted his teeth in anger, "I knew Mr. Crocker always hated when I played video games in class, but to use it to trap kids so he can steal their fairies…"

"And using cheat codes to cheat so Tammy and Tommy can't beat him." Darry added in disapproval. "How unfair can he get?"

Danny just narrowed his eyes with a dull expression, "Anyone else find it odd that he's spending so much time playing a children's game?"

Everyone ignored Danny, and Maxwell added, "Which is why we're gonna beat him at his own game." He used his powers to place SpongeTron right next to Jimmy, "You guys can find us a cheat code that not even Crocker knows about, right?"

SpongeTron answered, "Well, I don't know about cheat codes, but I did download the World of Cyborgs and Dragons Master's Guidebook for Tammy and Tommy, and it does show something that might help them."

Jimmy and Maxwell stare at the tablet SpongeTron was holding out and both of them smile with almost identical expressions. "That's amazing!" Maxwell shouted in excitement.

The older genius turns to his computer and starts typing on the keyboard. "If I can hack into the game's mainframe, I may just be able to get what Tammy and Tommy need to win. But in order to give it to them, we'll need a computer still actively playing the game."

"Well, that's easy. Tak can-" but before Maxwell can explain, Kida elbowed him in the arm in order to keep him from revealing her dad's secret gaming life. "I-I mean, I have…tactics that can aid in the rescuing of our teammates."

* * *

In the WCD game, Tammy, Tommy, and Tak had chased Crock-1000 through a level that resembles a desert. Tommy was firing a machine gun and Tammy was using a new long staff that she used to shoot energy balls.

"Thanks for these upgrades, Tak." Tommy told the Shadow Mage.

Tak smiled as he replied, "Sure thing. I'm starting to realize how fun it is to play with someone." He then used his powers to summon shadow wolves to jump at Crock-1000.

But while they fired powerful weapons, Crock-1000 was behind a large luminescent shield that deflected all the attacks. He smirks in satisfaction, stating, "Like the latest cheat code I used? While you waste all your mana points, I'll be getting what I need."

They stop firing as Tammy warns in horror, "Oh no. He's gonna get control of all Game Goggles after this. How are we gonna get past him?"

Crock-1000 runs up a center of stone steps with a treasure box at the top in the center. Just when he is about to reach out and grab it, a blast of starry magic hits him away from the box and he tumbles down the stairs. The three heroes wondered where the blast came from until they look up to see a female gamer with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink poofy dress and used her fairy wings to fly down toward them.

"Guys!" the fairy gamer yelled, "The Commander and I found a way to help!"

"Max?!" Tammy asked, recognizing the fairy princess avatar as Maxwell, but clearly looked like a female. Suddenly, Tammy, Tommy, and Tak break into hysterical laughter.

"What?" Maxwell asked, unamused. In reality, Maxwell is at the Wall-to-Wallmart, playing the demo version World of Cyborgs and Dragons that was available with Darry, Nano, and Poof looking over his shoulders. "This was the only way I could get into the game to help you guys."

"And you couldn't have made your character a boy?" Tommy asked between laughing.

Maxwell looked down at his appearance and scowled in frustration. "Aw man, I thought the game automatically knew what gender I wanted."

But since they were busy making fun of Maxwell, Crock-1000 made his way back up the stairs. "Finally!" Crock-1000 said victoriously while glitching again, "It's all mine!"

The four gamers gasp, fearing that every gamer in the world would now be trapped in the game. Crock-1000 opened the chest and pulled out a large crystal that he held over his head. "Now I am the top player."

While Maxwell looked worried, he noticed Tammy, Tommy, and Tak did not looked intimidated. "But that's a…" Tammy began saying.

"…Strength 50+ Crystal." Tak finished.

"How is that supposed to trap everyone?" Tommy asked, confused as well.

But Maxwell's eyes widen in realization. "Wait a minute! You were never planning to trap every kid in Dimmsdale and take their fairies, were you?" he accused.

Crock-1000 looked offended and answered, "What are you talking about? Of course I am! I was just completing this mission first."

Maxwell continued, "This wasn't about trapping the rest of the kids without the Version 10 Goggles. Maybe you were planning to steal the catatonic kids' fairies, but once you plugged in and played, you were hooked; just like these bozos."

He pointed to Tammy, Tommy, and Tak; and the three frowned with an offended shout, "HEY!"

Crock-1000 looked just as offended as his fellow players, but responded, "No matter. I have plenty of time to do that. Since I have spent the last two weeks doing nothing but playing a virtual reality game made for children and running on coffee and Electro Energy Drinks, I'm still the top player in the game and you can't leave until you defeat me, which will never happen thanks to my glitching and unlimited supply of cheat codes!"

As he laughed in triumph, Maxwell whispered to his friends, "You guys keep him busy while I download the weapon."

"Don't even think about it, Turners and friends!" Crock-1000 absorbed the crystal into his body and he glowed before growing stronger. "I'm even more powerful than before."

"Oh yeah?" Maxwell shouted as he waved his hands out, expecting to throw Crock-1000 with telekinesis, but nothing happened. "Oh man…"

"You don't have psychic powers." Tommy dully reminded. "You're a fairy princess, use your fairy powers."

* * *

Once the three gamers ran after Crock-1000, Darry and Poof were watching Maxwell from behind, clearly getting into the game. "What are you doing?" Darry asked, "Punch him!"

"Max block!" Poof urged. "Max block!"

"No, you gotta kick him! It'll do more damage" Darry shouted, making Maxwell grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Max punch!" Poof repeated, "Max punch!"

"No, Max use magic!" Darry shouted over him, "Max use magic!"

"Pzzz! Bzz! Bzzz!" Nano screeched orders at him as well.

While the three backseat drivers talked over each other, Maxwell finally had enough and used his telekinesis to toss them far away from him before going back to the game. The flashdrive he inserted into the monitor suddenly beeped and Maxwell smiled, "Yes!" he cheered.

* * *

Tommy jumped in the air and took out two pistols that he inserts a red gem into. He hit the Crock-1000 with a small fire blast, making him feel a sting, much to his confusion.

"Hurts huh?" Tammy taunted, "You may be powerful, but you're still part troll, and trolls have weaknesses." She places a red gem on her staff and yells, "Flamicus incineratus!"

She spins her staff and generates flames from it. Tak stood next to her and uses his own staff to generate lightning. "I've also learned a few things about robots through the internet, so I know your robot half's weakness."

Both magic users shoot fire and lightning toward Crock-1000 and directly hit him. He screams as it does severe damage to him. While his body flickers damage, he still manages to stand up. "I used a cheat code that would grant me an extra hit point from something that would've killed me, and another cheat code that would automatically heal me when my health is low. Like I told you gamers before, I cannot be defeated."

"Oh yeah?" Maxwell calls out as a glow appears above him and he reaches his hand up until a large sword decorated with bones and spikes materializes in his hand. "I've acquired a cheat code of my own."

Seeing the weapon, Tammy, Tommy, and Tak's eyes widen in shock. "It can't be!" Tammy said in disbelief.

"It is!" Tommy also shouted in the same tone.

Still staring at the weapon, Tak finishes for them, "…Deathcalibur!"

But Crock-1000 was baffled by what was going on. "What is this nonsense?"

Tommy explained, "The most powerful weapon in the game. In fact, Deathcalibur is too powerful for it has the ability to not only terminate any player, but to terminate any player's account. A weapon like that was considered such a big cheat that it was hidden away in the server and was never accessed again."

"Until now." Maxwell said with a smirk as he charged toward Crock-1000.

Crock-1000 attempted to stand his ground against the fairy princess, but Tak used his staff to summon shadow creatures to restrain Crock-1000. Tommy then took out a large broadsword that he held toward Maxwell, and the latter used it to jump high in the air and come down toward Crock-1000. With a "slice", he cut through his body and he flickered with static.

The four gamers stared, wondering what would happen. Crock-1000 smirked, believing it was a failure until he noticed his hands fading as he was forced out of the game. "What?!" he cried out, "NO! I was the best player! I was Number 1!"

"Sorry Crock!" Tommy taunted with a sly smile, "But we're the top players now!"

Crock-1000 screamed before disappearing out of the game, and on Mr. Crocker's computer screen, the words _**"Game Over"**_ appeared.

* * *

Still wearing the goggles, Mr. Crocker sat there in his room, defeated. "The Syndicate's not gonna be happy about this." He muttered, now knowing that the addiction to the game really did distract him from his true objective.

"Ahem." He turned and saw Yuki and SpongeTron standing there, looking unpleased and ready to take him in. "You know, maybe my dad had a point about technology."

* * *

With the glitch gone, Tammy and Tommy wake up from their coma and remove their gaming goggles. Timmy hugged his children in joy, happy to see they are alive and safe. All the kids in Dimmsdale regained consciousness when their minds were freed from the game, and the Nicktoons confiscated all of Crocker's technology so he couldn't use the game again.

* * *

A few days later, Tammy and Tommy were inside a cave, facing the same dragon that defeated them before. It blew flames at them, but Tammy waved her staff, yelling, "Waterus Liquidus!" and shot out a jet stream of water, causing the flames to evaporate into smoke. "You ready, Tommy?"

Tommy took out a grass sword and held it with a stance. "Ready." He replies with a grin before running toward the dragon and hitting dead on, causing a large amount of damage. The dragon retaliated by swinging its tail toward Tommy, but before it could hit him, a black shield appeared in front of Tommy and blocked the attack. Tommy wondered what saved him until he looked up and spots Tak standing atop a cliff, holding out his staff after casting a spell to save Tommy.

Tak jumped down next to Tommy and added, "Think you can use a little help completing the mission?"

"You bet." Tommy answered with a grin while taking out a large rifle.

"Come on!" Tammy called out to the two. "If we combine our attacks, we can beat it!"

Tommy and Tak nod as Tommy inserts a blue gem into his gun, and Tak powers up dark clouds. Tammy shoots a burst of water as Tak and Tommy fire all their attacks. The dragon growled in pain, and then a blast of sparkling magic zapped the dragon, causing it to disappear after being defeated. The three gamers turned around to see who it was that defeated the dragon, and they see it was the fairy princess, Maxwell, holding a star wand.

"Max?" Tammy asked in surprise. "You're playing too?"

Maxwell smiled and shrugged. "What can I say?" he stated, "Once I plugged in and played, I got hooked."

"Poof hooked!" Poof cheerfully said, popping out from behind Maxwell, but he now had the appearance of a robot, floating with a jetpack.

The three grinned in excitement as Tak suggested, "Well, now that we're all here, let's collect our reward."

All five gamers approach the treasure chest and when Tommy was about to open it, he was suddenly struck down with a lance, followed by Tammy, Tak, Maxwell, and Poof; Resulting in a _ **"Game Over"**_.

* * *

In the Pupununu, Tak sat at his laptop in bafflement while Kida looked over his shoulder. "Huh?" he questioned.

In the Turner living room, Tammy and Tommy wore the same expression after what happened. "Huh?"

"Poof?" the fairy baby asked.

Maxwell removed his goggles in anger and asked, "What sort of abomination is responsible for this?"

* * *

In the game, their killer was a large knight with a visor in his helmet. He opened the treasure chest to see it filled with coins, gems, and power crystals. The knight took some of the items out of the chest and giggled in a babyish voice.

It turns out the player of the knight was in Nicktoon HQ and was actually Baby Max, wearing his own pair of game goggles as he played the game on a laptop. Max clapped his hands and giggled some more for his victory as the new top player in World of Cyborgs and Dragons.

 **The End**

* * *

It looks like a new enemy has risen. Please review what you think and stick around for the next story, "Hunt for the Future".


	24. Hunt for the Future: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 12: Hunt for the Future**

 **Plot** **:** _Maxwell begins acting more irritable and destructive than usual, and his friends soon realize that he is feeling homesick and they all try to ease Maxwell in their own ways before he fully loses control of his psychic powers. But Eustace is working with Skulker to try and capture Maxwell for him, while using Darry Phantom as payment._

 **Part 1**

* * *

In the dark hours of Amity Park, a figure in a hat and trench coat was hiding in the shadows of a tall building that overlooked the docks. Finally, a white van pulled up and parked ahead of the mysterious figure. The doors opened and the Guys in White emerge from the van.

"Are you the one who requested our services?" Agent K asked.

The figure steps out of the shadows, revealing the person in the trench coat to be Eustace Strych. "Yes, I am." He answered with a sly smile.

As they stood across from each other, Eustace then asked, "Do you have what I asked for?"

Agent O held out a small white electronic cube, and Agent K asked, "Do you have what _we_ asked for?"

Eustace responded with a smirk as he held out a briefcase and opened it to reveal huge wads of cash inside. The agents smirk in satisfaction and handed the cube over to him while Eustace handed over the money. Once each side had what they wanted, the Guys in White ran into their van and drove away.

Eustace smiled slyly as he threw the cube on the ground and a bright light emerged from it, releasing the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, Skulker.

The billionaire approached him and greeted, "Skulker, I presume?"

Skulker turned toward him with a deathly glare. "You! You have some nerve to release me from that imprisonment!"

"Yes, I do." Eustace replied cunningly. "Though I only do so with a proposition in store for you."

"A what?" Skulker asked in surprise.

Eustace continued, "I'm unsure if you're aware, but the Nicktoons have a member on their team that is a boy with blonde hair and telekinetic powers. I want you to hunt him down and bring him to me…alive I might add."

Skulker frowned and responded, "Forget it. In case you don't know, I am a _ghost_ hunter. I won't waste my time hunting down a mere human child."

"I thought you might say that. So I have a valuable payment for your services. I know that for years you have been after Danny Phantom, and that his son is just as worthy to you as he is. You bring me the telekinetic boy, and I'll give you the ghost boy. You have him and his father is sure to come running and you'll have two for the price of one- without failing for the millionth time in your afterlife."

After thinking it over, Skulker smirked and responded, "I think we have a deal."

"Indeed." Eustace stated with a smirk.

* * *

In the early morning at the Turner house in Dimmsdale, Tammy and Tommy were still asleep in their bunk bed. Tommy yawned and turned in his sleep until he felt something in his bed right next to him that disturbed him awake.

"Ugh, Poof," Tommy complained as he pulled the covers off. "What have I told you about-" but to his surprise, he sees Maxwell sleeping in his bed, which causes him to scream out of shock, "AAAAHH!"

The noise scares Tammy in the bunk above him and she screams as she wakes up, "AAAHH!"

Rather than being alarmed by all the screaming, Maxwell just sat up and rubbed his eyes. He groaned and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing?" Tommy responded in annoyance. "What are _you_ doing…in my bed?"

Maxwell's eyes widen and he becomes embarrassed, "Uhh…no, I'm not. What you are observing is only a hallucination."

Tammy climbs down from her bed and states, "No, you are in Tommy's bed. But the question is why."

Maxwell quickly jumped out and responded, "I didn't do it willingly. I just have somnambulism, which I haven't mentioned up until this moment in time. It's not like I have a feeling of solitude that…" he quickly stops and shouts out loud, "I mean… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

When Maxwell left to run back to his own room, Tommy quipped, "Guess he's not a morning person."

* * *

Hours later, Maxwell came out of his room with a bored expression and stood at the top of the stairs when he spotted the three Turners in the living room.

"Come on, you two." Timmy said to his kids, "Your mom's got the car ready."

"Coming!" Tommy and Tammy replied in unison.

When they were about to head out the door, Tammy sees Maxwell still standing on top of the stairs. "Hey Max, are you coming?" she calls, "We're going to the Spelling Bee, which I'm gonna definitely W-I-N."

Maxwell rolled his eyes and responded, "No thanks, I'd rather stay here." He turned around and sighed.

Tommy simply shrugged and replied, "Suit yourself." And followed his dad outside to the car.

But Tammy lingers and notices Maxwell still facing away silently. She asks in concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Max? You've been acting weird since this morning."

Without turning to face her, Maxwell just crosses his arms and scowls. "It's nothing. Now go compete in your Spelling Bee."

Knowing that she could never get Maxwell to confess what is bothering him, Tammy just walked out the door to go with her family.

Once Maxwell was alone, Nano crawls out of his coat pocket and sits on his shoulder. He buzzes and Maxwell responds with a frown as he replies, "No way! I can't tell them that. They would laugh at me if I told them I slept in their room last night just because I didn't wanna be by myself." His frown turns sad as he adds, "I used to do that with Mom and Dad, but…since they're not here, I had to…"

He closes his eyes and suddenly everything in the room was lifted in the air by a psychic force. Nano buzzed rapidly until he finally got Maxwell's attention and everything dropped on the floor, including a frame that broke on the floor. Maxwell rushed over to it and saw that it was a digital frame that was a family portrait, only it was now broken, fizzling out half the picture (the half that contained Mrs. Turner and Tammy).

Maxwell turned to Nano on his shoulder and stated, "You saw nothing."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Strych Enterprises building in Retroville, Eustace was looking at a tablet as he spoke with someone. On the screen was Skulker as he reported, "I've searched all over town and I've yet to find any human boy with psychic abilities."

"Keep searching." Eustace insisted. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon. If you can, search the area around the Fenton home."

Eustace turned off the tablet and frowned in annoyance. "Even if that hunter does capture the psychic, I still don't have the ghost boy to pay him with, yet there's no telling if he'll fail as usual." Then he smiles with an idea, "Course if he does fail, I can always make a profit by selling the ghost boy to the Guys in White."

* * *

Later that day, the Nicktoons all met up at Nicktoon HQ inside SpongeTron's room. Tammy was showing off her shiny gold medal that she won at the Spelling Bee.

"Congratulations Tammy." SpongeTron stated, "I had no idea you were such a good speller."

"Of course I am." Tammy proclaimed proudly. "I even managed to spell 'discrimination', and then I won with the word 'mononucleosis'."

"I thought she was gonna crack under pressure." Tommy mentioned. "But she didn't."

Darry then asked, "Your parents must've been pretty proud, huh?"

"That's right." Tammy cheerfully responded, "They were so proud. They're always proud when I win big competitions like this."

Sitting in a bean bag chair isolated from everyone, Maxwell's eyes widen as he suddenly recalls a time when he was in a similar competition back in his time period. A school science fair just like the ones his dad used to compete in. The judges give the blue ribbon to a boy with a machine that can turn water into breath mints. In the booth next to him was Maxwell whose project was a square robot that sparked and fell to pieces. Maxwell slumped in defeat at having done the one thing his dad never did: lose the science fair.

While Maxwell was lost in this bad memory, a can of purple flurp in front of him began to move and spark with electricity. "Max? MAX!"

He shakes his head back to reality once Darry gets his attention, "I asked if you ever won any big contests before."

Maxwell groaned in annoyance and stood up. "Who cares?" he exasperatingly shouted, "When is that junk ever gonna be important in your life?"

Tommy did not like his attitude. "What's your problem? You're grumpier than usual today."

But Maxwell ignored him and rushes out the door. "You guys are boring me, I'm leaving."

As the others watch him leave and were confused by his irritable behavior, SpongeTron looks almost concerned, sensing something is wrong with his friend from the future.

Maxwell went around HQ and soon spots his younger self sitting in his walker right next to Jimmy, who was working at a desk.

Max hands his dad a wrench and Jimmy takes it gratefully. "Thanks Max. You're a terrific lab assistant to Daddy." He warmly said, rustling his son's small amount of hair.

Seeing this, Maxwell narrowed his eyes and glared straight at the baby. He recalled how he always used to help his dad with his experiments and inventions, even though his help was sometimes less than helpful. But watching his infant self spending time with Jimmy made him feel strangely upset.

Baby Max then yawned and got a tired look in his eyes. Jimmy smiled and picked the baby up from his walker. "Does my future genius need to rest his developing brain?"

After Max falls asleep in his father's arms, the older Maxwell walks up to Jimmy with a determined frown. Jimmy smiles and greets, "Hey Maxwell, how's it going?"

"Fine, fine," Maxwell nonchalantly replied, "I was just wondering…how do you know Max will grow up to be a genius?"

Jimmy answered, "The genius intellect runs in my family, so Max has a good 50/50 chance of becoming a genius just like his father."

"But…what if he didn't grow up to be a genius like you?"

"If he didn't grow up to become a genius like me, that's fine too. If my parents can love me for being a genius, then I can love Max for not being one." He looks down at his sleeping baby and asks, "Isn't that right, Max?"

As Maxwell ponders over everything the commander said, he suddenly hears Jimmy's voice, _'Though I can't help but hope that Max does grow up to be a genius like me. It would be the highlight of my life.'_ But Maxwell doesn't see Jimmy's mouth moving at all. He quickly realizes that he is actually reading Jimmy's mind.

Knowing how inappropriate it is, he covers his ears in panic, but can still hear Jimmy's thoughts. _'Though I can't help but wonder what Maxwell's parents think of their son getting an intelligence chip in his head that's making him smarter every day. Do they even know about it or where he even is? If I were his parent, I'd be very worried about him.'_

Being unintentionally reminded of his parents made his mouth quiver as he tried to hold back tears. He suddenly recalls the last time he had seen his mom, and his dad…his dad…

Without warning, Maxwell screams and his powers suddenly make the glass beakers and test tubes on the table shatter into pieces, and the loud noise makes Baby Max cry. Afterwards, Maxwell calms down and Jimmy turns to him in shock and disappointment. The psychic boy gets a remorseful look and utters, "I'm sorry…" before running away in sadness.

Jimmy then turns away and sighs in displeasure before saying, "Whoever his parents are, I'm sure they have their hands full." And left to try and calm Max down.

Watching the whole thing from behind a corner was SpongeTron, whose eyes widened in shock when he realizes the seriousness of the situation. He quickly runs down the hall and enters his room where the other three Nicktoons are.

"Guys!" SpongeTron cried out. "We have a problem!"

"What?" Darry asked in alarm, "Is the Syndicate at it again?"

"Has SpongeCog resurfaced?" Tammy asked.

"Did Nano revert to his original programming and is set on killing Jimmy Neutron again and killing us after he kills Max?" Tommy asked.

SpongeTron took a deep breath and answered, "Our dear friend and comrade, Max, is homesick."

Everyone fell silent until Darry spoke, "I didn't think living with Tammy and Tommy would make someone sick."

An unamused Tammy responded, "No Darry, it means that Max misses his family and friends back home in the future."

Then Tommy asks, "But why would he feel that? His family and friends are all here."

"Yeah," Darry agreed. "And we've been nothing but nice to him." He looked away and glared, "He just hasn't returned the favor much."

"Come on, guys, think about it." SpongeTron insisted. "Even though we're all in the same time period as Max, he grew up in the future where everything is different from here, including us. He also probably misses his parents because even though they're here, they don't even know he's their son."

After hearing about how troubled Maxwell was feeling, the three Nicktoons gain sympathetic looks and begin to feel bad for their teammate. Darry then suggests, "Do you think maybe we should send him back home?"

Tammy replied, "Even if we did, he won't leave until he finds that schematic, and he still won't tell us how he even got here."

"Then there's only one thing we can do." Darry stated in determination, "We have to do whatever we can to make Max feel more at home."

"You think it'll work?" Tammy asked.

"It could make him nicer." Tommy suggested.

SpongeTron pulled his three friends into his arms and held them close. "I think it's worth a shot, for our Maxie." And the four all smile as they embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Turner house, Maxwell had run all the way up to his room and was lying flat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He muttered sadly, "Mom…Dad…"

Small beeping was heard and he holds up his hand to see Nano sitting on his index finger. After some "words" from his robot friend, Maxwell shot up and retorted, "No way! They would never understand how much I wanna go home. Although…"

He unzipped his jacket and took out the tinfoil-covered medallion that was around his neck. "I could go back for just a short visit." But Nano starts beeping rapidly, getting Maxwell's attention. "But I'm sure Mom's back. And Dad, maybe he's…he's…" Just thinking about what happened to his dad caused him to start tearing up, until he heard a knock at the door.

After wiping away his tears, he got out of bed and went over to his door to see who was knocking. But the minute he opened the door, balloons and confetti fly past him and Tammy and Tommy emerge, wearing party hats. "SURPRISE!" they both shout, "Happy birthday, Max!"

A confused Maxell stares as Tammy and Tommy both run around him and sing, _"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to our favorite teammate, roommate, and friend from the future! Happy birthday to you!"_

They both stand on each side of Maxwell and hug him and Poof floats in the doorway, blowing a noise maker. But an unamused Maxwell pushes the twins away and angrily asks, "What are you guys doing? It's NOT my birthday."

"Every day can be your birthday when you live in our house." Tommy mentions.

"Especially when you have a fairy godparent who can give you anything you want." Tammy added while Poof makes a cake appear in his hands.

"You can wish for the latest video game." Tommy suggested.

Tammy chimes in, "You can wish for a pony."

"You can wish for a roller coaster in our backyard."

"You can wish for a bunch of stuffed animals."

"You can wish you were president."

"You can-"

"STOP!" Maxwell shouted over the twins, silencing them and causing the cake Poof was holding to explode with his psychic powers and splatter cake bits everywhere. Once he calmed down, he stated, "I don't wanna request any inconsequential items from your mystical creature. I mean, I…I just wanna be left alone."

Afterwards he dejectedly walks out of the room, leaving Tammy, Tommy, and Poof still in silence over their failed attempt at cheering up Maxwell. Watching from Maxwell's bed, Nano shakes his head in disappointment and sadness.

* * *

Later that day, Maxwell was walking through Retroville on his way to Nicktoon HQ. But suddenly, he heard a "Psss!" and he looked around to see no one nearby.

Suddenly, Darry Phantom appears, hovering above him with a friendly smile, "Boo." He playfully greets as he lands on the ground.

But Maxwell frowned and dully asked, "What are you doing here?"

Darry continues smiling and answers, "Well, I was just on my way to HQ when I spotted my very best friend, Max, and I thought 'hey, when was the last time we hung out together?'"

"Let me think…" Maxwell paused, pretending to think, "…Never."

"Well, that's about to change because I thought the two of us can spend some gnarly manly time." He playfully punches Maxwell in the arm.

Maxwell just scowls, rubbing his arm as he responds, "That sounds so dumb, Scottie."

Darry seemed offended, but tried to remain positive for Maxwell's sake, "Come on, Max. I know we've had our differences, but we haven't fought for nearly three weeks. We can celebrate by eating corn dogs, playing video games, and I'll even let you call me 'Scottie'."

"I said NO!" Maxwell screamed, "Why can't you understand I just wanna be left ALONE!" his outburst caused a nearby parking meter to shake from the ground.

Seeing how destructive and unreasonable he was being, Darry's smile disappeared and he looked at Maxwell with disdain, "Why can't you understand I'm just trying to help?"

Maxwell retorted, "I don't want your help!"

"Look, I get it! You miss your home back in the future and we can't replace the friends and family you grew up with. But I just want you know that you don't have to be alone, and we wanna help you and whatever trouble you're having in the future." Maxwell fell silent as Darry concluded, "You just have to trust us; we're your friends."

Afterwards, tears appear in Maxwell's eyes and lightning emerges around his head and it spreads out shocking everything nearby, including Darry who fell on the ground. He looked up in shock that Maxwell would attack him, but the psychic boy just ran away without a word.

Darry grumbled in dismay as he stood up. "Ungrateful little brat."

A person in a trench coat and hat walks past him, dropping a cell phone in front of Darry, and continued walking by without noticing the lost phone. Darry picked it up and flew toward the stranger.

"Hey, wait!" he called before landing in front of the stranger. "You dropped this. Good thing I was around."

"Yes," the stranger said as he took out the white cube. "Good thing."

Darry stared in surprise until he looked at the back of the phone to see the "Strych Enterprises" logo on it. Before he could realize what was going on, Eustace throws the cube on the ground and it releases a light that pulls Darry inside.

"Now that I have the reward, now I must wait for the prize." Eustace said with a smirk.

* * *

What will become of Maxwell or Darry? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


	25. Hunt for the Future: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 12: Hunt for the Future**

 **Plot** **:** _Maxwell begins acting more irritable and destructive than usual, and his friends soon realize that he is feeling homesick and they all try to ease Maxwell in their own ways before he fully loses control of his psychic powers. But Eustace is working with Skulker to try and capture Maxwell for him, while using Darry Phantom as payment._

 **Part 2**

* * *

Soon, Maxwell arrived at Nicktoon HQ. He went inside when he heard a soft voice. Recognizing it, he walked down the hallway and glanced from the doorframe to see Cindy singing a lullaby to Baby Max.

"Rock a bye Max, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock…" she sang to him as Baby Max yawned.

Maxwell recalled a memory of when he was much younger. He was at the age where he would be visibly upset about something and would cry in his bedroom. His mother was always there to comfort him. She would go to his room, tell him that everything will be alright, and even sing him to sleep just to calm him. Maxwell took a deep breath and relaxed at that moment when-

"Hiya Max!" Maxwell turned to see SpongeTron from behind.

"SpongeTron?" Maxwell asked in surprised.

"Just wondering, if you have nothing else to do…wanna take a tour of HQ?" SpongeTron suggested.

"Really? Why not?" Maxwell smiled, "Now I can know all the inventions that Dad already showed me ten years ahead," he scowled with his arms crossed.

"And it's never too late to renew your knowledge," SpongeTron said, grabbing Maxwell's arm to take him to the lab.

* * *

SpongeTron took Maxwell to the main lab. He opened up a storage closet to dig out one of Jimmy's inventions, "Remember this?" SpongeTron asked, holding a familiar device.

"The Hypno-Ray?" Maxwell dully guessed.

"That's right! Jimmy originally used it to help his best friend, Carl, overcome his fear of spiders, which didn't work, but was successful in convincing his parents that his birthday was tomorrow…and the next day…and the next day…and the next…"

"Okay! I get it," Maxwell said impatiently.

"Oh! And you know what this is?" SpongeTron asked, pulling a sheet to reveal…

"The Robo-Walker, I know. It was used to defeat the pants that tried to take over the world, right?" Maxwell reminded.

"Yep, guess you do know your gadgets," SpongeTron winked and took out another device, "And what is this?" he holds up a helmet with lightbulbs on it.

"That's easy," Maxwell rolled his eyes, "That's…" he paused for a moment, "Actually…what is that?"

"Really? You don't know?" SpongeTron asked, surprised, but cleared his throat and explained, "Why this…is the Brain Drain 8000. It was used on Jimmy himself to be a normal boy instead of a genius, but instead turned him into a drool monkey. He reverted back to normal just in time to save Retroville from a meteor. Then, he used it on Sheen Estevez to…"

Hearing about this intelligence device made Maxwell wonder if it was one of the inventions that inspired Jimmy to create the neural implant on his brain. This took him back to when his father in the future had excitedly explained his invention to him…when he was eager to build it once he had the technology…how happy he was when the device was a success…until…

"NOOO!" Maxwell screamed in horror, recalling an unfortunate event. His scream caused the bulbs on the Brain Drain Helmet to burst and the helmet to catch fire. SpongeTron gasped as he dropped the helmet and quickly doused it with a fire extinguisher.

Maxwell opened his eyes in surprise when he saw a look of both concern and horror on his friend. "Maxwell…are…are you okay?" SpongeTron asked.

Maxwell was silent for a moment when he turned away. "I'm fine."

"But Max…"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Maxwell shouted again, causing several beakers nearby to shatter. Maxwell shook his fists and stomped away in anger with SpongeTron standing there, looking at the destruction Maxwell unintentionally caused.

* * *

Cindy was able to put Baby Max to sleep. She places a warm blanket on him, the baby smiled and snuggled in it. She smiled back when she heard a large groan from outside the room. She turned to see Maxwell stomping down the hallway to exit HQ "Wait Max! I know it was just an accide-" SpongeTron cried out until Maxwell harshly turned to him.

"Just SHUT UP!" Maxwell screamed at him, a spark igniting in his eyes. SpongeTron backed away in fear when he shouted. "Look, I know you guys are trying to help me, but don't! I don't want your help!"

"Max…"

"Okay, fine," Maxwell said, holding his hands up, "Why don't you just help by leaving me ALONE!" he turned away and exited HQ, unwittingly letting loose his telepathy which Cindy hears, _'I'm sure no one will think to look for me in Amity Park.'_

This time, SpongeTron let him go and sighed in disappointment, seeing his plan didn't work. "What's wrong with Maxwell?" Cindy asked as she walked to him.

"I don't know," SpongeTron answered sadly, "I think he's homesick… He's been acting this way for a while now."

"Can't you do something about it?"

"We're trying to, but he won't let us," SpongeTron explained when he raised a chin, "But I have a feeling there's something else going on. Something he's not telling us."

Cindy looked at SpongeTron and looked at the direction where Maxwell left. "Maybe, I'll talk to him."

"I dunno, Mrs. Neutron," SpongeTron said, uncertain, "Maxwell said he really wants to be left alone."

Cindy knew that since she heard his and Maxwell's conversation. Still, she decided to walk toward the exit to find Maxwell. "Mrs. Neutron, wait!" SpongeTron called out, but Cindy already left the door.

SpongeTron sighed, but remembered the recent events and went back to the main lab.

* * *

Darry Fenton has just opened his eyes, feeling weak for some reason. He sat up and looked around, realizing he was trapped in a large electronic cube. He glanced around, wondering where he was. All he can tell is that he is in a room, possibly a lab. It was too dark for him to see.

" _Did you retrieve the boy yet?"_ a deep voice unknown to him asked.

"Not yet," another voice rang. "I already have the ghost hunter tracking him, and the ghost boy for payment."

The voice was familiar to Darry and he turned to the side to see a door where the voices are coming from. Darry leaned his head so he can see what was going on. It seems like the person is talking to a hologram, but the person in the hologram is hard to see.

" _How are you sure the ghost boy won't escape?"_ the deep voice asked.

"Don't worry. I made sure that the ghost boy won't escape from my grasp. That trap is fully ghost-proof thanks to the Guys in White."

"We'll see about that," Darry said and cried out, "Going Ghost!"

Nothing happened however. "I said, Going Ghost!" once again nothing. "Huh, guess it is ghost-proof."

"Once Skulker brings that telepath to me and I bring him his prize, your plan will go smoothly I presume."

" _It better,"_ the other voice said before adding, _"For your sake."_

The hologram ended, bringing Darry to wonder who the mysterious figures are and who they were talking about. "Telepath?" Darry asked when he realized, "Max!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Maxwell was sitting on a bench all by himself. He sighed sadly when he glanced up to see a mother and father holding a boy his age, hand in hand. Looking at that happy family made him even more miserable. As he looked at that family, he noticed a shadow looming over him. He groaned and turned, "I told you guys to leave me-"

He froze, seeing it was Cindy. "M-Mrs. Neutron?" he asked, surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you of course," Cindy cheerfully replied, sitting next to Maxwell, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I really am," Maxwell answered, not looking at her in the eye.

Cindy shook her head, "Maxwell…do you feel homesick?"

Maxwell frowned, "Maybe a little."

"If you are, why won't you go back home?" Cindy asked, "Obviously, you don't like being here at all."

Maxwell took a deep breath to hold back his tears, "I…I can't. Not yet." Maxwell said.

Cindy sighed and stated, "I don't know why you're here or what you are doing… I know being away from home is hard and it feels like you can be out of place…but, you don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders."

"What are you saying?"

"It doesn't have to be always you," Cindy continued, "You can always ask for help."

"Are you talking about Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, and Scottie?" Maxwell asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Cindy nodded, "Yes, I admit I find it hard to believe Jimmy made them Nicktoons or why he added you to their team… but they just want to help."

"Why would they help me?" Maxwell asked, "I don't even know them."

"You know them, Maxwell," Cindy said, "I don't know how close you are to them in the future, but…if you've known them for that long, no matter what age, there's a relationship going on between all of you and it's strong." Maxwell looked up to Cindy, "They can help you, Maxwell, as long as you ask them to. You just have to trust them. I don't want to admit it, but they are a pretty dependable team."

Maxwell smiled, somehow feeling better from Cindy, his mother's advice. It makes him feel right at home. "And you don't have to just depend on them. You can depend on Danny, Timmy, SpongeBob, Tak…everyone here. Even Jimmy and me." Cindy added, putting her hands on his shoulders. "If there's anything you'd like to say, you can tell me."

Maxwell was still uncertain, but feeling Cindy's touch made him relax a little. He sighed and smiled again at her. "The truth is… back in the future, I-"

Suddenly, a net shoots out and captures Maxwell, pushing him into the ground. Cindy gasped and turned to whoever shot the net. Skulker hovered down, his arm attached to a cable to the net holding Maxwell, "I've got you, psychic child," he smirked.

"Get away from him!" Cindy growled in a fighting stance.

"Mo-Mrs. Neutron!" Maxwell cried out while trying to hide his secret.

"Pfft," Skulker was unamused by Cindy, "What can a mere human like you do to the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter?"

Cindy quivered her lip. "Yes, what would a mere weakling like me do?" She held both arms behind her back. Unknown to Skulker, she pushed a button on her watch while grabbing another advice, "Fight!" she growled and activated the Ghost Peeler, encasing her in armor.

* * *

Back in Nicktoon HQ, Tommy and Tammy were with SpongeTron. "Has anyone seen Dar lately?" Tommy asked.

"Not sure," SpongeTron shrugged, "Maybe helping Max? I hope he does a better job than any of us before it gets worse."

"Worse?" Tammy repeated.

"Don't you guys notice when Max gets really mad or upset, his powers go out of control?" SpongeTron explained, "And whatever is bothering him is making things worse. We have to do something about it!"

"But how?" Tommy asked, "Max refuses to let us help him."

"Yeah, how are we gonna help him if he won't let us?" Tammy questioned.

Just then, SpongeTron beeped. He pulled his tie as a monitor comes out of his head. "SpongeTron speaking?" he asked. The twins glanced at the monitor which seems to be a POV of someone fighting Skulker, likely a camera that is installed in the Ghost Peeler."

"SpongeTron!" the voice from the monitor yelled.

"Mrs. Neutron?" SpongeTron asked.

"You have to help me!" she cried out as the camera moves to see the netted Maxwell. "Maxwell is in trouble!"

"Trouble?!" the three Nicktoons repeated.

* * *

Cindy continued to fight Skulker, blasting him with ghost rays. Skulker managed to avoid them all while keeping a distance near his prey. Skulker launched his ghost missiles and fired. Cindy activated the ghost shield that protected her. "You fight very well," Skulker said, impressed, "Perhaps after I capture both the ghost boy and his father, you can be my next prize and mount your head as a trophy."

Maxwell's eyes widen in surprise, wondering why the ghost hunter mentioned Darry. "Ugh…I heard from Sam about how gross you can get," Cindy mentioned, "But that is just wrong."

Skulker raised his remaining arm and shot a grappling hook at Cindy's chest, shocking her.

"Cindy!" Maxwell shouted in horror. Seeing her in pain overwhelmed Maxwell with a mixture of horror and anger. The benches, trash cans, and objects around Maxwell began to rumble and levitate.

Cindy groaned as the Ghost Peeler deactivated. Skulker moved toward her and charged a ray, pointing at her head, "Any last words?" Skulker grinned evilly.

"Get away from my co-creator's angry wife!" SpongeTron rang out as he shot an electro ball from his Robot Chargers. Skulker was blasted away from Cindy and SpongeTron quickly shot another ray to break the cable connected to Maxwell.

Tommy and Tammy ran toward Maxwell. Poof appears as a chainsaw for Tommy to cut out the net. "Max!" Tammy smiled and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Maxwell blushed a bit; almost thankful they were here to save him and his mother.

SpongeTron flew toward Skulker, firing a barrage of lasers to prevent him from reaching the others. Skulker held his ground and shot another electric cable at SpongeTron, shocking him. SpongeTron screamed in pain as Skulker smirked. Skulker's smile dropped however when SpongeTron grabbed hold of the cable and began to swing him around and around until he released Skulker, and threw him hundreds of feet away. Tommy, Tammy, and Maxwell grab Cindy and took her behind a nearby bush as SpongeTron followed. Tommy took out his medicine box and sprinkled fairy dust onto Cindy as she instantly recovered.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Neutron?" Tammy asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Cindy said gratefully.

Taking out the Fenton Thermos, SpongeTron says, "You guys take them to HQ while I get rid of Skulker."

"No, wait!" Maxwell pleaded, "Have…have you guys seen Scottie and Mr. Fenton?"

"We saw Mr. Fenton having coffee with our dad earlier," Tommy explained, "But we didn't see Darry. We thought he was with you."

Realizing what has happened, Maxwell muttered in horror, "Oh no,"

"What is it?" Tammy asked.

"I think Scottie's in trouble. The reason Skulker wants me is so he can trade me for him." this made all of them gasp.

"What do we do?" Tommy questioned.

Maxwell thought about this and stood up, "I'll go."

The three and Cindy gasped more. "Max, you can't turn yourself in!" Tammy cried.

"I have to," Maxwell said and bowed his head, "I can't help but feel it's my fault Scottie was captured. And if I'm the only way to save him, then that's what I have to do."

"Maxwell, we don't even know what they will do with you," Cindy said, concerned, "Or whoever is behind it all."

Maxwell said nothing, his decision final. He was about to go out of hiding when someone grabbed his arm. "Max, Darry is our friend and we'll do anything to keep him from harm," SpongeTron said seriously, "But you're our friend too." Maxwell glanced at SpongeTron and looked at Tommy, Tammy, and Poof looking determined and agreeing with the robot. "Whether you like it or not, you are our friend and comrade. I think there's a way to save both of you, but in order to do that, you have to trust us."

Maxwell looked uncertain until he glanced at Cindy. She smiled and nodded in response. Maxwell smiled and nodded back, turning to SpongeTron, "What's your plan?"

Skulker rocketed back into the park, using his scanners to find whoever's interfering with his hunt. Through his scanners, he was about to detect something in the bushes. He lands on the ground and holds up a cannon. "Come out now, psychic child!" Skulker threatened, "My contractor told me to keep you alive, but that doesn't go the same for the rest of your friends. If you surrender yourself, I will spare their lives."

Maxwell peeked from behind the bushes. He sighed and came out of hiding, "Alright, fine." He took a step toward Skulker, but Tammy grabbed his ankles.

"Max, no!" Tammy pleaded, but Maxwell pulled his leg away from her and walked toward Skulker. He holds his hands out so Skulker can cuff them. Skulker grinned, grabbed Maxwell, and carried him downtown.

* * *

Somewhere in the docks of Downtown Amity Park, a black van drove in front with Eustace walking out, wearing his trench coat and hat. Darry was inside the van, still trapped in the large cube. He glanced through the back window to see a man in a trench coat, unable to recognize him as Eustace. He did recognize Skulker as he arrived with Maxwell in custody.

"No…" Darry muttered, nearly shocked to see Maxwell was actually captured.

"So you have him," Eustace said, delighted to see Maxwell.

"And you have _him_?" Skulker asked.

Eustace takes out a device and pushes a button. The back doors open and the cube hovers forward with Darry in it. Skulker smirked, "Hello ghost child."

"Skulker, long time no see." Darry greeted dully.

"Let's make the trade then," Eustace said politely. He pushed the button again as the cube moves Darry closer. Skulker pointed his weapon at Maxwell, encouraging him to move forward. Maxwell walked forward until he and Darry were at the center. Maxwell was about to approach Eustace when he stopped.

"Wait…" Maxwell said and took a few steps back. Skulker growled and charged at weapon. Maxwell was unafraid, "I'm not going anywhere until I have answers."

"That's not part of the deal, child," Skulker threatened.

"And how am I sure you will hold your end of the bargain?" Maxwell questioned, "Or even that guy?" he glanced over at Eustace, also unable to recognize him through his disguise.

"Do you want your friends to be destroyed?" Skulker asked.

Maxwell shrugged, "I'm asking questions, that's all. I understand what you wanna do with Darry, but what will you do with me?" he asked, facing Eustace.

Darry raised a brow, noticing something off about Maxwell. "That information is classified," Eustace said and yelled out, "Commence the trade already!" Skulker cocked his weapon, urging Maxwell to move forward so he can collect his prize until…

"Hold up," Darry interrupted when he asked Maxwell, "Why…did you call me 'Darry' instead of 'Scottie'?"

Maxwell glanced at Darry and smiled, "That's because…" suddenly, his eyes glowed blue and his arms turned into Robo-Chargers. He charged an electro ball and blasted it at Skulker once more. "Maxwell" faded as SpongeTron reverted to his true form, "I'm not Maxwell." he proclaimed, shocking everyone.

"You!" Eustace exclaimed, realizing his target was not present, "Where is he? Where is that child?!"

"Right here!" a voice called. Eustace looked up to see Maxwell on top of the van. He waved his arm forward and created an electrical psychic blast, hitting Eustace. Seeing the new power he just unleashed, he looked at his hands in puzzlement, but smiled in satisfaction.

SpongeTron used his Robot-Chargers to plug into the cube, electrocuting it until it fizzled and hovered down, releasing Darry. "You okay, bud?" SpongeTron asked.

"A bit," Darry answered, feeling bummed, "I was hoping he actually called me 'Darry'…" He glanced toward the side to see Skulker charging toward him. "Going Ghost!" Darry yelled and turned to his ghost form. Darry smirked to see his powers are working and charged his fists with ecto-energy, "Now that's more like it!" He flew toward Skulker with SpongeTron following.

Eustace groaned as he got up, but was held at gunpoint by Tommy and Tammy with their Star Baton and Chain Hammer, Cindy wearing the Ghost Peeler armor once again, and Maxwell generating psychic electricity. "You better tell us who you are and why you want Maxwell," Cindy gritted her teeth. Eustace pulled his hat down, hoping they don't see through to him.

Meanwhile, Skulker aimed and fired electro cables toward Darry. "Not this time!" SpongeTron shouted and used an electro sword to cut them.

Darry charged a ghost ray and fired at Skulker. Skulker blocked and fired more missiles. SpongeTron stopped the missiles by shooting them down with plasma cannons. "How did you know where to find me?" Darry asked.

"You can thank Max," SpongeTron said.

"Max?" Darry seemed surprised.

"Yeah, he was the one who told us you were in trouble."

Darry smiled, knowing that Maxwell may be a brat, but actually cared for him.

Cindy, Maxwell, Tommy, and Tammy pinned Eustace down, still demanding answers. "Well?" Maxwell asked, generating small electricity on his fingertips.

Eustace somehow was able to predict this may happen. He held something from under his trench coat and pushed a button. Maxwell sensed a disturbance and glanced at the van which started to beep rapidly. Maxwell's eyes widen in shock, "Guys, look out!" he screamed, pushing Cindy, Tommy, and Tammy away just as Eustace ran off. The van exploded, the force pushing Maxwell away and toward the end of the dock, hitting the back of his head on one of the support beams.

"Max!" Tommy and Tammy cried as they and Cindy ran towards him.

Eustace hid his face; his mission has failed, as he sneaks away by using his Recaller to create a portal to Retroville.

The three humans were about to follow him when they stop, somehow sensing a dangerous presence. Maxwell uneasily got up, holding his head, and groaning in pain. "Max?" Tammy asked.

All of the sudden, Maxwell screamed, releasing a psychic blast that pushed them a feet few. Maxwell's eyes glowed bright as he began to levitate, his psychic powers going out of control. All the objects around the docks began to be sucked into a vortex that surrounded Maxwell. The water below began to arise, the clouds darkening and creating thunderstorms.

Darry and SpongeTron froze in place, spotting the dark clouds and turned around to see Maxwell causing this. "Oh no," SpongeTron said in worry, not noticing a net capturing Darry and reeling him toward Skulker. "I have you now!" Skulker smirked. Unfortunately, the vortex was sucking Darry in, preventing the ghost boy from getting close to him. Soon, Skulker was caught up in the vortex as well, sucking him and Darry toward it. SpongeTron held his head in worry until he noticed a metal pole nearby. He shoots out and extends his arm to grab the pole and extends the other to grab Darry. Luckily, the vortex was strong enough to suck the net from Darry, just as he grabbed ahold of SpongeTron's arm. Skulker wasn't so lucky.

Skulker turned to see a boat flying toward the vortex. Once touched by the psychic force, surrounding Maxwell, it disintegrated into particles. Skulker gasped in fear and cried to Darry, "Save me, ghost child!"

"Okay, you asked for it." Darry said, taking out the Thermos and uses it on Skulker. Skulker sighed in relief as he lets himself get captured and sucked into the Thermos. Darry clutched the Thermos tight while holding onto SpongeTron. Both of them were unsure how long they will last however.

Tammy, Tommy, and Cindy held onto the wooden pole to prevent themselves from Maxwell's wrath. Poof tries to fly away, but is sucked in by the psychic force. Tommy quickly grabs ahold of his goduncle's hair to save him. "If this keeps up, he's gonna suck up and destroy all of Amity Park!" Tammy shouted at them.

"What are we gonna do?" Tommy asked.

Cindy thought about this when she took a deep breath, purposely letting go. "Cindy!" Tommy and Tammy cried as Cindy was slowly being sucked into Maxwell's vortex.

Darry and SpongeTron watch in horror, wondering what is happening.

Cindy was floating slowly towards the vortex. "Maxwell! Maxwell, can you hear me?"

Inside the psychic force was Maxwell. He held his head in pain, feeling all of his energy being drained from all this power. His eyes watered in tears, his mind filled with hopelessness when he hears a voice.

"Maxwell!"

Maxwell opened his eyes. "Mrs. Neutron?" his eyes widen in horror.

"No! Get outta here! Before it's too late!"

"Maxwell, I want to help you! Everyone does."

"You can't!" Maxwell pleaded, "I can't control it. I can never control it! Please stay away!"

Tommy, Tammy, and Poof held tightly, though the vortex was getting stronger by the minute. They watch as Cindy was a few feet away from the vortex.

"You can control it, Maxwell," Cindy encouraged him; "You have to believe you can."

"I can't! I'm afraid to!" Maxwell cried, tears welling in his eyes, "I was always afraid. Afraid of being close to people who want to be my friends. Afraid of failing everyone! I'm afraid of disappointing my whole family. Afraid of losing everyone I care about."

"Maxwell, it's okay to be afraid. Everyone is afraid of something. But I know you can overcome it. You can do it, Max!" Cindy was a few inches away, about to be disintegrated.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're my son."

Through some kind of miracle, the vortex didn't harm Cindy. Instead, it sucked her inside where Maxwell is. Maxwell looked up at Cindy, realizing she, his mother, knew his true identity. "It's okay, Max. I'm here," she floated toward Maxwell and gave him a warm embrace. "Mommy's here. It's okay."

Maxwell feels something wet on his shoulder. Was Cindy crying as well? Maxwell let out a sigh of both pain and relief as he returned his mother's embrace.

Outside, the vortex faded, the ocean returned to normal, and the skies became clear. Tommy, Tammy, and Poof dropped on the ground as Darry and SpongeTron flew towards them. They watch in amazement as Cindy was alive and well, hugging Maxwell as they gently float back to the ground. They walked toward Cindy and glanced at Maxwell. He was asleep, likely tired from releasing all that psychic energy. Somehow though, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Is he alright?" Tammy asked.

"He'll be fine," Cindy assured, "He just needs a bit of rest. That's all."

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Maxwell was asleep on the coach. The Nicktoons watch as Cindy places a blanket over him. Maxwell smiles, snuggling into the blanket. "Still the same kid," Cindy giggled.

"Only louder and angrier," Darry mentioned, "Maybe scarier."

Cindy rolled her eyes, unamused. "H-How long have you known?" Tammy asked.

"From the start," Cindy smirked, "You could say it was maternal instinct."

"Huh. Well, that explains a lot," Tommy said, noticing the special treatment she gave him from the start.

"Cindy!" a voice shouted. They turn to see Jimmy running toward his wife and hugs her tightly. "911 told me about what happened at the docks in Amity Park. Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine, dear," Cindy reassured, "Everyone is."

"Oh, thank goodness," Jimmy said with relief as he caresses her cheek, "I…I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Cindy smiled warmly. No matter how careless or annoying her husband was, she knew how much he loved her and how much she loved him. She responded with a kiss, making the genius blush a little. Suddenly, they hear a loud crying from Baby Max. Cindy was about to move when Jimmy stopped her, "No, I'll take care of it. You should get some rest, all of you." He turned to the Nicktoons. He turned to the resting Maxwell and smiled to see him okay. He went upstairs to check on his infant son.

"Think we should tell Neutron?" SpongeTron asked Cindy.

"Maybe not yet. I'm sure he'll figure it out," Cindy said, but raised a brow, "Though I'm surprised he hasn't yet."

Turning to the ghost boy, Tommy asked him, "Hey Dar, do you know who captured you?"

"I don't know," Darry answered, still unable to identify his captor, "But I know this…someone hired him to capture Max. The reason…I'm not sure."

"It seems like whenever we're around Max, there's always danger," Tammy noticed.

Tommy shrugged and mentioned, "Hasn't it always even without him?"

"Doesn't matter," SpongeTron objected, "Max may not be open to us yet. Maybe we don't know what he is hiding. But whatever happens…"

Raising a fist, Tammy added, "We're always here to protect him!"

"And each other," Tommy nodded.

"Poof, poof!" Poof flailed his arms in agreement.

"Because we're friends…to the end," Darry said, holding a fist. Tommy placed his hand on his, then Tammy, then SpongeTron, and Poof. Unknown to them, Maxwell was awake and had listened to their conversation. He seemed a bit worried, wondering what will happen next, but smiled, knowing his friends have got his back, whether he likes to admit it or not. He pushed those thoughts aside, letting himself sleep peacefully.

 **The End**

* * *

Who else knows the secret- not Jimmy that's for sure. Hope you enjoy it and review, and stick around for the next story, "Spongekira".


	26. Spongekira: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 13: Spongekira**

 **Plot** **:** _After a failed battle, Junior begins to feel as if his teammates don't find him useful. His wish is granted when Eustace implants his prototype neural intelligence chip onto Junior, giving him high intelligence and psychic powers like Maxwell, but starts behaving strangely as his intelligence increases. Meanwhile, Maxwell is determined to find Jimmy's schematic and gets help from the Nicktoons covertly breaking into Strych Enterprises to search for it._

 **Part 1**

* * *

One afternoon in Retroville, Eustace was working in his office at Strych Enterprises. There was a knock at his door, and he called, "Come in!" A scientist entered the office, holding an oblong device. "Sir, we did it." The scientist explained, "We managed to replicate the neural device based on the blueprints you gave us." He opened the device and inside was a chip floating in an anti-gravity chamber. It looked almost identical to Maxwell's, but black and less advanced.

Eustace smiled. "Excellent. How does it work?"

"We're not sure." The scientist nervously answered, "We've run out of subjects willing to test it since all the previous prototypes caused their brains to overload or be driven mad."

Pounding his fists on his desk, Eustace growled in anger. "After all this time, we may have actually replicated Neutron's device, and now we have no way of knowing if it actually works." He leans back in his chair and ponders, "There must be someone strong enough and willing enough to test it."

Suddenly, he hears a noise from outside and turns to his window to see a large mutated rat running amok in the streets. Chasing after it was Yuki's Nicktoon team. Yuki turned to the youngest sponge, "Junior, did you have to let Jimmy's lab rat out of its cage?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

Junior looked a bit guilty as he responded, "Well, he looked a little bored."

"Soyaletittakeabathinavatoftoxicwaste?" Twitchy asked in rapid and disappointed voice.

But Crash didn't look bothered by his little brother's antics. "Aw, who cares if ya let it get into toxic waste? This means I can finally do giant rodent rodeo."

"That's perfect, Crash." Yuki smiled as she formed a plan. "You wrangle it down. Twitchy and Kida, you help him. Junior, you're gonna hold it down while I feed it Jimmy's demutation pill."

The Nicktoons nod in agreement, except Junior, who looked timid. "Nicktoons Go!" Yuki shouted.

Everyone but Junior runs forward while Eustace watches from his third story window. Kida holds her staff out and Crash bounces off of it, flying through the air until he's on top of the large rat.

Crash hangs on by its fur as he bounces up and down as if on a bucking bronco. "So this is what it's like at a rodeo!" Crash yelled excitedly.

Twitchy opens a bag of sugar dip and chugs the whole thing down, which makes his eyes widen and he runs at fast speed around the rat until it falls on its side. Twitchy runs behind Junior and pushed him forward.

"Now'syourchance,Junior! Now'syourchance!" He said at fast speed, chattering his teeth.

Junior looked at Twitchy and nodded. He adjusted his sailor cap and charges at the rat. The rat flips back to its side and hisses at Kida and Twitchy. They gasped in fear until the rat stopped in its tracks. It turns around to see Junior holding it down by its tail. "Bad rat!" Junior scowled, "Trying to eat my bro and friends isn't nice."

"Great job, Junior!" Yuki smiled at she sets the de-mutation pill in a modified peashooter "Now keep him still as I prepare to fire."

Junior continued holding down the rat with his mighty strength when something spots his eye. "Ooh! A penny!" He gleamed and released the rat's tail to pick it up.

The rat growled as it stood up, flinging Crash of its back. Yuki shrieked as she fell backwards onto the ground. Junior finally looked away from the penny in his hand and shrieked in fright. Twitchy tried to run away, but he bumped into Kida, causing her to drop her staff.

Kida grimaces as her body glows from overloading magic. However, rather than cause trouble for the Nicktoons, the magic takes over the rat and slams it on the ground repeatedly.

Before her magic could go anymore out of control, Crash returns her staff, which she gratefully accepted, subduing her magic. With the giant rat on the ground unconscious, Yuki quickly grabbed the pea shooter and fired the demutation pills into its month. The rat shrunk down to normal size and scurried away. Afterwards, Yuki and the rest of the team daggered their eyes toward Junior, who was still crouched in fetal position, shaking in fear.

"Junior," Yuki called as she tapped the sponge on the back, making him scream and jump.

Once he calmed down, he turned to his team and weakly smiled, "Oh, it's you guys. Did we win?"

Ignoring his question, Yuki shouted, "Junior, what was THAT?! Do you have any idea how seriously you just messed up?"

"Uhhh…" Junior stammered, looking guilty.

Twitchy also looked disappointed as he rapidly scolded, "Youweresupposedtoholdthatrat! Whycouldn'tyoudothat? Whywhywhy?"

"Yeah," Crash agreed, also scowling in disappointment. "I would've lasted longer on that thing if you hadn't wrecked everything!"

Kida shook her fist as she scowled at Junior. "If you had gotten us killed, I'd have pounded you!"

Junior's lower lip quivers and his eyes start to water. Yuki calmed down and stated, "Seriously, Junior, this is the fourth mission this week you've messed things up for us."

"Yeah!" Twitchy agreed. "Youcan'tjustuseyourstrength,youneedtouseyourbrainstoo!"

Crashed crossed his arms and added, "Though brains aren't as important as skill."

Kida narrowed her eyes and dully cited, "But what good is being strong if you're not any of those things. Really, it's like you're useless."

"'Useless'?!" Junior cried out before screaming and running away in tears, using his strength to flip over a car that was in his way.

While the rest of the Nicktoons began to feel sorry for him, still watching from the window of his office was Eustace. He smirks as an idea forms in his head, "I think I've just found someone strong enough and willing enough." He then calls out, "Fetch me my diving suit!"

* * *

The next day in Bikini Bottom, a bell rang as Poseidon Elementary School lets out for the day. All the children happily exit the school grounds with the SquarePants kids walking home, with the exception of Buster who is in high school, and Crash and Twitchy who are in middle school. Sally proudly holds up her test results to her siblings. "I got an A on my math test!" she smiled proudly.

"I passed too, but got a B," Dolly said with a smile, holding up to her test as well.

"I flunked it," Allie said carelessly, glancing at her test, but crumbled it into a ball and threw it aside, "But what will math ever do to me?"

Sally turned to their younger brother. "How'd you do on your spelling test, Junior?"

"Uhhh…" Junior stammered as he held the paper. "I got a straight face."

But Allie snatched the paper from his hands and she and her sisters stare at it. "No, that's a frowny face."

"Yeah," Sally agreed, "You can tell by the way the mouth curves."

Dolly chuckled in amusement, "Junior, how could ya flunk your spellin' test?"

"Yeah," Sally added, "I could spell 'pacific' when I was four."

Junior groaned as he answered, "I just couldn't focus. I kept thinking about yesterday and how my friends thought I was useless."

"What?" Allie asked in disbelief. "How could you be useless? You're as strong as Mom, and…" She tried to think of something else that would make him better, but had trouble.

But Sally spoke up, "You have Dad's super absorbency!"

Junior smiled until Dolly pointed out, "That ain't really a special skill. It's more of a common trait." To which, Junior's body deflates.

Allie brightly told her brother, "But you're still a Nicktoon, even though you're scared of everything, are a crybaby, and aren't good at handling weapons, and-" Before she could continue, Junior bursts into hysterical tears and ran away screaming. Sally and Dolly glare at their sister, who grins sheepishly.

Junior had ran to an open empty area and sulked sadly. "Maybe everyone is right." He said to himself "I don't have the guts or usefulness to be a Nicktoon. I need a new skill to learn, but what?" But suddenly, a portal opened up, causing him to cover his eyes from the brightness. To his surprise, it was a tall figure in a bulky diving suit and helmet. "Aaaahhh!" Junior screamed in fear. "A monster!"

The diver grabbed the terrified Junior by his arms, making it impossible for him to use his strength to break free. The diver calmly walked toward the portal while Junior struggled and screamed.

* * *

The portal opened up in Strych's office and the diver tossed Junior into a small aquarium fish tank. Junior stood up in the tank and yelled, "Who are you, big meanie? Don't eat me!"

The diver removed his helmet, revealing his identity as Eustace Strych. He held his hand out and spoke in a friendly voice, "SpongeBob Jr., I presume? It's nice to officially meet you."

But Junior recognized him, "Aren't you the big rich meanie who has a 'revival-ly' with Jimmy Neutron?"

"If you mean 'rivalry', then yes," Eustace answered, "Though we're on friendly terms of course."

"But didn't you try to upise-stage him in science," Junior recalled, "Or steal Goddard, or steal Mrs. Neutron, or buy the Nicktoon team, or-"

"Yes, yes, we get it," Eustace brushed off, "Aren't you the smart one?"

Junior frowned at the last sentence, "I'm not so smart… being strong is the only thing I'm good at. Everything else, I'm useless at."

"Oh, don't be so insecure about yourself. If I recall, your own father was none of those things. But let's start talking. SpongeBob Jr., I have a proposition that I'd like you to hear."

"'Proper-sition?" Junior repeated in confusion.

Eustace frowned in annoyance as he reiterated, "Let's just talk."

* * *

Meanwhile… "No!" Darry yelled with a strained expression. "This can't be!"

Jimmy stared at him from across and dully responded, "You knew it would come to this, Darry."

"But I tried so hard and came so close! What did I do wrong?!" Darry cried as SpongeTron and the Turner twins watched anxiously.

"You did, but the results were inevitable." Jimmy said with a smirk before reaching across. "…Checkmate."

It turns out that the two are at Nicktoon HQ, playing chess and Darry slams his forehead against the board in frustration. "Darn it!" Darry yelled, "I thought I had you that time."

Jimmy leans back in his chair in satisfaction and recounts, "Let's see: I've beaten Danny, Tammy, Timmy, Tommy, Yuki, Crash, Twitchy, SpongeBob, and now Darry. Who shall I defeat next?"

SpongeTron stepped forward with his chest out. "I'll beat you, Jimmy." He said with determination, "You know what they say about man vs. machine; machine always comes out on top."

"I think you got it backwards." Jimmy says with a cheerful grin as SpongeTron sits across from him and makes the first move. But while they play, Maxwell enters HQ with Nano following, the former looking down about something.

The three Nicktoons approach him, "Jimmy just beat Darry at chess." Tammy said excitedly while Darry scowled in disappointment.

But while Maxwell would've taken pleasure in Darry's failure, he seemed too upset to react. "Oh, sorry. I was just out searching for the schematic again."

"You mean the schematic for that brain chip in your head, and the schematic that you stole from Jimmy and lost?" Tommy reminded.

"Yes, THAT schematic." Maxwell replied with a scowl. "I've been searching everywhere for weeks and I've still found nothing. I can't go back home empty-handed."

Noticing how upset he was, Tammy assured, "Don't worry, Max. I'm sure you'll find them soon."

Darry shrugged and added, "Besides, if someone else finds them, what's the worst that can happen? They probably won't be smart enough to know what they are."

Maxwell looked a little uneasy as he muttered, "Yeah… except maybe-"

He was cut off by Jimmy saying, "Checkmate."

SpongeTron growled in anger and slammed his fist on the chessboard, knocking the pieces down. "Barnacles! What happened to machines always winning?"

* * *

Back at Strych Enterprises, laughter was heard as Eustace and Junior sat on the couches in the former's office, having tea and cookies as they shared stories. "…And then Twitchy swung his jellyfish net, and what he thought was a jellyfish was actually my sister, Allie." Junior concludes as he laughs some more.

Eustace laughed in response, but was obviously just humoring the sponge, "That's hilarious. You live quite an interesting life under the sea." He places his tea cup on the table. "Anyway, let's get down to business. SpongeBob Jr…"

"You can call me 'Junior'." Junior cheerfully mentioned while sipping tea.

"Whatever. The reason I brought you here is because I would like you to assist me with a new product I'm developing, to be a sort of… beta tester, if you will."

"Ooh, sounds fun." Junior said with a grin, but then asked, "What's a beta?"

"Let me put it to you this way; when companies release a new toy or video game, they bring in children such as yourself to play with it and test it. Then based on their reaction, it will tell the company if other children will enjoy it as well. If positive, then more copies of that item will be produced."

With Junior now understanding, Eustace continues, "And that's precisely what I want you to do." He then signaled to his scientist, "Bring it in!"

On cue, one of Eustace's scientists, brings in the anti-gravity chamber containing the neural intelligence device they created. Junior stares at it in amazement. "Wow! What is it?"

Eustace answers, "That is a neural intelligence device. I'm sure you've seen a similar model before."

Junior chuckled and answers, "Oh yeah, Maxwell has one of those too. It makes him so smart and he can even move things without touching them."

"Of course. You see, I was inspired by your friend that I decided to make my own to sell to people so they too can become geniuses. And I want you, Junior, to be the first to try it out."

Junior was surprised by this. "Really? You want me? But why?"

Eustace sat closer to Junior and answered, "Because it's like you said; your only special skill is your strength, so that makes you qualified to handle the chip. If you're worried about not being useful to your team, think about how you'll be with strength and intelligence. It works for Maxwell and Jimmy Neutron, doesn't it?"

Hearing this, Junior began to smile. "Yeah… I'll be the most helpful one on the Nicktoons!"

"There is just one thing I ask, Junior: You have to keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone about the chip."

Junior looked confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Because if everyone sees that you have a piece of Strych Enterprises technology, then everybody's gonna wanna want one, and I just don't have enough to mass market them yet. So it's best that you not tell while you're testing this first model out."

"Can I tell my parents?" Junior asked.

"No," Eustace dully answered.

Junior smiled as he asked, "How about my brothers?"

Eustace frowned as he repeated, "No."

"My friends?"

"NO!" Eustace yelled in annoyance, "You can't tell ANYONE! Do we have a deal or not, Mr. SquarePants?"

Eustace held out his hand, and after a bit of hesitation, Junior shook Eustace's hand. The billionaire smiled in satisfaction as he stood and walked over to the window. Junior took the chip and asked, "So how do I get this on?"

"Oh, don't worry, Junior," Eustace replied with a smirk as he faces the window. "My men will help you with that. After I do this…" he puts on a pair of earmuffs while the scientists restrain Junior by his arms.

"H-Hey…Why are they holding me down?" Junior nervously asks while a third scientist approaches him from behind with the chip. As he attaches it to his back, Junior's screams can be heard from outside the building, _**"AAAAAAHHHH!"**_

* * *

In Nicktoon HQ, the Nicktoons were still minding their own business after each lost a chess game to the undefeated Jimmy. The only one who hadn't played was Maxwell, who seemed reluctant to play against Jimmy despite his friends' urging. "Come on, Max." Tammy whispered to the telepath. "You're the only one who can beat Neutron."

Tommy quietly added, "With that chip in your head, you can beat him at his own game."

Maxwell frowned and responded, "A) It would put my true identity at risk. And B) It would be cheating."

Darry sighs in disappointment and adds, "You have a chip in your head that's making your smarter every day and giving you more psychic powers, and yet you don't use it for anything cool."

"Oh yeah…I suppose I should use my powers to phase my body through locked doors, fly out my bedroom window after curfew, overshadow my gym coach, and read your mind to find out all that stuff." Maxwell said with a sly smile.

An unamused Darry frowned, "Dude, so not cool."

"I firmly believe I should use my wit instead of my chip," Maxwell explained, "You know, depend on my own abilities, my own intelligence. Just think outside the box."

Tommy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Sounds kinda boring."

Maxwell continued, "Another thing is I'm not sure if I'm capable of learning anything else about this chip." He took a deep sigh, "I have an idea, but until I know for sure, that's gonna be my strategy."

"That's check and…" Jimmy was about to say while playing against SpongeTron again, but before he could win, a fast blur shot through the doors and knocked both Jimmy and SpongeTron down, along with their game.

Crash entered through the doors next, looking distressed about something, "Did ya find him yet, Twitchy?"

When Jimmy and SpongeTron sat up while rubbing their heads, Twitchy unintentionally knocks them down again as he speeds by. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Yuki and Kida come through the door behind Crash, and Yuki asks, "Are you sure he didn't fall asleep in the ball pit at Goofy Goober's again?"

Darry tried to calm his sister's team down. "Whoa, hang on there, guys. What's going on?"

Kida answered with a shrug. "Junior's missing."

Crash explained, "He was supposed to meet Twitchy 'n me after school, but he never showed up."

Jimmy approached them calmly, "Alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves. If Junior is in trouble, he is a Nicktoon and I'm sure he can handle himself."

Tommy narrowed his eyes and mentioned, "We're talking about the guy who cries when he sees a ladybug."

"Can you think of any reason why Junior would disappear?" SpongeTron asked the Cadets.

Suddenly, the Cadets look at each other, remembering their last mission. "Well…" Kida sheepishly answered, "We were sorta mean to him yesterday."

"Only because he ruined the mission." Yuki pointed out. "We didn't think he would run away."

Twitchy and Crash started to tear up as the latter cried, "Oh, what have we done? Our baby brother is out there lost and helpless!"

"Who's helpless?" Everyone turned to see Junior enter HQ alive and well.

"Junior!" Crash and Twitchy cried as they, Yuki, and Kida all group hug Junior.

He was surprised yet grateful about it. "Gee, I reciprocate- I mean, love you guys too."

"They were worried about you, Junior." Jimmy explained, "Where were you?"

But Junior falls silent since he couldn't tell them where he was due to the promise he had made to Eustace. "I was…" He stammered nervously while sweating, "…doing some extracurricular activity for school as part of an independent study group in the hopes my intelligence will increase and therefore be more beneficial for the Nicktoons." He covered his mouth in shock at the high vocabulary that left his mouth.

Everyone's eyes widen when they hear the words that they weren't even aware that Junior knew. "What did he just say?" Darry asked.

"Uh-uh- what I meant to say was I'm doing more studying so I can make myself smarter and do more good. I felt remorseful- bad…about messing up yesterday and losing your lab rat, Jimmy. So I felt I needed to make myself more useful."

Jimmy smiled and replied, "It's okay, Junior. I've given up on lab rats, so I'll just go back to testing my inventions out on Carl. But still… you're getting smarter?"

Junior grinned and answered, "That's right."

Maxwell seemed suspicious, but Yuki interrupted, "Hold on! You can't get smart after studying for only a day."

But Crash defended, "Maybe he's got Ma's super strength and super smarts."

"And it hasn't surfaced until now?" Tammy asked.

Maxwell still didn't look convinced and asked, "How many colors does a sunlight spectrum have?"

"Ooh, sounds pretty." Junior said with a smile, but answered, "Umm, seven."

Everyone fell silent until Jimmy stated, "He's right."

All the Nicktoons were surprised by this, but Junior giggled and jumped up proudly. He stops when he sees Jimmy's chess set. "Ooh, chess! Can we play, Mr. Neutron?"

They all became stunned by Junior's willingness to take on someone so skilled at the game, but Jimmy himself didn't think it was a good idea. "I don't know, Junior. Last time we played, you kept forgetting the rules and you kept playing with the Knight pieces."

"Pssh..." Junior waved off, "Why in Neptune would I do that? That's preposterous! Everyone knows it's the pawns and knights we must ultimately sacrifice in order to win chess."

"Is it just me or is Junior making my brain hurt?" Twitchy asked, holding his head.

Jimmy looked suspicious, but shrugged it off. "Alright, Junior, I'll play with you. And if you like, I can go easy."

"Nonsense, Neutron, we ought to play fair," Junior insisted, sitting down and rubbing his hands in preparation.

"Okay, suit yourself." Jimmy began by moving his pawn piece across the board, and afterwards, Junior does the same. Jimmy then moves his knight while the Nicktoons all watch in anticipation as Junior moves his next piece across the board. Jimmy used his knight to take Junior's pawn, and another move later took another pawn. But while everyone expected Junior to cry, Junior simply used his queen to take one of Jimmy's pawns.

Six moves later, Junior picked up his knight and moved it across the board while smiling, "Well, as they say to the waiters in Australia: Checkmate."

Jimmy gasps in shock along with everyone else, shocked that Jimmy actually lost and that Junior was the one that beat him. "But...But how?" Jimmy wanted to know.

Junior explained, "I simply applied the 'Costage Trap' and once you believed you had the advantage over me, I struck my move." He picked up his knight piece and talked to it, "Isn't that right, you cute little Equus ferus caballus?"

While still initially shocked, Jimmy smiled and gave Junior a congratulatory handshake. "Well, Junior, you beat me fair and square."

Junior giggled cheerfully. "I know, right? I told you I was smart."

Tommy rolled his eyes and groaned, "Just what we need…another brainiac."

Jimmy and Maxwell frown in annoyance while Junior goes over to his team. "Well, what do you think?" He asked excitedly, "Am I useful for the team now?"

After the Cadets think it over, Yuki answers, "It's an improvement, but how will you use it?"

"'Use it'?" Junior questioned in surprise.

Kida added, "Yeah. Jimmy uses his smarts to make stuff and Maxwell uses his smarts to move stuff."

Yuki continued, "You gotta find a way that you can use your intelligence to help the team."

Junior seemed nervous since he hadn't given much thought on what he can do besides sounding smart, but Twitchy hugged him. "Don't worry, Junior, you'll think of something."

Watching them was Maxwell, who was frowning bitterly. "They're acting like this is something new." He muttered.

Seeing his feelings, Darry smiles smugly and asked, "Ooh, someone jealous that they're not the only smart one on the Nicktoons anymore?"

"That is a flawed assumption. I mean, don't be dumb."

But Tammy assures, "So what if Junior is smart for a day? It's probably just a phase."

SpongeTron added, "Besides, Jimmy is always telling me how much of a heavy burden being a genius is. Junior will get sick of it in no time."

"Good." Tommy said with relief. "Cuz two babbling eggheads are enough." This earned him a psychic throw from Maxwell.

* * *

The next day after school was over; Sally, Dolly, and Allie were walking home until Junior speeds past them. "Guess what, guys? I'm the smartest kid in class!"

Hearing this, the triplets burst out in laughter, having a hard time believing their little brother had earned a title like that. "Nice one, Junior." Dolly said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah." Sally laughed as well. "I'm the smartest kid in school. What makes you think you're as smart as me?"

Junior enthusiastically held out a bunch of papers. "Simple. I got three smiley faces and four star stickers."

The three squirrel triplets stare in shock. Allie elbowed her smart sister and said, "He beat your record, Sal."

He shoved the papers in his backpack and stated, "As much as I would love to relish in my success to my identical triplet sciuridae siblings, I have an important meeting to attend at our father's eating establishment." He began skipping away, but stopped for a second, "I don't know why I said that, but I understood it." He laughs as he skips away to his destination, leaving his sisters confused.

Dolly looked at her sisters and asked, "Ya think he ate somethin' rotten?"

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, the Nicktoon Cadets gathered at a table to discuss what Junior wanted to share with them. SpongeTron 636 arrived at their table with a plate of krabby patties. "Four krabby patties," he announced, "And one kiddie patty."

But Junior held his hand up in protest, "Nah uh uh. I'm a genius now, and we geniuses eat what big people eat." He pounds his fist on the table. "Now bring me a regular krabby patty!"

"Okay! Okay!" 363 waved his hands and headed to the kitchen to get a new patty. When he passed 636 mopping, he whispered, "Yeesh, when did the Creator's youngest get so smart?"

"Alright, Junior, you called us up to gather here," Yuki reminded.

"Yeah, so what's up?" Twitchy asked.

Junior began explaining, "Well, I was thinking that with my new intellect, I can use it to build things that can help fight bad guys."

"Really?" Crash asked in excitement, "Like a laser gun or a punching machine?"

"Of course not." Junior answered, "I drew up some schematics right here." He unrolled a sheet of paper that showed a crayon drawing. But unlike how Junior usually doodled, his picture was a really detailed drawing of a remote control next to a smiling stick figure. The rest of the Cadets looked confused, but Junior explained, "I don't have what I need to build it, but it's a remote that will tap in to a person's pleasure sensors and make them happy. Who will wanna commit crimes if you're happy all the time?"

But his friends didn't look convinced of this idea. "Junior, this is a terrible idea." Yuki bluntly stated.

"Yeah," Crash agreed, "What's the point of stoppin' a bad guy if ya can't punch 'em?"

"And you can't just make someone be happy." Kida pointed out.

But Junior puts his hands on his square hips and responds, "Just because I'm smart now, doesn't mean I have to use my intellect to hurt people. Your response with forceful confrontation is considered unnecessary when you think about it."

"Ya know what I just heard?" Crash asked before making a talking gesture, "Blah, blah, blah, smart stuff, blah, blah, blah." This made the other Cadets laugh in amusement, except an offended Junior, who frowned.

As SpongeTron 636 brought their food, Yuki assured the younger sponge, "Oh relax, Junior. We're just teasing."

But Junior still frowned in annoyance until he noticed his soda vibrating on the table. Junior reacted in shock, "Guys! I feel an impact tremor!" He noticed his friends staring at him blankly, "Seismic activity in the Earth's crust!" When they still didn't react, he yelled, "An avalanche or seaquake coming this way!" They all gasp in shock and run out the front door, but see that the cause of the vibrations was a large metallic tank approaching the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob and Buster come outside after hearing the commotion. "What's going on?" SpongeBob demanded to know.

Plankton's voice comes out of the high-tech tank. _"Good afternoon, SpongeBob! How do you like my new toy? It was specially made for destroying the Krusty Krab unless I get that formula!"_

But SpongeBob narrowed his eyes and responded, "It doesn't matter what you use, Plankton, because the Nicktoons are here to stop you."

Yuki, Crash, Twitchy, and Kida were prepared to fight the machine. But Junior suddenly broke out into laughter. Everyone stared in confusion, but Plankton suddenly asked, _"What are you laughing at, SpongeBrat Jr.?"_

Junior calmly explained, "You expect that device to get into Daddy's restaurant?"

Plankton suddenly became offended, _"What are you talking about? Of course it can! It's made of titanium steel and can fire combustible blasts!"_

But Junior walked over and knocked on the tank. "Imitation steel. Any simple-minded individual can be fooled." He pried open the tank and found electrical wiring. "Also these wires shouldn't really be crossed together. They're highly unstable like this."

He demonstrated by pulling them out, which causes the tank to short-circuit and release smoke. The top opens up and Plankton emerges. "This is impossible! When did you get so smart?"

"That's what I would like to know." SpongeBob added, looking curious.

"Uhh..." Junior stammered, remembering that he still wasn't allowed to tell anyone the truth. "Hard work and dedication?"

Plankton jumps out of his tank and yells, "You'll pay for this, Nicktoons! Thanks to the notes you've given me, I'll make something ten times stronger to get that formula!" With an evil laugh, he ran all the way back to the Chum Bucket.

While unsure of what to think at the moment, SpongeBob suddenly ran over to Junior and hugged him. "Junior, that was amazing. Why didn't you tell me you were studying so hard in school that you became smarter?"

Junior stayed quiet since he felt that he couldn't lie to his own father. But his teammates surround him and Yuki congratulates him, "You were pretty amazing, Junior."

"Are you kiddin'?" Crash asked, unimpressed, "There was no punchin' or kickin'!"

Twitchy crossed his arms, pouting as well. "It was pretty boring."

"But...he did save the Krusty Krab and figured out how to disable the large tank," Kida admitted.

"Pfft!" Crash waved off, "Oh brother, anyone can pull wires and disable a death machine."

"Yeah, Crash, like what happened the last time..." Yuki replied, fully reminding him of a certain event.

* * *

 _Crash recalls a flashback where he and his fellow Cadets had to disable a large machine that would splatter black oil all over Bikini Bottom. Yuki was holding up scissors, trying to figure out which wire to cut with less than a minute on the timer. "Cut the blue wire!" Kida suggested._

 _"Redwire!Redwire!Redwire!" Twitchy jumped up and down._

 _"Uh..." Yuki was very nervous about what will happen. "Maybe we should call Neutron."_

 _"Pfft!" Crash said unamused. "I don't see the deal in choosin' 'em wires." He walked in between Yuki and the machine. "Why not take 'em both?" He yanked both wires out of the machine. Outside Bikini Bottom was a mushroom cloud of oil that soaked the entire city._

* * *

Once the flashback ended, Crash grinned sheepishly with Yuki, Kida, and Twitchy glaring at him. "Well, least the SpongeTrons had a good time cleanin' Bikini Bottom." Crash added, "They got a pretty good meal out of it too."

Hearing this, Junior laughed loudly, "I remember that! If I were in that position, I would have cut the red wire."

"Ha!" Twitchy pointed at Kida, "Iknewitwastheredwire! Everyoneknowsit'salwaystheredwire! Toldyouso! Toldyouso!"

Buster silently rolled his eyes until Yuki suggests, "Well, I guess this proves that Junior really is a genius now, and you really are useful."

"You got brains and skills." Kida stated with an encouraging thumb up while Twitchy excitedly chuckled. Hearing their praise, Junior's eyes sparkle and he grins widely.

* * *

Later that night at the pineapple dome, the SquarePants family were gathered at the kitchen table and now having dessert with SpongeBob going around scooping ice-cream into each kid's bowl. "...A scoop for you, a scoop for you…" He said, scooping strawberry ice-cream into Junior's bowl. "...And an extra scoop for my smart victorious little guy."

Junior smiled and replied, "Gratitude."

But Sally crossed her arms and scowled, "I never get any extra for being smart." She mumbled bitterly.

Twitchy stopped messily gorging from his bowl and cried, "Inevergetextraanything!"

But Sandy stopped them, "Guys, don't forget Junior earned this. Y'all need to be happy for your younger brother."

"Your mother's right, kids." SpongeBob enthusiastically said, putting an arm around Sandy. "I don't think any of us would've guessed that Junior would inherit not only her strength, but her brilliant mind."

Sandy giggled in flattery while Junior yelped, "Ooh! I better get some chocolate syrup."

He leapt from his chair and ran over to the counter where a bottle of chocolate syrup is high on the shelf. Junior tried stepping on a step stool, but still wasn't tall enough to reach it. While he still tried reaching out for it, the bottle suddenly flew off the shelf and into Junior's hand. "Huh?" Junior asked, wondering how the chocolate syrup moved on its own.

"Junior," Sandy called, "Do ya need any help?"

Unsure how to describe what just happened, Junior just assumed it was nothing and responded, "No, Mommy, I got it!" And went to rejoin his family at the table.

* * *

A couple hours later, it was now bedtime and Sandy was tucking her younger sons into bed. Lastly, she wrapped Junior into bed, gave him his jellyfish doll, and kissed his forehead. Afterwards, she began walking out of the room and turned out the lights. "Night, boys." She said before leaving, cracking the door open for Junior.

While Crash and Twitchy were fast asleep, Junior lied awake in his bed as the hallway light shines on him. "Hmm..." Junior says to himself quietly, "Usually I'm afraid of the dark, but now I know that the dark is just an absence of visible light, and it's hard to sleep with that light in my face." He tries to sleep, but sits up again. "How can I sleep with all this knowledge in my head?" He said with a grin. "If everyone was so impressed with me today, imagine what they'll think when they see more of what I can do."

He hops out of bed and starts running to the door. "Oops, I forgot you, Mr. Jelly." He reaches out for his jellyfish doll and it suddenly flies from his bed into his hand. He stared in surprise when he lets go of the toy and sees it floating by itself. "Mr. Jelly, am I moving you with my brain?" Junior asked in excitement. "Now that I'm aware of my new abilities, this changes everything..."

* * *

Soon, morning arrived and the sun shines over the pineapple dome. But the peace was interrupted by a loud scream, _**"AAAAAAHHHH!"**_

SpongeBob and Sandy rush into the triplets' room and see Sally standing at an empty table. "Mom! Dad!" She cried, "Someone took my chemistry set!"

Both SpongeBob and Sandy stare in surprise when the squirrel asked, "Who would take your chemistry set?"

SpongeBob looked at his other two daughters and asked, "Do you girls have anything to do with this?"

Still wearing curlers in her hair, Dolly answers, "I ain't done anything."

Allie then answers, "Don't look at me."

Buster was passing by in the hallway until SpongeBob stops him. "Buster, have you seen Sally's science toys?" The teenage sponge thinks for a second and shakes his head before moving along.

Before they could think of anyone else to question, Junior shouted, "Mommy, Daddy, look!" Then he runs over to them, wearing a lab coat that was too large for him and had baggy eyes like he hadn't slept all night. "I made a hydration serum. No more of you, me, or my brothers having to soak constantly. One drink and we can breathe air."

SpongeBob and Sandy were silent for a bit, surprised that Junior was taking things- let alone inventing. Sandy became stern and asked, "Junior, did you-"

But SpongeBob stopped her. "Sandy, let me handle this." He leaned down to Junior's height and asked, "Junior, did you take your sister's things without permission?"

Junior answered, "I did it for science." He added with a yawn.

Noticing his tired face, SpongeBob frowned and placed his hands on his hips, "And did you miss your bedtime?"

"Come on, Dad, I'm a genius now. And geniuses don't sleep- as Mr. Neutron can tell you."

Sandy was about to angrily scold him, but SpongeBob signaled her not to. "That's it, Junior." SpongeBob said sternly, "Go to your room for a timeout."

"Ooooh, busted." Sally, Dolly, and Allie teased.

Junior seemed startled at first, but chuckled. "Oh Daddy, I always find everything you say to be amusing, but that really takes the ca-"

"I'm serious, Junior," SpongeBob said in a stern voice. "You took one of your sister's things without asking her and you broke one of the house rules."

"But Dad-"

"No 'Buts'. Go to your room for ten minutes before I make it even longer."

Without another word, Junior marched to his room where Crash and Twitchy were still asleep. Junior eyes start to water as he muttered, "No one was proud of me this time. I'm supposed to be a genius." He got more upset that many item in the room began to levitate, including Crash and Twitchy. But Junior angrily muttered, "I'll just have to try harder. I'll make them see how smart and useful I am."

His concentration suddenly broke and everything dropped on the floor, waking Crash and Twitchy as they too fell on the floor. Twitchy looked around the room, panting heavily in fright. Crash yelled, "Golly, I was havin' a dream about jumpin' out of a plane. Now it feels so real."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry Phantom flew through Retroville until he arrived at Nicktoon HQ where Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron were waiting in the robot's room. Changing back into human form, Darry asked SpongeTron, "So what's the meeting for?"

SpongeTron answered, "Actually, I didn't call this. It was Maxwell."

"Max?" Darry questioned, "What does he wanna talk about? To yell at us?"

Tommy assumed, "Maybe he finally wants to tell us about where he comes from."

Their questions were answered when Maxwell enters the room, looking anxious about something. "Hey guys," he timidly greets, "I called you here because I'm still having no luck finding the schematic and... I realized that I may never find it on my own, so I thought I'd ask for h...hel..."

While Maxwell continued to stammer, Tommy chuckled when he realized what he was trying to do. "Dude, are you trying to ask us for help?"

While surprised that the lone wolf Maxwell was asking for their help, Darry chuckled as well. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Max?" He teased.

Maxwell glared and snapped, "Hey! You guys are supposed to stand by me and offer to help in any way you can!"

Tammy approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Max, you know we'll always help you out. Although it is surprising since you never wanted our help before."

"Well..." Maxwell said nervously while scratching the back of his head, "I'm sorta desperate and you guys said you'd have my back. So I thought...might as well use your help." The four Nicktoons glance at each other and smiled, nodding in agreement.

Soon, they began their meeting. "Okay, what do we got?" Darry asked as Tammy and Maxwell set up any evidence and photos on the wall with red thread to determine any clues to the schematic's whereabouts.

"We know the schematic originally belonged to Jimmy." SpongeTron said, pointing at a photo of Neutron.

"And the schematic is the key to a device similar to the one implanted on Maxie's noggin." Tommy pointed at a photo of Maxwell and another with the device on the back of his head.

"The neural implant doesn't make you just smart, but increases your intelligence and opening the 100 percent capacity of your brain, enabling you to use psychic powers," Tammy said, pinning a picture of Maxwell using psychic powers, specifically a bucket of water about to fall on Darry's head. Darry glared at Maxwell, who grinned sheepishly.

SpongeTron added, "We know that you came from the same timeline as Nano back when he was part of that advanced RA-Unit." He points to a picture of Nano connected to a newspaper clipping of Eustace's own RA-Unit. "And it tried to kill Jimmy around the same time you showed up and tried to take the schematic."

Darry narrowed his eyes and stated, "You know what that means, right? You remember that Max was the last one who had the schematic and he wouldn't give it back."

"Right," Tommy recalled, "and then you lost it, remember?"

Maxwell glared at them and snapped again, "Hey! It fell out of my pocket! I've been searching everywhere in Retroville," he holds up a bunch of photos, "From the Candy Bar, to Lindbergh Elementary, the park, the Wheezers', the Estevezs', the museum..." He stops in realization, and begins pinning all the photos on the wall and connects them until he comes to the conclusion to where the trail leads. He backs away from the wall as he stares at the photo in the center, showing a successful business building.

"…Strych Enterprises." He muttered in horror.

"You really think it could be there?" Tammy asked.

But Darry looked skeptical. "Come on, Max. We know Eustace is a creep with a ton of issues, but if he did have the schematic, wouldn't he have done something bad by now?"

SpongeTron smiled and assured, "You know, he's right. Eustace hasn't seemed smart like he has a chip in his head…or has psychic powers."

"What are you kids up to?" Jimmy asked when he entered the room. He was surprised to see all the photos on the wall.

Maxwell thought of something and asked, "Jimmy, if I hadn't stolen and lost your schematic and you started the project…how long would it have taken you to build it?"

Jimmy pondered at this, "Hmm, it depends I guess. Most of the projects I have are put on hold until today's technology is advanced enough to develop it. I had to wait about five years to build SpongeTron."

Maxwell asked again, "Would that apply to anyone who tried to build it?"

"I suppose so, if they had the knowledge to know the risk of using substitutions for vital components. That's why I never took the risk of advancing my projects ahead of schedule." Jimmy sighs in disappointment, "Though I still have yet to figure out what component in that chip is giving you telekinetic powers, Maxwell. If only I had that schematic."

Darry looked at Maxwell and mentioned, "You'd still have it if he hadn't taken it. Come to think of it, Max, you still haven't told us why you took the schematic, and why would you think that Eu-"

He was interrupted when Maxwell used his powers to fling Darry across the room. Maxwell hastily told Jimmy, "We're currently working on locating your project, Jimmy, and we'll let you know if we find anything. Bye." And he used his powers to move Jimmy out of the room and shut the door.

Everyone glared at Maxwell as Tammy asked, "Max, what was up with that?"

Darry walked over, holding his aching arm. "Yeah, you could've just said something."

Maxwell responded, "We can't let Jimmy know about Eustace until we're absolutely sure. In fact, let's not tell him at all. Otherwise, he might end up..." His voice trailed off as he acquired a look of heartbreak.

Noticing his expression, SpongeTron became concerned, "Are you okay, Max?"

Maxwell narrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "I'm fine. I just...need to be alone for a bit." He began to walk out with his face hidden from view while his friends look on in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, Crash and Twitchy were outside their home while Crash was on a motorbike. He grinned at Twitchy and asked, "Ya ready with the timer, Twitch?"

Twitchy grinned while nodding rapidly. "Ready...andgo!"

Twitchy started the stopwatch and Crash started the bike and drove. However, the bike only went two miles per hour, and even when Crash revved up the motor, it did not go any faster. "Hey! What gives?" Crash asked in annoyance.

Junior approached with a proud smile on his face. "Hey Crash. I see you've discovered the new modifications I've made to your vehicle."

In panic, Crash tried to make his motorbike speed up, but it still went slow. "Junior!" Crash cried in dismay, "What in tarnation have you done?"

Junior answered, "I never really liked you performing all those dangerous activities and putting your life in jeopardy. So through science, I altered all your equipment to be safer and you'll never be injured again."

Crash gasped in shock until his shock turns to anger. "Junior, how could you? Ya know I'm a daredevil, I'm all about takin' risks."

But Junior retorts, "You're not a genius now or have any idea what excruciating injuries can come out of you jumping off ledges or crashing into stuff."

Seeing his two younger brothers argue, Twitchy cautiously backs away and goes inside his dome. He runs under the oak tree in the yard and starts digging into the ground with his paws until he comes across a lunch box. He pulls it out and excitedly opens it, but his smile drops when inside he finds carrots, celery sticks, apples, and kelp jerky. Twitchy screams in horror to see his secret stash had been tampered with. But Junior casually walks over and greets, "Hello brother of older age and interspecies. I see you've discovered the wonderful surprise I left you."

Twitchy grabs Junior and shakes him. "Where'sthecookies? Thecandy? Wherewherewhere?!"

But Junior calmly laughed and answered, "Oh Twitchy, you should be thanking me. Do you know what all that high glucose can do to your body and health? Your hyperactivity won't be a problem anymore and you'll be tranquil and understandable." Suddenly, Twitchy began hyperventilating until he passed out into the ground.

Upon seeing what had happened to his older brother, Crash glared at his younger brother, "Junior, what have you done? Ya can't go changin' things without our permission!"

Junior scoffed, "That's absurd, Sydney. I'm a genius and as such, I don't need permission and I have correct calculations to show that all this is correct and should be appreciated."

Still angry, Crash yelled, "I don't appreciate it! You're a bigger know-it-all than Sally!"

Through his tired eyes, Junior's expression turns to a look of shock that causes everything in the yard, including Crash and the unconscious Twitchy, to levitate in the air. Junior suddenly yelled, "You don't APPRECIATE ME?!"

As he floated in the air, Crash yelled, "Hey! What's goin' on? Why am I flying?"

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard and Junior pulls up his sleeve to show a high-tech watch on his wrist. His anger disappears to a smile. "Ooh, time for our Nicktoon meeting. My first one as a genius." Junior's telekinesis drops everything to the ground as he skips out of the yard. Crash just sits on the ground, staring in agape while Twitchy was still passed out.

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Maxwell was lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling after refusing to tell his friends the truth of his mission. Unbeknownst to Maxwell, the other four Nicktoons were hiding behind a corner, watching him. "You think he might be right?" Tammy asked, "About the schematic being at Strych Enterprises?"

Darry takes a deep breath and responds, "Either way, we won't know for sure unless we check."

"Oh sure." Tommy sarcastically said, "After all our previous encounters with the company president, I'm sure we can just waltz right through the front door."

But Darry smiled and added, "You're forgetting, I can literally get us in and out without anyone knowing. Now you see me..." He demonstrates by turning invisible, "...Now you don't."

"Great idea, Scottie," A sarcastic voice said and they all turn to see Maxwell standing behind them with a dull frown, "But your mouth might be a problem."

Darry turned visible and glared at Maxwell. But SpongeTron suggested, "Why don't we tell Jimmy about this? I'm sure he can come up with a plan to get us in."

"NO!" Maxwell cried out, "I mean, we shouldn't involve him. We're Nicktoons; we can do anything if we put our minds together."

Tommy looked away and replied, "I don't know..."

"Come on, we're smart." Maxwell paused as he glanced at Darry, "Well, four of us anyway." Darry glared at him again, but Maxwell continued, "We can develop our own mission." His friends still did not look convinced, but Maxwell added, "If we pull this off, I'll tell you everything that's going on in the future."

The four stare at each other, considering Maxwell's offer since they all wanted to know about the future he came from. Darry sighs and speaks for everyone, "So what's your plan?"

Maxwell excitedly began to explain, "Okay, I was thinking..."

But he was interrupted when Yuki and Kida walk in through the automatic doors. Yuki spots the Nicktoons and asks, "What are you guys doing here? You know we booked this spot for our Nicktoon meeting."

Darry, however, did not take kindly to his little sister coming in and bossing them around. "Who says you can come in and kick us out? We were here first."

Kida looked at Yuki and asked, "Can Darry stay at least?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and told her brother, "Look, we have Crash, Twitchy, and Junior coming over and we'd like some..." But suddenly, the doors open and Crash and Twitchy run in, both crying loudly as they rush toward Yuki and Kida and hug them tightly.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Tommy asked.

"It's Junior." Crash answered, still looking terrified.

"Junior'stookallmysweetsand he's...acting... very..." As Twitchy slowed down, he began to act dizzy.

Crash continued for him, "That's not all he did. He tampered with my extreme stunts and he has-"

Suddenly, the automatic doors slide open at such fast speed that they crack open the walls and break. Junior walks in with his jellyfish doll floating on its own right next to him. "Oops," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry. I guess I'm unaware of the strength of my own intelligence."

Everyone stared in agape, but Crash and Twitchy hugged each other in terror. "Uh, Junior?" Kida asks, "Why are you dressed like Commander Neutron and how is Mr. Jelly flying?"

Junior chuckles in amusement before answering, "Oh Kida, I am a genius now, so I should look it. As for Mr. Jelly, he is assisting me in demonstrating my new mental capacities that I'm now acquiring from my new intellect." Maxwell's eyes widen in shock, but everyone else just stares in confusion. "Just like a certain resident from the future we know." Junior says with a grin, "Right, Maxwell?" He demonstrated by holding out his hands and making all the furniture lift in the air.

"Dude! That is so gnarly!" Darry exclaimed in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Darrel?" Junior said humbly, "With my cerebral cranium of course.

Maxwell looked suspiciously when he asked, "Junior... where were you when your teammates reported you missing?"

Still remembering the promise he made to Eustace about keeping the chip in his head a secret, Junior replied, "Don't you remember? I told you I was studying to make myself smarter."

Tammy looked a bit skeptical. "I didn't think that studying so much could give you psychic powers."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes and fixated on Junior in order to see what he was hiding. But Junior noticed him and glared back while Maxwell heard the sponge's voice in his head, _'It's very rude to read someone's thoughts without permission.'_

Out of shock, Maxwell yelped and stumbled back. Seeing his expression, Junior smirks and mockingly asks, "What's wrong, Maxwell? Is something ailing you?"

"Nothing." Maxwell answered as he started ushering his friends out. "We have stuff to do." But then, he glared at Junior and thought, _'I know you're hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what.'_

Junior glared at the fellow genius and pointed as he telepathically replied, _'I'm not the only one hiding something, Maxwell. I'll be waiting for you to admit you're envious of me.'_

After the Nicktoons left, Kida stared and asked Junior, "Why were you pointing at Max and not saying anything?"

* * *

Outside in the hall, SpongeTron wonders out loud, "Anyone else wondering how the Creator's child became smart and got psychic powers all in one day."

Maxwell was silent for a bit until he turned and stated, "Guys, I think Junior has a neural intelligence device in his head."

This made everyone gasp in shock. "How? That can't be true." Darry rattled in disbelief. "I mean, it would explain why he's so smart and now has psychic powers, but again HOW?!"

"Darry's right." Tommy agreed with a worried expression. "Wouldn't that mean Junior has the schematic?"

But Tammy looked skeptical. "How would someone like Junior be able to make a neural intelligence device?"

SpongeTron then suggested, "We can take a look on his back and see if he has one of those things near his head like Max does."

But Maxwell mentioned, "He can read our minds. He'll know what we're up to." Then he smirks with an idea, "But he won't know where we are. Come 3 'o clock tomorrow we'll sneak off and infiltrate Strych Enterprises to find out where Junior may have gotten his hands on something like that."

But Darry immediately kneeled close to him and asked, "And afterwards, you'll tell us everything you know about the future, right?"

Maxwell shrugged and responded, "Sure, I guess." Hearing the promise, Darry, Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron all high-five.

* * *

Back with the Nicktoon Cadets, Yuki held up a tablet and announced to her friends, "Okay guys, I have a few ideas for some great combo attacks we can try. First I thought..."

But she was interrupted by Junior. "I'll take the floor first, Yuki. I have a few concerns I'd like to share." He went over to Jimmy's whiteboard, but since he couldn't reach it, he used his powers on the marker to write equations on the board. "I've been running some statistics and analysis and have come to the solution that we have one flaw in our group." He points the marker at Yuki. "And that's you, Yuki!" This made her and the rest of the team gasp.

"What the hey are you sayin'?" Crash asked angrily.

Kida also glared at Junior, "Yeah, how can you think of saying Yuki shouldn't be on the team?" she asked with displeasure.

"Guys, I've run through the numbers and come to the logical conclusion that Yuki contributes less to this team than anyone. Crash has his athletic prowess, Kida can channel supernatural powers, Twitchy has enhanced speed, and I'm both intelligent and strong. What offensive technique can Yuki perform?"

"That's easy. I can..." Yuki began answering, "...Sense ghosts, read fortunes, use voodoo magic, and I can use ghost weapons better than my brother can."

But Junior shook his head as he looked at a clipboard. "I think the answer is obvious here. All those in favor of Yuki's expulsion!" He raised his hand, but saw the others angrily standing there doing nothing. "Come on, guys, numbers don't lie."

But Kida yelled, "You're crazy! We're not kicking Yuki off the team!"

"Yeah!" Crash also yelled, "And you ain't leader, Yuki is!"

But Junior suddenly gets a furious look in his tired eyes and used his powers to write more equations on the board, even as it stretched across the wall. "You're all ignorant of the facts. My intelligence and psychokinesis make me the logical choice to be leader." He starts to look more crazed, "I'm correct. You should be approving and praising me."

"We can't praise you, Junior." Crash retorted, "You're not actin' like you."

Twitchy tried to run over, but was out of breath due to no sugar. "Please... Junior..."

But Junior angrily cut them off and yelled, "That's another thing I'd like to discuss. No longer will you address me by that demeaning name. You will refer to me as 'SpongeBob', my birth name."

Twitchy and Crash stare in surprise by their younger brother's behavior. "But we've always called you 'Junior'." Crash said meekly.

Junior managed to smile as he adds, "Don't worry. Soon you can call me 'Professor SpongeBob', after I graduate from the university of course."

But Yuki marched over to him and snapped at him, "Junior..."

Junior clenched his teeth as he muttered, "'SpongeBob'."

"... You're acting crazy, ever since you became smart." Yuki pondered over this, "Max might've been onto something when he asked where you were before you got smart." She crossed her arms and stared intently at him, "So what's the truth, SpongeBob?"

Junior's exhausted eyes widen when it was assumed they would find out the truth. But out of panic, his psychic powers lift Yuki in the air and toss her towards the others. While Crash, Twitchy, and Kida surround Yuki in concern, Junior grabs Mr. Jelly and heads out the door, all while glaring towards his friends and whispering, "I'll prove I'm the superior genius. I'll show you all."

Unsure what to make of Junior's strange violent behavior, the rest of the group quickly left just as Jimmy walks in, reading a tablet, until he looks up to see all the numbers Junior wrote on the wall. "Sweetie?" Jimmy calls to his wife, "Has Max been drawing on the walls?"

* * *

Will Eustace's test subject succeed or will it bring about an end? Please review what you think so far and stick around for Part 2.


	27. Spongekira: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 13: Spongekira**

 **Plot** **:** _After a failed battle, Junior begins to feel as if his teammates don't find him useful. His wish is granted when Eustace implants his prototype neural intelligence chip onto Junior, giving him high intelligence and psychic powers like Maxwell, but starts behaving strangely as his intelligence increases. Meanwhile, Maxwell is determined to find Jimmy's schematic and gets help from the Nicktoons covertly breaking into Strych Enterprises to search for it._

 **Part 2**

* * *

The next morning in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Sandy were still sleeping until a shadow looms over SpongeBob. He slowly opens his eyes and puts on his glasses to clear his vision, only to see Junior sitting on top of him, staring with a crazed grin and his eyes were now bloodshot and baggier. SpongeBob screams in shock, waking up Sandy. "Junior?!" He yells.

But Junior still grins and corrects him, "It's 'SpongeBob' now, Father."

However, SpongeBob still wasn't amused by Junior scaring him awake. "What are you doing?" he demanded to know.

"I wanted to show you and Mother all the new inventions I worked on all last night." Junior explained with excitement. He reached into his coat pocket and took out a perfume bottle. "A serum that alters higher cognitive function." Junior explains, "Street explanation: It makes you more extroverted."

Suddenly, they hear a scream and see Buster in the hallway, looking panicked as he blurted out, "I collect jellyfish stamps! I'm afraid of being shunned! I like bunny stickers! I'm afraid of making my dad cry!" With another scream, Buster runs away as he blurts out more secrets.

SpongeBob and Sandy glare at Junior in disapproval, knowing he was responsible. Junior just grins with a shrug. "I had to test it on someone withdrawn and it only lasts ten minutes."

After his parents said nothing, Junior moved onto his next invention. "And do you recall that idea I had to help us breathe air? Well, I expanded that concept to help our air breathing family to breathe water. It's still developing and has one malfunction."

On cue, they hear another scream and see Dolly run by with her fur a different color. "I'm blue! My fur's turned blue!" She's screams again and runs away.

"Junior..." Sandy was saying as she and SpongeBob look on in disapproval.

But Junior smiled slyly and responded, "Fear not. As I mentioned before, it's still in the developing stages. But just wait till you witness the artificial intelligence I've given to Mr. Jelly."

He turned around and they see Junior's jellyfish doll hovering on its own and suddenly speak on its own, _"Greetings. I am Mr. Jelly 2.0, here to serve my creator, SpongeBob SquarePants."_

"Junior!" Sandy exclaimed with her voice louder. "As impressive as these inventions are, ya can't just test 'em out on your brothers and sisters."

"Well, who else would I test them on?" Junior responded indigently until he grumbled, "And my name is SpongeBob."

But SpongeBob intervened, "Listen to your mother, Junior- I mean, SpongeBob. By the way, when did you make all this?"

Junior rubbed his baggy eyes and answered, "Last night, parental unit. A genius's work is never done."

Realizing what had happened, SpongeBob frowned, "You were up past your bedtime again, weren't you?"

Sandy frowned as well and ordered, "Ya better go get ready for school because once you get home, you're grounded."

But Junior retorted, "I'm not going to school. I'll be transferring to the University of Bikini Bottom for a degree in nuclear physics." He handed his parents a sheet of paper. "At least until you guys sign this application."

"College?" SpongeBob questioned as he stared at the paper. "But you're only six."

"Not with this brain of mine." Junior said, tapping his head.

"But you're still grounded," Sandy frowned.

However, Junior waved it off, "Oh Mother, you and your jokes amuse me."

"She's serious and so am I," SpongeBob said seriously, "You're grounded for two weeks. And you can forget about college." He meant it by crumpling Junior's application.

Junior gasped in shock, "That's...that is unfair, Father! You should treat someone who's obviously smarter and more mature than you with respect! I demand I should be treated like an adult!"

"You're only six!" SpongeBob snapped, "But if you wanna be a responsible adult, you should have done things a responsible adult would have done. For example, ask permission from your siblings first if you wanna borrow their stuff or experiment on them."

While looking shocked by his parents' disapproval, Junior suddenly glared and responded, "I've come to the conclusion that you guys are envious of my new intellect."

"Junior, that's not-" Sandy was about to say, but she and her husband were lifted off the ground along with all their furniture.

"It's 'SPONGEBOB'!" Junior screamed as his psychic powers go out of control. "You must appreciate me and everyone else must appreciate me!" SpongeBob and Sandy yelped as they were suddenly thrown to the floor among their stuff. Junior breathes heavily as he calms down, but still looked mad. "My knowledge is wasted here. I'll locate other individuals who will praise my intellect." With a crazed grin, Junior staggers out of the room.

After Junior left the house, SpongeBob stood up and pulled his wife to her feet. "Sandy, I know all our children are smart, but are they smart enough to make the room go crazy?"

"This is mighty peculiar." Sandy agreed. "We better go find some help lookin' into this."

* * *

Later that afternoon in Retroville, hiding in an alleyway next to Strych Enterprises was SpongeTron as he waited for his friends to arrive. "I'm here." SpongeTron turned around and saw Darry Phantom turn visible right next to him.

Right afterwards, Tammy, Tommy, and Maxwell appear right next to them along with Poof. Though he was nervous, Maxwell took a deep breath and asked, "Okay, we made it here, so how do we get inside?"

Tammy took out a large piece of paper and unfolded it. "I came up with a plan during lunch. If we follow this, we'll get in without anyone knowing."

Maxwell looked confused. "You mean you're not using Poof to wish us in?"

Tammy frowned and retorted, "I worked really hard on this so we're doing it." She turned to her brother, "Okay, you're up first, Tommy."

"Aww, do I have to?" Tommy groaned, but Tammy glared at him.

* * *

A few minutes later, a girl with long blonde hair and a school uniform enters Strych Enterprises through the front doors and approaches the receptionist desk. "Excuse me," she got the receptionist's attention, revealing it was actually Tommy in disguise. "I'm lost. Can you help me find my parents?" He asked in a girly voice.

The receptionist stood from his seat and responded, "Oh, you poor kid. I'll go check if anyone has reported a missing child. Don't move."

The receptionist left and Tommy quickly got behind the desk to see four cameras showing different areas from outside the building. Tommy took Nano from his pocket. "Go on, Nano. Loop the programming and show us the security tapes."

* * *

From outside, SpongeTron held a tablet that showed them video from the security footage Nano was broadcasting to them. "I got it." The square robot stated as the footage showing them behind the building replayed the footage from earlier that day, showing an empty space. "We're in the clear."

Tammy checked her watch. "And if my plan goes accordingly, Tommy should open the backdoor in 3, 2..." As she spoke, Tommy ran past the front desk and down the hall until he reached the back entrance where his friends were waiting next to the door Tommy unlocked.

Maxwell noticed Tommy was now wearing a black catsuit. "What's with the outfit?" He asked the pink-hatted boy.

"What? You expect me to go into action in a skirt this whole time?" Tommy shrugged. He unlocks the door to let Darry, Maxwell, and Tammy in.

"Remember your mission, SpongeTron," Tammy instructed.

"Right, stay here and check the security cams and alert you of any guards," SpongeTron reminded himself. "On it."

As the four humans went through the door, Maxwell interrupts, "Wait, wait, wait! Scottie, can't you just turn invisible and fly through the walls or something?"

But Darry just responds, "I wanna be part of this action too." Maxwell rolls his eyes at the complex plan he is forced to follow.

As they stand alone in the hallway, SpongeTron's voice speaks to them through the communicator, _"Okay guys, the mission (if you choose to follow) goes like this: the president's office is on the third floor. At three sharp, Eustace Strych leaves his office for lunch and takes his private helicopter across town to eat at the most expensive restaurant in Retroville."_ On cue, Eustace walks out of his office and locks the door. SpongeTron continues explaining, _"But every time he leaves, he always locks the door to his office. The only spare key is in the possession of the janitor who takes his own lunch break in the employee break room. You must find a way to get that key before Eustace returns in exactly one hour."_

After SpongeTron stops speaking, Poof waves his rattle and changes Tammy, Darry, and Maxwell into black catsuits like Tommy. "Of course we're gonna follow the mission. That's why we're here." Maxwell complained, but the others quickly shush him.

 _"Okay guys,"_ SpongeTron's voice began instructing them. _"The hallway down to your left has security pacing back and forth, so go left until you hit the mail room."_ They follow the robot's instructions and peek into a room where mail attendants were working. SpongeTron then speaks to them again, _"The break room is around the corner three rooms down. But the hall is swarming with executives. You'll never get past them unnoticed_."

"Great." Maxwell sarcastically groans, "All this for nothing."

But SpongeTron speaks again, _"However, if you guys look to your left you'll see a ventilation shaft that will lead you above the break room undetected."_

They see the vent next to them and Tommy warily asks, "Can we really fit in there?"

But SpongeTron warns, _"An office worker is heading in your direction. You have eight seconds before you're noticed."_ Thinking quickly, Darry blasts the vent open with a small ecto-beam, allowing Tammy, Tommy, and Maxwell to get inside the shaft along with Darry before they are noticed by anyone.

Once inside the shaft, they all crawl through the corridor that SpongeTron instructed them to follow. They then reach a vent below them and see a man below them sitting at a table, eating a sandwich. "I think we're above the break room, SpongeTron." Darry notified the robot. Maxwell looks closely and sees a ring of keys around his work belt.

Tommy also sees the keys. "That's the guy with the key to Strych's office. How do we get them?"

"Simple." Maxwell answered, "I can use my telekinetic powers, you can wish for the keys, or Scottie can turn invisible and grab them. All are logical solutions."

"Or..." Darry interrupted, "We can lower one of us down and swap out his keys for these..." He pulls out a ring of plastic keys that likely belonged to Baby Max.

Maxwell frowned and asked Tammy, "Why aren't we taking the easy way out?"

"Cuz if Eustace is really up to something and we use any of our powers and abilities, he and the staff will be suspicious," Tammy explained. "We don't wanna show any proof that we've been here."

"Plus, it's like we're spies on a top secret mission," Tommy added, "Which by the way, is getting awesome!"

Maxwell rolled his eyes in silence until Darry held out a long string of cable and asked, "So who should be the one we lower down?"

Tommy suggested, "Hmm, it should be the one who's the smallest and lightest."

Everyone immediately glanced at Tammy, who appeared uneasy. "But Poof weighs a lot less..." She suddenly frowns and grumbles, "Oh, I'll just do it." Suddenly, Tammy was hooked up to the cable and being lowered from the vent by Darry, Tommy, and Maxwell. Tammy's face strains nervously as she is lowered above the janitor, who is still minding his own business as he eats lunch.

As the boys slowly lower her down, Maxwell backs against the wall of the vent and sends dust and cobwebs flying around him. It flies into his nose and he suddenly sneezes, unwittingly letting out an electrical shock that hits Darry and Tommy, causing them to let go of the cable. Tammy starts plummeting to the ground behind the janitor until the boys quickly grab the cable, making Tammy stop inches from the ground with her arms and legs spread out.

After hearing something, the janitor turns his head around, but sees nothing and goes back to eating his sandwich, completely missing Tammy still dangling behind him and Darry, Tommy, and Maxwell struggling to hang on to her. Wiping sweat from her brow, Tammy reached for the Janitor's keys and slowly unhooks them from the belt and replaces them with the plastic keys. Tammy smiles and gives them a signal, allowing the boys to pull her back up. Once she reaches the vent, Tommy grabs her hands and whispers, "Tammy, you did it."

"I knew we'd do it." Darry said with a smile until he glanced at Maxwell, "Despite some problems."

Maxwell rolled his eyes and SpongeTron's voice rang out, _"Hey guys, now that you got the keys, you can go to Eustace's office. However, the only way to get to his office is the elevator which is being guarded by security. You'll never get to the elevator without being noticed."_

Maxwell glanced at Darry and smiled, "I know one way we can..."

* * *

But it cuts to Maxwell screaming, "I was talking about flying and turning invisible!" As he was clinging to Darry's back as the teen was climbing the elevator shaft with a cable while Tammy and Tommy trailed behind them.

Darry smiled and answered, "We have to lay low on our powers and abilities, remember? Besides, this is more gnarly!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab, the Nicktoon Cadets were sitting at a table, conversing. "...And so I told her 'the tarot cards don't lie'." Yuki concluded as she laughed along with her friends- all except Junior, who was scribbling equations on a napkin. "Uh, Junior? I mean, SpongeBob, what are you doing?"

Without taking his eyes off his work, Junior answered, "I'm writing out the formula to my invention of a contentment machine." He smiles madly as he continues, "It will make everyone so happy that they will admire and appreciate me."

Looking tired and weary from not having anything sweet to eat in days, Twitchy asked, "What happened to not makin' anyone fight?"

Junior suddenly looked up at them with his baggy bloodshot eyes and snapped at them, "That is inconsequential at this moment! Everyone in Bikini Bottom must be knowledgeable of my intelligence so they will show me utmost respect." Everyone stared at him in shock and dismay until Junior suddenly jumped on the table and pointed at Kida, "I heard that, Kida!"

"I didn't say anything." Kida said defensively.

"I heard your thoughts!" Junior shouted in anger, "You think I'm acting like a weirdo!"

"SpongeBob!" Yuki shouted angrily, "You know, we have this rule for Maxwell to follow. And since you're a telepath now, you need to follow it too: no reading people's minds without permission."

Junior turned to her while gripping the sides of his head. "When so much knowledge is pouring into your cranium at once, you don't have time for permission."

 _'He is a weirdo.'_ Junior heard Crash thinking, _'Weirder than a starfish takin' piano lessons.'_

Hearing this insult, Junior growled anger and his psychic powers cause every drink in the restaurant to explode. After noticing the chaos, Squidward looked up from his book and called, "SpongeBob! Come control your kid!" Unaware that SpongeBob is away at the moment.

Junior then felt the table he was standing on shake. He narrowed his mad eyes as he realized, "An impact tremor."

He and his teammates run out of restaurant to see the same large metallic tank that they fought days ago, and just like before, Plankton's voice comes out of it, _"Hello Nickbrats! Surprised?"_

"Plankton?" Yuki asked in surprise, "You're trying the tank again?"

 _"A new and improved tank."_ Plankton corrected, _"Thanks to all the helpful tips given to me by the smart SpongeBob Jr. last time."_

The Cadets widened their eyes in surprise until they glare at Junior. Junior huffed and crossed his arms when he examines the tank, "I must say, Sheldon, your tank is quite an improvement. However, we have no choice but to defeat you once again."

 _"I'd like to see that."_ Plankton said sarcastically. _"Now if you excuse me, it's formula ti-"_ before he could fire at them, his tank was suddenly lifted into the air. The Cadets watch in shock as a serious Junior raises his hand up, using his psychic powers to lift the tank in the air.

Junior grits his teeth as he clenches his fist, crushing the tank into a large metal ball until Junior dropped it on the ground. The rest of the Cadets gasp until Plankton climbs out of the wreckage. He turns to them in dismay and shouts, "Curse you, Nicktoons! I'll have my revenge someday!" And runs back to the Chum Bucket.

Crash suddenly jumped for joy. "Boy howdy! That was awesome, SpongeBob! Bout time you got some action!"

But Junior kept his back turned and chuckled madly. "It all adds up. My intelligence is increasing my perception. None of you are holding us back..." He suddenly turned to his friends with a crazed expression, "... You're all holding ME back!"

His friends and brothers stare at him in shock; even more when the sky around the Krusty Krab darkened and a small orb of energy started forming around Junior. Twitchy became concerned about his younger brother. "Junior- ImeanSpongeBob, what's goin' on with you?"

"Yeah," Crash agreed as the wind storm started to pick up. "You really ain't actin' like yourself."

But Junior ignored them and pulled on his lower eyelids as he smiled madly. "I have so much power and knowledge, I can do anything." He chuckles evilly as he even begins to levitate a few inches off the ground. "If no one is going to respect me, I'll MAKE them respect me."

He laughs even louder as lightning strikes from his hands and strong forces begin to pull the Krusty Krab apart, causing all the customers, Squidward, and the ST-Units to run away in panic. The Cadets back away cautiously, seeing that their words were not getting through to Junior as he uses his psychic powers to destroy the Krusty Krab.

* * *

Back in Retroville, the Nicktoons had snuck out of the elevator shaft and were sneaking through the empty hallway until they reached the door to Eustace's office. After peeking around the corner to see no one around, SpongeTron speaks to them, _"You're clear to go. Security paces by every two minutes, so you have sixty seconds until you're noticed."_

"On it." Darry answered. He, Tommy, and Tammy silently crept from the corner into Eustace's office. Maxwell just causally walked to the door, checking the side to look for any security.

They were finally inside Eustace's office which seemed like a regular office aside from the larger space, window from behind the desk, couches and coffee table, and a large golden statue of himself. "Wow, and I thought your mom was egotistical," Tommy whispered, making Maxwell shoot a glare at him.

 _"Alright, you have exactly three minutes before Eustace returns to his office,"_ SpongeTron informed, _"That should be enough time to find evidence and leave without being noticed."_

"Let's spread out and look around." Tammy suggested. Tommy checks the book shelf against the wall, Tammy checks inside a filing cabinet, Maxwell checks through spreads of paperwork on the desk, and Darry just stands in front of the window, staring at the view of the streets of Retroville.

"What a gnarly view." Darry said, looking amazed. "Maybe when I grow up, I can work in an office building like this." He turned to Maxwell and asked, "How about it, Max? Does it sound like a possibility for me?"

"Darry, focus!" Tammy yelled, dismayed by Darry's lack of attention to their mission.

Tommy was throwing a bunch of books off the shelf. "I don't see any secret rooms or anything evil."

Maxwell used his powers to put the books back on the shelf. "I thought we were supposed to be covert."

"But I'm not seeing anything either." Tammy mentioned. "Sorry to say this, Max, but maybe you were wrong about Eustace."

"But..." Maxwell stammered in disbelief.

 _ **"ABORT! ABORT!"**_ SpongeTron yelled out, _"Eustace is coming!"_

"What?" Tammy said surprised, "But we still have two minutes!"

 _"He had an early lunch and went ahead of schedule. You have less than 30 seconds!"_

"What do we do? What do we do?" Tommy panicked, running in circles. Maxwell turned back and forth for a place to escape or hide when he glanced up at the ceiling.

The knob turned and Eustace entered his office, no one in sight. "Hmmm..." Eustace rubbed his chin, thinking he heard something. He walked around the office, and then glanced at the ceiling. No one seems to be here, so he shakes it off and called, "This way, gentlemen." allowing two scientists to enter his office.

He did not notice that Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and Maxwell are at the side edge of the window, from the other side. Thankfully, SpongeTron assigned them magnetic shoes to keep them from falling off the ledge of the building. "Let's get outta here quick." Darry whispered until Maxwell hushed him. He takes out a small device and presses it on the window, allowing the four to listen to Eustace's conversion.

Eustace sat at his desk and folded his hands. "So how is the progress?" He asked the scientists.

One scientist looks at a tablet and reports, "So far the chip is still in stable condition on his body."

Eustace grins in triumph. "Excellent. I knew that creature's body could handle the immense power given to him."

"But sir," the other scientist says in worry, "According to these numbers, the chip is transmitting the same amount of data and energy as our past test subjects." He shows his boss the tablet that has a blinking image of a square figure. Darry sees the image and recognized it. The scientist continues, "His brain is overwhelmed with too much knowledge and power. If this keeps up, he could do damage to himself or to others."

But Eustace waves them off. "Then it'll be Neutron's problem, not ours." Suddenly, Eustace's tablet on the desk starts blinking, causing his eyes to widen. "Both of you go. I have a very important business call to take. Keep working on the project and no delays." He continues ushering his scientists out. "Go! Now!"

Once his scientists leave, Eustace pushes a button on the tablet and the screen emits a holographic image of the mysterious figure he's been talking to. _"It's about time you answered."_

From outside, Maxwell sees the figure and his eyes widen in horror just from seeing him. He cries in fright and takes a step back, losing his footing and nearly falls off the building until Tammy grabs his hand and pulls him back. But Maxwell wraps his arms around her and whimpers into her chest. "Max?" Tammy asked in concern, stunned to see how scared Maxwell was right now.

"What's wrong?" Darry asked, looking concerned as well. "Do you know that guy?" He pointed to the hologram in the window, but they listen to the conversation.

 _"Are you still in possession of the plans?"_ The hologram asked Eustace.

Eustace answered, "Yes. My workers are constructing it as we speak. I'm already testing a model on the son of SpongeBob SquarePants. According to the reports, it's working well, though with a few bugs that can be fixed later."

 _"Excellent."_ The hologram replied, _"Though you still have failed to retrieve the one thing I require: the boy with the completed neural intelligence device."_ Maxwell was still hiding his face into Tammy while the other three Nicktoons look at each other as they listen to the conversation.

"I've tried several times to get that boy here." Eustace explained, "As long as he is with those Nicktoons, I can't get near him or that device in his head."

 _"Believe me, you will."_ The hologram responded. _"As long as he has Neutron's model and is affiliated with his team, he is untouchable. I know when Neutron formed his team, everything he knows about his team, everything he invented, and know that the boy was the last person he showed the device to."_

Eustace and the Nicktoons stare in surprise. Then the former asked, "Who are you anyway? You've been giving me orders for quite some time now and you still haven't told me how you know all these things."

 _"You desire a secure future? Then you will direct no further questions to me. I do require another device you need to apprehend from Neutron to simplify things. I'll forward you the details later. You just need to get Neutron out of his headquarters."_

Eustace smiles smugly with his arms crossed. "Don't worry. With the prototype neural intelligence device on SpongeBob Jr. making him more and more destructive, Neutron will be wiped out without even knowing."

After hearing this, Darry's eyes widen in shock. "It all makes sense now. Junior has an intelligence chip and it's making him crazy."

"And that means Eustace does have the schematics." Tommy realized. "Him and that other guy he was talking to. Who is he anyway?"

Maxwell starts to calm down as he states, "There's no time for this. We have to warn everybody. Junior is in danger...and so is everybody else."

* * *

Meanwhile at Bikini Bottom, Junior was floating around the remains of the Krusty Krab and was using his psychic powers to reconstruct Plankton's tank into a device. Junior smiled gleefully as he states, "If I construct this right here and add some electricity, I'll have that contentment machine in approximately six hours."

"SpongeBob Jr.!" Junior turned to see Jimmy Neutron, along with SpongeBob and Sandy, who had informed him of everything they experienced with Junior.

"Mother, Father, you brought Commander Neutron." Junior said as he hovered in the air. "Up for a three second game of chess?"

But Jimmy spoke calmly to Junior, "SpongeBob, your parents told me what happened to you, but they failed to tell me how. I assumed that maybe you can answer that part."

Junior had a wide grin as he shook his head. "Nuh uh uh, it's classified information. You're just jealous you're not the smartest one present right now."

"Junior, no!" Yuki's voice called out, revealing her and the other Cadets to be against the remains of the Krusty Krab encased in a psychic force field, and guarded by Junior's advanced Mr. Jelly doll.

Seeing what his son has done, SpongeBob gasped and shouted, "SpongeBob Jr., you let your brothers and friends go right now!"

Junior glared furiously and yelled, "NO! They didn't appreciate my increasing level of intellect and you didn't either!"

"Increasing?" Sandy asked, wondering what he meant.

But Jimmy made one last attempt to reason with Junior, "Listen, SpongeBob, I know better than anyone how unappreciated genius is. But this isn't the way to change it. A real genius would want to share his discoveries and benefit mankind- or fishkind. You need to reveal what's causing this and find a way to solve it. Your parents are concerned and so are the rest of us."

Junior looked like he was considering Jimmy's words, but suddenly; he gripped the sides of his head and growled. "This is highly illogical. When I'm this smart, I can do more than help anyone. I can get all those who don't respect me out of the way!"

He fired psychic lightning at Jimmy and his parents. They retracted as the blast heads towards them, but they were suddenly protected by Darry Phantom's ghost shield.

"Darry?" Jimmy asked, surprised to see him and the rest of the Nicktoons suddenly intervening.

When Junior sees everyone, he lands on the ground and yells, "Hey! Your untimely intervention is unnecessary! Don't tell me you're standing against me as well!"

Tammy pointed to the psychic sponge and yelled, "We know the truth, Junior! We know why you're really a genius!"

"You have a neural intelligence chip!" Tommy shouted.

Jimmy reacted with shock. "What?"

"Who told you?" Junior asked angrily until he read one of their minds, "You spied on Eustace Strych?"

"And we had a good reason!" Maxwell hissed, "Don't you get it? Eustace is using you as a lab rat for his experiment! He's the one who stole Neutron's schematic!"

Jimmy's eyes widen at what he was hearing when Darry continued, "And that chip is messing with your mind, Junior! It's driving you insane!"

Junior, however, just glared with his bloodshot eyes and retorted, "What you refer to as being mentally unstable, I call growing intelligent and realizing the capabilities of my newfound abilities."

He laughed madly and began to levitate in the air again. His friends stare in agape while Tommy uttered, "Whoa..." He looked at Maxwell and asked, "Can you use your powers to fly too?"

Jimmy was freaking out over finding out this information. "But...but how could this have happened? And how is it that SpongeBob Jr. is..."

But SpongeBob slapped him across the face and demanded, "Worry about that later, Jimmy! Right now we have save my boy before he gets hurt!"

Jimmy snapped out of his daze and glared with determination. "Right." He said with a nod. "Tammy and Tommy, go help the Cadets. Darry, Maxwell, and SpongeTron, help us calm Junior down."

Everyone followed orders and Darry flew straight at Junior, hoping to tackle him. But Junior waves his hand and created a shield that Darry bumps into. He falls on the ground and SpongeBob approaches him. "Please don't hurt him." SpongeBob pleads. "He doesn't mean it."

Sandy tried approaching her son and called out to him, "SpongeBob Jr.! This is your mother talkin'! Come down here and let us help you!"

SpongeTron extended his arms to grab Junior, but the sponge just floated higher and used his powers to tie SpongeTron's hands into a bow. "Neat." Junior said with a grin. "I am now knowledgeable at fastening my shoelaces."

Tammy and Tommy use Poof to free the Cadets from the force field. _"Alert! Alert!"_ Mr. Jelly screams as it shakes, _"Eliminate fugitives!"_ it produced a laser that was about to fire at the kids, but Yuki picks up a wooden board and simply smacked the jellyfish toy to the ground in pieces.

Throwing the board aside, Yuki dully frowned and stated sarcastically, "And Junior thinks I can't do anything."

Afterwards, Crash grasps Twitchy's paw and he says with determination, "Let's save our baby brother."

Twitchy nodded in agreement. Then Kida waves her staff, making Crash's hoverboard appear in his hands and pixie stick to appear for Twitchy. They both grin in excitement at having their things back. Crash hops on his hoverboard and flies toward Junior. But the younger sponge hears him coming and turns, waving his hand to make Crash fly over him and go far away while Crash cried out in amusement. Twitchy downs the whole pixie stick and feels his sugar rush finally returning to him. He runs at fast speed and jumps toward Junior, actually managing to grab him by his lab coat. They both struggle for a bit until the coat tears off Junior, and Twitchy falls to the ground.

They all see the neural intelligence device on Junior's lower back as he angrily cries, "Mother! Twitchy tried to aggressively apply physical harm to me!"

"It's no use." Darry told the adults, "We can't get close enough to him."

Yuki suggested, "Maybe we can't get physically close to him, but someone here can get mentally close."

Realizing what she meant, Maxwell looked worried, "No! I mean, I never fought another psychic before. What if he penetrates my mind and I..."

But Sandy held his shoulders and gently spoke to him, "Max, sweetie, you have to. You just gotta bring my boy back to normal."

Maxwell stayed silent, not believing he could enter Junior's mind by himself. But Junior suddenly chuckled as he held the sides of his head. "It's all becoming obvious to me. I don't need a device to make people happy and non-violent. I have telepathic powers. I can penetrate their minds to make them happy!"

Junior held his hands out toward everyone and they all double over as they feel their minds penetrated with sweet sugary thoughts that made them wanna crack a smile as much as they resisted. All except SpongeTron who wasn't affected by psychic mind attacks.

"SpongeBob Jr., what are you doing?" SpongeTron shouted in distress.

Junior answers, "I'm making them think nothing but happy thoughts so they will feel nothing but contentment. And since you can't be persuaded, I'll just shut you down and fix you up later." He fires psychic lightning at SpongeTron and it knocks him out.

While having his brain invaded, Maxwell opens his eyes and sees SpongeTron down and the rest of his friends having their minds altered along with his. Maxwell then screams as he looks at Junior with a glare and he suddenly enters the sponge's mind.

* * *

 _In the mindscape, Maxwell and Junior floated across from each other as they tried to overpower each with their minds. 'You bad-tempered, small-minded individual!' Junior's thoughts rang out, 'You can't defeat me! I'm a lot smarter and more powerful than you!'_

 _Maxwell replied in his thoughts, 'You're not in the right state of mind! I'll hold out as long as I can!'_

* * *

In the real world, Jimmy opens his eyes when he realizes his mind is no longer being penetrated along with everyone else. Nano hops out of Maxwell's pocket and crawls over to SpongeTron, sticking himself onto his body until he wakes him up. "Huh?" SpongeTron asked as he held Nano and sees his friends, "Guys, you're okay!"

They see Maxwell and Junior staring at each other intently. Darry walks over to Maxwell and waves a hand in front of his face, but he does not react. "What's happening to them?" Darry asked.

Nano attaches itself to SpongeTron and speaks through the robot, "I can explain." SpongeTron says in monotone, "Maxwell and SpongeBob Jr. are engaged in a psychic battle. The winner will be determined by whoever has the strongest will in the mindscape."

"We should do something." Tammy was about to take a step toward Maxwell, but Jimmy stopped her.

"No Tammy. This is something only Maxwell can do on his own."

* * *

 _Back in the mindscape, Maxwell and Junior were still trying to overpower each other with their mind. 'Surrender, Maxwell!" Junior shouted, 'My mind is far superior! I mastered my powers and intellect in 48 hours while you are still struggling to master yours!'_

 _Maxwell winced as he was clearly struggling to hold Junior's powers back. 'No!' Maxwell shouted, 'I can do this! I can beat you!'_

 _Junior's eyes widen as he scowls, and starts to overpower Maxwell. 'The statistics show that I will be the victor in this battle, Maxwell! And it will be won by me probing_ _your mind to make you helpless!'_

 _Maxwell's eyes widen in shock and horror since the idea of getting his mind probed sounded familiar to him. 'N-No!'_

 _'Yes!' Junior shouted in triumph as he focused his mind on Maxwell. 'Reveal!'_

 _Maxwell's face strained as he feels Junior penetrating his mind. Junior views memories in Maxwell's head such as Maxwell looking disappointed at his B+ test paper, getting bullied by other kids, a large RA-Unit firing at him, his father looking catatonic, a man with fierce green eyes, and being flung into a portal by someone. As Junior views this, his look of rage turns to pity._

 _"You...you come from that kind of future?" Junior muttered in shock._

 _Maxwell opens his eyes when he notices his mind no longer being attacked. He turns to see a teary eyed Junior just floating ahead of him. But seeing the opportunity, Maxwell launches a psychic attack at Junior who screamed as the device in the back of his head cracks as it breaks down._

* * *

In reality, Junior falls on the ground unconscious while Maxwell falls to his knees, equally worn out. "Max!" Tammy cried in worry as she and the other Nicktoons ran over to him while the Cadets, Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Sandy run over to Junior.

Sandy holds Junior and turns him over to see the device broken in half on his back. A tired Maxwell looked up and stared his exhausted eyes at Jimmy after being forced to relive his worst memory of him. "Dad..." He muttered weakly.

* * *

Soon, a pair of eyes open up and it turns out to be Junior who is laying in a hospital bed after having been brought in by his parents and friends. "Huh?" He asked softly, holding his aching head. "Where am I?"

"Junior!" Sandy cried in joy as she ran over to her son and hugged him. "Oh, thank Texas you're okay."

Junior looks around the room to see his parents, friends, and Jimmy. He is confused by Sandy hugging him, but hugs her back. "W-What happened?"

"Oh, the usual..." Darry said casually, "An apparent evil billionaire used you as a lab rat to make you smart but mad with power that you threatened to destroy us all."

"Wait a minute." Kida said suspiciously. "The chip may be gone, but how do we know you're not still smart?" Twitchy was licking an ice-cream cone, but quickly hid it behind his back out of fear that Junior would confiscate it again.

"I can answer that." Jimmy answered smugly and then stared at Junior, "SpongeBob Jr., can you tell me what -9 + 13 is?"

Junior thought about it and answered, "Uhh...42? No wait, 24! I mean, seventeen-two!"

"Yee-haw!" Crash cheered, "You're dull again!" He, Twitchy, Yuki, and Kida hug Junior in joy, happy to have him back to normal.

Junior was happy to be in his friends' embrace, but then he frowned with remorse. "Guys, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't know what I was doing. I mean, I _knew_ what I was doing, I just couldn't stop myself."

But SpongeBob placed a hand on his shoulder and softly spoke to his son, "It's okay, Junior. We know it wasn't your fault. We're just glad you're back to normal and you're safe."

"So I'm still a Nicktoon even though I'm useless again?"

Tommy chuckled and smiled, "Dude, no one here thinks you're useless."

"You're a really important member of our team." Yuki added with a sincere smile.

Junior's eyes water with tears. "Really?"

Twitchy jumped onto the bed and excitedly said to Junior at eye level, "YeahYeahYeah! CuzyougotsomethingthatnootherNicktoonhas!"

"That's right." Crash agreed, "You're both super strong and super soft. SpongeTron and our Pa may be one of those things, but you're the whole package, and that's what makes you important."

Junior tears up some and hugs his teammates again; only this time he was hugging them so hard that his strength nearly crushed them. "Oh, you're all the bestest friends ever!"

Despite everyone admiring the tender moment, Jimmy felt the need to interrupt, "Okay guys, I think it's time we let Junior rest and recover."

Everyone agreed and began to follow Jimmy out of the room. Junior's parents kiss him goodbye before they leave as well. Maxwell was the last one to start heading out until Junior called, "Max, wait!"

Maxwell turned to him in surprise, "You called me Max."

Maxwell was surprised more to see Junior turn on a serious face, "Even though I'm not as smart as you anymore, I still remember everything. And I remember what I saw in your mind."

Maxwell's eyes widen, not because Junior found out his secret, but by something even more... "So you know about the future, my dad, and...him?" Maxwell asked, looking saddened.

"Yes..." Junior answered in the same manner, "Which is why I think you should tell your friends everything that happened before it gets worse. They can help you... and so can we."

Maxwell stood silently as he remembered how his friends have been telling him the exact same thing for the past week. Then he narrows his eyes and answers, "I'll do it." Junior suddenly regains his cheerful disposition and leaps from his hospital bed to hug Maxwell who just stands stiffly with an annoyed frown.

* * *

Meanwhile at Strych Enterprises, Eustace was staying late in his office, looking at a screen that showed nothing but static. "I'm not getting any reading on the device attached to SpongeBob Jr. It must've got destroyed somehow." Eustace notified.

 _"It was the boy."_ The hologram explained, _"He used his own powers to destroy it with the device he has on his own body._ "

Eustace growled in anger and frustration, "Those Nicktoons must have something to do with this. I'll get the device off that boy somehow."

 _"No!"_ The hologram yelled, _"There has been a change of plans: that boy clearly has more experience and control over his abilities now. It's something that can be used. Leave him be for now and follow the plans I'll send you."_

"But what use can I have for a device if it's still on the boy?" Eustace asks.

 _"Ask no more questions!"_ The hologram demands, _"I have both the knowledge and the power to know how to operate the device...and the user. Now do as I say or you can call our partnership terminated."_

Eustace looked irritated by his partner's secrecy, but calmed down. "Alright. Whatever you have to defeat Neutron, I'm in."

 **The End**

* * *

If Maxwell is willing to share, will we learn more about his past? Please review what you think so far and stick around for the next story "Nicktoon Genesis Zero"


	28. Nicktoon Genesis Zero: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

 **Episode 14: Nicktoon Genesis Zero**

 **Plot** **:** _During Junior's night in the hospital, the Nicktoons comfort him by telling some origin stories with a twist. Crash tells of their ancestor, SpongeBuck SquarePants, who tracked down a group of bandits that made off with a treasure. Darry tells the story of when he was born and had to be rescued by his father. Finally, Maxwell tells the story of how he came from the future. But which story will keep Junior the most entertained?_

 **Part 1**

* * *

It's been several weeks since Junior's incident. Maxwell was the first to arrive in HQ when he called for Cindy. "Hey, have you seen Mr. Neutron around?"

Cindy was feeding Baby Max a bottle and replied, "He should be in his lab as usual."

Maxwell nodded and heads to the lab. He glances around stored inventions, both new and old. "Commander?" Maxwell called out. "Mr. Neutron? Hello?" The place seemed rather quiet yet strangely eerie to Maxwell. He gulped when he noticed a desk and Jimmy facing away in his chair. "Ah, there you are, Commander," Maxwell said, approaching him from behind, "For a second, I thought you were..." but when he moved the chair, Jimmy collapsed to the floor.

"Neutron!" Maxwell shouted in shock as he kneeled to him. He pushed his body frontward, his heart almost stopped to see Jimmy was in some comatose state. "Neutron! Mr. Neutron!" Maxwell pleaded, shaking Jimmy, trying to wake him. "Neutron... Jimmy... DAD!" He begged, tears threatening to come out, "You gotta wake up! Dad, please!"

"Max?" Maxwell heard a voice and gasped to see the Nicktoons and Cadets surrounding him in a tight corner. Their faces full of both shock and disapproval.

"Maxwell, what did you do?!" Darry asked angrily to the boy standing beside their fallen commander.

Maxwell held his face as he frantically answered, "I-I-I didn't do anything! I just..."

"You're lying, Maxwell." Yuki accused with a deathly glare.

"You've been lying since you arrived." Tammy added in anger.

"NO!" Maxwell yelled as he covered his ears.

"Now look what you've done, Maxwell." Tommy said in disappointment. "Neutron is gone because of you."

"You failed him, Maxwell." SpongeTron added with a cold glare. "Just like you always do."

Maxwell's eyes well up with tears as Junior cries out, "And all because you couldn't tell the truth, you big liar!"

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!" The Nicktoons and the Cadets all chant as they glare at Maxwell, who screams loudly.

* * *

Suddenly, Maxwell's eyes shoot open while he was sitting in chair in the corner of a room. He looks around to see he was in the Bikini Bottom Hospital with the Nicktoons and the Cadets. Darry, Tommy, and Kida were watching TV, Twitchy was pushing Crash around on a tray table, Tammy was reading a book, SpongeTron was looking at a heart monitor, and Yuki was sitting on Junior's bed reading his fortune with tarot cards.

Maxwell was still panting in exhaustion from his nightmare that Tammy looked up from her book when she noticed him. "Max, is something wrong?"

"N-No. Everything is fine." Maxwell answered, and looked away, feeling guilty for lying to her.

Yuki looked at a tarot card and told Junior, "In the future, you're gonna be rich, with a mansion and swimming pool."

"Ooh," Junior smiled and clapped his hands in joy. "In that case, I can't wait for the future."

Suddenly, the door opened and they see Sandy come in. "Howdy, Junior, I got great news for ya. The doctor says your brain and body are fit as a fiddle. So you can go home first thing tomorrow mornin'." The kids all smile and cheer, except for Junior himself.

"But I don't wanna go home tomorrow, I wanna go home now." Junior complained as he cuddled his jellyfish doll. "Mr. Jelly and I get so bored here by ourselves."

Sandy frowned sadly since she felt sorry for Junior and wanted her son home as well. "Sorry Junior, but I'll tell ya what, your brothers and friends can stay with you for another hour until it's time to go. I'll be back then."

After Sandy left, Yuki sat next to Junior's left side and tried to comfort him. "Junior, I had no idea you felt this way."

Junior sighed in defeat. "You guys get to go on missions and have fun together while I'm stuck here doing nothing."

"We can have fun here." Kida insisted.

Junior crossed his arms and lied back in his bed. "Yeah? Doing what?"

"Oh, Junior," Crash explained serenely as he sat on the bed next to Junior's right side, "I've had to stay in the hospital dozens of times. When I was your age, Pa was visitin' me and he told me a story."

"Really?" Junior asked with an excited grin. "What kind of story?"

"All kinds of stories. Ones about astronauts, monster trucks, aliens..."

Tammy held a book and suggested, "I got a book you can listen to, Junior."

"Blah, blah, blah," Tommy mocked, "No one wants to hear a boring book. I got a great story that everyone will enjoy."

"Iwannahearastoryaboutacandyfactory! Withlotsofchocolate!" Twitchy shouted, jumping up and down.

"How about ghost stories?" Darry suggested in a spooky voice.

"We're trying to cheer him up, not give him a heart attack," Yuki said dully.

"Why don't we let Junior decide who gets to tell their story," Kida pointed out and gestures, "Junior?"

"Hmmm..." Junior rubbed his chin, wondering what to hear as some of their friends raised their hand high to tell their tale. "Well...since Crash started it, I think he should tell it first."

Hearing that he was picked, Crash grinned in satisfaction. "Well, if ya insist. It just so happens that I've been researchin' our family tree for a school project and I made a discovery that we have Western heritage."

Junior gasped in excitement. "Really?!"

"That's right. I also know a story about our western grandpa, and it goes like this..."

* * *

As Crash's story begins, it goes to a western town as the train stops next to it and three square figures step out and walk into town. _'Back when our town was called Bikini Gulch, three young strangers arrived in search of someone. Their names were Amos Buster, Jed Jr., and the ultra cool Calamity Crash.'_

Soon the doors to the Krusty Kantina open and there stood three young sponges. Calamity Crash was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and brown trench coat with chaps, gloves, boots, and a cowboy hat. Jed Jr. was wearing a red plaid shirt, short blue pants, boots, and a small cowboy hat. And Amos Buster was wearing long gray pants, a white shirt, gray vest, black shoes, a bowler hat, and monocle. The three approach the bar counter where Hopalong Tentacles was polishing glasses. Calamity Crash leans on the counter and whispers, "Pss! We're lookin' for someone by the name of SpongeBuck SquarePants. Seen him?"

With an uninterested frown, Hopalong Tentacles points to the right. "Over there." They turn to see SpongeBuck mixing a bowl of chili with an enthusiastic smile.

The three sponges approach the older sponge, who looks over when he notices them. "Howdy boys! Care to sample some of my chili?" He forces a spoonful into Amos Buster's mouth, who silently gags at the horrible taste and runs off to puke.

The other two sponges decide to reject the offer and Jed Jr. starts crying, "Oh please, Sheriff SpongeBuck, we need your help!"

"'Sheriff'?" SpongeBuck questioned, "Why, I ain't no sheriff, just at frycookin'." He said with a laugh.

"But you're the one that freed the town from Dead Eye Plankton, ain't ya?" Calamity Crash demanded to know.

"Well, yes, that's so. But what you youngins need my help for?"

Jed Jr. leans close to him and pleads, "Ya have to help us. Our family was robbed by none other than...the Bushy-Tailed Gang."

Unfortunately, everyone in the saloon hears him and falls in dead silence. Amos Buster even gulps at hearing their name. SpongeBuck whispered in fear, "Did you say the Bushy-Tailed Gang?"

"Uh huh." Jed Jr. responded with fear in his voice. "They broke into our home, stole our family treasure, and...hung our folks out to dry." SpongeBuck gasped at hearing the last part until Jed Jr. added, "...They were doin' laundry outside and those varmints pinned 'em to the clothes line."

Calamity Crash grits his teeth and adds, "And I'd love nothin' more than to get our treasure back and get revenge for what they did."

Despite feeling sympathy for the boys, SpongeBuck apologized, "Sorry y'all, I'd love to help ya out, but I just don't chase criminals."

Amos Buster cleared his throat to get his brothers' attention and darted his eyes back and forth between SpongeBuck and them. Taking the hint, Calamity Crash then offered, "If you help us get our treasure back, we promise to reward you handsomely."

Hearing this, William Krabs burst in and shouted, "Reward?!" In excitement. He points to SpongeBuck, "You're goin' to help these boys catch the bandits and get their treasure back."

"But Mr. Krabs..." SpongeBuck tried to argue.

"That's an order!"

With no other choice, SpongeBuck stood straight and declared, "Not to worry, boys. I'll go find your treasure from the Bushy-Tailed Gang. And I know just the idiot friend to help me."

* * *

 _'With the mission in mind, SpongeBuck set on the train to find the Bushy-Tailed Gang's next heist.'_ Crash narrated, _'He ordered the boys to stay in town, but the excitable Calamity Crash had the brilliant idea to tag along in secret.'_

As he spoke, a suitcase suddenly started to move from inside the cargo cart. It suddenly opened up and Amos Buster, Calamity Crash, and Jed Jr. fling out from inside. Amos Buster takes a pair of underwear off his head while they stand up. Calamity Crash then declares, "We made it. Now let's help SpongeBuck catch that thievin' gang."

* * *

In the passenger cart, SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick were sitting together as they discussed the whereabouts of the Bushy-Tailed Gang. "Ya sure we can find the Bushy-Tailed Gang around the next town?" SpongeBuck asked Pecos Patrick.

"Sure am." Pecos Patrick assured. "They liked to go from town to town committin' crimes, sometimes in-between." But as he spoke, a group of squirrels, riding seahorses saw the train from the distance and began galloping close to the train.

"What do ya mean 'sometimes in-between'?" SpongeBuck asked his friend until they felt the train rumble.

Everyone sees the compartment door open and a female squirrel entered, wearing a cowboy hat with a pink flower on it, a cow pattern skirt, a purple shirt and brown vest, and a purple bandanna covering half her face. "Alright! Ain't nobody gonna move!" she demanded.

Suddenly two younger female squirrels came from behind her. One with brown fur just like the older one, but with small eye glasses, a blue flower in her hair, a long brown skirt, a dark blue jacket, and blue bandanna covering half her face. The other squirrel was the same age as her but with blonde fur, a pink southern belle dress and hat, and a pink bandanna covering half her face. They both suddenly fired guns throughout the train, causing all the passengers to duck on the ground. But SpongeBuck looks up to see the bullets on the ground are actually acorns.

Pecos Patrick picks up one acorn and chuckles, "Ha! They don't look bad, they look tasty." He pops one in his mouth to eat. Suddenly, something inside his mouth explodes as he opens up, releasing gas that puts him to sleep.

Suddenly, all the acorns explode and release the gas that puts the passengers to sleep. Once they were sure the passengers were unconscious, Sandy Jane shouts, "Alright, partners, loot this locomotive blind."

Mandy and Dandy march forward to steal valuables, unaware that hiding under his seat was SpongeBuck, who lifts a chili pot off his head that he used to shield himself from the gas.

* * *

In the back cart, the three young sponges were standing around when they hear the commotion. "Did ya hear that?" Jed Jr. asked.

But the back door suddenly opened and there stood a male squirrel in baggy green overalls, a red bandanna over his mouth, and an eyepatch over his right eye. With him was another young female squirrel with dark brown fur, wearing a cowboy hat with a purple star, a black shirt, a short purple skirt and a black bandana over her mouth.

Recognizing the bandits from before, Jed Jr. screams, "AAAH! It's the Bushy-Tailed Gang!"

Andy hummed and spoke to her partner sarcastically, "Well, they do look familiar."

Wild Bill Twitch stared at the three sponges and lowered his mask, revealing a lollipop he was sucking on. "I know y'all. You're the ones we robbed." He sped over to them and laughed. "HaHa! Westoleyourtreasureandnowit'sours!" Haha!"

Hearing his taunts, Calamity Crash glares angrily and squares off against the squirrel. "The only thing I like more than treasure is REVENGE!"

They both growl as they stare each other down. But then, Andy takes out a gun and fires at the sponges. Jed Jr. screams as he ducks and Calamity Crash jumps out of the way. But Amos Buster ends up getting hit square in the face. An acorn lets out the same kind of gas and knocks Amos Buster unconscious. Seeing this, Calamity Crash yells as he charges at Wild Bill Twitch, who does the same thing.

* * *

Back in the passenger cart, the rest of the gang was looting the unconscious passengers until Dandy comes across SpongeBuck still crouched on the floor. "Hey, who're you?" She asked while SpongeBuck nervously waves.

Sandy Jane approached while lowering her mask and grinned mischievously at SpongeBuck. "Well, it looks like someone here don't know the rules when it comes to train robbin'. It looks like we got a rebel." She then leaned close to him with a flirty smile, "A handsome rebel."

SpongeBuck blushed and chuckled in flattery. But then, he asked, "By any chance do you have a treasure that ya took from some boys?"

Sandy Jane chuckled evilly and answered, "I sure do. Just one little problem..."

She snaps her fingers and Mandy approaches, holding a small metal treasure box as she explained, "This box won't open without the proper key. If we don't get that key, we don't get the treasure."

"There ya have it. Now all I need is that key and I'm gonna get it one way or another."

Seeing Sandy Jane smirking at him, SpongeBuck shrieked and ran towards the next cart to get away, but his eyes widen at what he sees. Crash and Wild Bill Twitch were throwing each other around the compartment as they fought while Jed Jr. his behind a trunk, Amos Buster was still unconscious, and Andy was clumsily trying to aim at the sponge rolling around the cart. SpongeBuck was surprised to see the three boys on the train. "What are y'all doin' here?" SpongeBuck asked until he was swatted away into Calamity Crash by Sandy Jane, who used an unconscious Pecos Patrick as a bat.

Wild Bill Twitch laughed in amusement while Jed Jr. checked on both sponges. Sandy Jane smirked as she said, "One of y'all has the key to the treasure, and I'm gonna get it even if I have to wrangle it out of ya."

SpongeBuck pondered at what to do when he noticed something on the ground. He looked up at the squirrels. "I only have one thing to say..." SpongeBuck said. "Take cover!" He kicks an unused acorn into the Bushy Tail Gang's direction and it exploded upon impact.

Sandy Jane and the girls coughed and gagged. Though the bandannas protected them from the gas, it was hard to see. SpongeBuck covered his mouth and gestures the two sponges forward. Crash and Jed Jr. nodded as they carried Amos Buster away as SpongeBuck pulled Pecos Patrick. Once the gas cleared, the Bushy Tailed Gang opened their eyes to see the sponges and starfish gone. "Where'd they go?" Mandy looked around only to see a wide open window.

As the train sped away, the group lies beside the train track as Pecos Patrick and Amos Buster wake up. "Ugh...I just had the craziest dream." Pecos Patrick said.

Calamity Crash kicked some dirt off the ground. "Tarnation, I was just about to get my vengeance on them varmints."

But SpongeBuck glared at the three sponges, "Boys, what was that there squirrel lady goin' on about a key to the treasure?" The three young sponges stood there in silence as they shift awkwardly.

* * *

Later that night, the group was now sitting around a campfire as they explained the literal key to their treasure. Calamity Crash explained, "The chest to our family treasure can't be opened without the key, and it's indestructible too so there's no way to get it opened."

"Them mean cowboy ladies are surely lookin' for us to get that key and take our treasure." Jed Jr. added, shivering in fright.

SpongeBuck stared in surprise as he asked, "Where is that key?"

They all fell silent as Amos Buster looked away and Jed Jr. grits his teeth. But Calamity Crash answers, "We don't know. Our folks hid the key somewhere and never told us where."

Pecos Patrick laughed. "Those squirrels are after us for no reason." Suddenly, his stomach growled and he complained, "SpongeBuck, I'm hungry."

Calamity Crash then added, "I'm hungry too."

Jed Jr. picked something up off the ground. "It's okay. I found this tasty nut. That must mean there's plenty of food around here." He then stuck it in his mouth and chewed it.

"NUT?!" Everyone screamed, but it was too late. Suddenly, something popped in Jed Jr.'s mouth and it releases smoke from his pores that knocked him out. It then wafts to Calamity Crash and Amos Buster, knocking them unconscious as well.

SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick stood up until bullets of acorns shot at their feet, letting out smoke. Pecos Patrick fell unconscious, but SpongeBuck held his eyes open long enough to see the Bushy-Tailed Gang close in on them. Sandy Jane looked at SpongeBuck with a smirk. "Thanks for watchin' the boys, handsome." Before he could do anything, SpongeBuck passed out.

* * *

After many hours, SpongeBuck woke up to see it was morning, the campfire out, and no sign of the Bushy-Tailed Gang or the sponge kids. He looked to see Pecos Patrick still sleeping next to him. He reached over and shook him awake. "Wake up! Hurry!" He shouted.

Pecos Patrick's shoot open. "Huh? What?" He looks around to see no one but SpongeBuck. "Where are them boys?"

"That mean squirrel lady and her gang took 'em. They're gonna try to steal that key out of 'em." SpongeBuck glared in determination and pounded his fist into his hand. "We gotta save them boys. We can follow their trail if we move fast enough."

"But how?"

Narrowing his eyes, SpongeBuck answered, "The only way I know how." Following the trail left by the Bushy-Tailed Gang, SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick rode through the desert on SpongeBuck's coffin in order to rescue the sponge kids.

* * *

After a while, they reach a large cliff with a cave that was the hideout of the Bushy-Tailed Gang. Inside the cave was tons of loot that the gang has stolen over the years. There was a large pit filled with electric eels that Calamity Crash, Jed Jr., and Amos Buster were hanging over. "Alright, boys," Sandy Jane stated, tapping a whip in her hand. "Where's that key?"

"Key? What key?" Calamity Crash asked, "I don't know what y'all talking' about."

He went silent when Sandy snapped her whip close to them. "Y'all know what I'm talkin' about," she shouted, losing patience, "The key to openin' that family treasure!"

Jed Jr. started crying as he yelled, "We do know about the key! But we don't know where it is!"

"That so?" Sandy Jane pointed her whip to Andy, and the latter turned a crank that lowered the boys toward the pit with eels. "Maybe that'll jog your memory."

"Hey boss!" Mandy shouted as she and Dandy approach with SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick in their custody. "We found these two tryin' to sneak in."

Sandy Jane smirks with pleasure. "Well, it looks like you boys are tougher than ya look. Come to help me shake that key outta those rascals?"

"No way no how." SpongeBuck retorted and proceeded to kick dirt on Dandy's pink dress.

Dandy then gasped in horror. "My dress!" But she was suddenly grabbed by Pecos Patrick and thrown into Mandy, knocking them both away.

SpongeBuck pointed to Pecos Patrick. "You hogtie those squirrels while I save the boys."

Pecos Patrick tipped his hat and they both split up while Sandy Jane smiled at SpongeBuck. "Rebellious, tough, and handsome."

SpongeBuck ran toward the lever, making Andy scream in fear and run away. SpongeBuck grabbed the lever and stopped the rope from lowering the boys toward the eels.

"Don't worry, boys." SpongeBuck assured. "You're almost free-" but he was suddenly lassoed away by Wild Bill Twitch.

"End of the road, cowboy." The squirrel said with his visible eye glaring at SpongeBuck.

Seeing the older sponge in trouble, Calamity Crash shouted, "I won't let you hurt our hero, SpongeBuck!" He started swinging back and forth until the rope loosened and he and his brothers fly forward. Calamity Crash and Amos Buster land safely away from the pit, but Jed Jr. clings to the ledge until an eel zaps his hand. He cries in pain until Amos Buster pulls him up.

Picking up a horseshoe, Calamity Crash tossed it at Wild Bill Twitch, knocking him away from SpongeBuck. Calamity Crash stood in front of the squirrel and yelled, "I want our treasure back!"

But Wild Bill Twitch snarled and retorted, "I want the key!"

"I want my revenge!"

SpongeBuck came beside Calamity Crash and stood next to him, ready to back him up. But before the three could fight, a voice called out, "Not so fast!" They turn to see Sandy Jane standing atop a pile of loot, holding up the treasure box.

"Our treasure!" Jed Jr. called out, holding his injured hand while his oldest brother kept him still.

"You best surrender and reveal the location of the key." She threatened. "Otherwise you ain't leavin' this cave-" Suddenly the pile she was on toppled over and she slid down until she was buried underneath all the loot she stole.

It turned out Pecos Patrick had inadvertently caused this by taking out a golden spittoon from the bottom of the pile. "Sorry, can I use this?" He asked, standing next to the other three squirrels he had tied up.

While half of Sandy Jane's body was buried underneath all the treasure, she dropped the treasure box and Calamity Crash picked it up. Wild Bill Twitch turned to him and snarled, wanting it back. But SpongeBuck shot him in the face with an acorn gun, knocking him out. "Revenge!" Calamity Crash yelled in triumph.

Jed Jr. and Amos Buster approached; the former holding his injured hand. He cried out, "Them mean eels zapped my hand!"

SpongeBuck observed his injury. "It don't look good. We'll have to amputate it." The three boys gasped in fright until SpongeBuck just pulls Jed Jr.'s arm off and another one grows back in its place. SpongeBuck chuckled and added, "Good thing you're a sponge." At this, Jed Jr. and the rest of his siblings along with Pecos Patrick laughed.

They soon get Sandy Jane and Wild Bill Twitch tied up with the rest of the Bushy-Tailed Gang so they can turn them into the sheriff. Sandy Jane then smiled at SpongeBuck and asked flirtatiously, "Think you can get me outta this, handsome? We'd make a good team, you and I."

SpongeBuck blushed and giggled, but then coughed as he responded, "Terribly sorry, ma'am. But right now my heart belongs to my job." But he smiles at the squirrel, "But I'll happily see ya durin' visitin' hours."

Afterwards, he walks over to Pecos Patrick and the kids to see them looking at the treasure box they recovered. "Glad you boys retrieved your family treasure. Just a shame y'all can't open it without the key."

Calamity Crash and Jed Jr. both bow their heads, knowing the treasure they worked hard to recover for their family was something they'd never know. But then, they heard a throat clearing and they all turn to Amos Buster. Amos Buster rolled his eyes and pulled something from inside his shirt collar: a rusty silver key tied by a rope around his neck. "I believe this is what everyone's looking for." He spoke.

"The key!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Ya had the key with you all this whole time?" SpongeBuck shouted in disbelief.

"And you waited till now to tell us instead of earlier when they tried to kill us?!" Calamity Crash yelled angrily.

"You can talk?!" Pecos Patrick loudly questioned.

Amos Buster just shrugged and glanced away while dully stating, "You never asked."

While some still weren't amused about this concealed information, SpongeBuck just excitedly urged, "Well, quit yappin' and open that box so we can see what's inside!" Calamity Crash held the box while Amos Buster unlocked it. When he reached inside the box, no one was expecting what he pulled out: an old piece of parchment.

"It's paper." Pecos Patrick stated.

"Maybe it's a treasure map." Jed Jr. assumed.

SpongeBuck looked at the parchment and smiled in realization. "No...I know what this is tellin' us."

* * *

Soon, everyone was back in Bikini Gulch and inside the Krusty Kantina. Pecos Patrick and the sponge kids were sitting at the counter in front of hot bowls of chili that SpongeBuck just prepared for them. "Boy howdy!" SpongeBuck exclaimed in joy. "Who knew that your family held a secret recipe for chili? Well, what'd y'all think?"

But despite the enthusiasm, no one seemed to be enjoying the chilli, not even the ones who owned the recipe. Calamity Crash whispered to Amos Buster, "I'm startin' to remember why we locked this away."

SpongeBuck came up to him and said, "Boy, you sure are honest and super tough. How would you like to be the new sheriff?"

Calamity Crash grinned in triumph until a female voice called out, "Excuse me." Calamity Crash turned and his eyes widen to see what looked like Yuki in a purple show girl dress. "I'm lookin' for the most darin' cowboy in the west."

Calamity Crash quickly got up from his seat and rushed over to the girl, grabbing her hands. "That's me, hero of the west. Join up with me and we'll gallop into the sunset, ride wild bulls, and-"

 _"Umm, Crash?"_

* * *

The story was interrupted by Junior, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "Can you maybe end the story there?"

But a disappointed Crash did not look ready to end his tale. "Aww, but I was just gettin' to the good part."

"Thank you, Junior. It's best we end Crash's tall tale before we hear more nonsense," Maxwell said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I may have exaggerated a bit, but that story was entirely true!" Crash objected.

"Okay. If that's true, explain how the squirrel bandits you told us about managed to survive underwater without any scuba gear or supply of oxygen?"

"Well... I couldn't remember if the bandits were supposed to be sharks or pods, so I made 'em squirrels. But everything they did really happened."

Yuki then asked, "But what about that girl at the end? How was she even there? What did she look like again?"

Crash suddenly blushed and stammered, "Duh, uh, uh, uh…"

But Junior suddenly interrupted, "We still have a lot of time left. What other story can we hear?"

Tommy smiled and stated, "Well, if you want a story with facts and logic, wait till you hear mine. Okay, it all begins when-"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Darry suddenly hollered while waving his hand, "I got a gnarly story to tell!"

But Yuki intervened, "Darry, I told you that Junior doesn't wanna hear a ghost story."

"It's not a ghost story." Darry pointed out, but smiled, "But it does star yours truly."

Kida smiled widely, "Really? It's about you?"

Maxwell slumped in his seat, frowning, "Oh great, this is gonna be worse than the last one."

Tammy became interested and asked, "What ghost did you fight this time, Darry?"

Darry began explaining, "Actually, I didn't fight a ghost, and it wasn't a ghost, and it starts at the very beginning fifteen years ago..."

* * *

As Darry's story states he explains about seeing a bright light while inside a hospital and how he was crying loudly. But once his vision became clear it became obvious that he was referring to the day he was born.

From his point of view, he was being held by the doctor until he first sees his father, Danny (who is dressed in scrubs), stare at him in amazement. "Sam," Danny was saying as he looked at the baby. "She's beautiful, she's..." But his smile drops to shock, "...a 'he'."

Darry sees his disheveled mother smile at him as she takes him in her arms. "Danny, we have a baby boy." Sam said in joy.

The baby Darry was wrapped in a blue blanket and his crying begins to stop as he rests in his mother's comforting arms as his green eyes observe everything around him.

"Well, so much for naming him 'Delilah'." Danny said disappointedly, but smiled, "So what should we call him?"

"Hmm..." Sam pondered, "How about...'Darrel'?"

"'Darrel'?" Danny repeated. He liked the idea though, "Yeah...'Darrel Scott Fenton'."

"You know what he also looks like to me?" Sam added, letting the baby hold her finger. "A 'Darry'."

Danny smiled even more when he heard this. "Yeah...and when he grows up and gets ghost powers, he can be Darry Phantom and know..."

 _"Wait a minute!"_

* * *

The story was interrupted by Maxwell, who pointed at Darry, "How is it that you're able to recollect a moment from infancy, or birth for that matter, Scottie?"

Darry just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he responded, "I think I'm the one telling the story here, and for those paying attention, they called me 'Darry Fenton'."

* * *

Darry resumes the story just minutes after his birth and his mom was still holding him. _"... Right from the beginning, Mom and Dad knew I was special."_

Darry laughs until he suddenly turns invisible, much to Sam's shock who wondered where her baby was. An equally panicked Danny looked around for his newborn son until he looked up and saw a nude Darry turn visible while hovering in the air above him. The baby suddenly dropped and Danny caught him. "He's special alright." Danny agreed, smiling at his baby.

* * *

The next day when Danny and Sam brought Darry home and dressed him in dark green jammies, they had many of their friends and family visiting them to meet Darry. _'Right from the get go, everyone loved me.'_ Darry narrated as Jazz holds Darry and cuddles him while Tucker gives Danny a gift of baby monitors. Valerie also appears and holds Darry as she plays with him.

Eventually, Danny's parents arrived to meet their grandchild. While Sam sits Darry on her lap, Maddie leans toward him and gives the baby several kisses on the cheek. "Oh, you're so cute." She said to the baby affectionately. "I'm your grandma, that's right."

Darry giggles in amusement while Jack asked Danny, "So Danny, does Dar-bear have your ghost hunting genes?"

Shifting awkwardly, Danny answers, "Well, he does have my genes."

Suddenly, Darry sneezes and blue ecto-beams shoot out of his eyes narrowly missing Maddie as it blasts the wall. Despite the hazard, Jack just excitedly smiled, "Amazing! We're the proud grandparents of a half-ghost!"

But Sam points out, "I wonder how his other grandparents will feel about that."

Right on cue, the front door opens and Sam's parents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson, walk in with excited grins. "Where is she?" Pamela asks, looking around eagerly, "Where's our granddaughter?"

Everyone stared at the Mansons in silence until Danny points to the baby on Sam's lap. "Uhh, right here." He answered.

The Manson couple just grinned as they approached their grandchild. "Oh, there she is." Jeremy said playfully as Pamela picked Darry up.

"You're just as adorable as I knew you'd be, and you'll look even more adorable once you see all the pretty clothes I bought you." Pamela points to the door as their butler pushes in a cart that carried a huge tower of wrapped gift boxes.

Sam groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose as Danny picks up a gift and opens it, revealing a bright pink dress. Danny chuckles sheepishly. "Guess, we forgot to tell you... we got a boy instead of a girl," Danny admitted while shrugging, "Whoops."

"What?" Pamela asked in shock as she and an equally shocked Jeremy stare at Darry, who just smiles and laughs.

"I'm sure Danny mentioned the news on his Facepage." Sam pointed out.

The two frown dully as Pamela replied, "We don't follow him."

But Sam smiled and stated, "Mom, Dad, meet your grandson, Darry."

They look at Darry and smile at him, "Well," Pamela admitted, "Boy or girl, he's still very adorable."

Jeremy put a blue beret on Darry's head and held a French dress in front of him, "But it looks like we got everything in his size."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said in dismay as she took the dress and hat away. "You are not putting a dress on my son."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "Maddie and I brought a gift the tyke would like better." He held a large ghost weapon that look like a bazooka. "I call it Baby's First Ghost Weapon."

An offended Pamela holds Darry away as she responds, "Are you mad? You can't give a weapon to a baby."

"What?" Jack asks obliviously, "All it does is neutralize ectoplasmic energy. It's no more dangerous than the Fenton Crammer."

"She does have a point, Dad." Danny awkwardly agreed, "Do you maybe have something that's age appropriate for Darry?"

Maddie stepped forward. "I do have this cute little outfit I made." She holds out a tiny blue jumpsuit that looked like the one she wears. "'Course this was when I thought he'd be a girl."

The Manson couple just glared and Jeremy states, "You know, I don't think you two are a very good influence on the baby." But to their surprise, Darry suddenly disappears out of Pamela's arms and reappears on the ceiling, floating upside-down as he laughs. Danny quickly uses his ghost manipulation on Darry to make him fly back down into his arms. Seeing this, the Mansons glare again as Jeremy states, "I rest my case when I say bad influence."

Maddie returned the glare and retorted, "Our grandson has ghost powers like his father. He's gonna need experts like us to guide him."

"What he needs is a stable home environment." Pamela sternly stated, and then held out a sailor dress. "With a few altercations, I'm sure he'll enjoy wearing this."

"Do you have a problem with jumpsuits?!" Maddie angrily yelled.

"Or ghost weapons?!" Jack yelled as well.

"ENOUGH!" Sam yelled while Danny covered Darry's ears. Sam calmly stated, "Look, Darry's our son, and we'll raise him and dress him in whatever way that Danny and I decide what's best."

"But what about his ghost powers?" Maddie asked in concern.

Pamela added, "I could give you the number for that nanny I suggested."

"We don't need a nanny." Danny answered while Darry squirmed around in his hands, "In case you forgot, I have ghost powers, so Sam and I can handle-"

 _"Hold on, Scottie!"_

* * *

Maxwell shouted while Darry grits his teeth, annoyed at having his story interrupted again. "You told me you got your powers when you were thirteen."

"I'm suspicious about your so-called true story as well." Yuki said, poking Darry in the arm. "I don't remember you ever having powers before then."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Darry playfully responds, poking Yuki's forehead. "Anyway, Mom and Dad took care of me..."

* * *

Darry's story continues, showing Sam feeding Darry a bottle and then burping him. When he does belch, beams shoot out of his eyes, destroying part of the wall.

Later Danny played peekaboo with Darry as the baby laughed in enjoyment. But when Danny uncovered his eyes, Darry was gone. Danny momentarily panics until he phases his arm through the sofa and pulls out Darry, much to his relief.

Soon, Sam gives Darry a bath in the kitchen sink, and while washing the baby's hair, Darry splashes around in the bubbles until he hiccups and floats out of the sink. Sam quickly pulls him back down to wash the suds out of his hair, but he hiccups again and Sam once again has to grab him with each hiccup.

Later that night an exhausted Danny and Sam lied sprawled out in their bed asleep while Darry sat between them wide awake, playing with a gray stuffed owl.

 _'Things were gnarly for a while until something unexpected happened.'_ Darry explains how one afternoon, Danny got an unexpected visit from the Guys in White.

Two of the agents were waiting by the front door while the head operative, Agent M, sat on the couch across from Danny. "I heard the news, Danny Phantom," Agent M states, "That you're the proud father of a newborn son."

"It's 'Fenton'." Danny tensely corrected, "I'm no longer Danny Phantom, and yes, Darry is my son."

But Agent M continued, "Listen, I know that you and the Guys in White have had our differences, but I have an offer that can put all that behind us."

Danny rolled his eyes and sarcastically responded, "Oh, please share."

"You have ghost DNA mixed with your human DNA, giving you your ghost abilities. That must've been passed down to your son, correct?"

He wasn't sure if he should reveal this information to the ghost hunting agent, but before he could decide his answer, Sam asked, "Danny?" He turned to see her walk into the room, carrying Darry. "What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

But Agent M stood and walked over to them as soon as he spotted Darry. "There's the little bundle of joy." He gave a friendly smile to the baby. "Tell me, ma'am, has your son been exhibiting any strange abilities yet?" Sam hesitated to answer, but as soon as Darry sees the other two agents by the door, he giggles and flies out of Sam's arms as she failed to catch him. He goes over to them and hovers blissfully as he fires ghost rays from his hands everywhere, nearly hitting the agents.

Danny quickly used his ghost manipulation to pull Darry back and place him back in Sam's arms. Danny then demanded to know, "Why are you here anyway?"

Agent M answered, "Your boy is part ghost like you. So we want to place him in our new daycare facility."

"Daycare?" Danny questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You guys don't seem like child care providers."

"The daycare is a government facility where Darrel will receive 24 hour care. There we will study his powers and help manifest his abilities. With any luck, we can also train him in our ways of fighting ghosts and to be an asset to society."

Hearing that the ghost hunters were wanting to take Darry from them, Sam gasped in horror. "Danny..." She softly cried, hugging her son tightly.

Danny's eyes narrow in anger as he asks, "You mean you expect us to just hand over our baby so you can turn him into some kind of experiment and brainwash him into your tool for catching ghosts?"

"Don't worry," Agent M calmly assured, "As his parents, you'll be permitted to visit him on weekends. You'll also be pleased with the fact that by the time Darrel is old enough to walk, he'll be skilled with proper ghost hunting techniques and the knowledge we'll obtain from his DNA may help us breed more half-ghosts."

Suddenly, the agents quickly ducked when an ecto-beam shot over their heads. Danny's finger smoked from ectoplasm when he said to them, "Get out. Now."

"You're making a big mistake, Phantom." Agent M threatened, "Darrel will join us one way or another." But the three agents glow green and were flung out the front door.

Inside, Danny's hand glows green and repeats, "It's 'Fenton'." A grateful Sam leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as she held Darry, and Danny returned her embrace while Darry just spits up on Danny's shirt, annoying him slightly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first part, what other things will we learn about our heroes and what will be true? Please review and stick around for Part 2.


End file.
